The Wolves' Sirene
by cullensbabymama7
Summary: After being sent to the Makah Rez, Isabella Clearwater has returned home after a year and a half. Her twin Leah & bro Seth along w/the others are wolves. what happens when she turns home?
1. Chapter 1

_**[ LEAH POV ]**_

Hello I'm Leah Marie Clearwater, I'm 18 years old and live in La Push Washington which is an indian reservation. I have a twin sister who is older than be my 6 mintues her name is Isabella Marie Clearwater [yeah my mother wasnt to original when naming us something the same] I aslo have a younger brother his name is Seth Clearwater, We are the children of Harry and Sue Clearwater, my father is one of the elders of our tribe, Quilettes.

I'm not your average teenage girl, I'm a werewolf or shapeshifter if you want to be technical about it. My baby brother is one as well, we phased at the same time. Your wondering about my sister Bella, well she isn't one because shes been away for a year and a half. We phase into what we are because vampires, yes I said it vampires. With them being around the fever sets in and triggers the gene. With Bella being away and not being around where vampires are, she didnt get triggered, she didnt phase. So Im the only female in the pack. Not that I want to be.

The pack consists of Sam who is our alpha, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, My self, Seth, Collin, and Brady. Sam is the Alpha because he was the first to phase, Jacob would be Alpha if he accepted it because his great grandfather was the last Alpha as well as the Chief of the tribe, right now Billy Jacob's dad is the cheif.

I'm currently in a hospital room with my father, mother, brother, and the pack, as well as a few of the imprints. My father had a heart attach and almost died, thank god he didnt die it would ruin our family. We arrived a few hours ago and are waiting on my sister to get here.

If your wondering where shes been all this time, well shes been at the Makah Reservation, living there with family.. my cousin's mother and father. The reason for her being sent there is my fault.

It all started a week after Sam and I broke up.. Yeah Sam and I were together awhile back for two years. Now hes with my cousin Emily.. he imprinted on her.. but anyways back to my explaination. A week after Sam and I broke up, I was depressed and my anger was taking over me, I needed to get some things out so I asked my sister to go to the club with me, She of course said yes, she never could resist going out somewhere. That night we drank alot, underage drinking I know, but anyways on our way back once in La Push I had the best idea, well it seemed like the best idea to me at the time. We stole a deputy's cars.. Bella hotwired it, I drove it. Back then I did whatever I could do to get my mind off the heartbreak, including smoking weed. Bella and I were smoking while speeding around being stupid, I ended up not watching where I was going and crashed right infront of the coucil Hall was.. where the elders of the tribe hold all there meetings.

Bella being the oldest ordered me to shut up and not speak once the cops got there. I did as I was told feeling really bad. I could have not listened to her.. but shes scary. Once the police got there as well as the elders. Bella told the police and the elders that she was driving and that she stole the car and made me come along for the ride or else she was going to torture me into wearing girly clothes. Yeah, Im a tomboy.. but thats not relevant right now.

Bella ended up being arrested that night and had to spend the night in Fork's Police Station. The next day when my dad went to get her, he told her how disappointed he was in her and that she deserved to be punished by her actions. The elders met about what they were going to do, they ended up deciding that it would be best if she spend time away from the reservation to think about her actions. That night she was shipped off to Emily's mother.

Nobody knew the truth untill I phased, I freaked out and wished I had my twin with me, after thinking of Bella I thought about that night. Not knowing that the pack could hear eachothers thoughts as you thought what you were thinking all have kept it secret because they seen the look my sister gave me when she told me not to talk or spill the truth to the police.

Your probably wondering how can wolves be scared of a girl. Let me explain to you the type of girl she is

Bella is known around La Push and Forks as ' The Sirene' Shes 5'2 at least the last time I seen her she was, and is beyond beautiful, her body is perfect, shes never had a pimple, She has long brown hair to the middle of her back which is thick and wavy and it seems like it never goes outof place even when the wind is blowing. Her russet color skin has this natural glow and glimmer to it which makes it look like soft brown silk. Even though she is short Her chest is big her hips are wide but not wideload big. Her butt is round , her stomach is flat with natural abs not even having to work out. Shes gorgeous.

Another thing about her is her attitude and personality. Which is what makes people scared of her when she glares. Well besides the fact that when she glares it practically makes a grown man cry. Anyways, she is a complete hardass, she doesnt give a shit about what you think or how you feel, she doesnt hold her tounge for anybody, shes utterly honest and doesnt care if she hurts your feelings, Shes a bitch , snarky, fiesty, not to mention she can practically kick a truck drivers ass even though if you seen her smallness you wouldnt think she could, but she can. Shes a total Ice Queen to everybody who isnt her family. When it comes to her family shes protective, like a Mama bear with her cubs, Shes all beat your ass now and ask questions never.

So everybody is really nervous about seeing her again that is if they knew her before, which not everybody has known her before. Sam, Paul, and Jared and Jacob have all known her. Sam because him and I use to be together even though Bella hated him back then too. Paul has known her well because they use to date untill she broke up with him because of the whole moving to the other rez because she took the fall. And Jared has known her because well Paul and Jared were bestfriends even though Bella could hardly stand him because he would pick on her for being short.. and Jacob well of course he has known Bella since he was born because my father and Billy Black are bestfriends practicaly brothers.

I think the most nervous person in ths room right now would be my brothers girlfriend. Well his imprint. Shes not like the other imprints or us, she's a pale face. Born and raised in Forks, her skin is white with a slight pinkish tint, she has fake blond hair, which Im sure is another thing my sister will hate about her besides the fact that she's a Pale Face. Its not that Bella is racist, because shes not our godfather and godmother are pale faces, but they have known our mother and father since birth, our godparents are Charlie and Renne Swan. Anyways, Seth's girlfriend is dreding meeting Bella, shes heard storys about her, I knew that Kelsey [seths imprints name] as scared of meeting me but hearing about Bells.. well lets just say the girl looks like shes about to shit herself.

If your wondering why Kelsey was afraid to meet me, well Im pretty much just like Bella, except im not as bad, Well I havent been as bad since I phased and Imprinted. HELL YEAH thats right bitches, I imprinted and my imprint , imprinted on me. The first double imprint in the history of well ever! Im sure you want to know who I imprinted on, but Ill save that untill later.

My thoughts were interupted when I heard ..._ click.. clack.. click.. clack.. click.. clack.. _outside in the hallway of the hospital. I knew those steps, I knew the rhythem of how that person walked.. I knew it was who I thought it was when I heard talking outside.. which everybody instantly shut up and listned to it..

" Hello, I need Harry Clearwaters room number " My sisters voice rang in loud and clear .. even the regular humans heard it. hehe

" Sorry ma'am but visiting hours are almost over come back tomorrow " a nurse said.. she made a big mistake

" Look _Tuby_.. hes my father and I could careless about your shit rules about visiting hours, I suggest you tell me the room number before I shove my foot so far up your ass the water on my knee will qwench your thirst " Bella said.. which made us all look out side and notice it was slightly drizzling

After hearing what my sister said Kelsey's eyes went as wide as saucers which made me laugh at her.

" Room 204 " The nurse said after she caught her breath.. yeah we could hear her heart and breathing.. its sort of annoying..

After that we heard the familiar ..._ click.. clack.. click.. clack.. click.. clack.. _and then the door started to open. Everybody held their breath including my father and mother.

In walked my twin sister. Wearing light blue skinny jeans, a tank top and black four inch pumps. Typical for her.. I cant walk in heels or else ill break my face! Trust me.. Ive tried to recently.

My mom ran to Bella and squeled

" YOUR HOME " Mom shouted making us all wince

" Yeah Its nice to be home, I missed you guys " Bella said as she hugged around my mother's waist

"Come on your father is _dieing_ to see you " My mom whispered Bella nodded and went right up to our dad.. not even looking at her surroundings

" Hey daddy " She said in her 'innocent voice

" Hey babygirl -" I tuned them all out

I looked around at everybodies faces.. they all looked shocked.. some of the guys were drooling over her.. mostly Paul. The girls all looked like their puppy had died.. I felt smug.. Bella had that way with females.. making their selfesteem drop as soon as she walks into a room. Well I dont feel that way. Sure sometimes Im slightly Jealous of my sister.. but I know im beautiful as well

Im 5'10 , slim but I have curves, my hair is chin length like it always had been, my eyes are deep brown with dark green around the pupil, my skin is smooth as well, I know Im beautiful, so im not really self contious about my looks.

Even though Bella and I are twins, we dont look the same, we're comletely different.

Im taller , shes shorter, My hair is short, her hair is long. My eyes are brown with dark green around the pupil, hers are dark green with brown around the pupil. Shes girly, Im not. Shes motherly, im not. She loves attention, I dont realy care. She is vain all the way, Im just vain when I know im better. She likes bad boys, I like mine well grounded. She loves shopping, I could go without.

See we are completely different.. Once again my thoughts were ruined when I was knocked down to the ground with somebody hugging me so much I could barely breath.

" LEE-LEE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I CANT BELIEVE HOW DIFFERENT YOU LOOK YOUR MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN THE LAST TIME I SEEN YOU. YOUR HOT MAMA" Bella shouted happily .. she actually sniffed me as well which caused ppl to laugh at her but she coldnt hear it.

" HELLS BELLS.. I MISSED YOU TOO THANK GOD YOUR HOME " I shouted along with her.. well when shes happy you cant help but be effected by her moods. Plus we were really intuned with eachtoher.. it was weird.. When one of us felt pain the other felt it too..

We were interupted by somebody clearing their throat.. I looked.. It was Seth.. Bella got off me and just looked at him

" Sweet baby jesus.. SETHY IS THAT YOU.. GOOD GOD YOUR TALL AS FUCK.. JESUS CHRIST.. WHAT IS MOM FEEDING YOU " Bella screamed while hugging him

" AND YOUR HOT! " Bella added.. which caused him to blush

" Aww sis.. stop it your embarrasing me " Seth whined

" Who knew Seth could blush " Quil said.. loudly.. which made Bella jump and turn around.. she wasnt facing the pack..

" Who the fuck are you " She glared at him.. then at everybody else.. but her expression softened when she reached one of the pack members

Quil was about to answer her.. till he seen her looking at something.. er.. somebody.. Everybody followed where she was staring at.

Everybody in the room was watching them closely.. they stared at eachother so lovingly.. they looked at eachother like they seen the sun for the first time. Even though they have known eachother for ages. We all noticed the look.. my father gasped as well did Billy and mom.

Paul imprinted on Bella. It wasnt to surprising to anybody in the pack, we all knew how he felt about my sister. He hasnt dated anybody since she left, he didnt really date before her either. But after she left, he took it hard, when he heard she was coming home today he spent the night at my house with Seth just to make sure he was here today. He's been in love with my sister since we were kids, He just never really told her how much he truely felt. Now his feeligns will only get stronger.. if thats even possible.

Their staring contest was broke after my father coughed like his lung was full of smoke.. even though it was a fake cough.. Bella quickly recovered and went back to glaring around at al the people she didnt know.. her glare got worse as she seen Sam and Emily next to Charlie and Renne.

Let me explain really quick as in why she is acting that way.

For one, she never liked Sam she only put up with him because he made me happy. But when he broke my heart she hated him even more and she became even more bitter and bitchy and hateful towards him than she already had been. Not to mention Emily.. we all three use to be close, like sisters.. but after we found out Sam was with Emily.. Bella pretty much disowned Emily, not to mention the fact that Bella beat the shit out of Emily when she found out.. Emily was pretty bad after the fight, she didnt really get a chance to fight back. Bella was like a pitbull attacking a puppy, even though Emily is taller than her. But yeah, she hates Sam and Emily, she always called Sam a dog which made me laugh when I phased and realized it was true.

Emily and my relationship has gotten better over the time after I phased. I started to understand, but it still hurts sometimes, but not really now that I have my imprint. Emily and I arent like 'bestfriends' but we are working on it. Im trying to be better. Im glad Emily isnt pushing me to forgiving her all the way.

" What are they doing here " Bella hised out a sneer.. which made Kelsey squeek

Bella didnt notice Kelsey untill that moment. Plus Kelsey hid behind Kim who is Jareds Imprint and Lindsay who is Jacobs imprint. The three of them are bestfriends.

" WHO ARE ALL OF THESE GOD FORSAKING PEOPLE " Bella shouted which made the girls take a step back

" Calm down Bella " My dad said lightly.. she relaxed a bit but still glared in the direction of where Sam and Emily were at. Sam looked very uncomfortable and Emily looked scared.. her hair hiding her scars.. which Bella knows nothing about. YET.

" Ill introduce you to everybody " I said coming up to her as she nodded

" The guys are Jacob, Jared, Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and lastly Paul " She looked at everybody closely as if she was tryiing to store their faces into her brain which made me chuckle

" Then there is, Kim Jareds girlfriend, Lindsay who is Jacobs girlfriend, and Kelsey who is Seths girlfriend " I practically whispered the last part as Kelsey came out from behind the girls

" Okay so whos the pale girl" Bella said looking a bit grossed out

Seth went to stand next to Kelsey and put his arm around her shoulders.. trying to comfort his imprint yet looked scared of our older sister. Who looked like she was about to blow

" Bella this is my girlfriend Kelsey, Kelsey this is my older sister Bella the one we all have been telling you about " Seth said in a panic voice yet looking pleadingly at Bella. HA like thats gonna save yor life. Bella's face became emotionless then smiled sort of evily

" Thats nice.. Kelsey we will talk later.. hmm? " Bella said sickly sweet which made me want to burst outlaughing.. not to mention the look on Kels face.. she looked like she her life was going to end. Then Bella looked pissed off again after she looked from Seth to his girlfriend..

" IM GOING OUT WITH EMBRY " I blurted yet shouted out.. wanting her to be happy.. at least im not with a pale face!

Everybody just looked at me like i was insane.. expecially Embry.. my poor baby.. He looked scared like Kelsey

" which one is he again ? " Bella whispered.. I giggled.. we all could hear her still well us wolves

" Hes the one with the white shirt on " whispered back.. She looked over at him..

" Thank god one of my siblings has sense " She muttered to herself.. which us wolves heard.. Bella went up to him and pulled him into a hug.. He towered over her

She pulled back a bit then waved him to bend down lower till his head was the same with hers then she leaned in and whispered in a dark voice but talked loud enough for everybody to hear and I do mean everybody

" if you hurt her, ill kill you, shes been hurt already what she feels I feel. So if you hurt her ill find you, my god father taught me how to use a gun, nobody will be able to find your body. Besides.. Im a black belt. Ill be watching you " She said darkly.. then pulled back again and beamed at him.. He looked scared for his life.

I blushed.. embrassed and because I felt loved. Bella was very protective

" Now.. what are _they_ doing here " Bella said disgusted

It was funny seeing Sam Uley the almighty Alpha being scared of a 5 foot 2 inch female. Weather I understood why he was scared or not isnt the issue, I knew why, but I couldnt find it in my heart to feel sorry for him or save him from her wrath. It was to funny to see her tiny self make his 6'4 wolf self cower away from her glare and tone of voice.

" Bella be nice _please_ " My mother said desperatly

" Why should I be nice to this _dog_ and the blood _traitor_ " Bella seethed in anger

Yes thats what Bella calls Emily, The Blood Traitor. She says that Emily betrayed everything that is family between us. Family doesnt hurt family, no matter what. Blood is thicker than water. Emily chose water and betrayal over family. In Bella's eyes, she would probably understand if she really honestly knew what happened and why it happened. But then again, its Bella Im talking about, so no forgiving is out of the question.

It makes it worse since she was there to pick me up and help me put some pieces back together, even though she was sent away, she would email me advice on things. Bella always put me before anything, it was some twin thing we had. Its sort of weird you would have thought we imprinted on eachother since birth.

" Now is not the time to be angry about this, we're in the hospital, relax _focus_ on your father. " My mother said soothingly.

" So Bella are you really a black belt " Quil asked.. changing the subject.. Bella looked at him confused then regained her composer

" Yes, I took Tekwondo after my first week of being at the Makah Rez. One of their elders _suggested_ I do something with my _time_. " Bella said bitterly after sitting next to my dad in a seat and taking his hand

" So you could kick Pauls ass if needed " Embry and the rest of the wolves chucked after hea sked the question. Paul looked amused and his right eyebrow lifed up while he smirked at her.. egging her on.

" Yes, I _could_. " She said staring at Paul.

Thank god he imprinted on her, or else he would be heartbroken if somebody else did. He worshiped her since we were young. It sort of made since that he imprinted on her. It would have been disasterous if he didnt.

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

My brain is in over drive. My feelings were becoming overwhelmed. I was good with taking things, but somethings are just freaky.

I come home in a rush worried about my father, after he had a heartattach. I love my father with all my heart but dear god he should have listened to mom along ass time ago when she told him to stop taking care of himself so lightly. His lifestyle is one of the reasons why his hearattack happened. Always eating fried foods, which were greesey. Along with him drinking beer with his friends.

My mom always tried to shove healthy food down his throat, she also use to hide the bad things he shouldnt eat, but we all knew when he wasnt at home he was eating bad. His fishing trips with Billy and Charlie were his get away time. It was funny really. Dad never done drugs, but his greasey food was his drug. I remember seeing his eye's roll back in his head when he ate mom's fish fry after a long month of eating nothing but veggies and health food.

Ive always been close with my family. The protective older sister and protective daughter. It was in my nature, our family has always been super close, nobody could tear it apart, the only thing that could hurt our family would be if one of us died.

Leah and I have always been daddy's girls. Seth was always the Mama' boy. She babied him since he was the youngest, and my dad always was the protective one with Leah and I since we were his girls. Being beautiful didnt help his situation with us, He went into over drive once we hit puberty.

He was always the proud father when it came to anything we did. I messed that clean track record once I hotwired a deputies police car and drove it into the Hall the elders held meetings at. As well as being under the influence of weed and forced my twin sister Leah to come with me or else I was going to put her through tourture making her wear a dress and makeup having her hair done and making her wear heels. That night was the first time in all of my life that my father had ever told me he was disapointed in me.

I knew the truth, It wasnt really my idea, it was Leah's but I couldnt have my sister being in trouble after everything she had been through at the time. I took the fall and delt with whatever punishment was handed to me. I eneded up being sent to the Makah Reservation for a year and a half. I ended up having to stay at my cousin Emily's mothers house.

That didnt make things anybetter once I got there. I hated Emily before I even got sent there. I even beat the shit out of her happily. So my aunt and I clashed at first. But once I told her why I did what I did, she was shocked.

Emily had been going out with Sam Uley during the time Leah had been. I guess Emily and Sam met one night after Emily had come to visit for a family BBQ, she got lost and she ran into him. They said it was love at first sight. I didnt fall for that Bullshit. I was pissed off, Sam and Emily hurt my little sister.

Leah and Sam had been together for two fucking years and with no time at all he breaks her heart to be with our cousin. Leah was beyond heart broken, I tried to help her get better, so that night when she suggested we go to the club I went happily, plus I loved going out. Having guys drool over me and girls be envious was amusing.

I blame Sam and Emily for that night.

If Sam and Emily wouldnt have hurt my sister, she would be happy and wouldnt of came up with the club idea. I wouldnt have been sent away, her heart wouldnt have been broken. I wouldnt have had to break up with Paul... Yeah.. Paul and I were together for a really long time. Hes the only real boyfriend I ever had.

But after what Sam did to Leah, I couldnt trust men what so ever. I never thought Sam would hurt mysister, granted I never liked the dog, but he mad her so happy I couldnt really try to break them apart. But he did it himself. Hurting her and making me freakout.

If Sam could do that to Leah, then Paul would do it to me.. hurt me.. break my heart to oblivion. The Day I had to leave La Push, I broke up with Paul. Telling him we couldnt be together while I was gone , because he would just get with another girl while I was away and it would break my heart, plus I couldnt trust to much after the Sam and Emily situation.

It hurt me to break up with him, and I seen in his dark eyes that it hurt him too. The whole time I was away I never dated anybody, I didnt give any guys a chance to think I was remotely interested in them or even wanted to be. My heart has always belonged to Paul, weather or not that his heart belonged to me. We never really told eachother that we loved eachother.

So sitting in this hosital room holding my father's hand and staring at Paul made my insides feel like fire. The look in his eyes made my stomach do flips and turns. He looked at me as if he was blind and seeing me for the first time. His eyes showed nothing but Love and Admoration.I couldnt break my gaze from him since Embry asked if I could kick his ass.

Now that was something that surprised the shit out of me. My babysister being with somebody else. Embry was so her type. He was quiet yet had a funny side to him. Tall dark, Handsome, lean not to buff.

I never thought Leah would be able to get over Sam, after them being together for two years. But Im glad she moved on, If she is happy then I guess its alright. But I will be watchin him just like I told him. If I even think for one second he is doing her wrong, hes a goner.

Now for Seth, I cant believe that hes with a _pale face._ Karen or whatever her name is. Ive never known him to have a girlfriend before untill now. I never see him be slightly interested in anybody enough to actually ask them out. Seth is my baby brother. Im way protective of him then Leah. Hes the baby. Even though he is like a foot taller than me now. Which is weird. The last time I seen him he was only about an inch taller. Its funny how Im the oldest yet the smallest.

I detested his girlfriend. Ill never like her, hes my baby brother. Nobody will ever be good enough for my babybrother. Not even her. Ill make sure she knows I dont like her either. UGH. a fucking pale face. A typical one at that. Pale skin, fake blond hair. ugh. I hate girls with fake blonde hair. Its disgusting that they try to be something they really arent. Ive never in my life dyed my hair. I never will. You could tell her blond hair was fake. Her dark roots were showing which made her look tacky.

Everytime I would look over at my brother and look at his girlfriend I could see she was looking at me. I would glare at her which made her quickly turn her head away from me. Seth just kept looking at me like he was pleading with me. Oh well I dont care, She isnt good enough for him. He could do so much better, be with somebody from the rez, one of us. She wasnt one of us. I wont except her. He doesnt need to have his heart broken like Leah.

" Your car is in the garage, nobody as drove it since youve been gone " My father said I instantly perked up. MY BABY. MY CAR! i loved my car more than anything, well almost.

" I cant wait to get under the hood of her and tinker with her. She will probably need a tune up and an oil change thats for sure. Maybe Ill re work the engine and make her go faster! " I said happily

Everybody but my family and Jacob and Paul looked at me like I had grown another head or something. I guess they were thinking since I was girly and shit that I couldnt and didnt like to get my hands dirty. Sure if you looked at me you would never expect me to know anything about a car. But I loved cars, I could tear one apart and put it back together probably with my eyes closed. I even taught Jacob a few things about cars. I was getting annoyed by the looks that they were giving me

" WHAT " I snaped at them. . causing some snickers

" You like cars, you dont look like the type " Kim asked Karen and Lindsay nodded their head in agreement

" you dont know me to make any judgements, Just because Im beautiful and dress in Heels doesnt mean you know what I like to do or my hobbies. Your the last person to judge somebody off how they look. Your wearing out of season clothes from years ago, your hair is stringy, and your clinging to her man like hes going be stolen from you. Desperate and unfashionable is disgusting. Look at yourself before you try to look at me Bitch " I pretty much growled at her which made her cower to the wall they were all leaning on. I kept glaring at her daring her to look back over to me

" She didnt mean to offend you Bells damn, she was only shocked that you liked working on cars " Jared defended her.. weak little girl

" I dont give a shit Jar Head, the next time it speaks to me it better chose its words carefully, I wont say sorry for the turn out " I glared at him as I sneered. He didnt argue back. Good boy.

I was going to say soemthing to my father, but the room door opened.

In walked in two of the palest people Ive ever seen in my life. They had the same golden eye color. Obviously related I thought to myself.

They both were wearing some sort of Hospital scrubs, one obviously a volenteere. A tall lean man with blond hair, his features were nice looking, the other man with bronze dishovled hair was handsome. Strong features, nice cheekbones, chisled jaw, he was lean as well, as well as tall, at least 6 foot 1.

They walked into the room and stopped in their tracks when they seen me holding my fathers hand. The man with the darker hair stared at me intently, I looked back at him, I hope he didnt think i was going to be intimidated by his pale ass. Something about these two men made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

" Well hello, Ive never met you before, Im Dr. Carlisle Cullen this is my son Edward hes a volenteere " the blond man said in a polite voice. The other man was still staring at me as if he was trying to figure me out.

" This is my eldest daughter Isabella, she's Leah's twin sister. " My father said in a croaked voice staring at the Edward boy.

" Twin ? " The blond asked.. looking back and forth between Leah and I. I was battleing myself not to roll my eyes.

" Yes, Im 6 mintues older than Leah " I said speaking for the first time, which caused the both of them to take ina breath.

What was wrong with these two weirdos!

" Its nice to meet you Bella " Edward said.. how did he know I liked to call Bella

" Nice to meet you too Eddie " I said which caused him to look taken back... well if he was going to assumme I liked to be called Bella even though I did.. then Im going to call him Eddie.. which was a stupid nick name.. His father chuckled at me, I raised my eyebrow at him

" He hates when people call him Eddie " the Dr. said

" I dont mind though " Edward interupted.. He looked me in the eyes ... god this guy is such a freak I thought to myself.

I didnt break his stare . We stared at eachother not backing down while the Dr. was messing around with Daddys charts and asking him questions. I could feel everybodies eyes on me. I could feel Paul and my dad burning holes into my head

I was starting to get bored so I raised my right eyebrow at Eddie which made him chuckle.. Which made somebody growl.. seriously who the fuck growls. The growl made him break the stare and look behind him, which is where Paul was standing. He looked ferious.

Paul and Edward looked at eachother, as if having some silent conversation.

" You two are together " Eddie asked me

I wanted to tell him yes, but I knew the truth, we weren together.. I broke up with him when I left, He was probably with somebody else, which made my insides boil in anger. I wasnt going to let him be with somebody else. He was ment to be with me obviously if I felt this way. So I decided to lie .

" Sort of " I said in a confident voice not looking at Paul.

" I see " Eddie said disapointed.. oh well get over it.

I noticed Dr. Cullen , Billy, and my dad talking to eachother in hushed tones. Billy Black was actually glaring at my father was looking almost the same. After a few mintues. Dr. Cullen said daddy could leave tonight and he ushed Eddie out of the room.

Eddie looked back at me before closing the door his eyes soft and he whispered bye.

I waited a little while till I could find my voice. I was so confused. and Irritated everybody was yet again staring at me in shocked looks.

" What the hell was that " I pretty much shreiekd

" Nothing, He was just saying how special you were " Billy said trying to sooth me

" Special? What does that mean " I asked looking confused

" We will explain later. Lets blow this joint " My father said looking happy..

One thing about my father is hes funny. Him Billy and Charlie were like overgrown teenagers. It gets worse with old age. Billy still claims that he dances, even though hes confined to a wheele chair since two years ago. It was hard on him expecially with his two twin little girls.. WHICH REMINDS ME!

" WHERE ARE RACHAL AND BECCA " I shrieked.. I cant believe they arent here right now.. I havent seen them in such a long time, I loved those two little girls, they were soemthing special. Leah and I use to babysit them for Billy. It was fun watching them Torture Jacob.

Rachal and Becca are your typical little girls, always wanting to play dress up and play barbies and shit. Billy stopped letting Jacob babysit them once he came home to Jacob being huddled around by the twins. That was when he had long hair. That day they decided to make him 'pretty'

Jacobs hair was in messy braids, he had on purple eyeshadow and blood red blush, and hot pink play lipstick. I actually got them their makeup sets for their 6th birthdays. It was funny because Billy took a picture of him and showed all of us. I cracked up for weeks.

Ever since then, Leah and I babysat them. Well till I got into trouble.

" They are over at Embry's with his mother " Billy said chuckling

" Like dad said.. lets blow this joint I cant wait to see my little proteges " I said hopping up and down all hyper.. well I did have four coffees this morning and three sodas on the plane

After daddy was discharged from the hospital we all split up into different cars, Well its not like we could all ride together in one car I mean shit there was alot of them! Dad, Mom, Myself and Seth drove in mom's car. I was driving, Seth sitting in the front seet with me, Mom and dad in the back. It so should have been the other way but I didnt protest. I bet your wondering why come Seth's thing wasnt with us.. well I told Quil or whatever his name is to take her with them that I wanted to talk to Seth.

" So whats up with the fake blond.. you really with her " I said out of no where

" Yeah sis im really with her, her name is Kelsey " Seth said in a dazed voice

" I dont like her " I said harshly which caused everybody in the car to sigh.. oh well!

" You dont even know her sis " Seth said looking at me

" Shes not your type, seriously a freaking pale face.. are you kidding me.. her fake blond hair with her brown roots showing.. I dont like her " I said again

" You like Embry and you just met him.. " Seth said slowly

" I dont even know him, I dont like him either.. but at least hes not a pale face " I skrieched

" Bella, your god mother and god father are pale faces, why does it matter that Seth's im- uh girlfriend is a pale face " Dad asked me gently.. knowing I was about to blow

" UGH.. BECAUSE SHES NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM " I roared which made my body have a hot flash.. a serious hot flash and I was shaking abit from being so pissed off.. Seth was looking at me with Wide eyes

" Give her a chance please and calm down " Seth said rubbing my arm

" Are you all right " My mom said worringly

" Dont expect me to be nice to her " I said as we pulled up to the house, everybody else was there.

I just got out of the car and slamed it shut walking to the front door. On the way there I seen Leah and everybody looking at me with worry lookes on their faces. idiots. Then I seen Kelsey standing by herself. I walked passed her glaring at her . I wasnt going to be nice to her, she wasnt one of us. She can take her fake blonde hair and get the hell off my reservation. She didnt belong with my brother.

With one last glance I seen Seth talking to Sam, which Sam was looking at me.. more like staring, everybody else was looking at me the Sam, Leah looked excited. Iduno whats up with her but oh well as long as she was happy!

I had the door open about to step in when I heard two high pitch vocies scream out

" BELLY" Those voices belonged to Rachal and Becca.

" munchkins " I screamed back at them while they ran to me

I swear I heard Jared mumble.. their all three pretty much the same height.. I just glared at him.. making him looked shocked. So I took my pointer finger and slid it across my throat, he just laughed.. FUCKER!

I turned my focus back to the two beautys hugging on to my legs and waist

" Come on princesses Ive missed you " I said hugging them back and tugging them inside the hosue

I ignored everybody but the twins as I sat in the living room. Rachal having me do her hair after I had done Becca's. Always wanting french braids those two.

Mom and Dad ordered pizza's and salads for dinner, Charlie and Renne offered to cook, but we all screamed NO! Those two couldnt cook if their lives depended on it, they pretty much ate over at my house or at Billy's. Which the only thing Billy could actually pretty much make was spagetti with his 'special' sauce.. which was Ragu.. but nobody told him we knew.

Everybody sat in the living room eating the pizza watching movies that the twins practically demanded us to watch. Everthing was good.. untill Becca said out of no where

" Bells where do babies come from " Billy and dad chocked on their milk, while everybody else just had wide eyes.. staring back and forth between me and the little girl who just wanted to know where babies came from. FUCK!

" Becca honey how bout I tell - " Billy started to say,, but was interupted by Leah

" Yeah Bella where DO babies come from " Leah said

" yeah tell us pllleeeaaase " Rachal asked

" Okay Ill tell you " I said smiling down at the twins.. then glanced up at everybody else.. they looked worried..

I had been the one to tell Seth where babies came from, lets just say he had nightmares for weeks! HAHAHAHA!

" Isabella " Billy warned.. I just smiled innocently.. which made him roll his eyes

" Honey.. Babies are gifts from god. " I told them seriously.. which everybody else around me exhaled.. holding their breathes which they didnt realize they were doing

" Wha'da mean " Becca asked

" Like when you have a birthday " Rachal asked as well

" No sweetie, you see.. when god finds couples who are truely in love, the ones that love eachother so much they would do anything for them, he gives them gifts, so they can share that love with others, which are where babies come from. You see.. people who have special love have babies, god grants them a child or children. To love and care for " I said as I looked at Billy.. he had tears in his eyes

" So.. mommy and daddy.. they were special and god gave us to them " Rachal asked with a hard thinking face on her

" Yes " I said looking down at her

" If god gave us to mommy and daddy.. how come he took mommy away.. " Becca asked .. god.. why am I the one they are asking.. I looked around at mom,, dad, billy.. charlie.. and renne.. and the other adults in the room... they werent gonna help me.. they didnt wanna answer the question.. Ill wing it

" God took mommy away from you two, Jake, and your daddy because God needed her by his side.. to help watch over you four. You see.. when your mommy died, God loved her so much he took her up to heaven and made her an Angel.. a Gaurdian Angel.. she watches over you all everyday, shes always there even when you dont see her. Also, she's in your hearts. God took your mommy so she could be your angel, to love you from heaven and keep you safe " I said tearing up

The twins just nodded and hugged me tightly. I was shocked when Jake did the same thing. I looked down at him.. he was infront of me on his knees.. his head buried in my stomach.. I felt his hot tears on soak through my clothes. I just stroked his hair, comforting him. Jake was like a brother to me as well. Like Seth is..

I looked up at everybody.. going from face to face... everybody had been crying.. Billy looked at me with tears down his face and mouthed thank you. I just smiled and nodded at him . My mother and father looked proud of me, Leah did too.

I took a chance at looking at Paul, his eyes watery, but no tears falling. He was looking at me, well staring at me watching me as i soothed the girls and Jake. Paul at me with love in his eyes and smiled a toothy grin. Then mouthed ' take a walk with me later? ' I just nodded at him then looked back at the movie which was playing.. Beauty and the Beast. The twins favorite movie.

**[ PAUL POV ]**

Watching Bella with Jakes sisters made me day dream of her and I being together in the future with children. Bella was always motherly, she was that way towards Seth, Leah, Jake, and Jakes sisters. Even though Bella was only 6 mintues older than Leah, she really did take the big sister role seriously.

I still couldnt believe I imprinted on Bella, the girl who I had always been in love with since I was like Five years old. I never really liked girls besides her. She always had me hypnotized along with every other boy who came around her. Growing up with her was crazy. She got more beautiful we got older. I was the boy who didnt talk to many people, keeping my distance if they werent my friend. The boy with the attitude and anger problems as well as family problems. I would fight all the time and blow up. I was never at ease or felt free unless she was somewhere in sight or by me. I asked her out when we were 11 years old. We stayed together off and on untill that day she broke up with me a year and a half ago. I was in love with her then, ready to tell her I loved her, but she broke up with me, telling me she had to leave because she got into trouble, and that we couldnt stay together because she knew I would cheat on her and hurt her like Sam did to Leah.

It hurt, her leaving. I stopped being civil to Sam, I stayed close to her family thought, I couldnt help but want to be around Leah and Seth, they were a part of her. I needed a part of her around me always. My anger and shit came back while she was gone. Bitches trying to get with me, I never gave them a chance. I pushed them away. I stayed to myself unless it wasnt fighting..

Then I turned into a fucking wolf. I had to deal with Sam again. That shit pissed me off. but I got over it. I just stayed extra low. Then everybody else started phasing. Because the leaches that lived on the other side of the boarder.

When I heard my Bells was coming home I couldnt stop smiling. I yearned for her, to have a chance to show her Im not Sam. But then when I got into Harry's room today, I lost all hope, I realized I was a wolf, and I didnt have a chance in hell with her ever again. I would imprint and hurt her like Sam did Leah.

I ate my words as she looked into my eyes when Leah was introducing everybody. As soon as she looked into my eyes and I looked into hers... my world centered.. everything I was, was because of her. The wires connected her to me, I imprinted. I imprinted on my First and Only love.

She was always my other half, we both were hot tempered, we both were protective, loved hard. She was like me, only the female version.

Here I am staring at her as she just finished telling the twins why God took their mommy away. I asked her to walk with me later. She accepted. My heart swelled. My Bella.. My imprint.. was going to walk with me..

I wanted to tell her I loved her, that I always had and still do. That I didnt get with anybody while she was away. That I want to prove to her Im not Sam. That I wont do that to her, I cant.. because I imprinted on her. I could never leave her.

Two hours later the twins fell asleep, Billy and Jake took them home.. Everybody else was clearing out. I looked at her and put my hand out for her to take. Which she did, as soon as her tiny hand was in mine, an electric shoke went through my body.

I walked her outside still holding her hand.. intertwining her fingers with mine. We walked in silence untill we reached the beach. She was looking out into the ocean while I was staring down at her. She was beautiful in the moon light.

She stopped looking at the water, then turned her attention towards me. Thats when she said

...

_**[ Cliffy. Some First chapter huh? ... do you like it? love it? hate it?.. let me know...]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_PREVIOUSLY...PAUL POV_

_I walked her outside still holding her hand.. intertwining her fingers with mine. We walked in silence untill we reached the beach. She was looking out into the ocean while I was staring down at her. She was beautiful in the moon light._

_She stopped looking at the water, then turned her attention towards me. Thats when she said..._

_**[ PAUL POV ]**_

" Im sorry, you know for leaving you... It just would have been hard to be together while we were away from eachother, plus I didnt trust men anymore after _Sam_ did that to my sister " Bella said but hissed out Sam's name

" I understand, but what I need for you to understand is that Im not Sam, him and I are nothing alike. Thank god for that. But I'd never hurt you, ever. I couldnt. I.. I.. I love you Bella. God Ive been in love with you since I first laid my eyes on you. Even when you had the cooties " I said to her seriously but playfully.. She just beamed up at me. She was so small in height

" I love you to! Lets talk about this later, Its been a long day. First I come home because my father has a heart attack, I find out my brother is dating that thing, then I get creeped out by that good looking pale guy... Then I get the pleasure of telling the girls where babies come from and why God took their mommy away from them. " She said sighing.. I guess today had been eventful for her

" Do you wanna take a swim? " I asked tilting my head to the water. Her eyes lit up.

Bella and I use to come here at night and swim all the time. It was quiet and peaceful.

" YEAH LETS GO " Bella shrieked happily .. once shes happy its like a hyper happy... its intense

I threw off my shirt and jean shorts which left me in my boxers. I was waiting for Bella, She had to take all the crap she had on... _Women_... She took her heels off first then her necklace and bracelet, then her skinny jeans. Last but no least her tank top. I sucked in my breath. I was knocked out by how beautiful she was.. plus the two tattoo's that covered her ribcages

Wolves.. not just anywolves.. on her right ribcage, she had two wolves standing together howling, those two wolves were identical with Seth and Leah's wolve forms.

On her Right ribcage, was me.. my wolf form.. not a detail out of place.

" Why did you get those " I said pretty much panting out of breath as I nelt down in from of her, my hand going over both ribcages

" They came to me in my dream.. I couldnt stop thinking about them, I drew them out, and decided to get them tattoo'd on me.. they are beautiful huh " She said in a sweet voice

They.. er.. We came to her in her dream.. what dream? What dream did she have. It was scary how they were identical to her brotehr sister and me

Can I take a picture of them " I asked in a whisper still in awe

" Yeah, I have another on my back as well, those ones are there too with a few others " Bella said

I used her Cell phone to shine light on her right ribcage and took two pictures then did the same to the left side. I was wondering what other tattoo she was talking about

" Where is your other one " I asked looking confused

She just turned around and thats when I seen the whole fucking pack on her back. There was nother wolve added to it. But why, Were we going to get another pack mate? Who?

The wolves were on in a formation, the front was a black wolve .. sam.. next to same was a wolf that had just the opposite of what Leah's fur was. That made me chocke a cough. Did this mean Bella was going to a .. shifter too

" Whats the wolf next to the black one " I asked

" Oh that one, Im not sure, but they stood like that in my dream, it was really weird. I was standing in a clearing singing, then those wolves came up to me, the one standing next to the Black one.. it shoved me then out of no where I was seeing everything in my dream as if that wolf was me. It was a weird dream, but after that dream I couldnt stop thinking about the three on my ribs and that one that nudged me. They ment something but what I wasnt and Im stil not sure, but It irritated me for a while so I got that tattoo'd on my back. " She said while her back was still to me

I took two pictures of that one like I did the other two. I wasnt going to ask her any more questions, because I doubt she had answers. I would present these pictures to Sam, and the Elders. This had to meen something. Something Im not intirely to sure about.

" Your beatiful " I whispered to me as she turned around.

" Your sort of beatiful too " She smirked

Thats one thing I love about Bells.. she was never scared to just be her, she wasnt nervous in her Bra, and boyshorts. She embrased her beauty and that just made her more beatiful.

" Bella.. men arent beatiful, we are handsome " I said

" Your beatiful.. and girly " She said then took off to the water as she shoved me down

" Your going to regret that " I growled playfully at her as I chased her

We played around for awhile splashing eachother, trying to dunk eachother, for such a small girl shes really strong.

We sat on the drift wood by the water and talked for awhile. Even though we never said we were back together, we ended up making out. After that we decided it was time to go back since it was dark out. I watched Bella as she put her clothes on I couldnt stop staring at her Tattoos. While I was staring at her, I looked up and noticed she was staring off to something behindme, I turned my head to look, nothing was there but the woods. I stood there watching her stairing into the woods for at least what seemed like fifteen mintutes.

One thing I knew for sure is that something was about to change around here and effect all of us, but most importantly I think whats going to change is Bella. I dont know whats going on, but I sure as hell know its going to be a shock of a lifetime and possibly beyond that.

SKIPPING TO THE NEXT DAY.

Today is Saturday so I know nobody will be at school so all the pack members will be around. Im about to phase out and howl to show we need a meeting.

[ PAUL HOWLS AND WAITS]

I waited for about fifteen mintues to make sure everybody was phased out .

_We need to have a meeting ASAP- me_

_Alright everybody meet up at Emilys- sam_

_Thank god somebody saved me, Kelsey was trying to talk me into getting my hair cut like Justin Bieber!- seth whined we all laughed_

After everybody arrived at Emily and Sam's place we all sat around the table. Everybody looking at me waiting for me to say something

" Its Bella " I said as I sighed

" WHATS WRONG WITH HER WHERE IS SHE " Leah and Seth jumped up

" Calm down nothingi s wrong.. look at these " I said as I passed them the pictures I printed from my phone

Everybody looked at them and gasped, yeah I know I almost did the same thing. How else would you react when your imprint thats been awhile for so long has tattoos of your pack in wolf form, which she knows nothing about and has never seen them

" How " Leah asked as she ran her fingers over the tattoo of her and seth

" She said they came to her in a dream, maybe we should phase so you can get everything how I did " I said.. they all noded and we all went to Sam's back yard

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

AAH Saturday. I love saturdays, nothing to do, free to stay up and not worry about being to tired the next day because then its Sunday, So you can sleep in again. I love Saturdays. But then again since I came home yesterday and spending time with Paul I think I like Fridays as well.

Last night was awsome, It so made up for during the day, Hell I think anything could have made up for comeing home finding out that your baby brother is dating a pale face, Sam and Emily seem to be around alot, being creeped out by way overly pale people, and having to tell the twins where babies come from.

I remember when Seth asked me where babies came from, he was 10 at the time

_[ FLASH BACK ]_

_I was sitting in the living room, watching Mean Girls, I was at the point where the gym coach was teaching sex ed. I was laughing because he said.. _

_"Don't have sex. Because you will get pregnant, and die. Don't have sex in the missionary position. Don't have sex standing up... just don't do it, promise?" he looked reallly uncomfortable. "Alright, everybody take some rubbers." he said, holding up a plastic container._

_I was cracking up its one of my favorite parts. Then Seth came into the living room sitting next to me just staring at the side of my face, I could almost litterally feel his eyes buring into my cheek. So I turned around and Looked at him, He had the most confused look it made me chuckle_

_" Whats wrong Seth " I asked smacking his arm_

_" Where do babies come from Bells " Seth asked me as he blushed_

_I thought about it for a mintue... wondering how I could use this with an advantage, I already got Leah one time.. It was when she got her first pimple... She asked me how she could get rid of it because it hurt, I told her that she couldnt, because it was the mark of Buddah and it would only get bigger if she didnt meditate outside in the sun wearing a pair of Dad's underwear and one of moms lingere tops. Lets just say when mom and dad came home that day, she was grounded and wasnt allowed in their room for a long time._

_Then again, I remmebered when Leah and I asked where babies came from, because one day a boy in our classed told us that his father said Leah and I had hot bodies and told his son that we were going to have his next children... yeah weird. Turns out the old guy had been having sex with a 16 year old girl and was arrested for statutory rape._

_" You really wanna know where babies come from Sethy" I asked in a sweet voice_

_" Yeah " He said nodding and smiling_

_" Okay but its not pretty " I said faking concern he nodded anyways_

_" Mom's are given babies by Satin, He goes in peoples rooms at night while they are asleep and he puts his hands through womans belly and implants one of his eggs, the woman never knows what happened because it doesnt leave a mark. Then 9 months later when the womans belly is about to burst, the baby claws its way out of the woman through her belly botton, the lucky ones make it out alive, the others die and the baby eats her " I said very seriously, but fighting not to crack up at his face._

_He looked at me in horror, his mouthing opening and closing like a fish trying to breathe out of water. Then his face paled some, and he ran out of the room like his ass was on fire._

_I just turned back to my movie and smiled, satisfied that I yet again freaked out one of my younger siblings. _

_[ END OF FLASH BACK ]_

I laughed out loud at that thought down memory lane... then I thought about last night again. Spending time with Paul was like breathing.. it just came naturally. Even after being away for some time and us breaking up, being with him became easier than breathing if I actually thought about it.

I always felt strongly for Paul before I left for the Makah Rez, But since I came back and seen him in that hospital room, my feelings have grown stronger, its like Im sort of aching just to see him again. I remember coming home last night and Dad asking me how things with Paul went. Just hearing somebody say Paul's name made my heart swell.

Im not sure whats going to happen between Paul and I, I just hope that its something good. Last night we confessed that we have always loved eachother, but we didnt get back together, Its probably too soon, I mean people cant just pick up where they left off.. right?

I switched my thoughts back on everything else that happened yesterday. I still cant believe some of the shit.

For one, Im almost well pretty much am disgusted that my brother is with that fake blonde pale faced bimbo. I for sure am gonna have to have her dye her hidious hair back to its natural color, but then again Im not gonna like her even more because hair dye stinks like sufficated ass. _[ A/N LMAO- I ACTUALLY TOLD A GIRL FROM MY COSMETOLOGY CLASS SHE SMELLED LIKE SUFFICATED ASS.. IT WAS HILARIOUS.. I KNOW.. IM MEAN BUT WHO GIVES A SHIT! ]___I seriously dont know how Im going to get through this 'relationship' he has with her, I hope its just a phase.. because seriously, even thought Ive barely been around the girl since Ive _barely_ been home I cant even stand the sight of her face in my memory. That girl is strange.. she stares at me. Hmm.. maybe shes just dating my brother for a cover up_. I thought to myself._

Then there is Sam and Emily. The dog and the blood traitor _[ A/N - i just realized that shit is from Harry Potter.. thats probably where I got it from but forgot.. oh well.. Im using it.. ]_ How can mom and dad even stand the sight of those two after the betrayl they did on Leah. I dont care if Sam thinks hes going to hang around, Ill make sure he knows I still hate his ugly ass. Leah may not be as mad as she use to be at him because shes dating that Embry boy.. but Im not changing how I feel or see things just because Shes moved on in some sort of way. And fucking Emily... I refuse to called that slut my cousin, I disowned her ever since the day I found out that her and Sam were together. The way she acted when I seen her at the hospital pissed me off, thinking she can hide behind that hair of hers _[ A/N- REMEBER SHE DOESNT KNOW ABOUT THE WHOLE SCARS THING.. THATS WHY EMILY HID BEHIND HER HAIR ] _As if I wasnt going to see her ass.. she sticks out like a sore thumb standing next to that dog. UGH. I hope nobody thinks Im going to just up and be all nicey-nicey with her ass just because I went away and came back. Just thinking about the girl made me want to just rip her apart and deliver her to Sam and then laugh at his ass. Maybe Ill just beat the shit out of her again, that was fun.

Then I remembered about my dad telling me my baby was in the garage! Saying that nobody has touched it. THANK GOD, I DONT FEEL LIKE GOING TO PRISON FOR MURDER. Aaaah, My baby.. my car. I missed driving her. Yeah I decided my car was a girl, since Ima girl. Plus no man was or could be as beautiful as she.. not even Paul.. I know right.. I almost cant believe I think that. Almost.

My red and black 1967 Chevy Impala. Black on the outside, no scratches or dents, I always kept it looking brandnew. Black and red interior, leather upholstery, badass system, V8 engine, perfect. No doubt that I needed to give it an oil change and tune up. I mean if what my father said was true and nobody has driven it, which they better have not, or else somebody is going to get their ass kicked all the way back to the womb.

I couldnt wait anymore, I was practically drooling at the thought of tinkering around with my car. I know right, an overly beautiful girl who keeps her nails done and hair practically perfect, flawless features, wants to tinker around with a car, chancing to get her hands dirty. I didnt give a shit if I got grease on my hands or under my nails. Besides I could fix that, but fucking around with cars was like my therepy, and I seriously needed it right now.

I showered before I went to bed, so I wasnt about to shower again just to get dirty. I changed into a sports bra and kapris... I dont care Im not insecure like other girls. I like attention, showing off what I got isnt nothing big, plus Im not a slut about it. I make sure the girls and my woman goodies are covered and not out for the world to see.

I went upstairs since my room and Leah's room is in the basement.. its like our lair. I noticed everybody was gone, but me. I guess they wanted me to sleep in since I just got home. Mom must be at the bakery/diner, Dad must be with Billy and Charlie fishing like they always do something about being manly and shit.. if they got their rocks off by catching smelly fish then thats fine be me to each its own right? I dont even know where Seth and Leah where, Im guessing with whats her name and Embry.

I grabbed a bottle of water and headed outside to see my baby! Once I got out there, I kept getting this weird feeling, the need to go walk around in the woods. I got that same feeling last night. I looked over at the woods, looking around the trees, I felt life shift, all I could see was the woods.

It was like this late night, Im not sure how long I stayed looking at them but just like now, the woods were almost calling to me.. I think?

After awhile I shook myself out of my woods-like daze and turned my attention back to my car! I walked around the body of the car, inspecting her. Making sure nobody has scratched the paint or anything, making sure there were not nicks or dents in the body as well. When I was done, there were no nicks or dents or scratches thank God! Next I inspected the tires, making sure they were all inflated and not going flat. When I was done and noted they were all good, I lifted the hood up!

I checked the oil , It was fine. I left the hood up and went around to the driveside door and got inside. Once inside I ran my hand over the leather on the passanger side seat! Smooth as a newborns ass after its birth. The smell of leather hit my nose and I inhaled deeply. This is the kind of thereapy I needed.

Once I was finished pretty much rapping my car, I started the engine and it purred to life, it had a slight rumble to it that I dont remember the car having. So I turned the car off and checked around the engine. After inspecting it thoroughly, even with a flashlight, it may be daylight outside but its still dark under the hood of a car!

I re-started the car and it purred with out the extra rumble. I was pleased and proud of myself I looked in the rearview mirror at my reflection and beamed at my reflection. Even though I had a little bit of engine grease on my cheek and a little smudge over my left eyebrown I was still beautiful. I didnt bother whiping it off right away, my hands were filthy and it would just make everything worse. I contemplated on re-working the engine to make the car go faster but I already knew she went fast, no need to do any updates right now, Ill give it a few weeks.

I got out of the car and shut the hood down gently, not wanting to be to rough with the car. Shes a classic. At least to me!

I felt as if I was being watched. So I looked around to the house, nobody else was here, so I looked around the side of the garage, nobody was there either. I looked at the woods, It was like the woods were staring at me, waiting for something. Whatever it was waiting for I didnt know.

i just stared off in the woods thinking, wondering what was going on with me, why was I feeling this way. I started to daze off again, after a little while of staring I heard humming, I realized the humming was coming from me.

_**[ LEAH POV ]**_

I was a little freaked out that my sister had tattoo's of all of us in wolf form but yet she has never seen us like that in person. Hell she doesnt even know that we are shape-shifters for fucks sakes.

After Paul showed us those pictures of her tattoo's we all just sat their for a little bit, I asked how , He said that 'they' as in us came to her in her dream or dreams at some point. Eventually he just said we should all phase so we could see what really happened.

Hearing her in his memory, saying that the wolf next to same shoved her a little and then all of a sudden it was like she was seeing everything as if she was the wolf, it made me super happy. I mean.. what if Bells does phase, and then I wont be the only female pack member.

Sure yesterday Seth said while she was driving that her hands and body begain to shake, she was told to calm down and she did after taking several breaths. I was starting to think of all the possibilites if she became a Pack member. I mean seriously, it would be joyful and yet again tortouring!

Joyful for me since I wont be the only girl, plus she is my twin for fucks sakes, I wouldnt have to hid anything from her, but then again if she doesnt phase, she will know whats what since Pauly imprinted on her.

I started calling Bella's cell phone she wasnt answering, she is either asleep or just doesnt hear it or feel it if its on I started callin the house phone but it was going to the answering matchine. I was starting to get worried a bit freaked the fuck out. WHY wasnt she answering. There were so many thoughts going through my mind, sure I know the Cullens would never break the treaty, but we have delt with vampires before and still do now, they will still come on to our land and try to hunt, but of course with us around with heightened senses we could smell them.

After telling the guys that she wasnt answering, Seth and Paul imediatly agree'd that we should go check it out, make sure she is safe. We all phased an ran for my house.

Once we got their we seen Bella was outside with that damn car of hers. She was fucking around with the engine and shit. I could see the tattoo of the pack on her back just like the one from Pauls memory. It was beautiful. Very detailed, It looked just like us if we were to stand into a formation.

After a few minutes She walked to the drivers side started the car and you could hear the quiet purring of the car. She always made sure it never sounded ugly. She hated that, I remember when she got the car and it sounded like it was dying, she obsessed over it until the sound was no longer a deep rumble but a soft quiet pur. Just like a car that looked beautiful should.

She got out of the car and shut the door walking back to the hood. Setha and I gasped in our wolf minds. The tattoo of him and I together was perfect. The whole pack was amazed in the tattoos.

Paul played his memory of him thinking to himself. Saying things were going to change, even if he didnt kno what yet he knew something was going to change in all of our lives, mostly Bella's. I knew he needed to take this to dad and the other of the elders. To get their imput of what they think is going on. The dreams, the tattoo's.

We were all thinking of several things that could explain all of this but we wre brought of out our intermonolog.

Bella was standing in front of her car, staring out into the woods in the direction that the pack and myself were at. It was as if she was looking directly at all of us.

She just stood their her eyes sort of glazed over in some wierd ass way. Then all of a sudden she started to hum. The sound of it made me snap out of my thoughts and Directly turn my attention to her, as did the rest of the pack.

Her humming caused us all to be in some weird hypnotic daze, not being able to break the contact we had while looking at her, none of us moved it was so strange because she was humming, but strange because we couldnt move.

What seemed like forever later, the humming stopped, we were broken out of our daze and was able to move again. But we felt sleepy, Bella was out of her dazed like state and shook herself out of whatever thought she had.

She took one last glaze in to the woods, Its as if her gazed landed on Paul. He stood their frozen panicing if she could see him or not. But she didnt, she just went inside of the house , we heard water running, I knew she was taking a shower.

Beautiful - Paul

Sure and that wasnt creepy at all - Jared

What the hell just happened there - Seth

We should talk to the Elders - Sam

She looked hot - Colin & Brady.. Paul growled

What were just saying.. shes ... er.. pretty? - Colin

Yeah shes like 1-900 Angel - Brady.. we all laughed

Brady its 1-800 - Me

I still cant believe she knows more about cars than I do - Jake..complaining..

I hope she phases - Me

You know, people usually run from things that want to kill them or eat them, but we hunt them and run after them...you wanna know who does that? CRAZY PEOPLE...we are insane - Quil

Quil ... - Jared

yeah dude - Quil

Hold me.. that was beautiful - Jared.. that caused all to laugh

You both are some fairy dough boys - Embry

Lets phase back, I wanna be at the house when she gets out of the shower " Paul said

We phased back and got dressed in different bushes.. besides Embry and I. Hes always trying to look at my deliciousness. So he calls it. His words not mine.

We all headed towards the house well pretty much rushed towards the house, I really wanted to sit down and relax. Plus I wanted a good view of Bella ripping Sam a new one. He called Emily and told her that he was here with the pack.. shes on her way.. it hurts them to stay away from eachother and all that other imprint shit they say.

Dont get me wrong Ive moved on to Embry, I had a crush on him before I even phased, before he even phased. But Ill still always have love from Sam, It will always hurt when I think back to it. But its just the pain lessens.

Bella was still in the shower by time Emily got here. I figured she would be hiding her face but she wasnt, she had her hair up.

" Your not hiding behind your hair today " I asked.. not in a rude tone but in a confused tone

" No, Id rather her see my face now than later. " Emily said smling slightly.. Sam looked guitly

" Im sorry Emily " He said with his head down

" Dont be sorry, its part of who I am, its one of the reasons we have such a strong bond. I dont blame you for anything. Please Sam stop apologizing for it " Emily said in a soft tone.

" Alright bye " Jacob said in a hurt voice.

You see, the only Imprint thats 'human' who actually knows about us being wolves and about the imprinting and vampires that we kill is Kim, Jared's imprint. Jacob hasnt told Lindsay because everytime hes ready to invite her to a bonfire, she bails out, or when hes about to tell her on his own with out the bonfire, they get interupted.

Kelsey doesnt know, because Seth just isnt ready to tell her yet, which we all respect his choice, He wants to make sure they have a strong relationship before breaking the news to her.

Kim knows well because Jared has a big ass mouth so if he didnt tell her right away, then it would have came out, out of no where probably infront of the pack which would have pissed everybody off. He told her the day they imprinted, we had a bonfire for her as well as the new pack members at that time.

Anyways the reason why Jake is so sad, is because even thought him and Lindsay are going out or are together, she hangs out with other guys, rumor are going around that she is sleeping with Ryan Renolds one of the football team players. Jake doesnt confront her about it, it hurts him to much. He tries to get her attention but sometimes she ignores him, but when its just her and him and the rest of us, they are completely happy. She usually has her phone attached to her hand 24/7 texting people, she never answers the phone infront of him, but she texts all the time. Yet when she does answer the phone... she leaves the room.

Jake picked the wrong time to cry, When he started to cry over the pain he ws feeling because of his imprint, Bella came into the room. She seen Jake sitting there with red teary eyes, she looked around the room she didnt even really notice Sam and Emily. She rushed to Jake.

Always the motherly one.

" Jake whats wrong " Bella asked

" Lindsay is cheating on me " Jake growled out.. usually it would scare a normal person, but Bella didnt get scared she just hugged him tightly.

" Im going to kick her fucking ass " Bella hissed looking at me.. I nodded.

She knows that if shes down then Im down. Shes my right hand, Im her right hand. We're a tag team.

" No dont hurt her " He said wide eyed

" Alright.. fine " She grumbled

" What do you mean fine.. shes cheating on him what are we going to do " I asked getting pissed

" We are going to show her how he feels... " She said with an evil look in her eyes

" Bells " Seth said

" What is it.. is your thing cheating on you too.. Ill kill her fuck beating her ass I TOLD YOU SHE WASNT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU AND DID YOU LI- " Bella screamed starting to shake but Paul grabbed her around her waist and kissed her cheek and she calmed down.

" No.. she isnt cheating on me.. I was just trying to say dont get over board " Seth said holding his head down.

I felt for him. Bella means alot to him and I. What she thinks means alot. Her saying that Kelsey isnt good enough for him hurts Seth. But he knows how she is. Its going to take time for her to accept Kelsey.

" Whats the plan " Emily asked in a small voice.. finally getting Bella's attention.

Bella glared at first but her face went emotionless when she actually LOOKED at Emily's face. She was just emotionless, studying her face.

" What happened " Bella asked.. in a not so harsh tone.. but when it came to Emily it always sounded a little bit laced with Venom

" Not to long after you left, I was attached by a bear " Emily said looking down.

" Bullshit " Bella said coldly

" what " we all asked wide eyed

" Those are not from a bear" Bella said matter-of-factly

" It was a bear " Jared said

" No it wasnt Im not stupid, I know what a bear attach looks like, those are not claw marks from a bear so she can take her fake ass story and shove it up her ass. Its bad enough that she betray my sister now she lies to everybody " Bella said getting pissed

" Isabella " Sam growled at her

" DO. NOT. SPEAK. TO. ME. LIKE. THAT. YOU GET WITH MY SISTER FOR YEARS AND TELL HER YOU LOVE HER, YOU ASK HER TO MARRY YOU, YOU TELL HER YOU WANT HER TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN, TO GROW OLD WITH HER, YOU DISAPPEAR, COME BACK, FUCK HER THAT NIGHT, THEN THE NEXT DAY YOU LEAVE HER. SAMUAL THEN YOU GET WITH EMILY SAYING IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT. AND NOW YOUR LITTLE WHORE IS LYING TO EVERYBODY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HER FACE.. AWWW WHAT.. THE ATTENTION SHE GOT FROM EVERYBODY WHEN YOU TWO BETRAY LEAH WASNT ENOUGH FOR HER, NOW SHES TRYING TO GET PITTY. WELL FUCK YOU AND FUCK HER, I DONT GIVE A SHIT. THOSE ARE FROM WOLVES. A WOLF DID THAT TO HER FACE. IM NO IDIOT. A LARGE WOLF BUT A WOLF AT THAT, NO BEAR. AND IF YOU EVER SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY AGAIN IN MY OWN HOUSE I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE EVER BORN. YOU MAY THINK THAT BECAUSE LEAH IS WITH THIS GUY AND YOU TWO MAY BE AROUND HER, BUT YOU WILL NOT EVER SPEAK THAT WAY IN THIS HOUSE. NOW SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I PROMISE I WONT REGRET " Bella screamed and then sneered at the end

Bella stood her ground to Sam, standing extra close, if she wasnt so short im sure it would have looked more inimidating. Not that she wasnt scary. Her voice held athourity, and hate. Sam sat down right away and she just stood there glaring at him. She didnt look at Emily again, she wasnt going to waist her time. I know my sister.

" Now as I was saying, Jake we are going to make Lindsay feel how you feel alright " Bella asked in a soft voice holding his cheek

" What are we going to do exactly " Jake asked horsely

" you are going to do what she is doing to you, ignore her, when she's around, txt on your phone, answer calls but in front of her, at school dont talk to her, give her the cold sholder. It will show her something is wrong. If she doesnt notice something is wrong, Then your going to have to let her go, even if it hurts you. You have to or else your going to ruin yourself. Dont let her ruin you. " Bella said.. I remember when she said that - dont let him ruin you, dont ruin youself'

" I Agree" Jared said then we all nodded.. even Jake

" When girls flirt with you, flirt with them back alittle, even if its in her face, you have to show her two can play the game shes playing with you. Never let somebody mess with your head or your heart. " Bella said firmly

After about a half hour into Bella instructing Bella on what to do, and how to do it. Everybody was pretty much quiet. Untill the door bell rang.

Quil looked up and said he would get it. So we let him get the door, no need getting up waisting my energy if he offered. Nobdoy said any greeting words, Kelsey Kim and Lindsay came filing in the living room together. Kelsey and Kim are closer to each other , Lindsay is sort of the odd ball out, even if they are all three 'bestfriends'

Bella looked up and seen Kelsey and glared at her, when she seen Lindsay she looked ready to burst, but I have her that 'dont beat her up, stick to the plan' look. She just glared murderously to Lindsay .

" Hey Kim " Bella greeted Jared's girlfriend, which made us all suprised

" Uh h-hey Bella " Kim said froze mid stride to sit next to Jared, she was just standing there wide eyed looking at Bella. Bella just returned her attention back to Paul and the TV.

" Hi Bella " Kelsey said in a shakey voice. good god the girl was super scared of my short sister

" Ew do NOT talk to me untill you get the fake blond out of your hair and its back to the color of your roots that are showing so much it gives me a headache to look at you " Bella said not even looking over at Kelsey.

" O-Okay " Kelsey said then stood back up

" Where are you going " Seth whispered to her.. the wolves could hear, the humans couldnt.

" Going to buy hair dye are you insane " she whispered yelled at him

" You dont have to do it right now you know " Seth said looking at her pointedly

" What and have your sister hate me even more than she already does no thank you " Kelsey said

Lindsay sat down next to Jake, he scooted a bit away from her, causing her to looked hurt but he didnt look at her, he was talking to Embry about Bella's tatoos. Which Bella coudlnt hear their converstaion, thank god she would start to ask how we seen them.

" If you put your foot up on my mothers coffee table I will beat you " Bella said with a glare

" B-but I didnt even do anything " Lindsay said

" You were thinking about it " Bella said then glared harder at her then turned back to the Tv.

We continued to watch Tv. Bella started putting the texting plan in motion as well did I. We told Jake to change our names in his phone to random girls names. He read the texts openly enough that she could see what was being said by the girl'us' but not what he said back. Bella and I kept our phones in our hands so Lindsay couldnt hear our phones go off.

" Im thirsty, who wants something to drink " Bella said randomly,.. everybody raised their hands.

" Alright Ill get the drinks, Leah you help I wont be able to carry all of them at once. " Bella said giving me this weird look

I just followed her into the kitchen pulling out glasses

" Why are you looking like that " I whispered.. I knew the guys could hear us

" Im going to prank Lindsay.. " she said giggling like a mad woman

" Okay whats the plan " I asked

" wait should I get Sam too? " she asked me dead serious

" Nah, deal with him later right now lets focus on the girl " I told her, which she nodded in agreement

She started making sweet tea in two big containers, I put ice in them both, once the tea was made we put them in the jugs, after that we divided up cups with ice and put the tea in those. Then she went into her bag and pulled out a bottle of liquid laxative.

To say I was amazed at what she carried in her purse is the understand of a century. I can remember when we were at school our freshman year, she pulled out a pair of shoes, a notebook, and three bottles of soda.. not to mention the other shit she carried in that bag. Thats what it was a bag, I never carried a purse before.. Im not that girly.

Anyways..she poured two table spoons of the stuff in Lindsay's glass. I couldnt take it anymore I had to ask

" Why do you even have a bottle of laxative in your bag Bells " I asked looking at her seriously

" When I was away, there was this boy that would pester me about going out with him. So I eventually said I would let him take me to dinner.. When we got there he finally said he would be right back, so I poured some of this shit in his drink. We kept getting refills so I would just keep pouring it in... eventually he called the date off and said ever since he started the date I made him want to shit himself.. and that eventually he litterally did. " Bella said giggling

" For somebody so small you can be so evil " I told her laughing

" Yeah but at least I dont act slow when I drink, Remember when we left that club in Port Angelas and we were starving so we drove to McDonalds.. you ducked down low so only your eyes were showing out the window and told the man to just hand over the goods and nobody would get hurt. When he did you said oh thank you for giving me my golden nuggetts of love. And then you actually sniffed along the box of nuggetts and then sped off. ... sooo I think I'd rather be evil then be strange and slow. " Bella said cracking up

I just stood their horrified that she even said that, the pack could hear everything, not even Seth knew about that and hes our baby brother!

" Shut up lets go give the guys their drinks, we've been in here for a long time. " I said iggnoring her saying for me to lighten up.

We handed everybody their drink, saving Lindsay for last. Even Jake looked as if he was about to burst out laughing after she downed her drink

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

It pissed me off beyond levels I didnt know I could be pissed at. And let me tell you, thats not a very easy thing.. to be pissed off so much you never thought you could even be that pissed off before.

That Lindsay girl hurt my Jacob. He's just as much as a baby brother than Seth. I couldnt believe he confused she was and is cheating on him but then told me I couldnt hurt her.. I mean why did he say dont hurt her.. Its not like Im a violent person.

Just seeing that bitch walk into my house not greeting anybody just sitting down made me want to mollywhop her ass to grandmother's birth. Daff bimbo.

Sometime during my burrying myself into Paul's side and smelling him, I thought about the time I made a guy shit himself. So I had that Idea to do it again.. just to humiliate Lindsay infront of Jacob and the boys. Plus she would be humiliated in front of me and Leah. So that made me even more excited.

Watching her drinking her Tea was to pleasurable, I could have moaned at the fact I was fucking with her.

About an hour later, she shot up off the couch and looked around wildly. I almost couldnt contain my laughter, but I didnt want to give anything away so I kept myself cool .

She asked to use the bathroom, Leah told her where it was. After she booked it to the bath room I started wondering if our plan was going to work.

" Leah did you make sure to take all of the toliet paper out of the bathroom " I giggled out

" Yeah the only thing I left was one little square like you said " She laughed..

I looked around the room and noticed everybody had been laughing.. But then I noticed.. that Seth's thing wasnt here

" What happened to your little thing shes been gon for a long time " I asked totally confused.

Did she run away? Finally realize she wasnt good enough for Sethy? Did she get to scared of me and Leah. God I hope so, because shes awful to be around.

" Let me call her " Seth said worried

" Shes at home, shd didnt want to annoy you with the smell of her hair dye you told her to get , which is annoying that your so mean to her " Seth said stressed

" When she proves shes good enough, then Ill be a itty bitty incy wincy teeny bit nicer " I said then smiled at him.. which caused him to roll his eyes.

" HEY KIDS WER- " Dad's voice came thought but was messed up by somebody screaming

" WHATS HAPPENING.. I JUST KEEP SHITTING " Lindsay screamed out not knowing the parents arent here


	3. Chapter 3

_**[ SAM POV ]**_

Its been about a week since Bella pulled that prank on Jakes imprint. Lindsay had the runs for two days, with out even thinking somebody gave her something.

We had Kim ask Lindsay why she was doing what she was doing, We figured it was because before Jake had even imprinted on her, she had been some what of a little harlot if you will. She was pretty much a female player.. always dating more than one guy. We thought that since the pull of the imprint is strong, she wouldnt be that way anymore. We were wrong. Lindsay says she talks to other guys and goes out with them because shes confused and doesnt understand her feelings for Jake, that shes trying to see if she is ready to be with just one guy. That one guy meaning and being Jake.

Right now the pack and myself are meeting with the elders about Bella. We've been worried about whats going on with her and wanted to see if they have any insight on whats going on.

We had the last straw last night when she blew up at me (again) for commanding her sister something in my Alpha tone, of course Bella knows nothing about the pack and anything that deals with whats really going on. So she got pissed off at me and started screaming at me for telling her sister what to do.

When she was screaming at me at first, she was just pacing around but then when she looked me into my eyes, thats when I got dazed again, My brain didnt work how it was suppose to, I had actually forgot about Emily and all I wanted to do was please Bella and do as she said just to make her happy. I had desire for her as well. More desire I have ever had for anybody. Leah and Emily included.

After she stopped looking at me in the eye I felt a bit dizzy afterwards for at least half hour, zoning out, barely able to contain a full sentance. It was after that , that we decided today we would talk to Harry, Old Quil and Billy . We knew something was going on but we didnt know what exactly. And its as if Harry would watch what Bella would be doing even thought as he spoke to her, he never looked at her fully. It made us all suspicious.. So we called a meeting and here we are.

The pack and I sat there explaing everything we could to the elders. We told them we were worried, wondering what we should do, how we could help, what could be done, what should be done, what they thought or what they knew.

" Isabella is very important to this tribe, to our people, to other people, mostly to the pack " Old Quil said.. seriously, I like the old man, but he can come off as such a Yoda

" What do you mean " Leah sighed

" There is a Legend that is very important, its about her " Billy said

" There are reasons for why she captivates people, draws them in if you will " Old Quil said

" Can we hear the legend " Brady asked

" This legend isnt told to our people, only the higher powered are allowed to know such information. Its not said out loud, but its writen in our history by the ones before us. " Billy said

_" Every 100 years or so, the spirits of the tribe chose a special person, to uphold a destiny that is very important. The person who is to be chosen everytime is a female, the first born to her parents. She is said to be mysterious, beautiful, protective, loyal, strong willed, and most of all a leader. The one who is chosen will have the ability to hypnotize the enemy so they will be easily taken out. She also possesses the ability to control the two elements of fire and earth. " Old Quil said_

_" Her beauty and essense helps control her gifts as well as use them. Its said when she holds the gaze of another with eye contact, as well as she sings or hums, she paralyzes the enemy. Even thought its ment to do just that, she still has the effect on others who arent a threat. She's known as the strongest type of Sirene. Her song of death or eye of death, makes the enemy feel compelled to do as she says, no matter the request. The person will want to do whatever it is that will make her happy. The mind stops working but the body reacts to the demands she sets forth. " Billy said_

_" The one whos soul has been chosen by the spirits will be the weapon of the protecters. Its said that this chosen one will also phase even though she is female. She will take a spot as an Alpha along side the first man who has phased. She has the ability to command, being as she is a leader and is fierce, she will not over throw the main Alpha but she will have the same rights as the first phased man. Its said that on the 6th day of the new moon this soul of the chosen one will change to the shape shifter. Although she will have her abilities the only one that will work in wolf form is the Sirenes Gaze. Her fur will be a bright silver enough through she will be on of the leaders, she will also be the smallest yet fiercest wolf. " Harry said_

_" The soul that is picked to protect not only the tribes people but the people around that as well. Her scent will not smell as one of the shifters, her scent will be normal, she will change by strength, smell, and hearing. Although she will phase and take the wolf form, her body temp. will be the same, normal if you will. The tribal spirits choses this person before she is born. The one chosen will be the key to bring those of the enemies who dont drink from humans and the ones known as protectors together to protect the tribal people and other humans safe. With out doing so, the life of the tribe and human kind wont be safe. It will faulter. " Old Quil finished_

" Are you telling me that Bella is this Chosen soul or whatever " Leah asked harshly glaring

" Yes that is exactly what we are saying " Harry said giving her a look telling her to watch her attitude

" Why werent we told of this before she came home, or when we all first phased dont you think we had the right to know before hand " I asked

" Sam that is beside the point, the real question is, what do we tell Bella. " Leah asked

" You mean how do we tell Bella because - " Jacob said but got cut off by Seth

" Shes going to freak " Seth said

" You will tell her in two weeks time, when the new moon rises " Billy said looking at us

" Shes going to be pissed we are keepin this from her " Paul said.. the imprint pull they have on eachother is going to kill him from keepin things from her.. its like that with all imprints

" She isnt to know, its not safe for her to know right now. Let her lead herself down that path, we will confront it when the New Moon comes " Old Quil said firmly

" Are we finished here, I promised Bella I would help her get her school things together " Leah said standing up

" Yes, how is she doing with school " Billy asked

" Shes ahead of the other students, while at the other reservation, she got ahead in her work, she goes to school for half days, Mornings then she will be at home watching the twins for you since Emily started working at the Bakery " Harry told him smiling smuggly that Bella had been ahead of her schooling

" Whos gonna break it to her that she has Kelsey duty now that shes back " Leah asked more smug than I ever seen her .. Kim use to pick up Kelsey, but she cant anymore because her leaving school is taking toll on her last class, good thing Bella came home in time or else Kelsey was going to have to wait an hour after school to be picked up. Her parents would pick her up, but they work long hours.

" Hey she wont take it that bad " Seth defended the situation

" Yeah right, and Kelsey isnt a pale face " Leah laughed at him

" Reguardless how she reacts, she has to do it " Harry said

" When Kelsey ends up missing .. dont say I didnt warm you " Leah said leaving the meeting

We talked about the legend for a little while longer untill we decided to give the old men a break to chat.

The pack and I started walking back to the Clearwater's house when Paul decided to dump his water that he had been drinking on Jared's head. I had a bad feeling about this, but nobody listened to me, they just threw water one me. So I got some of them back, eventually we ran out of water from our water bottles, I mean seriously its not like its going to appear right back in them like magic.

So what do we do.. we act like the idiots we are and we start a water fight outside Bella's house. Its not like she could hear.. right now we are in stealth mode, being quiet trying to sneak up on eachother to drownd them in water. Soaking eachother.

It had gone on for about a half hour, untill Jared decided he was going to get 'me'. I watched him as he rounded the house almost to the front. He heard a noise behind him, It was Bella trying to see what he was doing, I was about to shout for him to stop. But It was too late.

Jared turned around fast and just threw the water on who he thought was me. Bella shrieked so loud it hurt my ears. Jared started to back away from her, but she was advancing on him. He was scared so he just took off running at a human speed

" THIS MEANS WAR " Bella shrieked out again

The pack minus Leah took off to the woods, we just stopped got rid of our clothes and phased out to take off. All we heard right before we reached out of earshot was

" What the fuck happened to you " Leah asked

" BOYS.. WATER FIGHT.. JARED.. WATER.. ME " Was all Bella could get out because she was still skrieching

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

JARED! That idiot, I knew the guys were having a water fight, I was going outside to watch it, then I seen Jared sneaking around the house, I was about to tell him I seen Quil hiding behind the fishing boat... but noo.. he soaked me in water! I just did my hair and put on my new Juicy sweat outfit! NEW!

I declared war on all of them, I dont care if the rest of them didnt get me wet, they started the water shit, so now they all will pay for me getting my hair and outfit wet!

" Did you just really declare war on them " Leah asked

" War on who.. and what happened " Emily asked as her.. Lindsay the whore, Kim and Kelsey came outside

" The boys were having a water fight, Jared soaked me... so I declared a war on them... your joining us, if you dont.. trust me it wont be pretty " I said glaring at all of them making sure they all knew I ment business. They just nodded their heads at me and Leah who held our glares.. yeah she decided to glare too.. I mean twins and sisters do stick together.

" So ... how are you...uh.. we going to get them back " Kelsey asked

" Dont worry Ill take care of that, while Bella plans ahead go inside " Leah said as she walked away to the woods. We went inside and I started to think...

_**[ LEAH POV ]**_

Jared should have been paying closer attention, with our wolf senses he should have smelt that it wasnt anybody from the pack, besides he still should have been more careful. Now Bella has made a war with them. I sort of feel sorry for the bastards... but then again.. NAAH... I dont.. now they are going to see why Seth and I never pranked Bella ever again after we made her feel like she was gaining weight.. after that.. she was the devil and got us back a 1000 times worse .

Seth.. aww man he's such an idiot, he should have tried to talk sense into the guys. Oh well.. Hehe.. now its a war between the guys and the girls.. And let me tell you with Bella on your team.. your sure to win. The girl thinks of the nastiest shit to do to people .

Maybe this will bring the girls closer together, you know remove some of the tension around. Hopefully we can all at least get along . Well more like Bella.. she hates Kelsey and Lindsay.. AND Emily.. Bella likes Kim alot better than the other girls.. well besides me.. she loves me.. IM HER TWIN FOR FUCKS SAKES!

Anyways.. The first phase in getting the guys back for getting my sister wet, I decided why not steal their clothes. I mean, whats more humiliating and embarrassing than having to walk around the rez naked, because you somehow dont have clothes to wear.. HA!

I ran walked to the tree line then looked behind me, yeah everybody was inside now. So I ran the 10 feet in and grabbed everybodies clothes and only left them their shoes. I made my way back to the house and decided.. hmm.. the roof.

I made sure I was quiet and climbed on the room.. making Jared's duck boxers a flag on the chimney. Seriously who the hell wears duck boxers anymore, I guess its better than Quil's tighty-whiteys! The boy seriously needs an upgrade in the underwear department!

I jumped down gracefully landing on my feet and went inside. I just knew Bella was thinking up great things to do to the guys!

When I got in the house the girls were huddled together, Kelsey on one side of Bella and Kim on the other, across from them Lindsay and Emily, Bells looked like she was a major leading her troops into battle.

" All done " I said smiling sitting next to Emily

" Great what did you do " Kim asked

" Easy, the guys stripped from their clothes to go to the creek, underwear included " I said grinning

" So your telling me that the guys are at the creek.. naked.. swimming and splashinga round.. together " Bella said as if talking to a 4 year old.

" uh.. yeah " I said confused

" WELL THATS PERFECT, LET ME GET MY CAMERA.. THEN WE WILL GO " She shouted jumping up going down stairs getting her camera and came back up with in one mintue... we were a little taken back

" Jumping at the first chance to see Paul naked huh " Kim joked at her causing Bella to look at her like she was stupid

" Ive seen Paul naked plenty of times before Kim " Bella said smiling cheekly

" WHAT" I shouted

" What.. and you havent even seen Embry naked" Bella asked

Kim and Emily laughed.. they knew I have, I mean Ima wolve of course Ive seen him naked.. as well as some other pack members.. BUT HEY IT WASNT MY FAULT

" Lets just go alright " I said

We walked out side and I stopped causing them to stop.. I just pointed at the roof. They all looked and roared with laughter.

" Thats perfect " Bella giggled

We took off into the woods to the creek, I know how they are, they phase then get to the creek and phase back human so nobody has to see either of eachother naked, then phase back wolfy again. Ive seen it all in their minds to many times before.

We were maybe 20 feet away, I signaled for them not to talk.. Bella zoomed in on the guys swimming around the creek.. some standing holding their hands in front of them but their ass was facing us, Bella took plenty of pictures.

All of them running around holding their 'junk', yet not caring if the other seen their naked ass and the rest of their bodies. Totally suspicious if you ask me! I never take part in these situations. Thats just disgusting! I dont need to be in a creek naked and have somebody swim past me, grazing my body with their so called man hood.

Bella took the last picture, which so happened to be the icing on the cake, Brady was running away from Quil, Brady tripped Quil didnt stop in time, he fell over... on TOP of Brady.. the both of them naked as the day they were born. In a comprimising position.

We made it back to the house in no time, well other than Kelsey and Lindsay tripping about six times put together, we made it back in no time. Everytime one would fall Bella would huff and mutter something in the lines of ' worthless excuses ' it was comical at least for me. Emily was just glad that she could walk with out falling and managing to go this whole time with out being insulted by Bella.

" Lets see them " Kim said as soon as Bella loaded them on her computer

We went through the pictures, Lindsay decided to fuck it up

" Who would have known the little boys were hot " She said with lust

" YOUR SUCH A SLUT, YOUR CHEATING ON JACOB AND NOW YOUR SAYING THE BOYS LOOK HOT. " Bella screamed at her pushing Lindsay down on the floor, advancing on her then standing over her body

" Ho-how do you know that " Lindsay said crawling away backwards from the predator like Bella who was seething in hate

" EVERYBODY KNOWS YOU SLUT, JACOB EVEN KNOWS, WHY HE IS STILL WITH YOU IS BEYOND ME, I MEAN LOOK AT YOU YOUR PATETIC AND YOU DRESS LIKE A SLUT NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU JUST ADMITTED IT. I HOPE HE DUMPS OUR ASS. IF YOU DONT STOP FUCKING AROUND ON HIM ILL HURT YOU WORSE THAN I EVER DID EMILY " Bella said as she was an inch away from Lindsay's face

" I DONT MEAN TO, I DONT UNDERSTAND WHATS WRONG WITH ME, ONE DAY IM FINE THEN I SEE JACOB THE NEXT AND I JUST WANT TO GIVE HIM MY LIFE, IM SCARED SO I DO THE ONLY THING I KNOW HOW TO NOT BE SCARED, I DONT CHANGE. BUT ITS KILLING ME. I SEE HOW I HURT HIM AND ITS KILLING ME. IM JUST SCARED OKAY " Lindsay shouted out at nobody just shouting it

" Your pathetic, this is my warning, if you cheat on him again or hurt him any farther. You wont be able to open your eyes for months for how much beating I do to you. Ill break your legs in half so you wont be able to even walk towards another guy. " Bella said sweetly

Lindsay just nodded. God, and I thought maybe we could get along. I guess not!

_**[ PAUL POV ]**_

We spent a few hours at the creek to get away from the wrath of Bella . Nobody wanting to face her after what had happened. I knew that when she said it was war, she ment to everybody who was involved.

Im man enough to admit that she scares me. Nobody can say she doesnt scare them well besides Jared who says shes too short to be scared of. Yeah right.

We are so in over our heads with this one. I love Bella I seriously do. I know she can be the most sweet innocent loving kind person ever. But she is one sadistic bitch. When it comes down to seeing people she dislikes or who cross her being tortured or anything at all. She smiles and lookes happy.

_What do you think shes going to do to us - Brady_

_Whatever Im not scared of her evil short ass - Jared_

_Dude, your going to regret you ever said that - Seth_

_Why am I going to regret it - Jared_

_The last time somebody pranked her, which so happened to be Leah and I, we had to stay home from school for a week because we had welts all over our bodies from bee stings to top it off she put dye in our bodywash so we were blue, she refused to tell us how to get it off untill we begged her. - Seth ; then he replayed the whole thing in his mind to us, we all winced_

_She put Cayenne pepper in my water bottle right before the championship came of the football season, I was burning the whole time. I litterally passed out after the wining touchdown - Me_

_None of you should under esimate her, small or not. The girl is pure evil, now the other imprints are going to be corrupted by her - Sam ; Embry howls with laughter_

_Like Leah needs to be currupted, shes almost as evil as Bella - Embry_

_Either way they are going to be planning something, if they havent already - Sam _

We got to the treeline and phased out. We noticed our clothes were gone.

" LEAH " Sam shouted.. great just great

" You idiot Bella is gonna rip your dick off " I said ass I walked closer to the backyard out of the trees.

What? Bella has seen me naked before, I mean after all we lost our virginaty to eacother, I havent been with anybody else sexually besides her. Im far from shy.

The girls came running out as they seen us covering ourselves with peices of wood that Harry used for when he built his fishing shed. All of them smiling. FUCK!

" No need for shouting Sam, now whats wrong " Leah asked as if none of us were naked

I noticed Lindsay was staring at Jake who had a smug look on his face while looking at her. She was noticably drooling at him. You could see the drool at the corner of her mouth. Bella looked towards me seeing my amusement, she looked at what I was looking at.. She frowned. HA THEIR TEAM AS A WEAKNESS!

" For fucks sakes, stop drooling over Jake. Remember what I told you ' Bella said in a scary voice, not even bothering trying to hide it from anybody else. Hell even the others looked scared

" Sorry " Lindsay said nodding, then looking at Jake, at his face though instead of his body, she looked consintrated I chuckled

" We need our clothes back Leah, its not funny " Sam said

" Why do you think Leah took them, its rude to point the finger at somebody who could be innocent " Bella said standing slightly in front of Emily who was hiding something

" We know it was her now give us our clothes " Embry said.. Bella raised an eye brown as well as Leah.. at the same time.. I hate when they do that twin shit.. its freaky

" Sorry we dont have your clothes Em " Leah said innocently looking at him with puppy eyes. His face softened

" We know you have them so just hand them over. " Collin said

" Aww, the baby speaks up.. pitty... we would give you your clothes, but you see the wind got ahold of them, now they are out of reach " Leah said nodding her head to the house

We all looked at the house then up. We seen Jared's rediculous duck boxers hanging like a flag on top of the house along with somebodies tighty-whiteys

" Alright, the ducks I understand. But who's rocking the nut huggers " I said looking around ready to laugh

" Quil " Leah chirped

" ANYWAYS, We would love to stay and chat. But your naked and boring, and plus we have a video for youtube to upload. Thats enough footage for now Emily " Bella said linking her arm with Emily tugging her along

" Emily.. " Sam said shocked.. how is he shocked? She is hanging out with Leah and Bella... even Kim is a snake

" Dude, who cares, we need to get our clothes, then attack back! " Jared said puffing out his chest then running and to scale the Clearwater house.

" I know the perfect thing " Embry said smiling evilly

**[ A/N : Dont worry, the shit is going to hit the fan... probably litterally. ]**


	4. Chapter 4

_**[ JARED POV ]**_

The pack and I minus Leah of course are on a misson.

GET THE GIRLS BACK

We had to wait till the coast was clear, of course the girls are teaming up against us to do this war since I splashed a bucket full of water on Bella.. not that I ment to but damn I didnt have a choice it was either throw it outwards or upwards... upwards would have made me get myself, and what sort of idiot gets his self in a water fight or any kind of fight for that matter .. I mean seriously, so Bells had to get it.

Speaking of the girls, they are sticking together on this one, how they are going to come out alive with out Bella killing them , is really way passed my head at least she gets along with Kim enough for me not to have to worry about her during this time of battle.

I say Im not scared of Bella, well thats a lie but you never show weakness, thats one rule of war that is pretty much a given. The rest of the guys show it . Seriously the girl is evil when she wanted to be, sure she looks all extra beautiful and innocent on the outside, but on the inside is a bunch of evilness boiling and ready to get out!

So since the girls are all together at some secret hideout that is passed the boarder, Im assuming they are meeting somewhere they cant be taken by surprise, which is just how we want them. Away from the Rez! The mission tonight is operation Payback. Well at least thats what Quil's dumbass is calling it, of course so it doesnt have a cool name like awsome people like me would have made up.

Im currently inside Kim's room putting the inching powereder in all of her clothes, I feel really awful for doing this, but I have to. My sweet innocent Kim was in on the prank Bella and Leah both orcastrated, so no doubt when this is all over and down with, if its all over and done with... Kim will be evil like them. But I love her, and seeing her interact with Bella made me happy, Bella didnt really accept to many people anymore and if she is alright with Kim then Im perfectly happy!

The next step in this mission is to steal the girls' bra's and underwear just like they did with us. Okay they didnt steal our bra's because we dont have any but then again, I wouldnt be surprised if Quil didnt have any womanly undergarments...hes sort of weird.

Once I put the iching powder in the clothes and took the right iteams I was good to go. I hoped out of Kims window where I had came in from, no use going through the front door asking her parents if I could just go on up and take their youngest daughters underwear and shit, her dad would have shot me on spot while her mother tried to beat me with a castiron skillet! Trust me, its been done before, and I never want to relive those moments!

If your wondering, if the other guys have to do what I just did, then yes. I dont really feel all that worried for myself, its really Paul and Embry that Im worried about, the demon twins are going to kill them.. probably litterally, but then again it will sooooo be worth it watching them all itching!

_**[ KIM POV ]**_

I kept having this tingling in the back of my brain as if my spidey-scenses were telling me something was going on. Well besides the fact that the girls and I were all meeting up inside Kelsey's playhouse she had when she was little just right out side the 'WELCOME TO FORKS' sign! Seriously this is like a small cottage, how she was ever lucky to have it isnt something I want to know .. trust me.. besides, I dont want her to feel bad, her parents dont even care if shes not around, hell they are always too busy for her anyways.

I couldnt ignore this feeling I kept getting

" SOMETHING IS GOING DOWN I CAN FEEL IT " I all but shouted.. the girls looked at me like I had grown three heads,, well actually they didnt

" I feel the same thing.. like somebody is poking by brain telling me 'HELLO EMILY RUN FOR COVER ' I didnt say anything because I didnt want to be a freak " Emily said frowning at me

" The boys are just probably paying us back for what they thing we did.. which they dont know about the creek pictures, just the small video we made of them from the backyard... but dont worry that will come in handy later. I wonder what they are planning or already did " Bella said looking confused.

" I dont want to know right now, whatever it is, Im sure its going to harmless compared to the things you plan Bella " Lindsay said laughing, which caused Bella to smile proudly at Lindsay

Yeah.. Ever since the whole not knowing whats going on with Lindsay's feelings and her being scared of what was happening with her heart so to speak... Bella and her had a heart to heart. Even though Bella still hates her for hurting Jake, she said she would ease up on her.

I honestly ahve no hopes for Kelsey, I dont think Bella is going to warm up to her ever. _**[ A/N: Bella is like Rose in twighlight.. Only Rose and Bella would be Bella and Kelsey.. get it? ]**_ I know why Bella doesnt like Kelsey its not just because shes a pale face, its because her baby brother is dating this girl who she knows nothing about and is a total stranger to her, she would have picked somebody different for him if she could, somebody she could trust with him. Kelsey would be far from the pick Bella would have decided on.

" Whats the plan " Leah asked getting gitty

" This one we will have to do at Emily or our house, this will be perfect.. something they wouldnt even expect " Bella said grinning from ear to ear

" How wouldnt they expect us not to get them during this time " Kelsey asked

" Well... the guys all eat together right.. " Bella asked

" yes " Kelsey said as we all nodded in agreement

" Well lets just say there will be a suprise or two mixed in their food, but dont worry Ill set aside us girls' plates so we dont get what they get, plus if we eat with them, it will look normal" Bella said

" So whats going to be going in their food " Emily spoke up

" Ill show you tmorrow when its time for lunch, no worries though it will be great! Now lets all go to our houses get some sleep and then we will put our plan into action.. " Bella ordered

" Wait " I shouted

" Yeah " Bella and Leah said at the same time.. thats soo creepy

" Who's house will this lunch be at.. " I asked.. the others just said yeah

" Well it depends.. Emily do you want to deal with your house getting recked? " Bella asked

" No thanks, Ill pass on that one " Emily said

" We pass too.. so why not use... Charlie's house, I mean seriously nobody uses that kitchen.. and whatever happends to it, he will be mad at the boys, not us.. as long as we act innocent enough " Bella said

" Thats a great idea.. how bout us girls meet up at ten and start cooking from there, and then when food is almost done we will text the boys saying to come to charlies because lunch is ready " Leah said

" Wont they suspect something though, if we are together " Lindsay asked

" Nah, just say its some bonding time shit, now we gotta go. Im tired " Bella said waving her hand dissmissfully.. walking out the door with Leah on her heels

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

I cant wait to put my little plan into action, its seriously perfect for the guys. Ive seen the way they eat, and let me tell you its way passed disgusting! The way the shovel food into their mouths and practically swallow it before chewing its gross. I even get grossed out by the way Paul eats, and I barely ever get grossed out about him

The plan is perfect. Two special things will make their day hell! I know they were going to get us back while we were gone, why do you think I had the idea of leaving. Sure, letting them get us back is kind of crazy, but in a war you want the enemy to think they are ahead when they really arent.

Its not like we needed the planning time, I could have already had the pictures and video on Youtube or some shit if I wanted to by now, but naw.. Ill let those two things simmer around in my mind a bit more. No use using great blackmail like that right away, thats a bad way to fight a war.

Leah and I left Kelsey's little creepy hide out and went straight him. As soon as I got there I ran down stairs behind Leah and stripped my clothes so I could hop in the shower.

The shower felt really good! The hot water relaxing all of my muscles in my body. Lately my muscles have been hurting as if I had been lifting some serious weights but I never really have weight lifted in my life. Im not sure why Im all sore for no reason, but the shower really helped it.

I got out of the shower so Leah could get in and went straight to my room. I pulled out my night shorts and tank top. I finsished drying off and then put my hair up. Its so long I just twist it around and put it in a bun at the top of my head, not even bothering to dry it at all.. it takes to much time. Long and thick hair like mine is pretty much a bitch do dry with a blow dryer.. it takes about two hours to finish it and make it look nice.

After that I put my clothes on and went to get my bottle of lotion ... that was untill I started to itch everywhere! It was insane. My whole body hitched my legs my knee my calf my arms my elbo EVERYTHING! I think I iched and itched for an hour untill Leah came running into my room itching as well!

" IM GOING TO KILL THEM " Leah pretty much roared.. well it seemed like one to me. I didnt think a girl could actually ever sound like that!

" This is just going to make verything else better tomorrow. Take your clothes off.. take all of your clothes out of your dresser,, put them in the washer. It will make them better. Then clean your dressers inside out with Clorox cleaner! " I told her as I did the same thing

" OH AND TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF.. JUST WEAR YOUR ROBE OR SOMETHING " I shouted as she went to her room to get all of her clothes

I started to take all of my clothes out of my dresser but when I got to my bra and pantie drawer I noticed they were all gone.. UGH perverts! SETH BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO DO THIS ILL KILL HIM BABY BROTHER OR NOT!

My phone went off.. a text message

The girls called. they are all itchy just like me.. what about you - Kim

Yeah.. itching powder... - Me.. i just explained to her what I told Leah and told her to pass it on to the girls.. and I mentioned my girly shit was gone. all of theirs was too..

What they thought they would be successful with, with our bra and panties isnt something I seriously wanted to know, honestly I thought it was alittle creepy to tell you the truth!

Leah and I pretty much spent three hours doing our laundry and putting them back into our dressers where we had them before. We crashed out not long after we finished!

_**- THE NEXT DAY -**_

_**[ EMILY POV ]**_

Sam didnt come home last night which he is lucky he didnt or else he would have been in a world of hurt! Seriously itching powder! Where the hell did they get it. The others said they got the same treatment! I was itching in places nobody should have to itch ever!

Right now the girls and I are at Charlie and Renne's house. They let us use their house since Renne is going to be with Sue and Charlie is with Harry and Billy out fishing they do that almost everyday. I think it has to do with a man thing. The women arent allowed to go, and the men arent allowed to come into the dinner/bakery.

Anyways, Kim and I are currently making the chicken and porkchops, while Kelsey and Lindsay are making the spagetti, meatballs, and garlic bread, Leah and Bella are teaming up together and knocking out the salad, potatoe salad, greens, and the desserts.

We have to make alot of food because the guys eat alot due to the phasing and their body temp is at a sky high, so their matabolism works faster than normal and they burn off the food faster. The other girls who dont know about the wolf thing yet are just thinking its a boy thing. Stuffing their faces to the point us girls want to throw up because they never chew they just inhale.

Im not sure what Bella is putting into the food, but I know its going to be after we make our separate plates, so we dont have to suffer from our own prank, that would be disasterous. Mostly because they all go back to school tomorrow minus Sam and I.

Leah, Bella, Paul, and Jared are all seniors this year. Quil, Jake, Embry are Juniors, the rest are freshman. And speaking of all of that, nobody as yet to tell Bella that she has to pick up Kelsey from Forks High now that shes back and because she has half days, since she decided to get ahead in her studies while back at my home reservation.

" Should we tell Bella that she has to pick up Kelsey now, or wait till later " I whispered to Kim ... she just got a very scared look on her face

" Let them do it after we pull this prank, and all of us are clear from her, I dont want to die today thank you " Kim whispered seriously

I really dont blame her from being afraid of Bella, the girl is extreamly violent. Its not going to be an easy feat when Leah and Seth tell her later that she has Kelsey duty, or shall I say Babysitting duty. Ive had to pretty much babysit her for the past three weeks since Kim wasnt allowed to pick Kelsey up anymore because she was failing her last class of the day.

Your probably wondering why Kelsey would need to be watched, well she sometimes gets a little spacey and doesnt think about what shes doing. She set fire to her mothers living room because she thought it would be nice to light candles around the house since they smell nice. She lit the candles and decided to go take a shower, what she didnt realize was that setting the candle so close to the window drapes wasnt very smart. She got out of the shower and the living room was on fire. It cost her mother and father 25 Thousand dollars to remodel the living room and re do the windows and everything.

She also flooded Billy's house one day while she was suppose to say over there while she was sick, the guys had been at school and Sam had to patrol, I had to work with Sue, so nobody else was able to look after her, we figured she would be alright since shes old enough to look after herself. But that didnt work very well. She said she wanted to try to make dinner for Billy and Jake since they let her use the house. How the hell she broke the water pipes in the kitchen is freaking beyond me! Seriously!

Leah and I had a debate about all of Kelsey's mishaps, Im still going for the shes slow and was dropped on her head to many times as a baby. Leah thinks she just tries to get attention since shes never really had it from her parents.

Kelsey is one of those wealthy white girls who gets handed everything to her with out really ever askeing, she had a nanny, has maids, and everything. Shes never had to work before and probably never will. Her parents work out of town all the time so they never are home, they try to pawn her off on other people, but Kelsey really didnt have friends untill Seth imprinted on her. Kelsey was always picked on through out growing up. Shes picked on by the popular girls at school, the reasons I dont know. I just know Kelsey comes over sometimes crying because nobody wants her but Seth, and that shes not even sure why Seth wants her. So to sum it all up, Kelsey really hasnt had a family, untill now.

Which now isnt so great Id say. Since Bella hates her and talks to as little as possible. Not to mention the glares she gets from Bella when she looks at her, she just wants Bella to like her. Leah likes Kelsey, shes like the little sister that you wish you didnt have, Leah's words not mine.

I can relate to Kelsey though. Having Bella hate you isnt something you take lightly. You actually feel like shit, and when your around her you already feel belittled because shes so beautiful and knows so much about things you wouldnt think she would know since shes girly girly. Having Bella hate you when she is your own blood is worse.

I was brought out of my thoughts and self pitty by none other than Bella herself

" UH HELLO... WHAT THE FUCK YOU IDIOT SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT YOUR GOING TO BURN THE CHICKEN FOR FUCKS SAKES DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO COOK OR SOMETHING IF NOT THEN GET. THE . FUCK. OUT . OF . THE . DAMN. KITCHEN " She yelled in my face...

Okay remember not to look into her eyes, yeah Kim and I know about the legend.. we were warned.. so Im trying to remember not to look at her eye or eyes. but then again just one eye would do it

" Sorry, I was just thinking about what they are going to do next " I said clearly lying!

" No worries whatever they do will be like a slap on the cheek, what we do to them is like butt fucking them with a dildo 6 times the size of their dicks believe me! " Bella laughed high fiving Leah who was just egging her on.

" I counted at least four fucks in that.. good use of the word sister " Leah 'praised' Bella..

" I wonder how the school is going to react the ' Siren of La Push ' returning to school. " Lindsay said out loud

" Who cares, but Im sure it will spicen some things up " Leah said giggling

" I bet all the girls are going to hate that Paul and you are together, they been chasing after him since you left " Lindsay said

" We're not back together " Bella said as she stiffened

" your not " I asked surprised... they act like they are together

" I mean its not like we can just jump to being how we were before, we clearly need to ease into it you know " She said looking off into space

" Dont worry, Paul doesnt pay any other girls any attention what so ever. Hes been waiting for you to come back home since the moment you left " Kelsey said.. which caused a glare from Bella

" Like I would be worried that he would move on from me. Im the most beautiful girl in Washington, Im what every man wants, like he would be stupid enough to fuck that up on some hoe... besides what the hell do you know about Paul and other girls.. your barely a girl yourself.. your a child" She hissed.. the smallest things pissed her off..

" I was just saying that I can tell by the way he looks at you, that nobody else matters to him.. uh.. when you were gone he would light up when somebody mentioned your name, he would talk about you with such awe in his voice, Im only trying to tell you he has eyes only for you, and that his heart has always been yours " Kelsey said nervously

" Really " Bella asked with her eyes sparkling.. inching towards Kelsey

One thing Bella likes, is hearing about how Paul loves her, and how he reacts to her and about her.. Really vain I know. But its her.

" Yeah honestly. Everybody sees it. The only reason why girls try to talk to him are because they are jealous of you ? " Kelse said it like a question

" Your right they are jealous. Huh.. I guess your not so stupid after all. " Bella said seriously then went back to the cupcakes she was frosting.

I looked around the kitchen... Leah looked confused. Lindsay looked relieved obviously hoping Kelsey's death wasnt going to be in this kitchen. Kim looked smug for some reason. I really didn tknow how I looked.

_**- AN HOUR LATER -**_

" Alright ladies, the food is finished. Whats next " I asked

" You send the text to Sam, Tell him we're putting the war on hold, to try out some of my mom's new means she wants to put on the menu. " Bella said nodding

I sent the text to Sam.

" Him and the boys are on their way now, they are by your house " I told her

" Great, now let me crush these pills, while I do that make our plates, we have to be eating while they come in the door, make it look like nothing is wrong. Leah take out that bottle from my bag and pour some in the special Tea we made for the guys. Girls, if you want enough to drink, get a big glass now, you wont want whats in their, and put enough food on your plates that will fill you up. " She ordered

" Uh what exactly are you putting in the Tea " Kelsey asked

" Laxitives " Bella said as she started to crush up the pills in a bowl

" Drugs.. your going to give them drugs " Kim skrieked

" Calm down.. their not drugs.. they are my dads.. er.. pills " Bella said awkwardly

" Dads pills.. what kind " Leah said confused

" Viagra " Bella said not looking up at us

Leah just burst out laughing then Bella did.. the rest of us looked horrified

" Dude, your dad as viagra.. for what! " Lindsay asked

" I dont want to know " I groaned

" Yeah, listen to Emily.. you seriously dont want to know.." Leah said

" Dont want to know what? How dad takes viagra to break mom's back every Wensday and Sunday " Bella giggled.. the girl is deranged

" EWW SERIOUSLY HOW DO YOU KNOW " Leah asked disgusted

" Thast why mom always limps around the kitchen on those mornings, and every night on those nights they go to bed early " Bella said seriously

All of us shuttered and got to work. We made our plates and got our drinks as Leah and Bella mixed the stuff in the remaining food and Tea.

_**[ PAUL POV ]**_

The guys and I are heading to the Swan's house. The girls put the war on hold to test out some new dishes Mrs. Clearwater wants to put on her menu. So of course we go, why the hell not, who are we to deny food? Seriously!

" Do you think they are still itching " Brady snickered

" I dont know we will have to see " Collin whispered

" Why did we take their undewear and bras again " I asked.. i feel completely retarded for doing that

" We're going to put them on the flag pole at school tonight " Jared said grinning like an idea that he is

" And what about when the Double Mint Twins kill us.. did you think about that " Quil snorted

" Dont call them that " Embry and I said at the same time

" Lets just go eat and figure out the rest later Im starving " Sam said picking up pace

We arrived out side the Swan house and it smelt so good, my mouth started to water already. We walked in to the house and went into the kitchen expecting the girls but they werent there, the food was layed out like a buffet.

" Girls " Sam shouted

" Were in here, we were to hungry to wait for you to come so weve already started! " Emily shouted out

We all just dug in and filled our plate with food. Everything looked so good , The smell was making my stomach growl.

I filled my plate and got a big class of tea and went into the living room. I seen Bella was sitting against the couch so I went to sit down with behind her on the sofa. She moved forward slightly so I could get behind her and I spread my legs wide enough for her to place her back against the couach again between my legs.

I smiled down at her as I watch her just continue on watching the movie that was playing. It made my memorys come back. Bella and I use to sit like this all time while we ate, her with her back to the couch between my legs so she could rest her head against my knee. By the time we were done eating she would end up in my lap or next to me with my arm around her and her snuggled up to myside, as if she was born there.

I bent foward till my face was by her ear and I wishered

" I love you " to her as she shuttered a little and then faced towards me smiling her beautiful breath taking smile showing her white teeth.

" I love you too " She said not even bothering whisering it back. Everybody heard it.

The girls awww'd and coo'd over the moment which made Bella roll her eyes and smile once more at me as I relaxed against the couch smiling as she turned her head back to the movie.

The guys all had started eating already when I had just started. The pack moaning after almost every bite

" This is so good, I love food " Seth said seriously..

" HEY! " Kelsey said smackin his shoulder causing him to look up her with his mouth open which was full of food and he asked

" What " [ Like Emmett in new moon when he said dating an older woman.. hot.. then said what ] innocently

" More than you love me " Kelsey said which caused Bella to choke on what she was eating, which happed be chicken

She looked up at Seth and Kelsey with wide eyes trying to calm her breathing from chocking which pretty much knocked the wind out of her

" W-What! " Bella said after getting ahold of herself

" Uhh " Was the smart come back Seth had

Kelsey on the other hand looked afraid for her life. I seriously didnt blame her, Bella was insanely protective of her brother, not wanting him to be hurt like Leah had been. Seth didnt really see how hurt Leah was because Leah and Bella always showed strenth to him, not wanting to see them weak. But Bella was there and seen the pain Leah went through, Even when she was gone Leah would cry at night for Bella and to Bella when they were on the phone.

" Love ? " Bella asked looking around wide eyes wildly at them

" Yes " Seth said avoiding Bella's eyes.. or even her direction of where she was sitting, betwen my legs.. god that sounded nasty Paul get it together man, Oh god Im even gettin hard

" Yes what " Bella hissed out.. that caused the girls to scoot away from her.. even Leah and thats saying something..

Hearing Bella get mad was so hot.. OH GOD PAUL SHUT UP.. THINK OF PUPPIES, DEAD PUPPIES AND YOUR GRANNY, THINK OF GRANNY WITH HER DEAD PUPPIES... I screamed at myself and it wasnt working was still turned on and I was getting even harder if that was even possible _**[ A/N : HAHA VIAGRA WORKS WONDERS.. trust me, my friend and I actually did this prank before on my 1st cosmetology instructor.. he's gay.. so can you even imagin how his face looked when he was having instant hard on in a class full of females! ] **_

" P-please dont be angry, I love him, he also loves me. I swear Im telling the truth, I love him. I may be young but I know how I feel. I would give my life for him, dont be angry at him or with me. Please " Kelsey studdered out but trying to remain brave

It was really quiet after that, except for some of the groans coming from the guys, Im not sure if it was from the pain they were waiting to happen or what. I could only imagin what her faced looked like, livid, ready to attack Kelsey and possibly her brother

" Bella its alright, Seth wont get hurt " Leah said trying to sooth her sister.. but Bella just stiffened

" Yeah just like you didnt get hurt? " Bella fired back

" Thats not the same situation, let them make their own mistakes, I know you dont like Kelsey right now, but just let them make their own mistakes " Leah said softly.. I never thought Leah Marie Clearwater ever had that tone of voice in her!

" I promise I wont hurt him " Kelsey whispered

" You know what, your right. Come here. Im gonna lay my head _gently_ on your shoulder maybe we can cry, _hug_... maybe even slow dance " Bella said sarcastically

Then all of a sudden Jake started cracking up

" What " We all asked

" I wonder if they will be slow dancing when Bella finds out she has to start picking up her favorite _sister in-law _from Forks High School " he said cracking up as if it was seriously the most funny thing in the world

" WHAT " Bella sqwaked

" Jake you idiot " Leah hissed

Some of the guys groaned and I did as well. My stomach felt really bad..really _really_ bad. I started having the bubble guts!

" Whats wrong with you guys " Bella asked concerned then she looked liked she realized something and started laughing

" Your all... your.. your all _hard_ " She busted up laughing as did the other girls

" I dont know whats wrong with me, Im not even turned on and Im.. Im so ha-hard " Quil said like he was in pain

The girls just all exploded even more with laughter holding eachother up so they dont fall over with laughter

" I need to use the bath room " Brady and Collin called out at the same time.. seriously you would wonder if they were twins sometimes

Leah and Bella were holding eachother up wiping away tears trying to get ahold of them selves. My stomach started grumpling and bubbling. I needed to use the bath room as well

I shot right up and started to itch towards the kitchen.. The swans had three bathrooms... right? RIGHT!

The girls were laughing soo hard.. it must be soo _amusing_ .. not!

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

I was laughing so hard my stomach was hurting as well as my sides. I had to hold on to Leah and Kelsey so I wouldnt fall over. It was too amusing!

" Look at his face " Kelsey whisered to me, I looked up at Paul

He looked like was having an inner battle with himself. His face looked pained and embarrassed.. I guess pained because he needed to go use the bathroom and embarrassed because he was hard.

The other guys werent to much better either. Sam looked like he was trying to control himself, not wanting to show that he was needed to use the toliet and needed some sort of release

" Aww , whats wrong Sammy " I said making Emily burst with laughter

I guess the girls werent so bad when we were pranking the guys in this war... but there is no way Im going to be all nice to the Miley Cyrus look alike that my brother claimed he loved.. what does he know.. hes just a boy.. a baby still in my eyes!

_**[ A/N : yeah.. when i have dreams about my storys.. this one.. kelsey always looks like a younger miley cyrus.. not sure why.. but she does ]**_

" Yeah Sammy whats the matter " Emily taunted him

She was really pissed off that Sam actually went along with the prank they guys did on us.. itching powder in our clothes.. the itching really sucked.. Emily had scratch marks on her backside from how much she scratched and tried to scrub away the itchyness... ew.. itchyness.. that sounded soo... STD like!

The guys all ran from the room holding their stomachs with one and and putting their other hand in front of their ... er.. erections. That thouht made me burst out laughing again

" come on.. lets get out of here.. I have a feeling if we stay its going to get ugly.. and I dont mean it lightly " Kim whispered

We all looked at eachother and then listened for a second.. the guys were all groaning and mumbling things to their selves.. We all just nodded and filed out of the Swan house.. not even cleaning up.. I guess we could clean it later.

As we got to our cars we heard

" THIS DEFINATLY MEANS WAR YOU EVIL WITCHES " Sam roared out causing some of the girls to jump at the sound of his voice

" We got them good " Kelsey said laughing out loud. I just smiled.. hmm.. maybe I could corrupt her...

Its not like I can get rid of her right now. When I think about it.. She is Seth's weakness.. just like Kim is Jareds, Emily is Sams. Leah is Embrys, and Im Paul's! So I can use each one of them against the guys while we do our pranks on them. Thats perfect!

GREAT THINKING CLEARWATER . I yelled at my head as i mentally patted myself on the back and kissed my cheek..

" Alright girls lets go back to our house " I said happily since we got the boys back good

The girls just looked at me as If I grew another head. Even Leah.

" What, We need to stick together at all times when we can, no need to be apart . They will get us alone. Now come on already, We need to strike up a plan " I said pulling Leah and Kelsey along.

The other girls rode with Emily.

_**[ PAUL POV ]**_

" THIS DEFINATLY MEANS WAR YOU EVIL WITCHES " Sam roared out to the girls as we heard them walk outside.

" This is wrong on so many levels" I groaned again because the pain that shot through my stomach.

Good god.. Im going to be on here for awhile.

Then it hit me.. causing me to moan out

How was I going to get this hard on to go away

" WHAT DID THEY DO TO US " Seth cried out.. yes he was actually crying

I tuned everything else out, I needed to think of a way to get them back. I knew Bella was behind this one all the way, she did something. What Im not sure.

I moaned again in pain. This is going to be a long fucking night! I thought bitterly

* * *

_**[ A/N : Priceless. Oh & Please review ] **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

Last night was pretty interesting, well the last half of the night. But this morning was horrible, for us girls at least.

Getting the boys back was really great, we were all back at the house with the after high of victory. I actually decided to be nice for once. Something about Kelsey told me she didnt need her boyfriends older sister picking on her, she just needed somebody.

I found her sitting on the porch outside crying, I never seen the girl cry before, sure Ive seen her scared and worried, mostly because of me. I guess I felt sort of bad about that. Seeing her cry made my eyes water and I didnt have anything to really cry about.

So I just went and sat down next to her, not bothering to ask questions, I know most people hate that. You know getting questioned about everything when all you want to do is cry it out. Well at least I dont like it when Im crying and people sufficate me with questions, I just want to be left alone or at least just have people let me cry. So thats what I did.

I sat down next to her, and hugged her not letting go I knew something was wrong, and the last thing she needed was me down her throat for her liking well loving my brother. While she cried I thought about what Leah said about them making their own mistakes and letting them be them.

I guess I was a little hard on Seth, and I have been really hard on Kelsey. I decided right then and there that I would be 'nice' to Kelsey even though I didnt completely like her yet. Part of her got on my nerves alot. The other part wasnt so bad .

After Kelsey stopped crying, she moved out from me holding her and looked at me wide eyed. I didnt speak I just smiled a small smile at her, showing her I wasnt going to harp at her. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were red and blotchy from the crying. I didnt blame her, to be honest I think I look worse when I cry.

_[ FLASHBACK 'BELLA & KELSEY'S TALK ]_

_I just patiently waited for her to talk, and get over the shock of me sitting there with her._

_" Why are you out here " She asked me_

_" I heard you crying, I wanted to know why and to make sure your alright " I said gently_

_" Why do you care , you hate me " She said her eyes watering again I just sighed_

_" I dont hate you Kelsey, I just dont like you right now " I said looking out to the woods_

_" I dont understand why you dont like me Ive done nothing wrong, nothing to you " She whispered_

_" Its not you, well some of it is you. Its just I come home and I find out my baby brother is with you, to me your a stranger, an outsider, besides, you try to be like other people I hate that. " I said looking at her_

_" It was the hair wasnt it " She asked _

_" Yes " I said_

_" I only changed my hair because I figured it would make me more like the girls at school, then they would be nicer to me. They say mean things to me and makes me feel even more unwanted then I already know I am " She cried_

_" Dont listen to people Kelsey, people love misery, and your just feeding them more fuel to pick on you. Ignore them. And some sisterly advice, never dye your hair blonde again. You look prettier with your natural color " I told her really meaning that she looked prettier with her real color_

_" Sisterly advice? " She asked shocked_

_" Lets just say, Im going to try to be better. I dont really know you, but I can tell the last thing you need is your boyfriends sister giving you the evils and a hard time. But this doesnt mean that your my bestfriend or that Im yours. It just means Im going to try . " I said sternly_

_" Thanks, nobody as really ever been this nice to me besides Seth, Kim, and Lindsay." She said crying hugging me. I was shocked at first but hugged her back_

_" Whats wrong, tell me everything It will help you feel better if you got it all out " I told her soothingly rubbing her back __**[ A/N: REMEMBER BELLA IS STILL MOTHERLY ] **__I seriously wasnt ready for what she was going to unleash on me_

_" I HATE MY LIFE, MY PARENTS HATE ME, SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN I HAVENT SPENT A WHOLE DAY WITH THEM. SINCE THE AGE OF SEVEN MY NANNY HAS BEEN THERE EVERYDAY FOR ME, BUT NOT BEACUSE SHE WANTS TO BE, BECAUSE SHE GETS PAID. THEY ARENT EVER HOME FOR A WHOLE WEEK ONLY FOR A FEW DAYS AND EVEN THEN THEY LEAVE AND LEAVE ME ALONE. THEY PUSH MONEY TOWARDS ME THINKING IT MAKES ME HAPPY BUT IT DOESNT, THEY TRY TO BUY ME AND SHOVE ME OFF ON OTHER PEOPLES PARENTS. THE NEIGHBORES WHICH ARE THE MALLORYS USE TO HAVE TO KEEP ME AT THEIR HOUSE WHEN THE NANNY WAS AWAY AND COULDNT OR WOULDNT COME OVER. THEIR DAUGHTER TREATS ME LIKE CRAP, SHE CALLS ME NAMES AND MAKES FUN OF ME SAYING NO BODY LOVES ME AND NOBODY WANTS ME THAT IM PATEDIC AND HER FRIENDS DO THE SAME. I HAVE NO FRIENDS EXEPT KIM AND EMILY AND THEY DONT EVEN GO TO SCHOOL WITH ME SO IM THE LOSER AT SCHOOL AND IM ALL ALONE. EVERYDAY I GET PUSHED AND SHOVED AROUND AND GET CALLED NAMES . MAYBE EVERYBODY IS RIGHT, I DONT KNOW WHY SETH EVEN LIKES ME. " She shouted at and cryed and cried_

_I sit there holding her and rocking her stroking her hair. I thought about everything she said. She has had a rough life even if she is wealthy. Nobody should feel unloved or unwanted. Mostly by their parents, and her parents shouldnt be that way. I was putting my presure on her by being the evil older sister giving her the cold sholder and the cold eyes._

_" Shh, its alright, dont worry everything will work out. Ill be here for you. Can I ask you to listen to one thing though " I asked_

_She let go and looked at me nodding her head. I know this isnt nice but it had to be done._

_" If you ever doubt how my brother feels for you then your more stupid than I thought you were. If you doubt him its only going to cause you to push him away, you obviously need him, and part of me really believes he needs you too. Hes never admited liking a girl to any body other than me and Leah. If he says he loves then he does. Dont push my brother away, and dont doubt his feelings. If you hurt him and I mean only a fraction of hurt Ill make sure you hurt way worse than he ever will. " I hissed at her glaring hard.. _

_She needes to understand that just because girls at her school dont want to hang out with her because they have their sick minded opinions and that because her parents heads were so far up their ass's they couldnt see who and what mattered most in front of their faces besides money. She needed to know that Seth is pretty much head over heals for her, and if she pushed him away, then Ill make her feel a great deal of pain. _

_" Im sorry, its just I never had anybody and him wanting me just sort of makes me feel like its too good to be true " She said wiping her eyes_

_" I know how you feel, well ... I dont know how you feel about the not wanting situation, but the too good to be true part, I understand. When Paul and I were together, I thought it was too good to be true, dont get me wrong we had our problems which everybody does in a relationship. But he never cheated, he always treated me right, never let anybody hurt me, he was pretty much perfect, well except when we fought... but the making up was nice " I said wiggling my eyes at her which made her laugh. Well at least shes not crying anymore_

_" Here, this is my number if you need anything, even if your at school and dont want to bother anybody else. Call me, Ill be there." I told her putting my number in her cell phone as she did the same with hers_

_" Lets go to bed, you look tired, plus we both have school tomorrow " I said pulling her up and started to walk away but she jerked me back and hugged me so hard I nearly lost breathe_

_" Thank you, I know you dont like me right now, but thank you for being here " She whispered then went inside. I stayed outside for a little while to think _

_[ END OF FLASHBACK ]_

So that was the last half of the night I was talking about. This morning was horrible thought!

I woke up half asleep to take a shower before school. I go to the bathroom , went to the bathroom, washed my hands looked up and screamed as if my life was being taken from me!

My intire face was covered in black marker, I had big eyebrows, a mustach, a beard, hidious side burns and fake wrinkles all over my FACE! NOT TO MENTION THE FEATHERS IN MY DAMN HAIR AND THE ONES GLUED TO MY BODY! MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN ON FREAKING CRACK!

I screamed and screamed untill I woke everybody up even my mom and dad. ( it was 5 AM ) They all came running into the bath room looking frantic, well dad had his shotgun with him. When he seen me , and the other girls who looked pretty much just like me he lost it. He laughed so hard his face was beet red slowly going a shade of purple. I wasnt amused

" LOOK AT ME, I LOOK HIDIOUS, ITS MY FIRST DAY BACK TO SCHOOL AND THEY DO THIS TO ME " I skrieked and started having a panic attack.

" They are so going to pay " Leah said darkly looking at herself and then the girls once over

Mom ended up kicking dad out of the bathroom and started helping us get defeathered.

It was 7:30 when we finally got everything off of our faces and bodies, mom had to use fingernail polish remover and kitchen cleaner to get it off of us all the way. We all showered and changed for the day.

Mom left right after to take Kelsey to school , she had to shower first. I didnt mind I needed to form a plan a good plan one with great pay back to the point they surender!

_**[ KELSEY POV ] **_

UGH! This morning was disgusting! I had marker everywhere my face was the worst! I had feathers stuck to my neck and had some on my chin for a mustach! I looked horrible. Thank god Mrs. Clearwater was able to save all of us.

I almost pee'd myself when I heard Bella screaming at the top of her lungs. She looked murderous, and so did Leah. The rest of us girls were mad too but those two were worse. I didnt think the boys would get us back this fast or that good!

Black marker and feathers! Sure they got us good, but what we did to them was epic!

Now here I am at school, just dropped off by Mrs. Clearwater. I hate coming to school, Lauren and Jessica pick on me all the time. I dont really understand why they care about my personal life they dont even know me.

I just walk past everybody with my head down pretty much avoiding eye contact. In the corner of my eye I seen the Cullens. The one boy from the hospital that pretty much flirted openly with Bella was talking to his siblings, looking shocked about whatever they were talking about.

I wandered if Bella would go out with him if he asked her since her and Paul arent really together. When I said that his head snapped up to mine with a small smile on his face as if he heard me. I shivered. Those guys were so weird, never talked to anybody but theirselves or the teachers if they really had to.

I never seen Edward talk to any other girl besides his sisters. When he talked to Bella I was surprised but not at the same time, she's really beautiful, and its natural but yet something about her is beyond natural beauty. Her and Leah had that exotic look to them, sure Leah is pretty too but everybody knows Bella is the most beautiful girl. Ive heard some girls even have crushes on her. That's kinda gross but if thats what they like then sure.

I quit thinking and just walked to my homeroom. As I sat down I sighed, thank goodness no signs of the bitches. Those two just never stop, its like they like to hurt people to make them feel better about them selves.

I made it through the first half of the day with no problems from anybody. I was relieved because so far I was having a good day. Classes were great, I got my work done so I didnt have to take anything home from my morning classes, which were my hardest classes.

I was walking to the lunch room when I heard foodsteps behind me. I turned to look and it was Lauren and Jessica glaring at me. I started to walk faster but they would walk faster as well. I was about to pick up pace again but I was pushed down to the ground.

" You think you were going to get away from us " Jessica laughed at me

" What do you want " I said

" We see the way you act like your better than everybody but your not, your nobody, nobody likes you , nobody cares about you. " Lauren sneered at me

I didnt wanna listen to them so I seen they were looking at eachother laughing so I did the only thing I could think of, I kicked them both in the knee and ran from them. I ran faster than I ever knew I could run. I ran till I was in the janitors closet.

I started to cry because I was so mad and so tired of them picking on me. I would defend myself but I dont know how. I didnt know what to do. I knew that if I came out they would probably beat me up so I did the only thing left to do. I called Bella.

_**[ PAUL POV ]**_

We all were sat down in the lunch room at our table. The day was going great besides the fact the girls were pissed off at us and gave us a peice of their minds. They spend at least a half hour bitching at us about what we did while they were asleep.

I was sitting down next to Bella with her at my side, her laughing at Jake and Lindsay. They were throwing skittles at eachother and once got lodged into his nose... how Lindsay did it I didnt know but it was hilarious because he coughed like somebody was taking the air out of him.

Bella was talking to Leah about doing a double date somewhere. It didnt sound like a bad idea, it gives me a chance to spend time with her and her a chance to see those two interact together. I didnt have a problem besides, everythings been so insane since she has got home it would be nice to do something. Leah and Bella thought the beach was good, Embry and I agree'd .

The whole table practically shut up as Bella's cell phone rang. She looked around and shrugged.

" Hello " Bella said

" B-Bella, Bella will you come get me from school now. P-please Im sorry I know its your first day back but I need you " Kelsey's voice said from the other end of the phone

Everybody looked at eachother confused.. since when did she have Bella's number and since when did she go to Bella.

Seth was starting to shake

" Calm down, your not supose to hear anything, stay the fuck calm " Jared ordered him Seth stopped shaking as Leah took his hand under the table

I looked at Bella and she stiffened and her eyes got darker

" Kels whats wrong hun, calm down breath in through your nose out of your mouth " Bella said in a soothing voice but you could tell she was pissed off at something

Kelsey's breathing became some what calmer

" Tell me what happened where are you " Bella demanded in a soft tone.. trying to whisper but she knew we heard

" T-those girls, they chased me on the way to lunch, they knocked me down and I got away while they were laughing, they said the things I told you about last night. C-can you come please. Im sorry " She sobbed

" Shhh, its alright dont worry Im on my way, where are you I need to know " Bella said softly.. so motherly my girl is

" Im in the janitors closet " She cried

" I want you to go to the lunch room, Ill be there go sit next to Eddie or whatever his name is, if he askes why, tell him I said so " Bella said.. I bit back a growl

" B-but you dont know him, what if he doesnt let me, his family doesnt like other people bothering them " Kelsey argued

" Dont argue, just do it tell him I will rip his throat out if he doesnt let you, and if his family tries to act like ass's then Ill deal with them. " Bella said

I didnt think the Cullen's would really treat Kelsey that way. Last night before the prank we had a meeting and told them about Bella and the legend that pertained to her. They were all shocked after they hear about everything. And I do mean everything even the Sirene shit.

" Alright, Thank you Bella " Kelsey said relieved

Seth looked almost in tears at his sister comforting his girlfriend. Bella hung up and sighed

" I gotta go get Kelsey, she is having a bad day. Dont worry . See you all after school " Bella said getting up

" Should I come " Leah asked cracking her knuckles causing Bella to laugh

" No, Ill take are of everything. If any one of you come home early because of this Ill skin you alive. Besides, Im tring to get to know her better, now i gotta go. bye " Bella said running out of the lunch room.

" I feel sorry for who ever is facing her wrath " Leah said

" Shes trying to get to know her ? " Seth said dazed

" Yeah, I guess she is " Leah said

_**[ KELSEY POV ]**_

I did what Bella told me to do. I ran out of the janitors closet and walked fast to the Cullen's lunch table and sat down right next to Edward

They all looked up at me with shocked eyes. The blonde girl glared at me, I shrank back

" What are you doing " Rosalie, I think her name was asked me coldy

" W-well, My boyfriend's sister Bella told me to come straight to Edward and sit by him untill she got here " I said .. but it came out rushed.. they seemed to undertand. she looked at me with a glare but it wasnt as bad

" Bella? " Edward asked me as his eyes shined at the thought of her coming

" Yeah.. sorry to bother you guys.. its just.. Lauren and Jessica were going to beat me up so I ran from thema nd hid.. and called her " I said about to cry again

" Dont worry, you can sit here. Um.. Can you tell us about Bella.. Edward has met her.. but we havent " The small girl asked

" Sure.. uh I dont kno her very well but what would you like to know " I said trying to think of how to describe her

" What does she look like. " The big huge one asked

" Well.. shes very beautiful, exotic, big bright doe green eyes , shes rather short maybe a bit taller than.. er.. Alice? She's the most beautiful girl Ive ever seen. I thought your sister was, but after meeting Bella, shes got your sister beat.. sorry? " I asked

The blonde girl didnt look convinced.. oh well when Bella gets here she will be knocked out by how pretty Bella is.

" Her personality " The blonde guy asked

" Oh.. Well shes pretty vicious, uh.. pretty girl but doesnt mind getting her hands dirty.. she loves cars, she works on them as well.. shes snappy and sassy, uh.. fierce and protective, um... sort of vain but dont tell her I said so.. but shes motherly and nice .. funny the girl can think of the best pranks , shes bossy.. bitchy.. uh.. I dont think I know how else to describe her personality " I said honestly they all smiled at me..

" she likes cars " The blond girl asked

" Yeah. you totally wouldnt think so.. she keeps her hair perfect and nails done, wears heels and all that girly girly stuff, but when you bring up cars, she pretty much drools. " I said laughin

They just laughed, even the blond girl she nodded as well

" Does she like shopping? " Alice asked.. is that her name? er.. yeah Alice thats right

" Yeah from what I hear, its torture " I said matter - of - factly

" what about - " the big one was going to say something but the lunch room doors slamed opened making some of us jump

I turned around and seen a very very very pissed of Bella . She looked around the lunch room scanning . Once she seen me her eyes sofened a bit and she ran towards me. My heart was beaitn like crazy, I wasnt sure what was going to happen.

" Thats Bella " The blond girl asked wide eyed

" Yeah " I whispered

Once Bella got to the Cullen's table she stopped right in front of me looking me over.

Im sure I looked a mess. I knew my eye make up was down my face from me crying and rubbing my eyes.

" What happened " She asked " and you get me a chair " She said at the huge Cullen not even looking at him

His eyes were wide and his mouth open, the blond girl elbowed him and nodded her head as in ' yes you idiot get the girl a chair '.. he just got the chair sat it down by me as Edward moved a side so she had room.

" Tell me what happened " She demanded again.. her hands and arms shaking like Paul's do when hes very angry

" Well.. I was having a good day, the whole first half went by and nothing happened, nobody said anything to me. But once the lunch Bell rang i started to walk to lunch from the other end of the school. Lauren and Jessica were walking behind me.. so i walked faster.. they followed my pace , I was about to run but one of them shoved me down. They said rude things. When they were laughing at me, I kicked them in the knee's making them almost fall and I took off running . I ran to the janiors closet . Thats when I called you " I said crying again

" I guess after she talked to you, she came barreling in here, and just sat next to me at our lunch table. She told us what happened and we said it was alright. " Edward said making her jump

" Thanks, and hi Eddie.. its nice seeing you again " Bella said smiling at him.. he looked dazzled.

The other two boys just laughed as the girls giggled

" Whats so funny " I asked

" She called him Eddie he hates that " the huge one said the other boy nodded while shaking ..

Edward was still dazed smiling but shook his head

" Its alright " He said .. I giggled.. boys.. they always reacted that way towards her

" Which ones are Lauren and Jessica " Bella said cutting to the chase

I turned around and looked at their table.. They were looking at us.. I pointed to them and Jessica and Lauren glared at me.. but then looked towards Bella.. I looked to her.. she wasnt in her seat anymore... ugh.. she was walking towards them.. more like stalking towards them

" did you see her face " the huge one asked

" Ill admit.. its scary " the other boy asked

" this is going to be bad isnt it " Alice asked

" Im not sure.. Ive never seen her this mad before.. she use to.. well still doesnt like me.. but shes trying " I said

We turned our attention to Bella, she was only two tables away so we could hear.. She was pissed off. Shouting

" Your Lauren and Jessica ? " she seethed

They didnt speak back.. they just nodded

" You fucked with the wrong girl " Bella growled .. yes she litterally growled.. The Cullen's gasped

Lauren and Jessica were trying to look at everything but Bella. Which pissed Bella off more

" Why do you fuck with her when shes done nothing to you " She yelled

" Why do you care about her shes a loser, a nobody. Her own parents done even want her " Lauren sneered at Bella

Jessica just nodded. Lauren did another thing stupid.. she stood up .. so of course Jessica followed her

" Im gonna kick your ass " Bella said looking at Lauren, then turned to Jessica " Then Im going to kick your ass "

She stepped towards Lauren . cocked her hand back and I knew she was about to hit her

CRUNCH

I cringed.. I knew something was broken.. if I could hear that

" YOU DONT KNOW A THING ABOUT THAT GIRL, SHES SMALLER THANK YOU, YOUNGER, SHES JUST A LITTLE GIRL AND YOU PICK ON HER.. FOR WHAT BECAUSE YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN HER BUT YOUR NOT. IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN ILL KILL YOU " Bella said as she stood over her then looked to Jessica

Jessica was about to run

" Oh no you dont " Bella said laughing.. a very scary laugh

CRUNCH

" that had to hurt " the huge Cullen whispered

" THE SAME GOES FOR YOU TO . AND A WORD TO THE WISE, BLEACH WENT OUT AGES AGO YOU SLUT " Bella growled out again shaking

Bella just turned on her heal glaring at who ever looked at her on the way. Once she got to me again she smiled then turned towards the Cullen's

" I need you to look after Kelsey .. I know you dont know her, which doesnt mean you have to hang out with her, just watch and make sure those two dont mess with her again. " Bella said looking around at them

" I like you, your a bitch like me " Rose said smiling at her

" Thanks, Im Isabella Clearwater by the way " She said

" Im Rosalie Hale, it was nice to meet you.. " Rosalie said

" You kicked major ass and your soo tiny " the huge one said.. which Bella glared at him

" IM NOT TINY " SHE HISSED, He held his hands as if saying I surender

" Im Emmett " He said grinning like a maniac

" Im Alice" Alice said smiling hugely .. I bet her face hurt

" Im Jasper, Nice to meet you ma'am " the blond boy said

" Im Edward, but you already met me " Edward said playfully.. wow.. what a flirt!

" Well it was nice to meet you all, Kelsey lets get you to my house, Were gonna teach you some self defense " Bella said as she sighed at the end

" Self Defense ? " Jasper asked

" Yeah, Im a black belt in taekwondo " Bella said smiling at him. He looked really dazed out.

" They eye thing " Alice whispered.. but I heard her

" What " I asked confused

" Oh I said the eye thing, My eye gets blury somet times ? " She said.. hmm.. weird

" Hey Bella " Edward said getting her attention, she stopped looking at Jasper

" Yeah Eddie " Bella said

" Would you like to come over sometime.. uh.. Kelsey said you like cars, Im sure Rose would like to take a look at yours? " He offered

" Sure, but we really need to go.. uh see you later " She said then grabbed my hand yanking me out of the cafeteria

Once we were outside She almost pushed me into her car and she took off.

I didnt say anything, I just sat there.. listening to the music.. Eminem was playing

" Can we listen to something else.. please " I asked looking at her.. She just grinned

" House Rules " She said

what? I thought

" What " I asked

" House Rules. Rule number one, driver pickes the music, rule number two, shotgun shuts her cakehole " Bella said turning the music up

" CAN WE TURN IT DOWN " I shouted

" WHAT I CANT HEAR YOU " She laughed

Once we got to her house, She just got out of the car and went to the front door and went inside. I followed her .

As I got inside Bella was sitting in the living room waiting for me.

" Wanna watch a movie " She asked

" Sure " I said and sat down as she picked out a movie and put it in

We started to watch, Confessions of a Shopaholic.. We were almost through with it when I let my brain get the best of me. I started to cry

" Whats wrong.. the movie isnt even sad " She asked confused

" Thank you.. for today. I know its hard to accept me.. because Im different from you guys and because Im your little brother's girlfriend.. I feel bad because I pushed my problems to you and you took up for me.. which your gonna get into trouble for it probably " I said sniffling

" Kelsey.. bulllies are annoying. Plus.. freshman year is a bitch, then you menstrate " Bella said shrugging then turning back to the movie

I was so lost.. I just stared at her, then back to the movie...

Eventually I fell asleep but was woke up by Mrs. Clearwater

" Kelsey hunny " She said

" Yeah " I said very groggy

" Wake up, we need to speak to you " She said

" We" i asked

" Yes, Myself, Harry, Seth, Bella, and Leah " She said softly.

I just nodded my head and sat up. I looked around and noticed everybody was in the living room. Well not everybody, just the Clearwaters.

" Am I in trouble " I asked

Seth laughed and sat closer to me hugging me to him. I blushed and just looked at everybody.

" No your not introuble.. we were taking while you were asleep and wanted to ask you something " He laughed out

" Alright " I said nervously

" Kelsey, how would you like to live with us " Mrs. Clearwater asked

Live with them? I was shocked! Live with them!

" Maybe we should slap her, she looks as if shes in shock " one of the girls said

" Your not going to slap my girlfriend Leah shut up " Seth said

I was so shocked and happy I didnt know what to say..

" What about my parents " I asked

Bella just snorted and then huffed looking out the window

" Id love to live here. If it wont make anybody uncomfortable " I said

" GREAT, now we gotta go to Kim's " Leah and Bella said jumping up snatching me away from Seth

" Thats really creepy " Mrs. Clearwater said laughing

I didnt bother ask questions as they snatch me away from my boyfriend. I was actually curious at why we were going to Kim's

We got there as Bella jerked her car to a stop and ran towards Kim's door . Leah and I ran after her. Kim said her parents where having their date night. So planning was alright here.

" Ive got a plan to bury the boys so they wont prank us back " Bella said

I seriously cant wait for this 'war' to end.

* * *

_**[ A/N : DONT WORRY THE WAR IS ALMOST OVER BETWEEN THE TWO GROUPS. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL PRANK.. I THINK.. THEN THE BEGINING OF THE NEW MOON.. BELLA'S PHASING PERIOD - TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.. LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? ]**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

Its finally time to pay the boys back for their prank. Im almost sure that this time with our double prank, they wont prank us again. Not only that Im also hoping they wont prank us back, because lately I havent been feeling too well.

Lately I've been getting these really bad muscle aches to the point I cant even move. The headaches that make it feel like my brain is being stabbed over and over. Sometimes even my palms burn, I have fevers for hours then it goes away. I hate it, I hate feeling weak and those are the times Ive been weak. Mostly I try to hide it from everybody, but half the time its worthless because Ill be in mid-step and just collaps, I cover it up as I triped even though it takes me sometimes 5 mintues to get up.

Anyways right now I'm planning our next attack on the boys, alone... as usuall. I say as usual because lately its like everybody but the girls disapears during certain times of the day. Not to mention the fact that Leah and Seth sometimes sneak out of the house till the wee hours in the morning. They think I dont know, but I do.. I notice everything. Shit even when everybody gets out of school, half of them are gone and I dont see them untill school the next day. Whatever is going on, its pissing me off. All of the secret shit.

Paul is in on it too, I just know it, sure I havent really caught him doing anything weird like Leah or Seth since he doesnt live with us, but I know hes in on it, hes always with them. Even the girls are in on it, or at least now they are, everything was normal untill yesterday then Kelsey started acting all funny around me, not looking at me or when she does look at me she stares at me in awe or some bullshit. Its completely annoying.

Not to mention having Kelsey around ALLLLLLLLL the time is completely trying my patience. Ive been teaching her self defense. Shes completely un cordinated thats for sure. It took two days just for her to get a few punches right. We've been practicing, shes getting better but she still needs some work, but its enough for her to defend her self if it comes down to those two idiotic girls at her school. Another thing thats completely annoying, is that it seems like I have to practically baby sit her ass after school while everybody else is off doing their own thing, I have to take her to the bakery with me. The first time was horrific!

I had been gone for only a half hour to deliver 400 cupcakes to some family that was having a birthday party for about 25 kids, and why they needed allll of those cupcakes was beyond me but I still had to make them with _Emily_ the previous day that took all night long. Anyways, I had been gone for only a half hour and when I got back there was frosting and flour everywhere! Kelsey had some how managed to make a complete mess of the bakery which is located behind the Dinner. Not to mention she also managed to lock herself in to the sub-zero fridge where we kept all the cakes that were in the process of being made and decorated. Kelsey had frosting and flour caked into her hair and on her clothes, it was disgusting. I had to hose her off outside of the house after it took four hours to clean and sanatize everything. Needless to say, everytime I have to bring her with me to work, I make her sit in a chair the intire time and hardly let her help me, and when I have to deliver something, I have to take her with me as well.

When it comes to working with Emily outside of pranking the boys, I seriously cant stand it. I honestly hate the girl, and for her to try to talk to me and be all sweet and innocent as if she didnt hurt my sister, her own cousin. Yeah fucking right, I dont care how many times she tires to tell me I dont understand right now but I will soon. Whatever the hell that means, that Ill find out soon. Whatever she or anybody else says I wont listen. Im still going to dislike her or pretty much hate her. I dont claim that bitch as my flesh and blood anymore. Once you fuck over my family, its over with your nothing to me. She did one of the worst things possible in my book. Betrayed her family.

Now back to my plan, Im sick of thinking about shit like Emily and the annoyance of Kelsey. My plan is golden, and it will work out. The first part of the plan will go down to night, the second part tomorrow. It has to go down that way or else it will be a huge FAIL!

To blow off time Im deciding to go through all of my clothes to figure out what is perfect to wear to night. I need something that is perfect for the beach. Something that will show off alot of skin but not everything. I need it to tease Paul, make him think Im going to give him a little bit of action.

About a half hour later of searching for the perfect outfit, I decided on my red and black bakini with some small red shorts and a black tank top with black flip flops. I took it upon myself to help Leah out as well. Shes not really all that into fashion like myself. I went in her closet and got her yellow and green bakini which is just like mine besides the colors, and some green small shorts and a yellow tank top and top it off with yellow flip flops. Hey we may not look alike, but we sometimes liked to dress alike. We embrase our twin-ness.

_**[ SKIP TIME TO BEACH ]**_

Leah and I already had everything set up in thanks to Kim and Lindsay who came while the guys got ready. We all arrived together in my car. Part of plan, if we rode together in MY car, there would be no way the guys would be able to leave. But then again, if the plan worked. They wouldnt leave at all.

" Its nice to spend time with you with out everybody being around " Paul whispered to me

I was sitting between his legs with my back to his chest, his head on my shoulder. We always sat this way, it was comforting and it made me feel safe. Not to mention he always keeps me warm.

" Im use to everybody not being around. " I said back not bothering to whisper.

Leah just looked at me with sad eyes. I just shrugged it off mentally. Oh well.

" Why did you guys pick the beach " Embry asked.

" Its peaceful and not full of crazyness. Plus, its beautiful when the sunsets. " Leah chirped.

Those two were soo cute together. I actually like Embry. He never gave me wishy-washy vibes that Sam always gave me.

We talked about things from school and what they did while I was gone. Eventually I wanted to get the prank going so I got the jug of special juice to drink with our sandwhiches Leah and I made. Well they were drinking the juice... Leah and I were drinking our bottles of water we arrived with, only taking small sips.

They were on their second jug of juice now, and they were starting to relax and lean back. I for sure though this was going to be it. They were going to drop any second now. But.. they didnt.. yet.

" when are we going to get back together, this is killng me Bells " Paul said pretty loudly.

Good lord, I know Leah and I put the liquor in the juice but damn I didnt think he would be that loud.

" When you ask. Im the woman, I dont ask " I said seriously

" Will you be my girlfriend again Bella " Paul said with his sex puppy dog eyes. Which never work on me, but he looked sexy giving me them.

" Yes I will. " I said kissing his cheeks and lips

" Finish your drinks or else it will be wasted, and Bella and I didnt make home made kool-aide for nothing " Leah said while laughing

They didnt waste anytime. They drank the rest of their second jug and finished off the third one five minutes after the second one was finished off. I was pleased. I didnt really think we would be able to get them to drink it all.

You see... the thing about their ' home made kool-aide' is that, its pretty much Kool-aide, sugar, vodka and sleeping pills. I put two whole bottles of sleeping pills in each jug. You really dont wanna know how I got them. It had to do with a certain extra pale bronze haired cute boy who's daddy is the cheif of the hosptial. All I had to do was flirt with him abit and give him the pout and stare into his eyes. That always works for me.

Leah and I kept playing our rolls as chatty kathys. They finally knocked out and we set the plan into action.

Since the boys were knocked out .. completely. I took off Pauls clothes, and yes I took off all of them. All the way from his shirt to his boxers, he was as naked as the day he was born. I looked over and I seen Embry naked as well.

After taking the clothes off, Leah and I had to drag the boys so they were laying next to eachother, pretty much spooning one another. I placed Paul behind Embry since he was bigger than Embry. I made Paul have his arm around Embry, with his cheek resting on his side shoulder. Leah and made it so Embry was holding Pauls hand that was drapped over his body on his.

Then, we took all of the things we used to get them ready for the prank, packed them up and set them out of sight to get rid of them. When that was done, Leah and I put the empty bottles of liqour out of the bag and laid them around casually.

When that was finished, we admired our work and took a few good black mail pictures. Every angle you could think of, we had that done. It was funny seeing how they were laying. So gay_**. [ A/N : NO OFFENSE GAY PPL ]**_

Finally, the last part. Call the police. So that's exactly what I did. I called the station where my god father and Sam worked at.

" Hello Forks Police Station, Im Amy how can I help you " Some annoying lady asked.

" I need to speek with somebody, there are two weird guys chaising around girls naked drinking. Please come before somebody gets hurt by them. I asked sounding creeped out and scared. I even through in a few sobs... you know.. acting is something im good at.

" Where on the beach are these men located " She asked in a determind voice

" In La Push, by the old white drift wood piles " I said with a shakey voice

Leah and I planned for the spot to be there, it was the only way we could get the boys caught with our advantage. The only people who really know where the white drift wood is are Charlie and Sam.

Leah had said that they use the wood for bonfires. I never been to one, she has thought. A few since Ive been gone, not to mention the one the had the other night, I couldnt go because I was too sore and weak so mom stayed home with me. I never bothered to ask how it went because I really could careless. Why would I want to sit around some stinky fire all night being ate up by bugs and sit on dirty logs. Sure I mess with cars, but dirty logs and bugs and stinky smoke... thats a big no way for me!

After hanging up with the 911 operator from the police station, Leah and I boogy woogied our asses out of there. No need to be caught up in the situation when Sam and Charlie come. Besides, I cant stand Sam. Seeing him half the time makes me want to throw up.

_**[ CHARLIE POV - lets get into good old Cheif Swan's mind ]**_

I was in my office playing my 12th round of solitare chatting with Sam about the events from the other night. He also had told me about the 'war' Bella raged, making it so it was the girls against the guys. I'd have to say, my god-daughter was a true leader, if she was a police officer she would be the crown jewel. Her evil planning and ways of attack were great. Too bad we never needed them around here in this town.

Forks doesnt have to much criminal activity. I think the last time I actually had been excited about something was six years ago when we got a call from Libby Tanner, the gas station cashier saying the place was being robbed. I was pumped and ready to go.

To bad when we got there, she already had him hog tighted with his feet and hands tied together. I asked her how she got him down. I guess he had been ranting and raving about money while he was stealing cans of beer, he lost his footing and his head slammed so hard against the floor he was knocked out. The bastarded got himself caught. Lets just say that pretty much ruined my whole night. I thought I was gonna have to do the hostage situation technique I learned at a police convention in Seattle a few months prier to that.

I ended up going home with a sulky attitude like a five year hold just getting his favorite G.I Joes taken away from him for life! Needless to say.. I didnt stay that way all night. My Renee changed my mood quick. Marriage was never how other people say it is like in the movies, how you go through the honeymoon phase, and then thats it.. no sex hardly ever. Not true man, Renee was and always has been a bit energetic in the sex department. The woman can never keep her eyes or hands off me. I think its because my boyishly handsome good looks.

With the lack of action around the station and town, I took it apon myself to show my god children how to use a fire arm. Leah and Seth werent interested in it, but little Bella was. Sure shes the oldest but shes the smallest, I figured she could use it. I mean you never know whats going to happen where ever she is. Mostly because of her shopping trips out of town she took, or the late nights from clubs in Port Angela's. I wanted her to have some sort of back up. Hell Harry and Sue agree'd as well.

So I always took her to the shooting range just outside of Forks, and to the one at the police station. After she skillfully learned how to take sudden shots and concentrated ones. She was a great shooter. Shit she could even do just as good as a sharp shooter. So when she passed all the test's the guys at the station and myself gave her. She was registered for a gun license. She was happy about that, but sad because she had no gun.

Little did my god-princess know, is that as a gift the guys and I got her a congradulations gift. Since Bella was very girly, dispite her love for cars more than most boys around town do, and her love for action. The guys and I threw our money together and got her a hot pink and chrome 9mm glock hand gun. Girly and fashionable. Now, I know what your thinking, why in the hell would the police cheif buy his god-daughter a gun let alone teach her how to shoot just as good as a sharp shooter. To be honest, I would do anything and give anything to my god-chidlren. Since Renee isnt able to have kids, Harry and Sue's children are just like our very own. Besides its only for protection.

She has other guns now since the time has passed, and of course they all have pink in them ecept one which is all chrome, her guns are either 9mm's or 22's.

Anyways , Amy the emotional station operator came barreling into my office, skillfully startling me, even Sam. She came in, face red, eyes wide as I dont know what, panting. We waited for her to finish her little 'moment' since she has a few of those a week.

" There are two men running around naked chasing girls on the beach in La Psuh " She rushed out gulping air.

That most definatly got Sam and my attention. La Push was home to us, well I live right outside of it, but its still home. Who the hell in their right mind would run around naked chasing girls is what had me baffled. Needless to say, We were so hyped up by the possiblites of a big bust we just jumped at the chance and started to gear up.

Sam and I both putting on our holsters with our guns tucked in saftely with safey on. Next we loaded our belts with handcuts, mace & pepper spray, our walkie talkies, flashlights, and last but not least our night sticks.

We started racing out of the office untill Amy started chasing after us, myself was confused, Sam looked a bit annoyed. I just shrugged and stopped jogging out of there like Richard Simmons doing a work out video.

" Yes " I said trying to be patient.

When what I really wanted to say was, WHAT THE HELL WOMAN WE HAVE INNOCENT GIRLS BEING HARRASSED NOT TO MENTION WE FINALLY HAVE SOME ACTION LET US BE YOU INSANE WOMAN.

" The men were last seen by some pile of white wood ? " She said as if it were a question , then looked a Sam for him to confirm that he knew what she ment.

When he did, nodding his head and then turninga round to walk out of the station with me on his heels. We took my SUV. I had a crusier but I figured it would be nice to have something bigger, since Im a man and all. Besides the regular cars the other people drive start to stink fast. I like the black sleekness of this with the inner workings of a good squad car, only better.

Once we got to the beach Sam and I had to walk a ways to get to the location of the two suspects. It was dark outside already, so we had to pull out our flashlights and guns, no need to be unprepaired or unprotected, even though Sam could just tackle whoever tried anything, the boy is built like a brick house.

We finally reached the white drift wood I had to do a double take. I seriously didnt know weather to laugh untill I passed out, or to be horrified. I think I was both. I looked to Sam, and he looked angry yet amused.

There laying on a blanket was two very naked Embry Call and Paul Meraz _[ A/N : I seriously dont know Pauls last name from the books,.. so Im going with Alex's last name, the actor who plays Paul ] _Not only where they laying on the blankets naked, they were uh... cuddling eachother?

I looked around a surveyed the scene around me, there were empty bottles of liqour around them. Their clothes no where in sight from what I could see with my flash light.

" So what do you wanna do with them " I asked Sam

_**[ SAM POV ]**_

These two idiots. I really couldnt put in words at what I was thinking or feeling. Seriously, I had to admit I was embarrassed when I reached the beach and seen Paul and Embry naked.. holding eachother in a lovingly embrace.

I really didnt need to question about what happened. I had a few guesses which Im sure I would be correct about. Guess number one, Bella. Guess number two, Leah. These two idiots set their selves up for a prank.

" So what do you wanna do with them " Charlie asked.. who just so happens to be the devil twins god-father and my boss.

" I say we wake em up, take em in, and embrassing them for letting the devil twins get them " I said shaking my head

" Oka- wait what? " Charlie said laughing

" This has to be the work of Leah and Bella, I mean seriously think about it. " I said with a very serious look on my face

Charlie just stood there staring at me, then looking down at the boys but only for a second, Paul's backside was facing towards us. UGH. So gay.

" Alright Im game " He said shrugging his sholders with a smile on his face.

We shine our flashlights on the boys and we both nudge them with our feet.

_**[ EMBRY POV ]**_

I was having the most amazing dream about Leah and I, when I was rudely woken up by somebody kicking me lightly but with enough force to shake me. With out opening my eyes, I tell the sleep ruiner to go blow himself.

" Not likely kid, your under arrest for indecent exposure " a deep voice rings out.

I knew that voice. Sam.

I was about to move but I felt arms wrap around me tighter, they werent Leah's arms, she never laid behind me.

" Bells go back to sleep just a few more mintues babe " Pauls deep gruff voice spoke in my ear.

I didnt wait to react, I just bolted right up feeling disterbed. It was really breezy out. Well untill I looked down and seen Paul naked. I looked down at myself, hoping I wasnt naked.

please dont be naked, please dont be naked, I said to myself

I looked down and I was naked. Charlie and Sam where coughing clearly trying to cover up their laugh.

" UGH IM NOT BELLA PAUL " I shouted at him disgusted looking around in a frenzy for my clothes

" huh ... DUDE WHY ARE YOU NAKED " Paul growled at me.. I just pointed to him

He looked down and seen his...er.. self in the flesh.. litterally..

" Where are our clothes " I said annoyed

" There wasnt any when we got here, now come on lover boys... hands behind your backs... " Charlie said

I looked at Charlie and Sam with disbelief. They looked pretty serious. Paul and I were handcuffed... even though we were naked. This was embarrassing.

They just led us into a cell which we had to share together. They gave us a small towel each to 'cover' up with. It barely covered up everything. It was cold in there too.

I cant believe the girls would do this to us. A double date. ugh.

" I cant believe they did this " I said voicing my thoughts

" I believe it, Im mad , but at least I got my girl back " Paul said with a relieved face

" its _your girls_ fault we are in here " I spat

" What and think Leah had no part in this what so ever. Dont put all of this on Bella " he growled out at me

" Shes the evil one, shes probably the one who planned this whole thing " I growled back

" It doesnt matter, either way they both got us. Leave Bells alone " He defended

We didnt really talk to much after that. We waited hours to even get our phone call. Charlie and his officers were walking by all the time laughing at us. Sam would walk by and shake his head but he would still chuckle. He's our alpha and hes not even letting us go.

**[ PAUL POV ]**

It was finally 6 in the morning and Sam came back to work to let us call our parents. Nobody else just our parents. Great.

Embry called his mom, she wouldnt come get him untill he told her everything. From the begining to the moment he called her. She pretty much howled with laughter and was praising Bella and Leah for their good job. I guess Leah and told Ms. Call about the whole prank war situation, even thought it was all Jared's fault, we all had to pay the price, not only that but we got them back.

I called my mom. SHE actually made fun of me.

" I always knew you were close to the boys, I just didnt know you were THAT close. " My own mother laughed at me.. teasing me.

" Im not THAT close mom, it wasnt my fault, they did something to our drinks " I said like a whiney little child

" Its alright Pauly, I understand. If you like Embry then I respect your choice. Im just not to Isabella would like it that much. " My mother kept egging me on

" Mom just come and get me please " I whined again and hung up because I was starting to get angry and me angry in a jail cell wouldnt be too good for me.

After my call _Charlie_ took me back to my cell. He had this eat shitting grin on his face the intire way. It was begining to get onmy nerves being in jail with a happy go lucky charlie, a smug Sam, and a pacing Embry. I swear if he paced any harder, his towel will fall off and I really dont want to see little Embry . Once was enough thank you.

" Hey Paul" Embry said

" Yeah man " I said

" are we gonna get the girls back " Embry asked

" Hell no, can you imagine what they would do to us next " I growled out

Its true, the girls will kill us. Im not taking part in this 'war' any longer.

When our moms finally came, they didnt even bring us any clothes. That made me even more mad. I knew the guys would all be at my house or Embry's house. which I was right. Except for the fact that the girls were there as well. Taking pictures of us in our extra small towels. The only plus side to all of this is the lust in Bella's eyes as she seen me get out of the backseat of my moms car with Embry.

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

I almost felt bad for the prank Leah and I did on Paul and Embry, but I really dont! Seeing him naked last night and pretty much naked now. ::SIGH:: beautiful.

I dont have to worry about the last part of the prank. The girls and I took care of that this morning. We all pretty much stalked each guy and waited till the coast was clear and broke into their house or asked if we could come in. You see.. the last part of the pay back was body wash and shampoo.

No people, Im not talking about hair dye or anything like that. Ive been their done that. This time we used something a bit more drastic. Seriously. Youll love it.

We put Nair inside of all the boys body wash, and shampoo and conditioner. We were thinking of hair color, but thats a bit old. When you want to get them good, and make it fresh, do something that has to do with it. Nair works wonders. I actually tried it out once already, which is how I knew it would work. And noo Im not talking about me.

I used it on a girl I didnt like back at the Makah Reservation. I didnt use it in her body wash though. Just her shampoo and conditioner. It worked like a friggin charm _**[ A/N : seriously it really does work, I did it on my boyfriends brother... classic ]**_

Everybody is just standing around talking, laughing, while Paul and Embry went to put on their clothes. I started to feel woozy and my head started to hurt along with all my muslces in my body.

I dont know whats wrong with me, one mintue Im alright, the next minute Im going through so much pain. My head feels as if its going to burst open and my skin feels like its going to rip off of me as well as my bones feellike they are going to detach.

I started to walk towards the stepps of the portch of Paul's house, I got like two feet away and my vision started to get fuzzy and the pain increased. I started to sway, and the sway made my head throb even harder in pain.

" Are you alright " somebody asked.

I couldnt recognize the voice, it sounded funny. Everything started to sound funny, my vision blurred. I bent down to sit down on the steps.

My body hurt so bad as well as my head. I heard somebody scream a bloodcurling scream.

Before everything went black, I realized the person who screamed. Was me .

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N : Soo how was this chapter? Did you love the pranks? Should the war be over? **_

_**I wanted to get a move on with the whole process of Bella's change. Since shes turning into a wolf and shes getting her abilities, the proccess is much more hurtful for her. Remember her temp wont be hot like the guys and Leah, granted she will be a little bit warmer than she is now, but she wont be the whole 108 degrees. Also remember Bella is going to be the smallest wolf, her body is trying to take the change regularly like the other wolves, but since shes not exactly normal, everything is different for her than the others.**_

_**Also, I wanted to say yes btw. Lindsay and Kelsey know about the wolves now. Kelsey knows of the legend b/c of Seth.**_

_**Thank you for reading. I enjoy writing these stories. Even if my stories are a little different from the books. Like my Bella Volturi story, I changed the treaty that the wolves cant cross over to Cullen Land. If they had to come, they were to make contact first and get the okay for it. .. FYI for those who were wondering why the Cullens wanted revenge.**_

* * *

_**- R E V I E W P L E A S E -**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

I realized I screamed in pain, I knew I passed out.

After everything went black I was outside of my house the sunshining the brightest it has ever shined. I was looking around in my backyard, the tree's were whispering to me. Chanting for me to come closer, calling me. I felt this pull to the woods, a longing, as if in those very woods is were I belonged, where I was ment to be.

I started walking towards the woods slowly, listening to the tree's, smelling the woodsy smell, the grass, the wood, the dirt. Everything about that smell made me feel calm and relaxed, as if I was home. As I started to walk towards the tree's two big wolves came out. Ive seen these wolves before. Ive seen them in my dreams, They were on my body, tattooed.

Seeing them didnt scare me, I felt as if I knew them like I could understand them. I reached forward touching the smaller one. The wolf's head bent down so I could rub its head. Family, thats what It felt like. I reached towards the other one and rubbed its head. I stopped and they lifted up their heads. I looked into their eyes, and I seen them. I felt as if I knew them , as if there was something more about them, their eyes were almost trying to tell me what I wasnt putting together.

With in a flash I was in the woods, standing in a clearing. Ahead of me was a girl with wolves behind her, as she was setting fire to a sparkling pale person. The setting of fire was what made me feel horrified. The girl had fire coming out of her hands, and just pulled her hand back as if about ready to throw a baseball, and the fire touched the man and he burst into flames, only leaving a pile of ash, with purple smoke. There were other pale people to the side, their faces blury so I couldnt see who they were.

When the girl turned around to face the pale people it was like some kind of warping thing. All of a sudden I was in the body of that girl with burning hands. There was talking but yet I couldnt hear it, the girls body that I was in was furious I could feel her anger. She was moving her hands around wildly and the pale people took a step back in fear. Of course they were scared, she has fire coming out of her hands... what a freak!

Everything started to blur again, some how everything seemed to warp back, I was back in the backyard of my house, near the woods, I was laying there, shaking, cursing at everybody. I looked around and all of my family stood together, Paul was looking very sad, why was he sad? Sam and Emily were standing the farthest away, Emily behind him as if trying to protect her.. good I hate her.

I couldnt help but wonder why my body was shaking so hard and why I was so angry and upset. But when my body was starting to shake harder, I heard my self scream out something, but whatever it was was blocked. Sam said something to me that made me look murderous at him... I began to shake even harder and then all of a sudden it went black again.

I began to feel myself waking up from the crazy dream I was having. I felt my body aching, and my head hurt but not so much . I flickered my eyes open and looked around the best I could out of my blury eyes. I tried to sit up but was pushed back down by somebody.

" You need to lay down Bells " I heard Seth's semi-deep voice tell me

When my vision was finally clear I looked around the room. Everybody was huddled around me, Paul holding my hand, and the twins laying at my feet lookin worried. The last time I seen them look like that was when Jake threw away all of their barbie dolls saying they didnt want to play any longer.

I looked over and seem Billy, My dad, old Quil, and my mother looking very concerned.

" What happened " I asked

" You sort of passed out, you have been asleep for two days " Mom said pushing people away from me so she could sit by me.

She hugged me and I inhaled her smell. She always could calm me down and put away my confusion. I looked up at her and smiled a beaming smile. She laughed at me

" So whats the damage " I asked

" You have to stay home from school for about a week, just to make sure things are alright. We had to have Dr. Cullen come and check you out " She said trying to seem happy, but something was behind her eyes... something she wasnt saying

I heard some people grumble and sort of almost growl at the mention of Dr. Cullen. Sure I thought the guy was weird, and way to pale for my likeing, but at least he seemed nice. Whatever.

I looked around at the guys, I started to burst out laughing. Ah, yes.. the prank.. I see it had worked.

All the guys besides Embry and Paul had been pranked... Leah and I got them pretty good before that,, so we spaired their shampoo and bodywash. So they looked normal.

Everybody else had no hair on their arms, and legs. I could see their legs perfectly fine, since they were all in ugly cut offs and no shirts. I almost choked when I looked at their heads. Some of their hair had came out from the nair. Jared's had been the wrost, since I told Kim to use the intire container of Nair. She of course did it. Jared had patches of hair missing from his head, the funniest part about it was the front peak of his hair line was now almost bald, it looked like he gave himself a buzz cut in the front of his hair and the left side of his head which had a large part missing.

I kept laughing till it was hard to breathe and my eyes were watering .

" What is soooooo funny Isa-bel-la " Jared said in his child voice.

" Y- your hair.. its hidious " I said through laughter. Causing everbody to laugh . My mother was laughing so hard she was shaking the bed.. well okay it was her Paul and I. Not to mention the twins who were giggling like school girls.

" Its not our fault that some people decided to do something to our bathroom supplies " Brady grumbled

" Somebody wouldnt have been in that situation if somebody wouldnt have dumped water on me " I screached out which caused everybody to back up even the twins.

" Sorry babies I didnt mean to scare you " I cooed to them. Sure they arent babies but they are small

" What did you put in our stuff anyways" Embry asked

" Yeah him and Paul refues to shower now, at least not with their own stuff " Quil huffed out

" Actually we didnt put anything in their things " I said laughing

That caused an up roar. The boys started shouting about how unfair it was and how it wasnt right. For all of us girls to look at their hair, saying we ruined it. I manage to see my mom and the others sneek out of the room for a second then my dad came back with a camera.. He took pictures of the boys .

" Why ours but not theirs " Sam asked... I think just to annoy me with his voice

" Because Bells and I already got them " Leah said cracking up.. which caused Embry to pout

We all talked for a little bit longer. The twins bouncing on by bed taking turns jumping on Paul who was sitting next to me. My mom and dad asking me how I was feeling . Sam talking about some cook out that they were going to throw in a few days. Asking me if I would help Emily cooking... I said yes since the look on my mother's face told me ' if you dont agree ill take something you love away for a very long time '... I said yes because I knew it would mean she would lock up my garage which I cant have that. I ve been making a surprise for Paul's birthday as well as the twin's birthday thats coming up soon. I cant have my garage taken from me, my surprises will be ruined!

" Time to leave " Sam said interupting my thoughts.. just likes hes been interupting my life since he walked into it.. ugh

" Nobody cares if you and Emily are leaving.. go.. " I said in a sneer.

" Emily isnt coming... the guys and leah are going " Sam said

" No Leah and Seth are stayin as well as Paul " I argued

" Bella sweetie.. just let them leave its important " Dad tried to sooth me

" Why are they always leaving... what do they do " I said glaring at Sam..

He just has to ruin everything!

" Just go guys.. Ill talk to her " My mom said! TRAITOR!

" FINE IF THEY ARE LEAVING.. TAKE YOUR GIRLFRIENDS WITH YOU " I shouted while jumping up from my bed snatching the twins with me and going to my garage

Ill figure out what they are doing.. mark my words..

Im feeling a little bit like a detective.. tonight.. I put on cameras all around my garage.. Ill catch them in the act!

" Come on girls.. how about I give you a make over.. a manicure and pedicure " I asked them in a cooing voice!

" OOOOH REALLY " They squeled

Ignoring my achy body and my headache that was coming on.. I strapped them in the backseat and took off to the store.. to get supplies of course

_**

* * *

**_

_**[ SAM POV ]**_

I know that saying outloud that it was time to go earlier was a bad idea. Bella already hates me, now Im just adding to it. She hasnt been home long and our duties as a pack have us alway alot, so she hasnt gotten alot of time with her sister brother or her boyfriend. Seeing her just jump up grabbing the twins and leave made me scared of her.

We had to leave though, we had to get on the trail of the three bloodsuckers that have been in the area killing humans. Sucking them dry. First right outside of town a security guard, then Waylen Charlie and Harry's friend, and the last victim, Forks High School student Lucy Gardner. They have already crossed our lines before but since they slip up sending us in false leads, we couldnt get them.

So now we have to team up with the Cullen's to try to catch them and kill them before any other innocent human's have to die at their hands. We cant just up and tell Bella why we leave or anything, we are under direct councle orders to wait it out for now. But with Bella's transformation causing problems sometimes I suspect we should tell her already, not to mention she's on to us.

Once Bella took off with the twins, we all ran to the woods and phased. We only had five mintues untill the meeting at the clearing. Paul being the fastest went ahead, second me, then Jared, Leah and Embry and so on. Pushing ourselves to go faster we arrived one mintue before the Five mintues were over.

_We rather not phase out, just talk then we will go_ - I thought to the mind reader with the weird hair.

" The rather not phase human, they suggest just talking since they can understand us, then we will take off " The mind reader said

" Very well, I say we take or own sides, we search in teams, if any of you catch one, howl. If any of us catch one, we will give you a word. Is that reasonable " The Leach Doctor asked.

_I agree _- I thought back

We broke out in groups. Jared Paul and Leah . Embry Quil Seth and Brady. Myself, Jacob, and Collin.

We took off faster than ever following scents. I picked up on the red heads scent and we took off towards her, once we had her in our sight we picked up speed gaining on her. She leaped into trees so we couldnt get her, then she would break down and run on ground. Zig Zaging in and out of trees. Slowing till we were about to snap at her with our teeth then she would jump into trees again. Taunting us. I was seriously gettin pissed off along with Jacob. We were determined to not let her out of sight, not letting her get away. We almost had her untill we reached some cliffs. She stopped looked back and smiled then jumped. Jacob raced ahead but skid to a stop growling.

_Damn it, the bitch got away.. into the water.. smart leach her scent washes away . She will be back Im sure of it_. - Jake thought

_WHOOO THAT WAS FUN _- Collin.. of course the runt of the pack would find that highly entertaining... which I dont.. since we didnt get anywhere .

_**

* * *

**_

_**[ JARED POV ] **_

We were chasing the Leach with the dreds. The guy was seriously starting to piss all of us off, He took off running saying he couldnt believe it. Yeah buddy , I couldnt believe it either when I turned into this, but believe we are about to kill your ugly ass. I shouted in my mind making Leah and Paul laugh in their minds as well

I was aware that the Cullen leaches were chasing after the Blond haired leach with the ugly rat ponytail. To be honest, they wre just on the other side of the creek that we were on. The dread headed vampire and the blonde were taunting us, trying to have fun. They would shout out about racing eachother. Either way,.. on of them was going to die today, but hopefully both would be dying.

Paul raced ahead of Leah and I but we were hot on his tail. Leah went Right I went left. We were going to ambush this fucker.

Paul finally decided to just do a power leap mid stride. He successfully landed on the darker vampire. He bit down into his back and the vampire cried out in pain for his friend. I guess his friend heard him because not to soon was the blonde bounding over the creek on our land to help his dread headed friend.

Leah and I raced over and started tearing apart the dread head. Once we ripped him to peices, Leah phased with out even bothering to cover up and lit the sucker on fire. His parts burning.

I turned my attention back to Paul and the blonde pony tail Leach. The leach kept jumping back and forth between both sides of the creek line. In side of the water was no man's land, but as soon as you touched rock.. it was our side.. or their side if you were closer to their land.

I noticed the big burly Cullen racing forwards about to snatch up the human drinker. It was too late. The damage was already done. The human drinker leaped to cross over, the big Cullen Leaped to stop him. The blond just managed to jump into a tree, while Paul and the big Cullen collided. The big Cullen was on our land , Paul barking out in pain from the impact. No doubt crushing some ribs, you could hear the cracks.

Paul didnt let it show thought besides the yelp, he got back to his feet and went to attack the Cullen who crossed the treaty line and broke it. Cullen defended himself by kicking Paul over to our side even father into the woods. I heard two more cracks and another yelp with some growl in it. Paul came limping out of the woods till he was about five feet from the Cullen, who was at this point being yelled at by his mate, some blond girl.. seriously her voice was annoying

" EMMETT, I TOLD YOU NO, YOU SHOULDNT HAVE DONE THAT GET OVER HERE NOW " She squaked with black eyes.. clearly pissed off..

Paul kept growling at the Cullen, but Colapsed in pain . As he phased human again. He laid in a ball screaming in pain. He was bleeding and his leg was disfigured and so was his arm. I could see the bruises of where his ribs had broken. I phased back human and threw on some shorts.

" Bella is just going to be thrilled " Leah said growling out sarcasticly

The Cullen's gasped in shock.. forgetting about the evil beautiful girl who no doubt seriously would probably kick the Big guys ass.

" Is she changing yet " The docter leach asked

" Yes, very soon and she will be ready. " I said as Paul screamed out in pain again

Sam and the others were running through the woods in human form. Once they seen this they were very angry. The big Cullen was standing still on our land with wide eyes shocked and nervous.

" We better get him home, Sue will need to see him and assess the broken bones. Carry him fast but carefully, we dont want to have to rebreak bones if they heal to quickly. " He ordered us.

Myself and Embry took him, we got to the trees when I heard Leah spat out

" I hope she comes at you with Vasile and a fire hose. You broke the treaty, I hope you get what you deserve " Leah said deadly

" Leah thats enough, Paul is going to need you, tell them take him to Billy's no doubt your sister will be at your house. And for you.. we will discuse what happends after Paul is taken care of. Bye.. for now " Sam said in his angry voice

Paul was screaming in pain as we carried him through the woods to Billy's house. We moved as carefully as we could, as well as fast as we could.

We all cursed as we reached Billy's.. There in the back yard, watching where Paul was screaming was Bella and the twins. they had been chasing eachother around giggling like crazy

Bella took one look at all of us, then to Paul and tears came from her face as she ran to him.

" WHAT HAPPENED, WHY IS HE HURT, TELL ME WHATS GOING ON.. PAUL BABY ARE YOU OKAY, WAS WRONG, HOW DID THS HAPPEN.. OH GOD.. HIS LEG.. JESUS HIS RIBS.. SOMEBODY TALK TO ME " She yelled out glaring

How the hell could we talk to her when she wouldnt let us get a word in.

" Get him inside Jakes room, Bella will you take the twins inside and we will talk in the living room once your father and Billy come .. " Sam ordered us but pleaded with Bella.

We stopped and looked for her reaction. She was glaring a very scary glare, but her eyes sofened as she jumped when Paul shouted out in pain again.

" Alright " She said in a soft tone then grabbing the girls and going towards the house

" We that was easier than I thought it would be " Sam mumbled to himself

Once Billy and Harry got to the house, the hustled into the house, but stopping and wincing as they heard Paul shout out cussing in pain. They were shocked to see Bella their.

" I guess its time to come clean " Billy said out loud making Bella jump who had been lost in her thoughts staring at nothing exactly

" WHAT IS GOING ON, WHATS WRONG WITH PAUL, I NEED TO KNOW, THEY WONT EVEN LET ME GO BACK THEIR DADDY WHATS GOING ON " Bella shouted crying

You could tell the girl loved Paul with every part of her being.

" Please sit down Bells.. everybody.. uh.. besides Paul please come down here " Harry shouted

I was already in the living room where Bella had been. Watching her, to stop her everytime she was about to go to Paul. I sat down farthest away from the tiny girl who was about to blow up. Seriously.. Im not as stupid as I seem... Im smart enough to keep my distance.

We all sat down and waited. We heard Paul whisper that he was listening, and to not sugar coat anything or else it would be worse. We took his advice and let Harry and Billy know. They agree'd .

" Sweetheart, you know how your body as been hurting all the time and you get headaches, and your body feels really hot most of the time lately " Harry asked gently

I could tell he wasnt goiing to take Pauls warning so I decided to get it over with , seriously, I dont wanna take all day.

" BELLA WHAT HE MEANS TO SAY IS THAT THE STORIES ABOUT US ARE TRUE, WE TURN INTO WOLVES BECAUSE VAMPIRES COME AROUND. YOUR TURNING INTO A WOLVE, NOT ONLY THAT YOUR PART OF THIS UNTOLD LEGEND.. YOUR GOING TO HAVE FIRE COME OUT OF YOUR HANDS AND YOU CAN MINIPULATE THE AIR.. CONTROL IT IF YOU WILL.. THE CULLENS ARE VAMPIRES THEY LIVE IN FORKS, WE TURNED BECAUSE THEY LIVE HERE AND STAYED.. IT HAPPENED WHEN YOU LEFT. NOW THAT YOUR BACK ITS HAPPENING AGAIN. NOT ONLY THAT YOUR A FREAKY SIRENE THINGY THAT CAN CONTROL PEOPLE BY SINGING OR HUMMING OR STARING AT SOEMBODY IN THE EYE." I shouted out fastly in practically in once time.. I was pretty proud of myself.. dispite the heavy breathing from it all

" So let me get this straight, your wolves.. im turning into one.. and HOLY SHIT.. MY DREAMS IVE BEEN HAVING ARE HAPPENING.. HOLY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHY TELL ME NOW.. " Bella said calmly then got pissed off

We noticed Bella's hands were starting to blush a deep red. We knew this is what it was taking.. making her very angry. just to get it over with.

Embry ran to her ran her outside and just dropped her on the ground.

" WHAT THE FUCK EMBRY" Bella shouted as the wind picked up

It was realy creepy because it didnt stop there it kept going

" We have to make her angry " Billy shouted

" WHAT THE FUCK .. OWW MY HANDS HURT MY HEAD " Bella screached out

" Bella , Paul had sex with three girls while you were gone " Leah said seriously

" Bella, I drove your car and had sex with Lindsay while you were gone" Jacob said

" Bella, Paul had sex with Leah while you were gone " I said almost laughingly .. taunting her

She started to grow more angry.. her body started to shake very hard. So hard it looked as if she was viberating. She started to hold her head as if it were hurting really bad. She fell to the ground still shaking badly. It made me sad that she was in such pain. I loved Bella like I sister... okay.. maybe a really hot non-related sister. But still.. She was crying from pain.

Emily just pulled up and seen what was happening she rushed to Sam who put her right behind him.

" BELLA.. I HURT LEAH ON PURPOSE " Sam shouted and then started laughing like it was the funniest thing he ever done.

Bella's eyes shot to him and despite her pain she jumped to her feet as if to go after him. She hissed and growled at him.. starting to stalk towards him.. her hands had finally caught fire, just as we need her to do.. now we just needed to get her to phase.

" And I enjoyed it " Sam said mockingly as if he didnt care

Thats all it took, Bella phased right there leaping at him. I grabbed Emily and dragged her away from Sam .

Bella was a little bit smaller than Leah was in wolf form. Her fur was this amazing metalic brown fur, with a the brown color of Leah down her back, and the light grey color of Seth down her back as well. She looked just like the wolve that was tattoo'd on her back. She was breath takingly beautiful even as a wolf.

Sam was backing away from Bella.. trying to calm her down, telling her that he was only trying to get her mad so she wouldnt have to be in pain anylonger. That he really didnt mean to hurt Leah, that it still hurt him about everything.

Bella wasnt having it though, she was growling and snapping at him as he kept trying to move away from her. Emily whimpered in fear which caught Bella's attention. Bella started to stalk towards Emily, growling harder and more meaner at her. I started to be scared for Emily's life.

Nobody knew what to do.. Leah and Seth phased to try to get Bella undercontrol but I seen it wasnt helping. Emily was behind me with her back against Billy's small red house. I started thinking this was it.. this was the end of Emily and My life.. Bella was going to Kill me to get to Emily.

Out of no where, Paul was rushed out of the house yelling

" BELLA NO " He kept shouting

When he finally was in front of me, Bella just stopped. Her eyes started to lose focus as she just stared at Paul.. Ahh.. Imprinting

Paul started to slowly go towards Bella, with his hands out in surrender. He kept whispering how beautiful she was, once he got to her, he fell to his knees and started telling her how sorry he was that she was brought to be like us, and even farther needed to help people... needed more than we were needed.

Bella stopped looking at him, shaking her big wolf head, and backed away from Paul with sad eyes. She turned around, looked at everybody still in wolf form. Then darted away from us, running faster than Paul.

Ten mintues later, Leah and Seth phased back.

" She's hurt.. that we kept this from her, worse Paul and I.. her twin and imprint.. which I explained .. She said not to look for her, that she needed time. That she wasnt sure if she could ever forgive us " Leah cryed out into Embry

**_

* * *

_**

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

I cant believe they would keep this from me. They knew what was to come to my life, they kept it from me. Not telling me what was happening. While I was in pain hurting badly.

My own twin.. Keeping secrets.

My _Imprint_... keeping me in the dark, as I lay hurting so badly through what was becoming of me

I couldnt beleive I couldnt put together the dreams I had been having for the past few months. I couldnt believe, my destiny was telling me what was going to happen. The girl.. with flaming palms... the seeing things from the girls view and the wolf's view. How could I not see this happening to me.

Im much to mad for being decived like this. Much to angry for not being told the truth from the begining. My own family... keeping things that were going to happen to me from me. I dont know how I can ever forgive them.

I dont really understand what's happened, Paul being in pain. What Im needed for. What's expected of me. Im not sure whats going to happen.

All I know, is that if they think they are going to be forgive for keeping my future from me, they have another thing coming.

Im Isabella Marie Clearwater, Wolf & Sirene. Even though I know that much.. I still feel as if I dont know who I am anymore.

* * *

_**[ A/N : SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG.. IM STILL LOOKING FOR BETA'S OR A BETA FOR ALL OF MY STORIES. SO ONCE AGAIN.. IF YOUR INTERESTED.. THEN SEND ME A PERSONAL MESSAGE... PLEASE. ]**_


	8. Chapter 8

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_Im Isabella Marie Clearwater, Wolf & Sirene. Even though I know that much.. I still feel as if I dont know who I am anymore._

_**[ PAUL POV ]**_

It has been almost a week since Bella finally came back home. She hasnt said a word to anybody, we all hid the truth from her, the truth about herself. She walks around angry all the time shaking. Sam has stayed clear of Bella since she phased. Good thing too, because he would seriously get hurt by her.

Bella wont even talk to us at school, she goes on about her business and leaves when she is suppose to. Bella doesnt even go work at the bakery or dinner. She goes home, locks her room and ignores the world. She even ignores me. Sometimes when I just so happen to be at her house, she looks at me with emotionless eyes. It's killing me.

The pain I feel from not having her around, loving her like I want to it hurts so much. I can feel her pain as well, which makes it worse, and Im sure it's the same for her as well. I feel like I should just corner her, get to talk to me, force it from her. I need her, Ive been in love with her since I could remember, its rare that people who were inlove before, imprint on eachother. We have that bond. Sure , She might get over it sometime, but I dont want sometime, I want my Bella back now!

Its not just me she ignores, its her sister, brother, mother, and father. I think the only people she really talks to or even has anything to do with is the twins. They are with her when she isnt at school. Billy doesnt fight with her about her being around them, hes trying to get on her good side. Not like its going to work, but hes trying. Not to mention the fact that she blows up at the girls if they even try to speak to her, Kelsey and Kim were in tears for hours the other day at Sams because Bella went off on them, calling them names, telling them they dont have the right to speak to her since they knew about everything.

Which is true, they knew. Leah and Seth let it slip through their minds while being phased while Bella phased. I seen it in Leah's mind. Bella told Leah that right now.. we are all nothing to her. Leah being her twin, hurt her bad. So right now, Leah is blaming the council members for whats happened. Im not even sure how this will blow over.

Right now we are waiting for Bella to come to Sam's for a pack meeting. We are going to tell her everything that she needs to know. Bella said fuck you eat a dick at first.. but then agree'd out of no where for some reason. Whatever reason that is.. Im not sure I want to know. Just when we thought she was never going to come, she showed up. We waited for her to come in the house which took her about ten mintues because we could hear her outside debating on it. She finally came in the house, looking beautiful and sat down besides me and Jared.

" Alright Im here.. what the hell do you want Sam " Bella said bitterly

" We just want to fill you on details.. what we were told " Sam told her gently

" Dont you think you've all had time for that choice? Hmm? Well I think you did" Bella said glaring around the room at us.

" Well we didnt and thats a mistake we all made, but seriously you need to get over it, you need to take it for what it is" Sam said as if he were annoyed

" Whatever... Ill pretend you didnt just talk to me like that.. just tell me the details... I need to get back to the garage" Bella said dismissfully

" You are a sirene, its chosen before your born. You're ment to bring together the good vampires and us, the wolves. You control two elements, Fire and Air. Your skin isnt as hot as ours, and your scent isnt one of a wolf your have your normal scent. Your smell appeals to vampires because thats what you do, you lure them in with your smell, your song, and your eyes. Your strength, speed, hearing, sight, and pretty much all of your scenses have become alot stronger " Sam said but pausing to take abreak

" So your saying that Im going to be like a vampire magnent because the way that I smell " She asked is disgust.

" Yes, but thats because its your Lure.. your smell drawls them in, if you hum while they are around, they will be hypnotized by you and you will be able to control them while your looking into their eyes and they are looking into yours. You have this because it will be easy for you to set up the kill. Your like the super weapon to the pack " Jared said

Bella just stared at him then burst out laughing, we all looked at her as if she had grown five heads.

" What " Jared asked with this mouth hanging open

" You.. just almost sounded smart. Who knew that you could have some brain cells. " Bella said giggling... Leah joined in.. then Emily... when Emily laughed Bella glared at her which stopped Emily's laughing

" Why are you even here... your not part of the pack.. your a regular human... " Bella growled out Causing Emily to jump up

" This is her house as well as Mine Bella " Sam said growling at Bella

" I dont give a shit.. this is PACK MEETING.. not a pack and emily meeting " Bella growled back at him

" Its fine.. Ill leave " Emily studdered out

" No.. Ill leave, I dont need this shit from your ugly ass or Sam " Bella sneered at her jumping up.. then Leah and Seth jumped up.. ready to follow her.. So I did the same thing.

Bella was storming out of the house, we all were following after her, Sam kept talking yelling at her, which just caused Bella to have flat black eyes, and growl and shake at him.

" Sam stop, your taunting her " I growled at him.

" Im not doing anything, shes the one whos un controlable " He said in disbelief that I would scold him

" UNCONTROLABLE... I AM NOT SOMEBODY TO BE CONTROLED SAM UGLY! OOOH.. AM I UNCONTROLABLE LIKE WHEN YOU ATTACHED EMILY, AND LEFT HER FACE AND BODY SCARED... " Bella shouted at him.

When Bella yelled that, everthing stopped, everything went quiet... Sam just looked at her, we all looked at her. Bella had a familiar smile on her face. The one when she's enjoying somebodies pain. The one when she knows that she's right. She just kept smiling at him, starting to circle around him as we all backed off.. not wanting to be in the crossfire of whatever was about to happen.

I really didnt want her to be mad at me anymore, either did Leah or Seth so we kept telling her what she needed to know, as she circled Sam.. Sam just watching her.

" Bella, Sam is the Alpha of the pack... well the male alpha " Seth said .. Bella just looked up confused and paused

" What do you mean... male alpha " Bella asked

" He means, Im the male alpha of the pack.. the leader.. but there is also a female alpha " Sam said in a sigh

" And this bothers you? Who is the female alpha " Bella asked him with wide eyes

" You are Bella, and no it honestly doesnt bother me, it gives me some help with these idiots " He said laughing.

Bella's eyes went from wide to a frown to glaring to confusion... She sat down on the ground indian style just staring around at all of us, she went back to look at Sam

" What exactly is our job has Alpha's " Bella asked calmly

" Well, the alpha's duty is to make sure everything in the pack is ran right. If I give them a command or an order, they have to follow it no matter what, it just works that way. So If you were to command somebody to take a patrol shift, they will have do to it " He said sittind down across from her

" So, I have to be friend these Cullens correct " She asked

" Yes, in order for us to get along, part of the legend said you would bring us together. We need to get along and take sides with eachother, because there will be a war, and if we have any chance at winning, then we have to do it together " He explained to her softly.. not as if she were a child, but in a voice that was sort of pleading

" Well, I guess if Im going to befrind them, then I want to call a meeting with them, about what one of them did to Paul " Bella said, as she turned her eyes to me, her eyes full of love and understanding.

" Im sorry Bella " I whispered to her. She just smiled and shook her head

" Well, I guess I can forgive you all... but if you ever hide something from me ever again, you will be set on fire " She said in a serious but happy tone.

" I guess Ill call the Cullen's to have a meeting, when should we have it ? " Sam asked her

" Your honestly asking me? " Bella asked in as if she were in shock

" Well, we both are Alpha's... we have to make decsions together in order for this whole thing to work " He explained to her

" Well alright, then today as soon as they can ... I have a few things I want to say " She said glaring off into space.. Then she poped back up and smiled hugly

" Oh and Sam " She said sweetly.. Ha! Sam's face was hilarious

" Yes " He asked turning back around

Bella just walked up to him, pulled her hand back, and punched him so hard he fell back on the ground looking up at her in surprise

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR " Quil shouted at her

" That is for what he said when I was phasing, reguardless of if he didnt mean it, he still said it, and he still deserved it. Besides It felt really good to hit him " She said giggiling Then turning her attention to Emily

Emily just got wide eyes and stepped behind Embry who was the closest

" Dont worry Emily... Im not gonna hurt you... I just want you to know that for now on.. your no longer to be at these meetings, they will be held at my house... and this doesnt mean that anything between us changes " Bella said glaring at her

Emily just looked like she wanted to cry, but still nodded her head at Bella. Sam didnt bother to argue or protest, Bella looked him in the eyes... which he couldnt help but look back,, which made me feel extreamly jealous because she is mine. Bella asked him if he had a problem with it , he shook his head no and finally Bella stopped doing her Sirene thing... and squelled saying she was going to enjoy that... Which caused us all to groan.. We knew she was going to abuse that! I just knew it..

* * *

_**[ CARLISLE POV ]**_

I was sitting in my study reading over some books, looking up things about Sirenes. I wanted to read up about what possiblites Bella would be having. I couldnt get the thought of a wolf and a sirene being the same person.

I remember when the pack told us about Bella. Though they didnt tell us everything, the just told us that a new member would be joining the pack, and she would be also a sirene. They told us that if we ever came in contact with her, not to look into her eyes. So we agree'd. Then they told us that one of the pack members imprinted on her.

Edawrd was sad, he had feelings towards the young beautiful girl since we seen her at the hospital. In fact he said he already knew about the imprint because of Paul I guess the wolfs name at the time was.

I of course got to see the face of the boy who and imprinted on the special girl . The day we were tracking the nomads. Emmett had over stepped the treaty line while in no mans land. The creek that divided the lands . Ever since then, we havent heard from the pack in over a week. I thought they decided to just wait it out and plan a sneek attack.. giving that Emmett broke the treaty, it gave them the go ahead to have a war with us.

" UGH WHAT THE HELL OUR FUTURE JUST FADED " Alice just yelled from the lving room.

Giving that, we all ran to the living room to see what the meaning of it was. We all knew that Alice couldnt see anything when it came to the wolves. So we thought this was it.. this was the attack we thought was going to happen

To my surprise.. the phone rang. Nobody ever calls our house phone, very few people have it infact.

" Hello " I asked confused

The whole family was surrounding me at this time.

" This is Sam, Ive called to tell you that Bella is calling a meeting between you and us " He said calmly

" She has gone through the phasing process " I asked smiling

" Yes " He said in a flat tone

I looked around the family, everybody had worried faces.

Alice looked happy in some weird way

Jasper looked alarmed

Rose looked worried

Emmett looked horrified, since he broke the treaty, fighting with the man that imprinted on Bella, besides, he knew what she was going to be capable of

Esme looked worried as well

Edward.. well he looked happy at the mention of Bella, then looked said giving the fact that she had phased.

" Alright, thats good to know. I hope she is doing alright. When would you like to have the meeting " I asked calmly but smiling, thinking of the possiblites of having Bella in my pressence.. I wanted to learn from her, of what she could do.

" As soon as possible " He said calmly

" Well, I guess now is as good of a time, nobody here is doing anything. Where shall we meet " I asked

" In the regular meeting clearing in twenty minutes" He said and hung up

I hung up the phone and faced my family looking worried.

" I guess we should all go, we dont need to be late .. considering the circumstances, we no farther need to anger them " I said to them

" Im actually scared of her " Emmett said

" You have a great reason to you idiot, she can set us on fire with the flick of her wrist, not to mention we have seen her in action " Rose hissed at him

" Seen her in action? " I asked as well as Esme who came by my side

" Well, we already met Bella " Alice said looking sheepishly rocking on her heels of her feet

" And, when was this " Esme asked

" Well, you see.. there is a human that goes to our school, her name is Kelsey. She is Isabella's little brother Seth Clearwater's imprint. Kelsey gets picked on at school by Lauren and Jessica. Kelsey called Bella one day after hiding in a janitors closet from the girls. Bella came to school very protectivly in fact.. even though she doesnt like Kelsey, shes very motherly. She confronted the two girls . Lets just say, since then... they havent bothered Kelsey. " Jasper said

" Not to mention the fact she did the whole sirene thing to Jazzy " Alice said holding Jasper's hand

" How did it make you feel .. during that time " I asked him with wide eyes

" Honestly " He asked

I just nodded and Alice said it was okay for him to say it.

" When she looked into my eyes, it all went focused. On her thought. Her looking into my eyes, and me looking into her's. I had this feeling of just wanting to do whatever she wanted me to do. I would have done anything for her at that mement. Though I still could think, I couldnt function unless she wanted me to. It was like I wanted to do whatever she desired of me " He said looking at me

" hmm.. I wonder.. at this meeting, If Ill be able to experiance it. Or observe it " I said thoughtfully

" You cant be serious can you " Rose asked me in disbelief

" Why not, I mean its extraodinary " I said looking at her

" Enough of the chit chat, can we just go to see what my demise is " Emmett said huffing while grabbing Rose and was out the door in an instant

Once we got to the clearing, we stopped and walked till we were ten feet from the wolves. I could smell them even from where I had been standing. They smelt awful, but of course I wont say that. But amung their smell, I smelt a different scent. It didnt bother me, It actually had me interested. I looked at all the wolves, and seen they were all the same from the meeting we had when we learned about Isabella. I looked around wondering where she could be, surely she wasnt standing with them.

" Not to be rude or anything, but we were told Isabella wanted to have this meeting, yet she isnt here " I said calmly

Just as I said that, the most beautiful wolf I ever seen came out from behind the bushes. She was beautiful as a human, but she is even stunning as a wolf. Her fur was a mix between her sister and brother's on her back. the rest of her was a very pretty metellic like color. One that I dont even know of a name for it.

" I still cant read l her mind, but her thoughts are an echo in the packs mind. " Edward said out loud.

Bella turned around and went back to the bushes. Once she came out she was wearing small grey shorts and a black tank top. She came out and walked till she was standing in the middle of the pack, next to Sam the black wolf to her left.

" Hello, Im Carlisle this is my wife Esme. My son Edward. My daughter Rosalie and her Husband Emmett, My son Jasper and his wife Alice. " I said looking at her, but she wasnt looking at me, she was looking at the different faces of my family.

" Ive already met you all except Esme. Its nice to meet you. Now on to other business " Bella said in a very serious tone as her eyes grew darker.

" I want to know which one of you was the idiot that crossed the treaty line and fought my imprint " She said with a fierce look

We all looked at eachother, Emmett and Rose look horrified for what was about to come.

" That would be me Bella " Emmett said as he let go of Rose and stepped forward like a man

" Figures it would be you, now what do you have to say for yourself for breaking the treaty " Bella said in a calm voice

" IT WAS NO MANS LAND " Emmett practically shouted out.. not at her just in general

Bella was glaring at him, her hands started to flame up, Rose went to make a move to Emmett but we held her back. If we were going to lose a son, I wouldnt lose my daughter as well. Emmett looked at her, then to her hands then to her again.

" It doesnt matter Emmett .. you stepped on our land, YOU fought with Paul. You broke the treaty. Give me one good reason why I shouldnt kill you right here right now for your idiocity. You had to know that by going after the blond that you would step to far out. Tell me, why should I not kill you after your mistake. You've put your family in danger. " Bella said growling at him clenching her fists starting into his eyes.

Emmett just started at her, his eyes never blinking. Everything was silent besides her breathing and her fast heartbeat.

" TELL ME " Bella roared at him, her hands flaming with more fire as the anger kept fueling her.

Emmett stepped closer to her, almost flush to her. Body to body. He spoke in a dazed voice.

" Im very sorry Bella it was my mistake. I didnt mean to make it. I was only trying to catch him, to make sure he wasnt a threat any longer to us, and to the humans. " Emmett said sputtering out .

Bella just stared at him, not speaking. Finally she broke her gaze from him and he gasped for air as if it was taken from him and pretty much collapest on the grassy clearing ground.

" Very well, just know that I will not give you another chance. If you cross the treaty line again. No matter what, it will be your dealth. If any one of you attacks one of the pack, it will end not in your favor. Is that clear" Bella said looking at all of us.

Dang it. I keep trying to get her to stare into my eyes. i wanted to know what it felt like.

" We understand. Thank you, for not killing him. It means alot to me " Rose said as she went up and hugged Bella. Which Bella stiffened but relaxed and akwardly huged her back.

" Your welcome. Just make sure you keep the idiot on a leash next time we track " Bella said seriously at her

" Next time we track " I asked surprised that they would even want to work with us again.

To MY surprise, Bella turned her eyes back to me. Her eyes locking with mine. Now I couldnt explain what I was feeling at first. I could still think normally, yet I couldnt think on my own. It was as if my whole being was telling me to do whatever she wanted, to say and agree with anything she wanted. I could still think normal thoughts, but they were pulled to her. As if I was hanging on to everything about her.

" Yes, the next time we track. Is there something wrong. " She asked me sweetly. Then she Hmm'd.

Her looking into my eyes and her humm sent me over board. I could feel myself standing straight as if to impress her. I felt myself move towards her slowly. Never breaking eye contact, even if I tried to It wouldnt work. It was as if she had my eyes locked into place. Forcing me to stare into her pretty eyes.

Her stare made it feel like they alone were gravity. Holding my body into place, holding my mind and options into place. Making me feel devoted to her. Honestly. During those moments, I didnt even think of Esme. I think I would have left her if Bella asked me to under her sirene's gaze.

" O-of course there isnt nothing wrong. Bella " I said sighing her name as if it was the most beautiful thing on earth to me in all my exsistance.

I finally felt that gravity go away as it seemed like I was floating away from her. The feeling made me feel as if I were drunk, or tipsy as they say now these days. Some parts of my body tingled from the sinsation of her gaze

I just stood there standing, looking at her in shock but yet smiling. She giggled and looked towards Esme.

" Im sorry " Bella said laughing.

Esme just chuckled and told her it was alright.

" If its alright with you all. Id like to stop by sometime and get to know you all better. " Bella asked us looking at each family member.

" Of course its alright with us " Alice squelled in delight . We all just rolled our eyes at her hyper happyness

_**

* * *

**_

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

After the meeting we all took off towards my house while we were phased. Once we reached my back yard, I stopped phased back human form and started following everybody.

I hadnt really talked to anybody since the pack meeting. I missed Paul so much it had been very painful being away from him during my time of being angry.

I could feel his pain as well, even though we werent near eachother. I didnt really know what it ment, so I looked farther into everybodies thoughts as we were phased in wolf form. I understood once I looked in their minds.

I guess being away from your imprint causing you pain. Its almost unbareable. I remember laying in my bed in the fetal possition. Crying for Paul in my mind. I never said it outloud because I was so very angry with him and everybody else.

But now here I am, following everybody as they had their own conversations.

Leah and Embry planning a date.'

Collin Brady and Seth were talking about what 'cool' things I could or should blow up with my flaming palms.

Jared, Quil and Paul were walking together with their heads close together, talking about toilet paper, eggs, and bolonie. I stopped listening not wanting to bother getting involved with their retarded tatctice.

Sam was walking a little bit farther ahead of me. His eyes roaming everybody and sometimes laughing quietly as he heard what they were saying. Part of me wanted to forgive him for everything, but 97% of my body mind and heart told me I couldnt. At least not yet.

I turned my eyes back to Paul. My need for him growing stronger the more time has passed that we havent been around eachother.

As If he could feel my eyes on him, he looked towards him with a sad face, but when he saw me smile at him, he practically beamed at me. We looked at eachother for a little bit untill Quil started to shove into Paul.

I wasnt going to let Quil ruin anything. So I started running towards Paul. Once I got to him I jumped on his back kissing his neck and Whispered.

" Wanna stay the night with me " I asked in my 'seductive' voice.

" HELL YEAH " He shouted and started running to my house.

Once we got to my room, we just stood their staring into eachothers eyes. Out of no where, I was infront of him, and he was infront of me. He grabbed my face gently between his hands and kissed my lips softly.

After a very long session of make up sex, which we hadnt had sex in a very long time. But it was aaaamaaazzzing.

I fell asleep with my head on his arm as I lay infront of him with my butt and back pressed tightly against him as he put his head in the crook of my neck, wrapping his other arm around me holding me there as if he was afraid I was going to just up and leave him in any minute.

" Goodnite Bella, I love you " He whispered into my ear

" I love you too " is all I could barely get out.

* * *

_**[ A/N -**_

_**SORRY FOR THIS BEING SHORT. I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE SOMEWHAT OF WHAT WAS HAPPENING NEXT AND GIVE YOU A CLUE ON WHAT WAS TO COME.**_

_**IM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA. I HOPE ONE OF YOU WOULD LIKE THE JOB. I KNOW I DONT SPELL EVERYTHING RIGHT. SO IM LIKE SERIOUSLY NEEDING A BETA TO BE MY RIGHT HAND WOMAN OR MAN... WHICH EVER YOU ARE.**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER. WHICH PART WAS YOUR FAVORITE.**_

_**ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT. I JUST COULDNT LET YOU GUYS GO ON WITH OUT SOMETHING.**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**_

_**TIFFANY - CULLENSBABYMAMA7.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**[ OVER ALL POV ]**_

It had been around two weeks since Isabella Clearwater, wolve and sirene of La Push had asked to get to know the anmial drinkers. Althought part of her wanted to be around them, and try to befriend them, part of her told her to stay away because she was angry they hurt her imprint.

During those two weeks she had spoken to the leader of the Cullen Coven. Asking him if he would collect a pint of each of their venom. Soon after she went over and visited Old Quil, asking if he had anything like Wolve teeth. He had wolves teeth from previous phasings in the past. He gave Bella around ruffly 20 wolves teeth. She thanked him and waited a few more days for the Cullen Coven to meet her at the boarder. Edward had came and gave her the pints of venom, asking what she wanted it for. She merely told him she would show him and the rest of his 'family' when she was ready to come over.

During the week of her stay out of school. Bella spend almost every moment in her garage. She worked night and day sharpening every tooth she was given untill it was perfect. When her week was up, she left the teeth to soak in the vemom she had been given.

She fell back into her original schedual. Patroling at night, going to sleep, waking up, going to school half a day, going home after lunch, patroling for an hour, going to work at the bakery, picking up Kelsey, going back to work , patroling at night, going to sleep. She did that everyday untill friday. Which is today.

* * *

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

I had been watching the twins one day while I was out of school for my week of getting use to being a wolf, controling my temper and working on my abilities.

The twins had just fell asleep for their nap, they usually sleep for two hours, so I decided to watch Underworld and compare the hollywood version to my life. While watching the movie, I took under consideration that they used weapons to kill eachother. Guns surely didnt work in real life.

That got me thinking of what if's. I knew that our wolves teeth could rip into a vampire like putting a hot knife in a tub of butter, smooth and easy. I wondered if we could use indivdual teeth as a knife of some sort, well not exactly we, but me. You see, I can kill a vampire fast, my hands produce fire, my anger can produce fire and wind.

Under my wonder, I formed a plan just to work out the tests and trails of such weapons to use.

I called up dear old Doctor Cullen; or Dr. Fang as the pack calls him. I asked him if it would be to much to ask if he could collect a pint of vemon from each one of his family members. He never asked me for reasons, he jumped right to it and said yes. I thanked him for everything, and told him I would explain at a later time. He of course it was fine and thanked ME for the call saying it was nice to hear from me.

Not waisting anytime, I decided to call up Old Quil. He was the oldest elder of course, not to mention the fact that he has things pasted down from previous tribal members. I called him and asked him if it would be okay to stop by and speak to him. He was surprised that I would even consider talking to him outside of Pack business. Once I went to visit him I asked him of our history of the pack, he told me. I of course told him of my thought and idea. I asked him if he just so happened to have any wolves teeth from back in the day. He went through his collection of history, and came back with a medium sized box full of dull wolves teeth. I thanked him and kissed his old weathering cheek and went home.

I waited for the twins to be picked up and then rushed out side of my garaged and locked it from the inside. I didnt want the Pack to know about my idea, I wanted it to be a test. If it went right, I'd call a meeting between the vampires and us so we could test it out.

I began working on the teeth. Shapening them untill they couldnt get any sharper. After I had every tooth to perfection. I took out the vemon that I had been keeping and combided them untill they were in five seperate glass jars. I evened them out and put them in, closed the jar's with lids and put them under my tool desk with a small towel covering them.

Over the next week, I started school again, not having to any extra work since I had Paul bring home my work everday and take it back the next.

Phasing and doing the patrols wasnt even that hard. I learned to cover my thoughts and block them off and only thinking out to others when I wanted them to. I didnt want them knowing about what I was doing. Paul would have a heart attack telling me Im risking my life doing what Im doing. But I had reasons.

If I was gonna be able to fullfill what is needed of me and my job not only as a part of the pack, but as the weapon. The bread and butter of the pack. Not to mention the second Alpha. I was going to need something besides the fire and wind elements to help me. I wanted something that I could injure the enemy with, slow them down if you will. I was going to need to stay human form for some certain things. I had a feeling that soon, we will be facing those nomads again. I dreamed it. My dream's always happen.

So I've been letting the vemon soak throught the teeth. They will be able to hurt and cut through a vampire with ease. Today I was going to call a meeting between the Cullen's and the Pack, show them what Ive been doing. Not to mention do my part of my purpose, getting close to the Cullen's so we can face whatever is in the future together.

Right now, Im on my way to pick up Kelsey. I deal with her being around, I still dont really like it, but I have to let it happen. She's my bother's imprint after all. I dont really hang out with her, she stopped taking her defense lessions with me, since Ive been told Edward walks her to and from class, and eats with them on occasion. So I never really worried over her stopping the lessions, a huge part of me got a kick out of kicking her ass during them though.

I wasnt expecting what I pulled up to when I reached Forks High school.

There the intire student body of Forks High was circled around something. The Cullen's in the back, with black eyes looking worried. I got out of my Impala and walked towards the Cullen's.

" Whats going on here" I said making the vampires jump.

" Oh thank god your finally here, Kelsey is fighting Lauren and Jessica. We tried to help but she wouldnt let us. They are hurting her Bella " Alice said pulling me to the crowd.

I was being pissed at what I seen. What I was hearing. These people where cheering for these two worthless girls. Kelsey was being kicked and punched as she collapsed on the ground, the two girls kept hitting her.

Okay, so I never really liked Kelsey even though she did grow on me a little bit. I care about my brother, and Kelsey is a part of my brother, so I do care about her too. My rage was coming out and I let out a growl to low for the stupid humans to hear, causing the Cullen's to gasp and push me father.

Once I reached Kelsey, I pulled her up and shielded her with my body.

" Emmett, take her to my car, lay her down in the backseat " I yelled at him, he didnt nod or anything, he just did as he was told.

I turned back to the two girls who were smiling smugly at me, thinking they could hold their own. To bad they dont know what Im seriously capable of. I was trained to fight when I went to the Makah Reservation. Im a fucking black belt. Not to mention the fact that Im really... really strong.

" Come to save the day again for her have you " Lauren glared at me.

" Actually, I didnt. I was really enjoying to be honest " I said sweetly, I could sense the Cullen's behind me now.

" I told her she wasnt good enough, not even to make friends with you. She's been whoring it up around here, thinking she's better than everybody because she's got Edward walking her around everywhere, thinking they actually would befriend a girl like her " Lauren said as if she was disgusted.

Oh, so they were jealous of the small girl. That's exactly what Kelsey is, a small girl. She may be a bit taller than I am. But she was younger than them. They were jealous because she had more than them. Real friends, a boyfriend who loves her, a family that wants her even if her own doesnt care, shes smart, shes funny when she wants to be. They're jealous.

" Im the one who had Edward watch out for her. I knew that you two jealous little girls were going to try something again. I've been wating for this. Which is why I was enjoying the chance to do this " I said sweetly again

" Do what " Jessica asked

" Like I said the last time, you fucked with the wrong girl. Kelsey is my family weather or not I liked her to begin with. I warned you didnt I.. Now.. Im going to kick your ass " I said pointing to Jessica " whiling Im kicking your ass " I said and smiled largely showing them my perfect white teeth.

" Your gonna be sorry you said that " Lauren said

" No just sorry that I didnt get the chance till now " I hissed out

I took off my t-shirt that I was wearing. I had a sports bra under it so I wasnt worried. The people around awe'd over my tattoos and my faboulos body. I just grinned and handed my shirt over to Rosalie. Next I took off my heels. I handed those over to her as well.

I waisted no time. I turned around and kicked Jessica in the side of her ribs. She fell to the ground and tried to stumble back up. Lauren came at me thinking I was distracted by laughing at her weak friend. I let her hit me in my shoulder, I didnt really feel it. I grabbed her arm and elbowed her in the face and watched her stumble backwards. Jessica got up by now and came at me with her left hand.

I grabbed her hand and punched her in the nose and knee'd her in the back. Lauren came at me again trying to kick me but I blocked with my forearm and kicked her with some force in the chest making her fall back and hit her head. Jessica came back at me trying to kick me as well, I let her kick my shin . I seen that her eyes lit up, but she noticed I didnt groan in pain. I punched her twice with each hand and kicked her other ribs. I heard a crack. I turned my attention back to Lauren as she was getting up holding her head with her right hand. I smiled at her and kicked her twice more but in the legs. She screamed in pain . I laughed.

Jessica got back up huncing over, throwing one of the boy's sports drinks at me, trying to get it into my eyes. I ducked and let it get on who ever was cheering for them while they were ganging up on Kelsey.

" Awe, Jessy that was a cheep one. You almost got me there " I said

Then flipped over her and kicked her from behind.

" I fight dirtier little girl " I growled at her

I bent over, picking her head up by her hair with a good yank, earning a scream from her. It made me tingly inside. I bright my right hand up and hit her with a bit of force right back on her nose again.

I turned my attention back to Lauren who was coming at me screching like a banchee. I ducked and punched her in the stomach.

" Im not impressed. Two on one with a small young girl. But with me, its one on two. You have a good sense of balance, which is good. But not good enough. " I spat out

Spinning around letting my hair hit who ever was behind me hitting them with a nice 'whiping' sound across their face. I kicked Lauren again but in the back with the heel of my foot.

" The ganging up on anybody doesnt fly around here. So I had to mix it up. How does it feel getting your ass kicked by somebody shorter than you, smaller than you.. humm " I said as I hit her again

She yelped out in pain again. Her face was bloody, as well as Jessica who learned her place on the ground . Below me. I looked a the Cullen's worried they would be hurting over the smell. They only had dark golden eyes no longer black. They nodded telling me it was okay. I winked.

" Stings right, I bet it does " I told Lauren then kicked her again in the same spot

" Now your body is all jacked up, cant even stand up maybe " I asked her casually.

I went up to her and stood above her as she looked at me with her swolen black and purple eyes.

" Now for the had news " I said out loud so everybody could hear me.

She looked up at me, and started to look around about to talk. But I of course had other plans

" Its gotta end with you looking like a bitch, in front of everybody " then hit her one last time, before she went to sleep.

I let her body fall to the ground with a nice thump. Which made me tingle inside again. I smilled widely at her body. Circling her and Jessica.

Not bad, for not using my whole strength. Just a small bit of it. Hmm. Not bad at all.

I looked up and seen the crowd of people . I glared at them.

" THIS IS WHAT YOU CHEER FOR, TWO GIRLS BEATING UP ON A SMALLER WEAKER PERSON. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, YOUR SCHOOL BULLIES NOW BEING KNOCKED OUT BY SOMEBODY WHO IS SMALLER THAN THEM. YOU CHEER FOR THEM AND FOR WHAT? BECAUSE YOU THINK ITS ENTERTAINING. WELL ITS NOT. KELSEY HAS DONE NOTHING TO THEM . THEY WERE JEALOUS OF HER. AND YOU CHEER FOR THEM " I screamed out, some of them backed away.

Good childeren.

" IF I FIND OUT THAT ANYBODY, AND I MEAN ANYBODY HAD LAID A HAND ON KELSEY AGAIN, OR HAS SAID THE WRONG WORDS TO HER, I WILL END YOU. YOU WILL FEEL WORSE PAIN THEN THESE GIRLS HERE. THEY DIDNT TAKE MY WARNING SERIOUSLY. THINKING IT WAS A JOKE, BUT IT WAS A PROMISE. I KEEP THEM AS YOU CAN SEE. NOW I NEED TO KNOW WHO WAS RECORDING FROM THE BEGINING, WHEN LAUREN AND JESSICA STARTED THE FIGHT " I ordered out.

I blond boy with blue eyes, and spikey hair came up to me. His lettermans jacket said Newton on it. Figures. He looks like a fignewton. HAHA.

" I did " he studdered out stepping fowards holding his phone in his shaking hand

" And your name would be " I said to him sweetly, watiing for it.. waiting for him to look at my eyes.

" Mike " He said thinking he was going to get a chance. TOO BAD SUCKER!

He mad the mistake, he looked in my eyes. I held his gaze. I could aways feel the person who I was doing this to. even if I was standing away from them. It made me feel warm inside, like a glowing person.

" May I use your phone, you know.. keep ahold of it for proof, that these two girls jumped Kelsey " I asked sweetly looking into his eyes more deeply.

" o-of course " He said walking closer to me, still looking into my eyes.

I wanted to break out into a dance right then and there but I knew I couldnt.

He held out his cell phone to me, which was still recording, so you could here him agree with letting me hold it for awhile.

" Dont worry, Ill five it back once I show the police this. " I said seriously taking my eyes off of him

I turned around, and walked to my car, not caring that people were watching me. Which really I rather enjoyed being the center of attenton. It made me feel giddy inside. Pleasure knowing that I was the best and prettiest person of all washington and then some. Everybody who seen me, wanting to be me, wanting to be with me. Wishing and hoping. Going home at the end of the day, thinking about the girl tha was beyond beautiful that they wished they had.

Kelsey was sitting in the backseat, calmer now, not crying only sniffling. I winked at her and smiled warmly. She smiled back. She reminded me a child sometimes. She's pure and innocent. Very child like.

" So this is your car " asked rosalie as she passed me my things.

" Beautiful right " I gushed as I strocked the hood .

" Yeah " She said doing the same thing I had been doing.

Which In return made me laugh at her. I thought I was the one who nearly had oragasims over cars.

" So, I bet your wondering why I needed your vemon " I said quietly.

Kesley didnt need to know. So I walked away from my car with them close with me. They didnt smell bad to me like they did to the pack.

" Yeah, when Carlisle told us he spoke to you, and said what you needed or wanted, we were a bit curious. " Jasper said

" Well, if its not to much to ask, Id like a meeting to night, at the boarder between Lapush and your lands. Then after that, maybe a girls sleep over " I said smiling brightly at the girls.

I decided, I should get to know them, befriend them. But I was serious when I said I would end any ove of their lives if they attacked a member of my pack again. Ill always mean it.

" OH THATS WONDERFUL, WHEN DO YOU WANT TO HAVE THE MEETING, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE SET OUT FOR YOU. OOOOOOOOOOOOOH THIS IS SOOO EXCITING " Alice said squeeling and clapping her hands as she boucned in place.. nearly viberating

" Uh okay. Well, soon. I need to get the pack together, get what I needed to show you, then Ill drive over with you to your house.. Sound good " I asked all of them

" Hells yeah. I hear your quiet the pranker " Emmett boomed and he bear hugged me. Causing me to laugh

" Actually, pranking isnt a light thing for me. Its a war. I never lose them " I told him seriously.

" A war huh " Jasper asked

" Yup " I said poping my 'p'

" We shall see " He grinned widely at me. I just rolled my eyes.

" Alright, call my cell when your ready. I need to take Kelsey home and tend to her wounds and make sure everybody is calm alright? GOOD! " I chirped and just ran to my car and took off.

The pack was there when I got home. Kelsey fell asleep in the backseat so I carried her inside.

My mother gasped and so did everybody else

" What happened Bells " My dad asked

" Lauren and Jessica jumped her as the intire school cheered for them. When I got their I had Emmett put her in my backseat. I couldnt leave their with out them paying for what they done. So I fought them, at the same time " I said smugly.

" You what " Paul said as Seth took Kelsey from me, and Paul put me on his lap

" Like I said, I beat both their asses at the same time. Got some boy name Mike Newton's cell phone for proof just in case they try to press charges on me. They started it, I finished it " I growled out

" Thank you sis, for taking after her, even when its hard for you to accept her " Seth told me as he held Kelsey with tears in his eyes.

" She's my little sister, of course Ill take care of her " I said a bit offended

" Little sister " leah pouted playfully

" Well, sort of. I mean, shes a part of Seth, so I guess.. " I was trying to say the words, but everybody seemed to understand.

" But anyways... we are having a meeting at the boarder as soon as they call me. I asked for one thing from each Carlisle and Old Quil. I wanted to test something out, for me, since I shouldnt be phased alot of the time when we track " I told them

" Well , when ever your ready " Sam said not even questioning me. Hmm.. he's starting to learn like a good boy.

" Mom I think you should look over Kelsey and have her shower. I know shes a bit sore from taking what she took today. " I said then hoped off Pauls lap and walked over to Kelsey and kissed her cheek.

I know they were all looking shocked, but I didnt look behind me to see the correct emotions. I just walked down to my room and stripped off my clothes. Then just went into the shower making it as hot as possible.

The shower helped me calm down. My anger was bubbling up inside of me, the feeling of satisfaction that came over me as I hit those girls tried to even it out. I was still angry for them hurting Kelsey, but yet I couldnt completely understand why. I feel protective of her, yet I dont feel as if I like her. I know that doesnt make since, feeling protective of the girl that I clearly dont like. I called her my little sister, but honestly, I didnt accept her that way into my heart or deep down yet. I possibly dont think I ever will to be honest.

I kept trying to figure it out as I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I turned my focus on my clothes. Im Isabella Clearwater, my appearance means everything. I picked out my pink lace boyshorts and the matching bra to match. Then picked out some dark tight skinny jeans, a black tank top with little sayings all over it, and toped them off with black ankle boots. Not wanting to over do the outfit, I put on silver hoops, two bangle braclettes and a lockett that Paul gave to me as a gift before I left for the other rez. I let my long hair just hang in curls down my back.

Walking back up stairs, everybodies eyes were on me, much to my pleasure. The guys were drooling, and staring at my chest, I mean, I was wearking a tank top after all. Paul just came and pulled me to him by the belt loops of my jeans , which turned me on! He kissed me marking his claim then put his arm around my shoulders.

" The Cullen's called while you were in the shower Bells, uh.. I guess its good to go now " Sam said staring at my legs. I just rolled my eyes.

" Bella, shouldnt you wear something... more comfortable since we're phasing" Jared asked me as he gulped

" Im not phasing, Ill be driving my car " I chirped

" Why babe " Paul asked

" You'll find out when we get their; besides Im spending the weekend there. " I said

" The whole weekend " Quil said guardedly

" Well , I have to get close them right, so why not stay the weekend and get a headstart with it" I chirped again kissing Paul on his cheek and did the same with my parents

I just walked out of the house, went into my garage and pulled out the homemade knives out of wolves teeth and wrapped them in a clean dry towel. Placing them under my seat and drove my precious baby out of the garage and closed it and locked it.

Everybody was waiting on me, my parents and the imprints were on the pourch waving good bye. Paul hopped in the car with me and held my hand. The wolves took off weaving through the trees. I took my time driving to the boarder. I knew Paul was worried for me. He's always worried, even though I can handle anything on my own. But together we handle things better. We've always been eachothers life raft.

We drove in silence for awhile untill he began to speak to me. He voice laced with longing and concern

" Are you really staying the whole weekend babe " He said softly

" You know I have to do this, our life depends on it for the future. " I said to him softly soothing him by rubbing his hand with my thumb

" I know but I dont like it Bells " He told me firmly, but I seen him submit in his eyes.

" I dont like the idea of you being around that mind reader, he likes you Bella, he has feelings for you " He confessed his insecurity.

Paul doesnt like feeling threatened of somebody taking me away from him. When we were broken up because of an argument when I was 16, I knew I would make him jealous if I flirted with Caleb Danvers the captain of the basketball team. The guy had the hots for me since we intered middle school. Paul had always hated him, he knew Caleb liked me, so I used it for my advantage. I flirted openly at him all morning one day, and took it a step further by sitting with him at lunch, letting him caress my cheek and leaning into me, putting his arm on the back of my lunch chair. I could always feel Paul's glare our way. But I didnt care, I was getting back at him for yelling at me, calling me selfish because I didnt want to go to some dirty place with him and Jared over the weekend because I didnt want to get my hair dirty or be around bugs. He was pissed to say the least, that I was passing up a weekend away after he already asked my father if he could take me up to some camb ground. So we broke up , I thought he was being unreasonable since we surely could have went somewhere else and stayed at a hotel somewhere just him and I not have Jar-head with us. But he said I was being a stuckup spoiled brat, saying it was selfish of me to deny him his fun. I just left his house telling him I didnt want to be with him since thats how he really felt. So I return he went with Jared camping, and I stayed at home forming a plan of my own. I knew I could have any guy I wanted, but that wasnt what I wanted. Not just any guy. The only guy who was for me was Paul, Ive always known that. We were the same person almost, just him a male and me a female. So the following Monday, I put my plan to work. It worked, by the end of the next school day, he snapped and I smiled. He hurt my feelings for saying what he said, when he could have avoided the whole break up by just doing something different with me, were we both could be away, and we could spend time alone. But it sure as hell made me feel better when I hurt him. Its a pleasure I like, making people feel pain.

As I said, he doesnt thinking that somebody else could get me. He doesnt other guys having feelings for me, it only makes him more possessive. Edward is a nice guy once you get passed the fact that he is a vampire, but he truely is a nice guy, always a gentelman.

" Relax will you, its a girls weekend anyways. Im sure the guys and Idiot Emmett will be there, but Ill always be thinking of you. My heart belongs to you Paul. Dont let somebody having a crush on me ruin anything. Eddie is a nice guy. He will find somebody one day, but that somebody isnt me. Your my imprint, and Im yours. We loved eachother before any of this phasing shit happened. We're setting history like Lee-Lee and Embry. They were the first double imprint, we are the second. But we are the first couple to imprint on eachother even after we loved eachother. So calm down " I said kissing him on the lips.

" Will you call me, you know.. before you got to sleep every night " He asked me giving me his puppy pout.

" And when I wake up. " I reassured him

We joked around after that. He always makes me laugh and be at ease. He kept asking me why he kept smelling vampire. I would joke and not tell him the truth by telling him that maybe my car was a vampire. He just said he would pay to see a vampire car.

I pulled up to the boarder seeing everybody else was there waiting for us. The pack was facing the vampires in wolf form. The vampires looking tense just as my pack was. I could see Leah shaking from anger at something. I wasted no time, I ran out using my speed and stepped by Sam's side on his left. He said I was his right and I said he was mine, even if I hated him. We were Alpha's. We had to be the right hands to eachother.

" What seems to be the problem " I asked. Everybody looked confused.

" There isnt a problem, we were merely waiting for you, after all you did call this meeting " Carlisle said gently. His wife stood beside him looking at me softly and nodding her head in agreement. Those two, I swear gave off the parental loving vibe.

" My Twin seems to think different, She was shaking and stood tense even in pack form " I said glancing behind me to her

" You two have a very strange connection. " Edward said

" Its a twin thing " I said shrugging.

" No, that was freaky " Jasper said shaking his head

" Why " I asked

" Your doing it again, you asked why the same time Leah did in her mind. You felt confused the same way she didnt. What I ment before when I said you have a strange connection is because, well you do. You feel what she feels. She wasnt shaking, she was restraining herself from shaking. You felt her destress and just seen her do what she was trying not to do. " Edward explained

" Like I said , its a twin thing " I said shrugging again.

" Alright, the floor is yours " Edward said chuckling.

Paul was still in human form behind me.

" Is it alright, if I stand between the boarder, so everybody can see me " I asked politely

" Of course dear " Esme said and I nodded

i stood off to the side so both sides could face me with out going over eachother's line. I felt giddy with the attention. I swear, I could be naked and not be nervous.

" As everybody knows, I asked Carlisle for something, and Old Quil for something not to long ago" I said its true, they were in the back that was over my sholder.

Everybody nodded telling me they understand

" I asked Carlisle for a pint of each of their venom and Old Quil for wolves teeth. " I said waiting for their reaction. I got one

" You cant be serious Bells, vampire vemon, it could kill us its like poison to us, we can die " Paul growled out angerly. I just glared at him a fierce glare that shut him up

" Will you all just listen to me! I know it can kill us for god sakes, Ive been careful guys I swear. " I said to the pack, they nodded as in telling me it was okay. They trust me

" Now, I had this idea, I know that in able to use my abilites and sirene shit, that I will need to stay in human form . Im faster than the pack, almost the same speed as a vampire. My strength is the same as well. My destiny is to be this way, I phase to patrol, Im fierce both ways, but I cant use my abilities unless I phase back in human form, but that takes to much time. So Im going to continue to phase to patrol, but when we track, when their is a threat Im going to stay human. Its my destiny to help both sides. " I paused to see if they were all with me.

The all looked understanding yet confused.

" I came up with this idea. I took the teeth that I got from Old Quil and sharpended them to their sharpest they could get. I then let them soak from some time in the vemon, Our teeth pierce vampire skin easily, it causes pain sure, but the combination of the teeth and the venom together, will alow me to slow them down. I brought them with me for this meeting. To give an exaple. The only thing I need now is a person to use it with. " I said looking over at the vampires.

" So you want to use your weapons on us " Rose asked horrified which made me laugh

" Not to harm you, to show you all that it works. I promise if one of you will just alow me to do once simple thing, It wont kill you obviously. I just need to show the pack, that I will be alright . " I told her softly.

" They would all like to phase back before you go any farther " Edward said.

I looked back at my pack, and nodded. Understanding.

I took a chance to look at Paul. He looked confident in me. Which made me beam a huge smile his way. I started to get excited, surely if he was with me, the rest would be as well. I started to bounce in place full of happyness. I heard a groan and looked to see Jasper boucning like me, with a torn look on his face. By then all the pack was human form looking at him as if he was a nut job.

" Dude, thats seriously gay " Jared said outloud to nobody

" Its because her emotions are effecting me " Jasper growned out with a scowl in Jareds direction.

Paul laughed and walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. It calmed me down after a few minutes. They all seemed amused. I just rolled my eyes.

" Bella are you sure this is a wise thing to do " Leah spoke up sounding worried

" Of course, it will slow them down, make them weaker " I said almost offended she had lack of cofidence in my idea

She smiled like me and nodded. Which I returned, causing everybody to laugh at us.

" Alright squirt, lets do this " Emmett bellowed out.

" Squirt ? " Sam asked in confusion

" Yeah, just look at her, shes so small and tiny. " Emmett said as he looked at me smiling a huge smile.

Even though he ment well it pissed me off. The wind blew so hard he was knocked over

" Im not small nor tiny " I hissed at him my hands flaming up.

" She's sort of sensitive about her size " Paul laughed beside me which caused him a good glare from me and Leah.

" ANYWAYS " I skrieched out causing everybody to fall silent with wide eyes.

" Emmett, can you please hold out your arm from me, it will be quick " I asked sweetly

He looked around wildly.

" Why me " He asked seriously

" Well, your big... your a vampire, and you called me small and tiny... its only fair you let me do it on you " I said softly looking at him under my eyelashes giving him my best pout and innocent eyes.

" Oh shes good " Alice whispered

I looked over her and gave her a wicked smiled then pouted again to Emmett. Everybody was laughing because he fell for it and his shoulders slouched. Which I in returned beamed at him .

" Alright, lets do this " Emmett said quietly this time.

I bounced over to him and had him bend down to my height, which he did cautiously. I just kissed his cheek, even though he hurt Pauly , I was glad he helped Kelsey and was letting me hurt him on purpose just to get my point acrossed, even though I did manipulate him into it.

" Alright hold your arm out okay " I said seriously

He nodded and rolled up he sleave.

" This might hurt just a little " I said sweetly

I took out my home made wolf blade , which caused everybody to gasp. It was nice and shiney due to the vemon. I had molded metal around it using fire so it was smooth and looked professionally done. Of course it was perfect I did it!

He had his arm held out away from his body, and I stepped back till I was a good twenty feet away from him. I used all my strength and flung it at his arm. My target was between his wrist and where his elbow bent, right there in the center.

As soon as I flug it everbody took a deep breath just as he screamed out in pain.

" SON OF A BITCH " Emmett screamed as his arm was shaking from the pain it caused

Everbody let out their breath and looked at me in awe. I was rather proud of my self.

I ran over to him and just yanked it out, making him scream in pain again.

He glared at me for being so rough with him. Served him right though, fighting with my Paul.

I just quivered my bottom lip a litle bit, and let my eyes tear up. Making him think he hurt my feelings. Which It worked!

His eyes softened. Everybody just laughed at him while Rose, Alice and Esme hissed at him

" Dont be angry with her, your making her cry! " Rose said hitting him in the back of the head with a loud ' THWACK"

I kept up my act. And he just smiled softly down at me

" Its okay Bella, Im not mad at you " He said softly hugging me tightly.

I stepped back and asked in a sniffled voice

" A-are you sure " I asked like I was in the verge of tears.

The Pack new better thought, they knew my feeling werent hurt. I could get anything I wanted with my innocent look! Which annoyed them, because even though they knew better, it still worked on them. I was worse with Paul , Seth, and Jared.

" Of course, you were just showing us how it worked. " He said seriously yet softly

I smiled up at him and beamed . He looked shocked. Which caused everbody to laugh at him.

" Dude, she got you good " Seth said laughing

" Aw, Bella. that hurts me.. deeply right here " He said holding his hand over his heart

" Well, my purpose for this meeting is done. I say we end it, I head over to the Cullens" I chirped at everybody.

They nodded , Leah and Seth hugged me goodbye. Even they all left. Besides Paul.

He stayed behind. He came up to me and pulled me to him lifting my small body so i could wrap my arms around him as well as my legs. Which caused him to growl out.

" be safe, and dont forget to call me. I love you " He said looking into my eyes and kissed me

I kissed back deepening it, he growled again against my lips and I just giggled.

" I love you too, maybe you should have a boys night with Jared and Embry " I suggested.

" Sounds like a good idea babe. I love you see you later " He said kissing me again on the lips and hugging me tighter to him.

" Love you too. " I said as I got down from him and turned around to walk to my car.

He slapped my butt before he went to the woods to phase and run off. I just squealed and hopped into my car. I drove till I was across the boared her and stopped

" Rose, do you wanna ride with me, show me where to go " I asked her nicely.

She looked around her, as if she didnt know who she was. And then pointed to herself with her eyes wide and mouth wide open then pointed to her self to make sure I was meaning her.

I just giggled and nodded my head and waved her into the car. She jumped up kissed Emmett's cheek before running vampire speed in my car and squealing.

Alice looked sad, so I waved her in to. She jumped up and down clapped her ands and squealed a ear aching squeal. Edward and Jasper were looking at us with soft smiles on their faces.

I knew Edward liked me. He was nice and sweet. If my life wasnt what it was, and I didnt have Paul, I think I would seriously be into him.

We talked on the way to their house, I told them some things about myself. I learned some about them. Rose loved cars, Alice was the fashionista of the family, I learned Rose was changed by Carlisle but Alice was already changed at that she didnt know who changed her because she didnt remember her human life. Rose doesnt have a gift but her beauty intensifed after the change.

When we arrived to their house, I was in awe. I knew my house was big, but I had to admit, their house put my house to shame. It was huge! Once side of the house was nothing but glass and you could see in side with our sight. Everything else was white brick. Three stories. Not far from the house was a 16 car garage. I honestly drooled over the cars, and the space. My favorite car was the Astan Martin. It was beautiful, black and sleek.

Rose promised to show me around in there, and let me help her with her M3. Saying she couldnt figure out what was wrong with a part of her engine. I was gleefully happy for the invite.

When we arrived in the house the led me to the living room where, Esme, Carlisle, Edward were wating. Emmett and Jasper werent there. I stopped dead in my tracks and laughed

" This is one smokin casa " I squeled

" Thank you dear, Im glad you like our home " Esme said sweetly to me. SHe sure was motherly.

I could feel somebody behind me, I knew it wasnt the girls they were sitting down smiling at me.

I closed my eyes and focused on my scenses. Before who ever was behind me could try to do anything. I swept down and kicked my leg out making who ever it was behind me fall, I kicked who ever it was int he stomach and held the heel of my stilletto boot into their neck.

When I opened my eyes, I seen Jasper on the floor below me, with my boot to his throat. He looked shocked and stayed perfectly still not to make any suddent movements. I knew my eyes were dark and scarey. I looked around the room. Everybody had their eyes wide open looking almost as shocked as Jasper, Emmett was on the other side of the room holding a video camera with his mouth open .

" Uh.. Bella.. do you think you could.. maybe.. er.. let me up " Jasper croaked out

I looked down and moved my leg from him, and helped him up. He looked startled.

" Wow " Emmett whispered on the other side of the room.

" Ill say " Alice said looking amazed

" What " I asked confused.

" Bella, you just took Jasper down with out even knowing he was there, nobody as ever been able to do that while he sneeks up on somebody. " Carlisle said, his eyes bright with excitment.

" How did you do it " Jasper said confused

" Well.. I could feel you there " I said slowly as if he were a five your old child.

" I think we should all take a seat " Edward said

I nodded and sat between him and Rose. I taken a liking to her.

" I dont want to be rude or anything but what the fuck " Emmett asked

" Emmett, language " Esme hissed at him then smiled softly at me. I just giggled

" Bella could you explain how you felt him there, Im not sure I understand " Carlisle asked perplexed

" Well.. like I said, I could feel him behind me " I said

" He was two feet away, not even we can feel him behind us when he really wants to sneek up on us. " Alice said matter - of - factly

" Well what were you doing behind me anyways Jasper " I demanded getting a bit angry that he would even try to do such a thing.

" I was going to ask if you wanted anything to drink. I didnt even mean to try to sneek up on you at all. " He said sinserly.

" Well make some noise next time and I wouldnt have to almost take your head off " I said sternly. He just smiled a small smile and nodded

" Well, Ive always been able to feel when people are around me, like at the fight I could feel each one of you behind me as I was facing away from you. I could feel the two girls when I wasnt facing them. I've been like that since I was little. " I said looking at everybody

" She's still little " I heard Emmett mutter thinking I wouldnt hear him. But I didnt

" Im not little, your just freakishly over sized. Im fun sized " I smiled at him

Emmett burst out laughing slapping his knee with his hand and shook with laughter and wiped away a 'tear'

I just looked at him as if he were insane. He noticed my look and stopped only chuckling

" Fun sized , I like that one. I like you " He said causing everybody to laugh at him. Well besides me.

" I dont want to get into your persoal business, but what else can you do, or anything " Carlisle asked me.

" Well, I have dreams about things, I had dreams about my changing, and about other stuff thats going to happen. And it comes true " I said

" Is that weird " I asked when everybody looked at Alice then to me

" No, its not weird. I said I didnt remember anything from when I was human. But I just remember being a little girl dreaming things and them happening, after that I was put in a asylem then it all went dark. Next thing I know, I wake up not knowing anything but my name and that I was a vampire. " Alice said seriously

" So your saying Im crazy like you " I asked getting angry

" No, what she means to say is. That your probably a seer like her, but just not as advanced as her. She wasnt crazy either, during her time things like that werent natrual to others. " Edward said speaking up

I instantly felt bad for calling her crazy and shouting at her

" Sorry Alice. " I said softly

" Its alright Bella , I understand " She said smiling at me and patting my leg

" Can we ya know.. see you working your abilites " Rose asked me

" Sure " I chirped and stood up pulling Edward with me.

Everybody smiled at me, so I smiled back. Alice and Emmetts giddyness was contagious.

We went through their back door. Walking down a path , we stopped when we got to a beautiful back yard. It was hidden away with the woods, so no human could find it. It was amazing. On each side of the huge yard there were two gardens.

" Alright, so who am I gonna use " I asked.

Emmett and Jasper stepped forward . I nodded and moved a few feet back.

" What are you going to do first Bella " Edward asked as him and the rest of his family stood back.

" Wind Warping " I said smiling

" Whats wind warping " Emmett asked

I didnt bother answering him verbally. I pushed my hands out and a strong gust of wind blew Emmett back into the woods. We could hear the sound of a tree breaking when Emmett collided with it.

He came back with leaves in his hair. Glaring at me

" You could have warned me you know, so I could brace myself " He said through his teeth.

" No matter how much you braced yourself, I still would have knocked you into the woods, you cant stand through it. Trust me I tested it out myself " I said sweetly

" How did you test it " Carlisle asked while writing stuff down

" I did it on same a few times " I said innocently

" Why do you hate him so much " Carlisle asked.

" Huh " I said confused.. how does he know I hate Sam

" We heard in the hospital, remember vampires " Edward said chuckling pointing to himself

" Thats for another time " I said darkly looking into the woods

" Its alright dear, nobody will pressure you about anything " Esme said softly to me . I just nodded

" So whats up next " Alice chirped as she bounced in place

" Dont you know " I asked her confused.. she does see the future..

" Well, I cant see you, Or the pack. When it comes to your future and your mixed into it, its very blury " She informed me I just nodded

" wind tunnle. Like a tornado " I said to them

" Can you do it to a person individually " Rose asked

" Yeah. " I said they nodded.

I nodded to Emmett telling him to back away. Jasper then looked towards me nodding saying he was ready, but It told him to run vampire speed for the other end of the yard. He nodded and took off

With my sight being enhanced and all, I could see him as clear as day. Once he got to the middle of the clearing I brough my right hand up and moved it in a circle. Jasper was trapped in a ball of wind trying to get out but he couldnt. I started to twirl my finger around fast and faster, he kept moving around so fast, faster than vampire speed.

I kept him spinning for ten mintues , concentrating . I brought my hands up as he kept spinning, and I pushed my palms out. Causing him to go barrelling into the woods. Several tree's broke with loud crashes.

His family looked worried for him. He came back looking even paler than he was if that was possible. Running at a slow vampire speed looking as if he were going to get sick and breathing like the wind was punched out of him.

I smiled a sheepish smile, which he nodded back smiling as if saying it was alright.

" That, was incredible " Carlisle gushed out

" How did you make it move so fast " Esme asked breathlessly

" I guess with my mind " I said shrugging my shoulders

" Can you try the wind warp with your mind, but with the both of them this time " Carlisle asked me

I nodded firmly

The two boys stood away from me facing me. Their eyes closed.

I thought back to my transformation. The things Sam said to me, they way he said them he sounded serious. It angered me. I closed my eyes and consintrated on that feeling. The anger. The feel of more betrayl.

When I opened my eyes, I could see their eyes intently on me. They all gasped. Which I wasnt surprised. When I do this, my eyes go completely black. No white or anything.

I pushed my anger out towards them with my mind with my fist clenched tightly . Consintrating one more time, I pushed it forward out of my body which made the boys fly back faster than Emmett did.

They were farther into the woods than where Emmett landed the next time. I breathed in deeply through my mouth and out my nose.

When I looked back up, the whole family was looking at me with utter amaze ment. The boys came back shortly afterwards, not glaring or anything. They just smiled at me. Emmett boomed out that it was fun seeing Jasper be thrown beside him, then him being dropped from the impact on Jasper. Jasper only growled at him and then smiled at me.

" What about your fire " Edward asked this time

My eyes blazed with excitment, causing them all to step back quickly. I just looked at them confused. OH, right.. fire.. they could die.

" Dont worry, I wont use it on you guys " I said as the let their breath go in relief.

I looked around their backyard and spotted a big pile of wood cut up and placed neatly as if ready for a bonfire.

I raised my left hand this time, bring it back ready to throw a baseball and let it go as if pitching. the wood burst into flames all at once with a burst of warm at that came at us cause our hair to go everywhere in which ways.

" Wanna see something really cool " I asked happily.

They all nodded right away.

I brought both hands up pushing the fire out of my palms. I rounded my hands as if molding a snowball. I threw it forward but once it got about 15 feet away, I used the wind and at had it swooshing around like I had dont to Jasper. Only this time, the wind burst into flames causing a tornado of fire. I moved it around the yard freely with my hands and my mind.

Once I was done showing them, I concentrated on the fire, relaxin my body, the fire stopped and the wind slowed down till it stopped.

" The Volturi would loooove you " Emmett whisled out.

I just looked at him as if he was crazy.

Who are the Volturi I asked in my mind. Looking at Emmett again I scrunched my eyes together.

" The what , what is that " I asked seriously confused.

" They are vampire royalty. They have a guard that has nothing but powerful gifts like yourself. If they were to see you in action, they would want you to join them. " Carlisle said sadly

" OOh okay, well good thing they know nothing about me huh " I giggled and they nodded.

" You were magnifisant " Carlisle said smiling wide as he eyes sparkled.

" Thanks " I said nodding to him

" I have one more favor to ask of you before we head in the house " He said softly, as if he were going to offend me

" Sure what is it " I asked

" Can I see you do the whole sensing somebody behind you thing. Blind fold you so you cant see. And you react on instinct " He asked me lightly

" Yeah sure. How bout you blind fold me. And at different times you all come at me " I suggested.

" Are you sure Bella, I mean there are seven of us and one of you " Jasper asked seriously

" Sure, just one come at me at a time from different directions. After one goes and if I knock them out, then the next come. get it? " I asked them

They nodded. Alice came back with two blindfolds. Putting them both on me after I closed my eyes . She said it was to make sure nothing could me seen. I didnt say anything to her, I just let her blind fold me.

She walked me to the center of the yard. I could hear them all spreading out, picking spots to run to me in. I could feel each one of them and where they stood.

I ducked my head so it looked as if I were looking at the ground and said go.

I could feel Emmett running from my left to tackle me to the ground.

Once he was about to tackle me I just leaped and jumped over him and faced towards him with blinding speed, he ran at me again but I waited again till he was almost to me then crouched down and kicked him in the gut sending me back to his spot.

I could feel Alice coming at me this time, from ten feet away from where Emmett was standing.

She had lighter steps, but I could still feel her moving fastly at me. Once she was almost ready to run into me, I stepped aside. I felt her rush at me once more, but this time I just grabbed her as she got near her and threw her back to her spot as well.

This time Carlisle was coming at me. He changed his tatic and ran in circles trying to confuse me, but I wasnt confused at the doctors move ments. I could feel him moving, each circle he would get closer to me. Just as He was about to reach to my right side I stepped forward, That sent him barreling forward.

I felt him run at me then move to behind me, trying to grab me from behind. Just as he was really close I back fliped over him causing him again to barreling foward yet again. He skidded to a stop and came at me again. This time I wasted no time. I kicked him in the stomach sending him past the treeline. He landed with a loud thud .

Jasper came at me this time, not giving me time to get back into place, but I wasnt angry at that. It was fun. I decided to embarrasse him a little bit. He was almost about to get me but I just sent my two legs farward as I jumped in the air and kicked him in the chest flying backwards. He landed farther away from Carlisle.

Esme came at me this time, she leaped over me and tried to attack me that way, but I just elbowed her in the gut with some strength sending her to her husband.

As she landed Rosalie came at me. She was running her fastest tyring to at least get me down. But her attempt was shot down when I twirled around her kicking my leg out tripping her then pushing her with wind to her Emmett.

Lastly was Edward. I knew he was going to be fun.

I stayed in my last spot but crouched like the vampires do, and brought my hand out curling them towards me. Giving him the come look.

I felt him crouch as the rest chuckled. He was faster than the others. I felt him charge at me with great speed. I decided to spring at him and kick him out of the yard.

Everybody shouted happily as I took off the blindfolds.

They each hugged me. And we startd walking towards the house.

Emmett was going on about how I should do that to the girls that hurt Kelsey. That thought made me burst out laughing.

And evil plan came swirling into my mind.

Once we got to the living room again we all took our last seats.

" Can you guys tell me each of your stories " I asked softly trying to not sound nosey

- TWO HOURS LATER: I MEAN SERIOUSLY YOU ALL KNOW THEIR STORIES -

I was seriously crying over Rosalies story. It was very sad. I couldnt believe that happened to her.

After sitting around in sadness. I decided to ask them if they wanted in on my lovely prank I had planned.

Jasper feeling my emotions looked at me scared

" Bella whats with the signals " He said teasingly

" How do you guys feel about a bit of a prank to set this weekend off righ " I asked rubbing my hands together chuckling evily.

Carlisle and Esme left us on our own. They decided to go hunting for the weekend. Which gave us a great chance to do our own things with out parents.

They all looked at one another slowly, then looking back at me and smiling

" Were in " They all said at once.

Wow... and they call me and Leah creepy.

I just smiled evily to them and laid out my idea and said I was willing to concider everybodies suggestions.

After ten mintues of deliberation, we came down with the best idea.

* * *

**_[ A/N ]_**

**_So guys, what do you think? let me know!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_- DURING THE PRANK PLANNING... AND THEN AFTERWARDS K? GOOD!_

* * *

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

I watched as Jasper looked over at Bella like he was scared.

" Bella whats with the signals" Jasper said teasingly, even though fear was all over his face.

Bella just smiled a really sweet beautiful smile at him and leaned forward , so she was in the middle of us almost.

" How do you guys feel about a bit of a prank to set this weekend off right " Bella said rubbing her tiny hands together and chuckling evily, it was seriously boarderline cackle.

We all had thoughtful expressions on our faces. I mean, Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting for the weekend to have alone time saying that it was a good chance for all of us to get along with Bella and get to know her more. So that gave us alot of freedom to not really worry about being stopped or punished for our antics, not to mention do our own thing.

I stopped my innerthoughts and looked around at my siblings slowly getting a good look of their faces.

We all looked back over to her at the same time and smiled and said

" Were in " at once

Bella looked at us creeped out. What its not like she had the right to, her and her freaky twin do the same things.

She quickly got over it and changed her face to an evil grin. Leaned forward again, My Rosie leaning in with her. I swear those two are like in alot of ways, like mirrors.

" How much are you against kidnapping? " Bella asked with excitment in her eyes and all over her face.

" Excuse me" Jasper choked out.

I was sort of weighting the options of getting caught. Kidnapping is a serious crime. Esme and Carlisle would sever our heads off and dance around us as we burned in ashes.

I looked over at Rosie. She always had good judgment. Well most of the time. But her face looked mirrored to Bella's.

" Let me explain and then you can all put in your two cents alright" Bella asked stiffly as if she was offended that we questioned her.

We all nodded. She got up and started to pace infront of the fire place and mantel. Looking like she was about to go to war. Jasper perked up at her pacing. God.. Confederate Whitlock was coming to join us. SHOOT US ALL. I thought.

" I dont mean kidnapping for ransom. I mean kidnapping and pranking. Pulling shit on Lauren and Jessica. Maybe leave them in the woods far away from here, and let them hang there or tie them up to trees " Bella said as she faced us with pleading in her eyes

" But thats too easy, just them. The fun will be gone faster than we pulled it " I told her in a gawf.

She made a tisk tisk sound with her teeth and tounge.

" Silly Emmett. Those two are just for my revenge. There has to be some stupid humans that you dont like for your own reasons. Why not bring them into the party " Bella said giggling

Rose giggled as well and Alice. Jasper, Edward and I just looked at eachother for a mintue.

I do hate that Cory kid for trying to get with my Rosie. - I thought to Edward He nodded.

" I dont like Mike Newton either. Cory is a pest. I dont disagree with you brother " Edward said.

We all looked over to Jasper.

" Well, Eric Yorkie does flirt with Alice all the time. And he did ruin her Prada bag when his zit poped and the puss landed on her Purse " Jasper said calmly.

Alice just fumed in her seat

" I HAD TO BURN IT FOR CHRIST SAKES" She skrieked

" The Purple and Yellow zebra print Prada Bag from the new collection? " Bella asked apaulled

We all just looked at her shocked

" You know it " Alice asked

" Of course, there is only 100 of them made. Only 25 were shipped to the United States. I just so happened to get one to match my Prada Pumps right before I moved back home " Bella said offended

" You have one " Alice sniffled

" Uh.. We could share it " Bella offered but we could ass she she was battling with herself with that offer. Fashion people dont really like to share , I learned that with Alice when I needed to borrow her Baby phat backpack to keep all of my slugs that I collected to pay Esme back for trying to make me rebuild the kitchen by myself.

Nobody told me I couldnt cook a can of spam in the microwave. So therefor its not really my fault!

Alice jumped up and tackled Bella to the ground thanking her over and over and over again telling her she was a life saver. Then she stopped

" What size shoe do you wear " Alice asked Bella seriously.

" A 5 in a half or a 6... Why " Bella asked.. Still under Alice

" We share the same size shoes " She jumped off Bella and squealed.

Bella just got up slowly.. Looking at Alice then Rose.

" Im glad your both not the same " Bella sighed in relief.

Alice just mock glared at her and Rose just laughed out loud nodding her head.

" NOW back to business. Are we in agreement. That this, Cory and Erick are as well in on the prank. " Bella asked firmly with an evil glint in her eyes

" And Mike Newton as well " Edward pressed out firmly

" Why should we prank him. He handed over his Cell Phone when I asked for it " Bella asked confused

" He didnt have a choice now did he " Edward pretty much sang to her and gave her a smug look. I hate when he looks like that, its so annoying!

Bella just glared at him, He just smiled back in amusment. She just held the stare and he did as well. Till she sighed

" Okay so I used my gaze on him, so flipping what " Bella said throwing her hands in the air.

" He's completely vile. He thinks of Alice and Rose in ways that not even Emmett or Jasper have thought of. Plus, when you were fighting earlier, he had a fantasy of you and him. " Edward said smirking.

Bella just looked grossed out as she looked from Alice to Rose. Then stopped and looked highly pissed off. I was almost expecting her to have steam shooting out of her ears.

" He what " Bella growled

" So can we please prank him as well " Edward sighed and ploped down on the couch.

" Yes " Bella said then started pacing again.

* * *

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

That dirty rat!

Thinking he could ever have a chance with me. I wouldnt even touch him with a 20 foot pole if he was the last name on earth, and I was the last woman.

I kept pacing, I could feel all of their eyes on me. I could careless. I needed this to be perfect. No flaws. No mistakes. Nothing to have me landing in jail if they found out it was any of us. Okay well if they found out it was me. Sure I liked these guys, but I seriously didnt want to go back to the fucking Makah Reservation! Well... would they send me back if I got into trouble? I mean Im a memeber of the pack ... their weapon? So Im safe.. right?

" Alright, we need to do this with presision. No mistakes, nothing to give away who you are or who I am. We dont need Carlisle and Esme to be pissed off and mad. We dont need my God Father having to arrest me again. We're going to do this right. Does anybody have any suggests? Fill me in and Ill tell you mine. " I said firmly looking at each one of thier faces.

Jasper had this weird grin on his face. Like he accepted me more. Then again, He was a major in the Confedrate Army.

" How about you tell us your ideas, and then we tweak them if there is somehow something we dont follow along with " Jasper said smiling hugely

I just nodded

" We're going to break off in teams. One team will gather so and so. The other will do with the rest. We will wear something to make us not be seen. Dont worry Ill handle that. We're gonna go through the window's of their rooms, no need to break into the front door, thats just stupid and screams police. Once we're in, we cover their mouths, tell them if they make a sound something bad will happen. We inform them , saying their parents owe money to somebody, we will have to form that in a mintue. Tell them your taking them untill the parents come up with the money , if not they will die , But we obviously arent going to kill anybody. Just scare the crap out of them. We take them to the same place, tie them up and fuck with them. Once we are finished we will leave them there, once we are satisfied will punishing them, we use a disposable phone and call in the police, telling them a clue as to wear they are. Once that is done. We sit back and let the drama unravel. Now any ideas? " I asked

I looked up and they were all shocked. What? I can plan shit. Im the Queen of Pranks, nobody is safe, and I never get caught. Unless I make it obvious it was me.

" We could take them to the woods, not to far out. " Edward said

" Yeah, we can tie them up and we can whip them " Alice said excited.

We all just looked at her as if she were insane. Which well she was in an asylem when she was human.. so maybe that trait stayed with her.

" We arent whipping them Alice " I told her slowly.

She just looked at me like I burned her favorite Gucci shoes. Yet she accepted that we werent going to whip the humans. She just nodded slowly and stayed quiet. Jasper just looked at Alice like the rest of us as if she lost her mind. See even her own mate was surprised by her answer.

" Moving along " I said akwardly

" How are we going to decides who goes with who " Edward asked me.

" What about the clothes, you said you had it, but look at me, none of your clothes will fit me. I swear if I have to wear heels, just make sure they arent ugly " Emmett said.

Okay seriously, what is wrong with these people. First Alice wanting to whip the humans, now Emmett is talking about if he had to wear heels that he doesnt want ugly ones. Why the hell would he even add that comment in. He does know that his family is in the room right? I mean how much was this guy dropped on his head as a baby.

" What " Rose whispered looking at Emmett with wide eyes.

" Im just saying, Alice will kill me if she makes me wear her heels and they dont match with anything " Emmett defended himself

" Uh, I wasnt going to make you wear heels " I told him looking at him .. I almost thought he would look sad.. The guy seriously weird.

" What about the clothes though" He asked.

" I have them in my trunk of the car. " I told him seriously.

" How do you know that any of the clothes you brough, will fit us though " Alice said this time. Seriously she was like a Natzi.

" Pphh, Im prepared for anything, everybody follow in " I shouted and started for the door.

I looked back and only Jasper was following me, ugh.

" NOW " I demanded and they not right up and followed.

" Single file " I rang out in sing-song motion.

* * *

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

Seriously this girl is demanding. She and Jasper are going to be a problem I could practically smell it! Okay so I cant smell it, but it makes the hairs on my arms stand up. They are freaky.

She takes pranking seriously, which I dub her her props, Im the same. I just never got into the commanding of it. Usually I whine and get my way because everybody finds me irresistable.

So here we are in the almost dark night, of course we could see, were freaking beyond human here! A bunch of vampires and wolve sirene thingy.

" So if we had to put you in a race, what would you be... a wolve.. or a sirene, halfling maybe " I asked out of no where.

Which made shorty whip around and glare at me.

" What " I asked her as innocently as I could.

" Im not a halfling. I swear your this close to making be tear you apart and burn you slowly " She said moving her fingers a centimeter length apart.

I just looked at her and gulped. The girl scares the crap out of me, tiny or not!

" Sorry " I sqeaked out.

She just got this evil grin across her face. Her eyes twinkled in a dangerous way.

She didnt even say anything to me, she just turned on her heels and walked over to her car.

She poped the trunk and we looked inside, there were four huge black duffle bags. She handed us each one then opened a secret latch and pulled out three more, and then a smaller one that was about half the size of the other ones she pulled out.

She closed the trunk of her car and looked at us.

" These bags havent been used yet, not even the pack as seen these. I just recently stalked up on everything I thought would be useful or what I knew I would use. There are various sizes of black clothes in two of the bags, lets go in the house and take a look at what I can whip up. " She said smiling sweetly then walking back in the house with Rose and Alice at her sides.

The guys and I stood back for a minute.

" I have a feeling we just got ourselves into something serious boys " Edward shuttered.

" Your the one that has a crush on her, now get going casenova " Jasper whispered then smacked Edward on the butt which made Edward rush in after the girls.

" Dude, he's got it bad, and she's an imprint who imprinted on the dude that imprinted on her. " I laughed and shook my head.

Once inside we all gathered around the dinning room table, which were only used at meetings, since we dont eat and all.

I was really curious as to what was in the bags. Bella went to the first two bags and opened them up. Inside one looked to be mens clothing, inside the other looked to be other clothing.

" Alright, Boys you search through this one, Im sure that there will be something each your size, including you Emmett " Bella dismissed us by throwing the black bag to us and we just raced to my room and went through it

" There is almost everysize pants and shirt you could think of " Jasper said holding up his sizes.

I kept looking through the clothes, when I thought there wasnt anything in my size I almost gave up untill I seen the 3xl muscle shirt as well as a long sleeved shirt for under that and my pants size.

I tried them on and looked at my brothers.

We had on the same thing. All black everything. The only thing you could see was our white socks , are hands and face.

" What about everything else. " I asked

" Alright take the clothes off and come back down stairs "Bella shouted up in her bell like voice

" No need to scream " I murmmered as I shook my finger in my ear to get the ringing out.

Once we put back on regurlar clothes we raced down vampire speed and stood around the dinning room table again, putting the bag back in place minus the clothes we kept out that fit us.

" Alright, I assume you each found clothes to wear " Bella asked with a eye brow raised at me

We just nodded back to confirm we indeed did find clothes that fit us. Fit us pretty well if you aske me.

I thought I looked sexy in black!

" Next up, I heard your concerns about the rest of you showing, well I have somethings to die your worries to rest " Bella said

She opened up another bag and looked through it roughly. She tossed us each a pair of black cloves, they almost looked like baseball cloves, you know the kind you wear when your bat? Well they were a nice leather, and they had two straps on each wrist. I tried mine on for size. They fit amazing. the were snug and tight, but they werent uncomfortable. They fit perfectly.

I streached my hands out, clenching and unclenching my fists. They never ripped or tore.

" What about our faces, we dont have to wear those ugly black masks do we " Alice asked as the rest of us rolled our eyes.

" Well, we are going to be wearing masks. Not your ordinary ones though, black skimasks arent always comfortable. I figured we would go with something theatrical. Since there are three girls and three guys, and we want to make this seem so unlike us as much as we can. One of us girls will either wear a boy's mask or one of the guys will have to wear a girls mask, minus Emmett. His size alone is going to scream male. So Im guess either Edward or Jasper wear a girls mask, they are musuclar yet lean, so it wont look to bad. But if we want to really throw them off, I suggest Alice you wear a man's mask but you will love it I swear " Bella commented yet vow'd to Alice who looked horrified.

" I dont want to dress like a boy " Alice whined

" What do they look like " Rose questioned.

Bella just turned around and looked in the smallest bag. She threw me a character mask that hid my intire face, and neck.

Bill Clinton, was my mask.

Bella then threw a mask at Jasper.

Richard Nixon - Jasper

Then Edward got his mask

Kennedy - Edward.

Finally she threw Alice the male mask.

I had admit, I just cracked up. The current president of the USA. Obama.

Alice put the Mask on as well as her gloves. You couldnt tell if she was a man or female besides her current clothes, which werent her prank clothes.

" You gotta admit, You look like a Midget Obama " I said between laughs

" I say we give her some shoes that makes her a bit taller, we dont want her height to be our downfall " Rose commented.

I had to admit that was a good idea. Alice was the shortest of us, besides Bella who came in not that much taller.

" Maybe boots " Edward suggested

Alice finally took off the mask, which she was recently doing Charlie's Angel poses with her thumb and pointer finger. She looked hilarious.

" What about us Bella. We cant just go with out anything " Rose said with wide paniced eyes.

" No worries, we are going to switch it up " Bella said

She turned back to the duffle bag and riffled thought it again.

Finally she turned back around with two masks in her hands that made all of us laugh.

I wiped a tear from each eye. Well fake tears, but still it was hilarious.

Bella handed Rose, Monica lewinsky.

" Aw, Rosie, I must say you as my misteress is nice " I laughed

" What about you Bella, what are you going to be " Jasper asked

She held out her mask. It was perfect. Nobody would suspect a thing.

Bella was Hilary Clinton, my wife . Ha

" That definatly does switch it up " Rose laughed

" So, whats in the other bags " I asked curiously

Seriously, she had so many bags full of stuff. If she has all of this so far, I could only imagin what else she has

" You will have to wait and see for some other time. " But the rope and everything else is in the trunk of my car, no worries. Ill get it tomorrow night " Bella said

" Why tomorrow " I whined

" Because, they had enough today, tomorrow we take them, make them spend the night in the woods tied up to a tree freezing their asses off, then sometime in the morning on Sunday, we call with the one of the disposale Cells. And we lead them to the kidnapee's got it " Bella growled out

" Alright alright, but what will we do till them " I whined again

Bella just huffed in frustration and glared then rolled her eyes.

" Watch a movie or something, but Im starving. " She pouted

She looks pretty when she pouts. I thought to myself.

" How about I order you chineese food, and you pick out some movies to watch. " Alice suggested

Bella just nodded

" I want the marinated chicken as well as orange chicken, two egg rolls, crabragoos, with half noodles half fried rice " Bella said over her shoulder as she walked into the living room with Rose

I just looked around with wide eyes. She can eat alot!

" Where do you put it at " I yelled jogging to the girls

" Its not like Im going to eat it all tonight Emmett. Ill eat it tomorrow for lunch and some for dinner. Are you trying to call me fat " Bella said with her hands on her hips

I just opened my mouth to say something, her glare got harder, so I closed my mouth, but I REALLY wanted to tell her that she wasnt fat, so I went to open my mouth to speak

" Emmett really, suggesting a woman is fat. How dare you! " Rose hissed at me

" I wasnt calling her fat. I was just saying she has a hot body, I couldnt imagine her eating all of that " I rushed out and ran to the kitchen

Edward, Jasper and Alice were laughing at me. I just sent them a glare and flexed my muscles and ran to my room.

A hot shower will helpfully ease my mind, and let Bella cool off.

Hopefully she will see I wasnt calling her fat.

I wouldnt call her fat, unless she was. My momma taught me to be honest. Well, sometimes when Im honest with the ladies, they always get mad. Im not sure why.

It was just last month when I was at Game Stop and some old hag was in there with her grandson.

She kept flirting with me. I couldnt help but tell her she was way to round ,saggy, and lumpy for me.

All that got me was a wack from her with her big ass plastic purse.

Why does everybody pick on me for ?

* * *

**_ A/N -_**

_Sorry if this is short, I owe you guys an update for this story. It seems as if this one gets more reviews and more hits or whatever than the others._

_Next chapter will be the prank._

_Any suggestions on anything, just let me know in a review!_

_THANK YOU ALL!_


	11. Chapter 11

**[ BELLA POV ]**

Waking up this morning I had to admit, even though I never in my life thought I would have fun with a bunch of vampires, I really did.

The only downfall last night was when everybody, made fun of Rosalie and I for getting destracted by our relections in the window. We sort of stop and stared at our selves, smiling then winked before turning around to the living room.. er.. at the same time.

On the other hand, messing with Emmett was the highlight of my night, besides talking to Paul.

Emmett is one emotional wreck, let me tell you. He's all for it when he dishes it out to everybody, but when he gets it back, he's sort of a sore loser. Not to mention the fact he gave me a massive headache since he couldnt understand the meaning of 'inside voice' he just looked completely stupid for a least five mintues, give or take a few extra.

Alice and Rosalie actually out did their selves. They had everything you could ever need for a sleep over. Games, drinks, food, candy, movies, everything.

By the time I was done talking to Paul on my cellphone upstairs in the bathroom after getting into my sleepwear. The intire living room was fullout faboulous.

The couches were pressed against the walls, the floor covered in many air beds, that were different shakes of pink, as well as covers, and pillows.

After they forced the boys to go hunting we got down to it. We gave eachother manicures, pedicures, make overs, told eachother our beauty tips. We talked clothes, and made future shopping trip plans.

The intire night, even if I was into spending time with the vampire girls. I missed Leah. We didnt really do many things like this anymore. The last time was a few years ago. She's not very girly, so she turns the sleepovers in my room down, or she just opts out for only to movies and food.

The last time we actually did mani-pedi's I honestly think we were 14. I had to beg her then. I miss our fun times together. Maybe Ill ask her for a weekend with just the two of us. That would be great.

Right now, Im making everybody pack small bags, I decided we needed an alibi. I really dont think Emmett or Alice could go through with the whole prank with out calling out eachother names. The way they bicker is worse than two people in a divorce, and thats putting lightly.

Were going to head to Seattle and rent two rooms, one for the girls, and one for the boys. Girls ride with each other in my car, and the boys will ride with eachother in the Jeep! I really wanted to keep Emmett and Alice seperated as much as possible. They give me headaches, Alice with her squealing and Emmett with his normalness, which is his loudness.

* * *

_- ON THE WAY TO SEATTLE -_

_

* * *

_

Rosalie's phone rang for the fifteenth time in the past thirty minutes. Everytime its always Emmett.

I would love to strangle him right now, but Im driving and he's behind us.

I serioulsy am glad we drove in different cars, if I had to ride with him I'd set him on fire and not help him not get burned.

" Hello Emmett " Rosalie said as she signed

" BABE.. ASK BELLA IF WERE ALMOST THERE YET, IM GETTING A CRAMP" Emmett bellowed through the phone.

I really didnt have the patience anymore. I just snatched the phone from Rosalie's hand and growled into the phone. I swear I heard each of the boys gulp.

" Emmett, if you call one more time, so help me in whatever God that vampires pray to, Ill burn you faster than you can blink do you understand me " I said in my calmest voice I could muster up

" Y-yes Bella " Emmett said in a scared voice

" And you cant get cramps, and no that doesnt mean that you cant Alice's phone either " I snarled then hung up handing Rose back her phone with a sweet smile

" Im liking you more and more everyminute Isabella Clearwater " Rose said giggling

" I know Im likeable, but I dont swing that way " I giggled back she just shoved me lightly.

* * *

_- Edgewater Hotel in Seattle, WA -_

_

* * *

_

We booked the penthouse suite at the Edgewater Hotel. It was beautiful

Okay well it was already booked but the smartest idea Emmett had was when he whispered

" Work your eye mojo on the girl "

So thats exactly what I did. It was a little strange but it worked.

We got into the suite.

It had a king bedroom, a living room, a stone fireplace, HDTV,a full entertainment system, a kitchen with the works, a dining room, phones with everything, high-speed interment access, and a wet bar.

Not to mention the other two separate bathrooms and bedrooms. The bathrooms had jacuzzis glass enclosed showers, dual sinks, plush bathrobes, hairdryers, and deluxe bath amentities.

It was fucking awsome!

We sat around for a few mintues deciding how we were going to go about this alibi situation.

We decided to go sight seeing, even though we all have been around everywhere. The boys wanted to go to the zoo.

Going to the zoo ended up being the biggest mistake ever.

I thought Emmett was going to be the one who would act up.

I was surprised when the other two boys joined into Emmett's fun and games.

Once we reached Emmett's people or monkeys. He ran inside the cage and started growling at them, running around them at vamp speed, making it so nobody could see him. The monkeys would swip at him and eventually they went insane.

Edward went inside the Lion's cage. He actually sat on one, making it hiss and swipe at him. It was fucking hilarious, but at the same time it was annoying. He would do the same thing Emmett did, circling them, growling and hissing back, swiping back at hit. Playing with it. Like he was playing with his food.

Jasper joined in, smacking the lion's butt and pulling the tails. It was horrible.

I thought the worst was over untill Emmett spotted the bears. When He got into that bear cage I knew it wasnt going to be good. He boxed with the bear. BOXED!

We ended up getting kicked out of the intire zoo, not to mention being banned!

Lets just say, sight seeing was over with. By time we argued enough about what to do next it was time to go back to the room and seek out with out being seen by anybody.

Once we reached the Cullen's house. We ran out of the Jeep which Emmett actually let me drive back, as long as he got to sit shotgun and pick the music. I thought I was going to have to shoot myself, but surprisingly, I liked his music choices. I think we yelled out the words while everybody just sat back and laughed. I guess it was good bonding time or whatever. Either way it was a win-win. I got to drive Emmett's car, and Emmett didnt get his life taken away .

The boys went to change, and so did us girls.

Our outfits, they werent to over the top. Well they were really simple actually. All black, outfits just like the boys, Rose's and my shoes were different from Alice's. We wore five in wedge heeled boots, while Alice wore something like tha but more manly, to conceal who she is.

Once we were all ready, it was already dark out, time really does fly when your having fun, or just planing on making somebodies or more than one person's life miserable, even if its only for over night.

I handed everybody their masks. Alice really did play up her part on Obama, she even chuckled like him while wiggling her head around , making her mask move like a bobble head. It was hilarious.

" Now we pick who's going with who. There are six of us, so three each. We'll also need to decide who gets to pick up the extra person. " I said looking at everybody.

I really wanted to work with people who werent going to bicker, so that left Alice and Emmett out. They always have to over do it.

Jasper on the other hand was more a leader, so I wasnt sure if he was going to want to be a team leader. Or prank leader.

" who decideds on who goes with who? " Edward asked

" Jasper and I wil each pick two people. Rose your my first pick " I told her

She giggled and came to stand next to me.

" Alice " Jasper said. Of course he picks his mate.

Im sure that will go great, by the time they reach us in the woods, I bet the humans would be in pain from her whipping them. I thought sarcasticly. Rolling my eyes.

" Uh.. Edward " I said looking at him.

" What thats not fair, I wanted to be with you and Rosie. Your my wife, and Rosie is my mistress " Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows at us. Ew. Just gross.

" Your going to be with Jasper and I. Get over it you big headed loser. " Alice hissed, then smiled sweetly at me while taking Jasper's hand.

" So who's our victim " Emmett said rubbing his hands together looking around evily.

The boy is something else thats for sure.

" I think it would be best if Bella and them take the girls, since they have more girls on their team, and we get the guys, Emmett and I can handle three guys, besides, Alice will just scare them " Jasper said with a nod

That was that. We nodded at eachother, put on our masks and took off in different directions. Rose and Edward and I took off for Jessica's house first

Figuring as she is a follower, she will be the easiest to grab. She wont give to much lip, she looks like the kind of person to cave under pressure.

Though we didnt find her at her house. So we went off to Lauren's. Which was win-win. Both were there, sleeping like the dead in Lauren's twin bed.

Her intire room was pepto pink. It was making me want to throw up, not to mention the smell of feet in her room. It was disgustion. The three of us actually gaged from the smell as we climbed through Lauren's window.

I tossed Edward and Rose each a roll of duck take. Edward was to wrap their hands and feet, Rose was to tape their mouths shut. We decided this would be the best way to go since it didnt give them a chance to scream. We're not sure what Jasper and the others were doing, but we opted for the easier way out. A quick snatch and grab.

I quickly studied Lauren and Jessica's hand writing.

I write a little note on one of Lauren's hot pink pieces of paper, in her writing then left enough room to write Jessica's little input in.

Once that was finished, we grabbed Jessica and they tossed her down to me. I didnt have the extra hard body, I was actually rather soft.

I caught her with out any effort at all. Even though she did jiggle a little bit, I just sat her down and then caught Lauren. After catching them both, I sat her aside as well.

" We need to out something over their heads just in case they wake while we run. We cant have them seeing our speed. " I suggest.

Monica and Kennedy just nodded their heads. It was funny.

Edward just leaped back into Lauren's room and came back out with two pillow cases. I looked at Rose and then back to Edward and we shrugged at the same time, each taking a case and putting it over the head of one of the girls.

I yanked Lauren up. I wanted her to be my victim. She was a little jealous bitch who thinks she runs people but she doesnt. She will be ran. To the ground.

We quickly slung the girls over our shoulders and ran to the spot that was about the size of two footbal fields out. Hey it wasnt that deep to us, once we got their we just dropped the girls. Not even caring.

They groaned, we just snickered.

Edward picked up a stick and poked one of them with it. Causing my body to shake with laughter. I couldnt help but pick one up and poke one of them as well. Rose just nudge them with her foot, maybe a little roughly, but oh well.

About five mintues later, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett came running through the woods, with a boy on each of their backs.

I just laughed at the sight of Alice carring a boy twice her height. Even though he was big, she still moved gracefully.

They done the same thing we did. I looked at Jasper and high fived him. We really do think alot alike.

We decied to just duck tape them to tree's only they each were going to be at their own tree, we didnt want them to help eachother to get free. That would be less fun.

Edward and I grabbed Lauren and just got to taping. We used about three rolls of duck tape on her.

After we were done, I looked over and seen Emmett, running around vamp speed giggling like a girl taping going right then going left then going right again. Thank god his guy still had the pillow case over his head, or else that would be bad.

Once we had them tapped good. We took their pillow cases off. Mike was the only one who was still awake. So Emmett decided to get him wet.

They all were looking around franticly, which was hilarious. The tape was over their mouths, so they couldnt talk, which was sweet silence at least to me. Emmett was doing enough talking , only they couldnt hear us talk, we talked to low for human's to hear.

" Your probably wondering why your all here " Edward asked in a really deep voice, so they didnt know it was him

" Your here because your families owe our boss alot of money, they didnt pay, so we are making them pay. " Jasper said in a deep voice as well.

" If they dont pay us the money by tomorrow at midnight then " Emmett said, then slid his finger across his throat.

They started to scream but it was muffled. The girls and Mike were crying like the little girls that they were, well okay Mike is a girl I guess.

" If they pay, we let you go. If not, I guess you already know what happens since Bill here already gave you an example. Now, play nice, and we wont have to start hurting you " Alice said in her manly voice, which surprisingly, she sounded just like a man, okay maybe a boy going through puberty, but still.

" Make anything difficult for us, then you go home with missing fingers... or toes.. hell maybe even a missing arm or leg " Rose said in a different voice.

" Now, we will know if you try to excape, their are camera's hidden that you cant see. If you so much as even look like your trying to break through, something gets cut off. Have fun " I said then we all ran off human pace in different directions.

We just met at The Cullen house and changed quickly then got into the Jeep, and went back to Seattle.

Sure this may not seem like a very good prank, but trust me, these kids will have issues after this.

I have a feeling some shrink is going to make alot of money off of them. It will be sweet!

* * *

**A/N -**

_NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE THOUGHTS OF THE PEOPLE DUCK TAPED TO THE TREE'S AND THE AFTERMATH._

_WILL THEY GET AWAY WITH IT, OR WILL THEY GET CAUGHT?_

_BELLA FINALLY WILL GO HOME, WHAT SHOCKING NEWS WILL SHE GET ONCE BACK HOME?_

_

* * *

_

_REVIEW PLEASE . THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!_

_THIS MIGHT NOT BE A GREAT CHAPTER BUT I STILL LOVED WRITING IT. _

_I ALSO WANTED TO SAY, SORRY IF THERE WERE ALOT OF MISTAKES, I DONT SPELL EVERYTHING RIGHT, AND SOMETIMES I DONT MAKE SENSE, SORRY FOR THAT._


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry before hand for all of the mistakes, rather it be spelling or what have you. Im not perfect, but Im still learning my way of writing. Im getting better. I finally have somebody though who can re-read everything, and point out mistakes, and give me ideas to what I wrote during up and coming chapters. - Thank you**

* * *

**[ LAUREN POV ]**

Great, first I get beat up by some extra beautiful short reservation chick, then I get kidnapped with my bestfriend and the grossest guys out of school. This week has been the most awful of my intire life! Even worse when I got that Jelly Bean stuck up my nose when I checked to see if my nostrils were too big after my nose job!

We were currently telling the police that we had been kidnapped my the presidents of the United States, a former First Lady, and the president's whore. So what were the police doing to help catch the awful people that had done this to us?

LAUGHING!

Seriously, they are laughing at us like we're some crack heads that ducktaped their sevles to a tree just to save money from going to rehab. It's awful. They arent even writing any police notes down or anything!

" What happened after the President's and the first lady and Monica Lowinsky taped you down to the trees " ? Asked the officer with the some weird lazy eye.

" We told you already, they told us that our parents owed them money, and that if our parents didnt pay up that we would die! How can you laugh about a situation like this? They could have killed us for God sakes " Jessica shrieked

I think my brain finally kicked in after all the time I never really used it.

What if the kidnappers find out we told the police, and come after us? What if when they come after us, they kill us? What if they kill our parents, I wouldnt have any money! Then again I wouldnt have any money if I die as well! I dont even have a good dress picked out for a funeral. Though, who's to say that my body will even be found... or Jessica's? We have a pact, we get burried next to eachother so we can Rule Heaven when we die just like we do the school!

All the thinking of being killed, made the blackness take over. I fairly remember somebody shouting my name before everything went all the way blank.

* * *

**[ BELLA POV ]**

It was just too hilarious, watching the police question our little victims.

Seriously, the police werent even taken them serious. I knew the masks were a good idea, but this is even better!

Then watching that Lauren chick faint, and Edward hearing her thoughts and telling us just made me laugh even more.

Oh Jesus, who knew hanging out with my natural enimies would be this fun. Seriously this has been one of the best weekends I've had since I came back from Makah!

* * *

_TIME SKIP_

_

* * *

_

After leaving the Cullen house, I took upon myself to help out the pack and go to Charlie and Rene's house. I knew that the vampires didnt smell bad to me just as I didnt smell bad to them, but to the rest of the pack, they did smell, fouly. Seriously, Jake and Jared tried to 'recreate' their smell for me in the best way they could after I had forgave them from keeping things about me from me!

I left my god-parents house smiling, excited to go home. I missed everybody even if it was just a weekend away. I missed my family the most as well as Paul. I could pretty much go with out seeing everybody else for a little while longer, even though I loved them, I could have gone with out seeing them . Well, Besides the Black's, then again, they are pretty much my family.

I started my way towards my house driving in my beautiful car, listening to music thinking about things. One thing made me stop right away and pull over the side of the road and break my cell phone and looking at the calendar.

I went backwards on the calender and looked for the yellow little mini posted note. I always put one on the day I started my period and one when it ended. Though this month which was coming to an end, didnt have one. I always get my period around the 2nd or 5th, it either landed on one of those dates or inbetween, seriously not every female had the perfect period!

I looked frantically at every single on of the days, going back and double checking. Trying to find a reasonable excuse as to why I didnt have my period or if I marked the day wrong. I found no mistake. I found no mark for this month, none whats so ever.

I just sat on the side of the road with my mind going a million miles a second. I was scared, and confused. I knew I've had sex with Paul, but seriously could I possibly be pregnant? Could I have just ruined so many things? Not that I wouldnt be happy, but their are important things to take care before I even wanted to think of having a baby.

For one, I'm still young dont get me wrong, my mother had us at a rather young age, but I thought I would be at least 25 when I started to have children with Paul.

For two, We still had two vampires to take care that Alice and I were extreamly sure were going to come back and reck havoc upon us. I didnt need to worry about protecting unborn child as well as my people and the humans in Forks.

The third and final reason, I wanted to be a really great example and role model not only to my sister, but to the twins as well. I didnt want to become pregnant and have them think its gonna be okay. Sure my family had money from the business' but having a baby takes money. I wanted the girls to have somebody to look up to, so they could say ' I wanna be at least something like Bella when I'm older'.

I really love kids, I really do. I just dont feel like the time is right, I have so many plans for the future with Paul in my mind involving children. I just didnt want to be unprepared for it. I wanted to be graduated high school, taking over my parent's business' while they retire and relax, as well as open up a daycare, be married, have my own home, and everything before I have children.

I wouldnt mind having more than one, matter of fact I would love it, just not right now when I have things to take care of.

Even though I was going over reasons of things, pro's and con's. I was also excited! I mean I LOVE KIDS! Taking care of the twins and helping with little Claire while at the other reservation is great! I love them as if they are my own, even some of the boys in the pack, but having my own child. Just the thought of that made my heart swell!

I took my mind off of that, with a huge smile on my face, and put the car in drive! I was going to go home, and make an appointment with a doctor or see if Carlisle could take a look at me. Of course Leah and my mother would be there. I wouldnt ever miss out on that memory!

I finally made it home, smiling at the sight before me. I was amused but proud.

Paul had Sam in a head lock and was taunting him. My brother had Quil in a head lock doing the same thing. Both Sam and Quil were turning red and their eyes were being to pop out. Even though it was pretty barbaric, it was nice seeing my brother and Paul kicking some ass.

I honked the horn and parked the car next to my garage. Everybody looked up and smiled. Paul took one look at me, droped Sam like a sack of potatoes and came running at me. I just stood their giggling, because it was funny.

You know, when your watching a movie and the two people who are in love are running towards eachother from across a field of flowers, and they get into eachother's arms in a loving embrace. Well thats what Paul looked like.

His eyes shining with love and longing. I just giggled harder when he finally got to me and scooped me up kissing me hard on my lips spinning us around in a circle. It made me happy, because I could hear my sister laughing at us in the background.

Leah's and my connection was a very strange one, well at least for me. I asked her if she felt how I felt, she said she experinced it sometimes. You see, I litterally could feel what she could feel. Whatever emotion.

Happy, sad, confused, hurt, angry, and everything else you can ever think of feeling ; I could feel it. Though when I asked her if she could how I feel she said sometimes, but not all the time. Like twin intuition. But for me , it was all the time, even when I was away I could feel her pain as if I were her.

I just smiled at her, and hugged her tightly after Paul kissed me again and set me on my feet.

" I missed you sis " I whispered to her sighing

" I missed you too Bells. It seemed like you were gone forever you know " She laughed

I just laughed as well and nodded and kissed her cheek. I bounced right up to my baby brother and let him pull me into a huge hug and kiss my cheek and I kissed his. I kissed my parents and hugged them as well. My dad had the funniest look of relief over his face when He seen I was back safe and not bitten. I just rolled my eyes at him and he just chuckled and said a father could never and will never stop worrying no matter what. My mother squeezed me as hard as she could and it was nice.

I just nodded at everybody else besides Billy, the twin's and Jake. I hugged them and kissed their cheeks as well. They got the same treatment my family got.

I looked around and smiled then walked back in the house motioning for Leah and Mom to come in the house.

* * *

**[ LEAH POV ]**

Everybody was really happy Bella was home finally after the long weekend away. I was happy as well. Being away from my twin is hard, just as hard as it is being away from my Imprint.

Paul of course didnt even wait a second to launch himself at Bella once she stepped out of her car. He was so love sick it was sick. Though It was cute and sweet, even if Ill never admit it. It was.

My sister being herself, decided to hug us and kiss us all on our cheeks.

The look on my Dad's face was hilarious, he looked as if he had been waiting hour's in a hospital waiting room, hearing his babygirl had survied a horrible accident. It was that bad, He was in apanic the whole weekend, as well as Paul.

You know its bad when your friends or anybody else dont want to be around you because everyfive seconds you were check the phone or open it seeing if you missed a phone call. Dad was checking to make sure the ringer was still on and the phones were plugged in. He even checked all of our cell phones as well as Paul. Paul would pace back and forth all the time, muttering things and growling.

It was weird how Bella hugged and nodded and dismissed everybody and just dragged mom and I into the house making sure nobody followed.

Mom looked at me confused and I just shrugged letting my small older sister pull me along down to the basement to her room and shut the door, locking it.

She looked around to us, and just stared.

Im not sure how long she just looked at us, her expressions went from happy to sad, to guilty to something else.

" whats wrong with you " I finally asked, not being able to take it anymore.

She looked down, sighed and looked back up. She walked over between us, and grabbed our hands.

" Sweetheart, was is it? Did something happen " Mom asked starting to panic.

" I need to go to the doctor " Bella whispered looking between our mother and I.

I was lost. I could see mom was as well.

" Are you sick " We both asked at the same time.

" No, not yet " She whispered again

" What do you mean not yet, are you getting dream's your going to be sick Bells " I asked worried about her. Having her sick, is the worst thing ever, shes soo moody when she's sick.

" Well what is it then hunny " Mom asked

" I havent gotten my period yet this month. I know I just got home not so long again, but Ive been active with Paul and lets face it, were pretty much animals " Bella confessed whispering loudly.

My mother looked startled, I on the other hand just laughed. I wasnt surprised by her news, it was true, they were like anim- wait!

" You havent gotten your period " I almost shouted untill I got a glare from Bells.

" No, now I want you two to come to a doctors appointment to find out if Im pregnant or not, or if there were some reason to why my period is off " Bella pleaded started to cry

Mom just nodded, tear's arlready flowing. To be honest, Mom has been talking about granchildren between Paul and Bella for a little while now, even before Bella came back home. Mom would he so happy. Daddy not so much, he would kill or have have Paul's dick on a platter!

" How will that work though " I asked.

We havent had a wolves doctor yet, Mom was a great nurse, but she would want to have somebody who could specialize. One who was very smart, and trustworthy.

" What do you mean " Bella asked

" It's not like we have a doctor that tends to us wolves Bella. " I explained.

" Doctor Cullen could look , he had a whole medical room filled with everything and everything you could possibly need " Bella said looking from me to our mother.

" Seem's okay with me " I said shrugging my shoulders.

My mom didnt look so convinced. She looked like she were caught between a rock and a very hard place. Her face looking between torn, and anguish.

" Are you sure thats the best idea, I mean they are vampires after all. What if he needs to take your blood, and they get out of hand? Thats horrinle, then there are three of us " Mom said looking at us with worried eyes.

Bella sighed. I knew she trusted the vampires more than we did, but seriously they are vampires. What do vampires do? They suck your blood for goodness sakes, but I had to trust my sister's judgement. If she could trust them, then I guess I could as well.

" Mom, they wont hurt Bells. They love her already and you know it. " I said softly to her

She of course looked shocked. What? I could be reasonable you know. Its not that hard for me to do, I think it was harder for my sister to be reasonable than me.

" Your just taking this so well is all " Mom stated

It was my turn to sigh.

" You have been talking about Paul and Bella giving you grandchildren since before she even got home from her punishment exile. I know how much it would mean to you if you had the chance to have a baby running around here. I'm not going to have kids any time soon, have you seen who we have to deal with in the pack? Besides, it would be nice being an aunt. Just think of how precious that child would be. Bells and Paul arent just nice looking people, they are beautiful " I said smiling at the both of them.

The just giggled and nodded their heads.

Then I felt the room become serious again.

" Not a word of this to anybody else, so Leah no phasing untill we figure all of this out. I mean it " Bella said in her Alpha tone.

It was weird, having a girl as an Alpha after it only being a man for so long, but then again it was really refreshing. Bella usally gave me orders and not Sam. Saying that it was sexist that he had the nerve to order me around like I was just one of the guys. That she would handle me because I was special. In other words, she shows favoritism . Not like Im complaining.

Of course with her order, I automatically nodded my head firmly at her.

* * *

_FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL - TIME SKIPPED _- _[ STILL LEAH POV BTW ]_

_

* * *

_

The school week had flew by slowly at least to the three of us, as wel as Paul of course.

Bella ended up cracking under pressure and told him a few days ago that she might be pregnant, when they had their usual walk on the beach. Paul's face was always smiles.

Though Paul knew, he still phased and did his normal patrols. He had already learned how to think of other things and keep certain things out.

I hadnt phased though, I really havent learned to do that, I always slip up. So I've been helping in the diner and bakery this week after school, as well as keeping a hand in babysitting the twins and Kelsey.

Which if your wondering, things between Bella and Kelsey are sort of better. Bella still is harsh towards her but not as much. She tries to involve her in the girly activities that she happily drags me to. Like the sleepover night she had in her room. She let Kelsey in on it.

I really honestly think she did it because Kelsey was such an ass kisser towards her, and she liked the things Bella liked but to a bare minimum. I of course went alot with everything. I hadnt had one of these nights with my sister in so long it was actually nice to sit back and giggle and be girly.

Dont get me wrong, Ill never go to the darkside, ever. Embry loves me just the way I am.

He told me he would be scared if I started to be like Bella. Obssessive over clothes and everything. She seriously changes her outfits four times a day. Even at school! Saying its boring wearing something for so long.

So back at the task at hand.

Bella and I were meeting up with our mother at home, to go to Dr. Cullen's house to have her checked out. We had to leave school early of course to get it done so we could have enough time to get home and cook food for the bonfire Sam and Bella were calling tonight.

Since they are Alpha's they say when we have bonfires, ways to celebrate another member of the pack, or an Imprint. Tonight Im sure its not a member of the pack. I think somebody imprinted. Not to mention Bella didnt really have a Bonfire when Paul and her Imprinted on eachother.

Emily is picking up Kelsey, and actually letting her help her cook after school. God bless her! I really do pray for Emily and her house. The think will probably be burnt down by time the first hour is over.

Then again, Kelsey is getting better. We actually gave her a small job at the Diner. She just cleans and wraps silverware. I never go within ten feet of the girl, butter knife, fork and spoon no matter what. The girl would or could probably have some accident and even if the silverware isnt really dangerous, anything to do with Kelsey was.

That thought made me laugh. Causing Bella and my mother too look at me confused.

" Just thinking that even with three harmless eating utinsls, Kelsey is still dangerous. Not only to herself but to others as well. " I said giggling.

That caused an up roar.

Everybody found it funny that Kelsey was so dangerously klutzy.

The ride was silent the rest of the way. Mom holding Bella's hand and rubbing it. Me keeping my head on her shoulder as she drove. We were trying to comfort her in anyway we could.

Paul couldnt be here, Bella demanded that he act normal . He of course argued with her, untill he realized he lost a battle.

Our cover story was, the three of us had to have our 'womanly' checkups. Once Mom said that to everybody, there were never questions . Seth looked a bit green along with Jacob. They couldnt bare seeing or thinking of the three of us like that. It was comical.

We finally arrived at the vampire lair, or house from what Bella insists on me thinking. It was a sunny day out, so the whole vampy clan would be there.

" Its alright, just relax. " Bella whispered to us.

We parked next to a red BMW and got out all at the same time, closing the doors at the same time. It was creepy. I think we get that from our mother, but Ill keep that to myself.

We walked up to the steps and made our way for the door. Bella raised her hand to knock but it was swung open by the big burly one. Emmett I think.

He took one look at Bella and just lifted her up and hugged her to him! Then he kissed her cheek. After setting her down, he smiled a really huge smile and turned towards my mother.

My mother held her hand up telling him not to move.

" Please, Im human, I am breakable. " She laughed but patted him

Wow, she's at ease.

He just looked at me and gave me a weird look. Before I knew it. I was up in the air and being sqeezed so hard I gasped.

" Emmett, put her down " Said the voice of the mother.

He put me down and looked saddened. He reminded me of the Giant from Harry Potter that Hagrid had been hiding in the woods after the frizzy hair'd girl scoulded him.

" Sorry " He mummbled then vanished.

We stepped in the house greeted by the intire family of vampires. I felt my hair sticking up everywhere, but I resisted the urge to phase. I had to be on my best behavior or else.

" Im sorry for my son, he sort of gets excited when Bella comes around " the mother said .

Esmerld, Esmlay.. God I forgot her name.

" Esme " said a voice.

I turned and looked. A lean boy with a unique color hair stood smiling at me. The mind reader right?

" Sorry, she was just confused by her name is all " He said shyly and looked down.

Wow, who knew vampires could be shy.

The doctor came up to Bella and hugged her lightly.

It was so weird how they treated her like she was family, and they barely even knew her. Not to mention the fact that she's their natural enemy. Even my mom is looking slightly surprised to see them react the way they do around Bella.

I wasnt sure if it was because everything about her sucked you in, or if it was just genuine.

" Lets go up stairs and get everything ready, shall we " Doctor Fang asked.

* * *

**[ MRS. CLEARWATER ]**

This place was just marvolous.

I couldnt believe that vampires lived here. Sure I knew that they lived in a nice place away from humans, but this place was amazing.

It simply reminded me of my house, though more bright and larger. It was so beautiful.

I was cautious about coming here and getting help from Dr. Cullen, but he seemed to be really taken to my Isabella.

I even caught that one vampire looking at her. You could tell right away that he had a crush on her. Im not sure if its a small one either, but you can definatly tell.

I was pulled out of my insane thoughts that were swimming in my mind by the doctor. He lead us up this long swirling stairs.

Im not sure how long we actually climbed but an aging woman like myself, it seemed like a really long time.

Once we reached the top, he lead us down a nice hallway. There were pictures and paintings on the light cream coloured walls. They were wonderful.

Finally near the end of the Hall way, he lead us into a really nice sized room and instructed for Bella to lie down on the bed.

I sat down next to Leah and we both held her hands.

I knew, that whatever happened after we left this room. Things were going to change again.

* * *

**[ BELLA POV ]**

Carlisle had me lay down on his home hospital bed . My mother and Leah sat down in chair's that were placed one side of the bed, while on the other side, looked to be a sonogram machine.

I did as he instructed and waited for him to get the supplies he needed. My mom and sister held my hand together. Trying to smile reasuringly.

I could tell the vampires were right outside the room, I could hear their whispers, even if they didnt notice they werent being to quiet, at least not for my inhanced hearing.

About a few minutes later, Carlisle stood next to me smiling at me. I nodded letting him know I was alright.

" Bella I need you to lift your shirt up so I can put this gelly on your belly to look at your uterus. " Carlisle told me softly.

Once again I nodded and rolled my shirt up and tucked it under securely so it wouldnt roll back down.

He then placed some Jelly on my stomach. It was cold, which Im sure is normal. Im not really sure, I mean its not like I ever had this happen before.

He then placed some sort of thing over the jelly and started moving it around looking at the monitor.

His facial expressions were really weird. His brow creased, and he looked down at me with a frown.

" You've had a mentral cycle last month correct " He asked me

" Yes, on the 4th " I told him with a nod.

" That was before your phase am I correct " He asked again looking intently down on me.

I nodded and showed him my calender and the small note acter clicking on the date.

He just continued to move the small wand like thing over my stomach and kept frowning.

" Is something wrong " My mother asked.

He didnt say any words, he just looked at her for a few seconds. Then turned the monitor around facing us.

He then began moving the wand around showing us, whatever he was showing us. I really wasnt sure WHAT I was looking at or looking for.

My mother gasped and then the door burst open.

The vampires circled around the bed, looking at the monitor.

I looked at Leah, seeing if she knew what was going on, she just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

I looked at my mother again, and she had a very worried look on her face.

" What is it? " I asked.

She didnt look at me, she looked around the room, keeping her eyes definatly away from me.

" Come on, you can tell me. Im pregnant arent I. I can handle it. I love kids, sure Im young. But Ill be a great mom , you all know that. " I said smiling at everybody.

I wasnt sure if they were worried to tell me I was pregnant, or what. I was so confused because nobody returned my smile, expept mysister. She even agree'd

" Well what are we looking at? Is there more than one little Bella growing in there. Oh my god. Im going to have more than one niece or nephew? " Leah said begining to get giddy.

I couldnt help but feed off her emotion. I then looked at Jasper to see if he was feeling how we were, but he wasnt. He was frowning.

" Whats going on " I demanded

Carlisle looked at me, with pure sadness. I looked around to the other faces.

Esme, Rose, and Alice looked heart broken. Rose looked as if she were going to burst into tears. It made me sad. I knew how much she wanted to be a mother just as much as I do one day, which is probably sooner now then later.

Emmett, well he looked defeated. Jasper just reached and held Alice's hand tightly avoiding looking at me. Edward, he looked sad as well.

I looked one last time at my mother, and she actually had tears running down her face.

" Bella, I think after phasing, your body changed in more ways then one dear " Carlisle said softly.

I just looked confused. Leah then gasped and I felt a wave of pure sadness wash through me from her. I looked at her right away.

Even my sister was crying for me, and I didnt even know for what reason.

I felt so stupid for not knowing what was going one. Or knowing what to look for.

" What do you mean " I asked with a shakey voice.

" What Im trying to tell you, is that. The reason you havent gotten your period this month, and wont for any other months. Is becasue, Bella you have no uterus anymore. Your transformation changed alot more of your body than you may know. " He said in a fatherly yet professional tone.

No uterous? Dont I need one of those to carry a child?

So many things went through my mind, so many emotion's ripped right through me.

I finally understood what he and everybody else knew.

I wasnt pregnant. I couldnt become pregnant. Ever.

Rosalie waisted no time, she crushed me to her and cried with me. We both sat their sobbing. Emmett then joined as well. I knew why. He knew the one thing Rose wanted he couldnt give her because of what they are. He wanted childeren more than anything as well.

I pulled away. I looked at my mother and Leah.

" Can Leah.. You kno " I couldnt finish what I was saying.

" I could check " Carlisle said.

I hopped out of the bed and pushed Leah on to it.

I looked at her intently. Pleading with her to let us find out. It was for the best.

She nodded slowly still crying. She pulled up her shirt and gripped my hand as well as my mothers.

Carlisle then proceded to the same things he did to me. While looking confused again.

I cried harder now. Because I just knew it. Leah wasnt able to either.

" You have a uterus Leah " He whispered.

I looked up shocked. How can this be? How could mine have gone, and her's still there. How was it even possible?

I tried my best to smile at my sister. To feel happy for her, but I found it really hard to smile. Though I still did it anyways.

I was happy for her, but a large part of me was jealous.

Im not sure how long I was in my thoughts, because I didnt remember leaving the Cullen house, and getting into the backseat of my car.

I realized I had been so shut off, after I felt my bed sink. Two very awm large arms pulled me tightly to their chest. I knew it was Paul.

I just cried harder. I sobbed and screamed into his chest.

I told him it wasnt fair. It wasnt fair that I couldnt give him children, I couldnt have them. I couldnt even provide him with one. To carry on his name. To carry on our name, our blood.

We cried together, as he shoothed me, cooing to me that it was alright, that he was more than happy with just having me. That it was going to be alright.

I couldnt find it in my mind or heart to really believe that it was alright, at least not in the moment.

We laid together just being there for one another, feeling the loss of something, we could never have. I could give him up you know, Paul. Yet, I wont, because with him Ill be complete either way. At least as good as complete can get .

The both of us finally got up and I decided to just throw myself into cooking with Leah and my mom. Paul of course stayed close by keeping a close eye on me. I think by now, My father even knew I couldnt have children.

I wasnt ready to tell the rest of everybody else. I just couldnt right now. It was too painful to admit or even announce.

Once the food was ready, we packed it all up in my dad's truck and we made our way down to the beach. I wasnt quite sure If I was ready for a bonfire.

Even though alot of things were on my mind, I just know that if I get this top dirty, or anybody makes me get it dirty. Their will be hell to pay. I didnt even bother wearing shoes. Leah told me it was safter to stay barefoot. or at least wear flipflops.

We made it to beach near sunset. It was so beautiful. I couldnt help but stop at the shore line and look out into the sky, letting the water sweap back and forth from my feet. The cool water felt nice on my toes. It felt almost like a message of some sort.

I could scense somebody behind me. I knew it wasnt Paul. I didnt let them knew I knew they were there I just continued to stare out to the colored sky. The pinks and purples were beautiful.

" Sweetheart, the bonfire is about to start. We're just waiting on you " My dad whispered softly hugging me to him.

I remember al the times I've hugged my father. I felt safe in his arms still even when I was physically stronger than him now. I still felt safe. I felt like the small little girl I had been when I scrapped my knee outside the store when I was 6 years old, and I cried for him . Wanting him to hurt the concreit, so what did my father do? He stompt on it yelling harshly untill I giggled.

Ill always need my daddy. No matter what. Ill always need him .

He walked me back to the bonfire. He kissed my hair and took his seat between Billy and my mother. They had that special kind of love, even with out imprinting. I knew Paul and I would have been that way even if none of this would have happened.

We would be just like them, sitting around this fire or one like it, with our friends and our children. Just the thought of that, made my eyes tear up. Though I forced it to stay down.

I looked across the circle, and smiled at my sister, who had he head laying on Embry's shoulder, she mouthed she loved me and I did the same.

I looked over at my brother and he had a frown on his face, as well as Kelsey, they were staring at me. I just smiled at both of them and they smiled back with a goofy smile. They really do seem to be a nice pair, even if she annoys me to no end.

I looked around and spotted the twins sitting on Collin and Brady's laps. Which was sort of odd, but I didnt press the issue.

" As you know, we are here to celebrate the coming of Bella and Paul's imprintmentship, and there is some other news to be shared tonight " Billy said gruffly at the end.

I just looked up at him. His long majestic hair flowed under his hat. Making him look very much the chief of our tribe. It made me swell with pride.

Everybody clapped for Paul and I and even though they already knew we were imprinted they still hooted and hollererd. Kim saying she was deathly jealous of Paul because now she cant have that threesome she wanted.

That made my father cough and glare . Which she just giggled and winked. Which soon she was forgiven. I just laughed a short laugh.

" Two other wolves here tonight, have imprinted. Collin and Brady " Sam said nodding to him.

Thats when it clicked. The looks of pure happiness just pour out of them. I seen the looks of adoration and protectiveness towards the two small girls on their laps.

RACH AND BECCA! Oh no, they didnt! They couldnt have.

I think everybody heard my growl, as well as Leah's even if we didnt mean to growl. They were our precious girls. Like our cousins or smaller sisters. I felt maternal towards them.

" You didnt " I sneer'd at the two youngest boys of the pack

" Bella, now calm down " Sam said in a whisper.

I just glared at him. How dare he accept this. They are just small girls, they are barely in school, just starting school.

" You expect us to let them two be with them, like two class A pedifiles! " Leah growled out balling her fists up just like I had been mine.

" Will you hear us out please " Collin pleaded looking at me

I just snook my head feircely no.

" I wont let it happen, your not going to be around them. Ever , " I growled

" You know they cant help it Bella " Emily sighed

HOW DARE SHE EVEN SPEAK TO ME!

I just turned to her and glared, and started to slowly make my way up to her, growling the most dark growls I could muster. Which wasnt hard.

I could hear people telling me to back down, to just stop and listen, but I wasnt listening.

I had enough of this bitch.

Bad enough I've already had a bad day, now Collin and Brady added to it, now her. Didnt she know what the concept of shutting her fucking mouth ment.

Sam stood in front of her growling back at me, I should have been scared but I was to angry to stop.

I was about to leap at her, and I seen Sam's eyes go wide, and he knew I was serious. I was goign to attack his imprint. He could A either get attacked as well, or B, step aside and let his precious little Emily get the other beat down she had coming to her.

I remember viberating step my step.

I went to grab her, but was stopped frozen in my step.

" DONT DO IT BELLA, SHES PREGNANT " Sam yelled pleadingly.

I couldnt do anything, I stood frozen not being able to move an inch.

She's pregnant? Emily is pregnant?

That word kept going through my mind, pregnant.. pregnant.. pregnant. It was screaming at me, laughing, taunting me.

This cant be happeneing. Sam got Emily pregnant. She was going to have his baby.

It just made me angrier, and made me resent her more. I could feel the small amount of pain wash through Leah and went through me.

First she takes Sam from Leah. Now shes prengnant.

I felt my self shaking again, but not from being angry. From loud sobs I didnt realize I had coming out of my mouth, that racked through my body.

* * *

**[ General pov ]**

Everybody around the bonfire, watched closely at the angry female wolf.

As soon as she heard those words excape Sam's mouth, she didnt move, not even one inch.

Those who knew of Bella's situation started to cry for her.

The young female wolf cried out in agony. Nobody knew how to comfort her, for they didnt know what was wrong.

Paul and Jared slowly made their way up to the small girl who ment alot to the both of them. One loving her in a passionate way, the other in the sisterly way.

Paul carried her back to his seat on the log that had once been taken up by himself and his imprint. Once situatied, Jared kissed the girl on her cheek, and held her hand.

Everybody who didnt know was shocked. Emily looked horrified.

Leah growled and sneer'd from her seat.

" YOU RUIN EVERYTHING. SHE CANT HAVE CHILDREN YOU BITCH. AND YOU RUB IT IN HER FACE! " Leah growled out

Collective gasp came from around the bonfire, including her own.

She covered her mouth fast, her eyes wide, and went straight for her mothers and Pauls.

" Im sorry, I didnt mean to tell anybody " She whispered

Paul shook his head, still rocking the girl in his arms who had stopped sobbing but just slept .

" She found out today. She went to see if she was pregnant. She hadnt gotten her you know this month, she was so happy yet nervous at the same time. You know how Bella is so motherly. Bella may not tell you Billy, but she see's your girls as her own. She was born to be a mother, but because of how different she is, she cant have any. Leah can, but they arent exactly the same. She cant even get pregnant, because she has no uter thing " Paul said with tears in his eyes looking down at the woman he loved in his arms.

Nobody ever seen him cry except of her.

" Im sorry " Sam choked out.

" Collin Brady. I know you will protect the girls well. Im sorry for blowing up. I know Bella will be mad at herself for being angry. We just love them. " Leah said looking ashamed at the two yonger wolves.

They just smiled at her, yet it didnt reach their eyes.

" Its okay Leah. We understand " They said at the same time.

Soon everybody left the bonfire with so many things in thier minds. So much concern for the small motherly wolf.

The night ended with Paul sleeping next to his imprint in his own home, in his own bed.

His mother heard the news, right after he found out. She was sad for the girl who she called her daughter in-law , even if her son wasnt married to her.

She felt the same loss Sue and Harry felt, the loss of the grandchildren that beautiful girl wasnt going to be able to have.

Emily cried in Sam's arms. She felt so horrible because of how things turned out. Though she could never regret having Sam.

She never once to the chance to ask Bella the question that she wanted so badly to ask, even if she wasnt sure if the answer to her question would be the one she was hoping for.

Emily finally fell asleep, making a vow to herself and to her cousin, that she would do whatever she could to mend everything.

* * *

_**A/N -**_

_**You didnt expect that huh ?**_

_**This chapter was hard to write because it brought me to sadness. I wrote this with a person in my mind. Somebody close to me isnt allowed to have children, because her uterous had to be removed from a bad car accident.**_

_**That woman, who is my bestfriend ; is the godmother to my 2 almost 3 Year old son Elijah.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE ; I would love to hear your feedback. Even if you hate it.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**[ PAUL POV ]**

Two months.

Thats how long its been since the bonfire. Two months since everybody in the pack and the imprints as well as the elders have found out that Bella isnt able to have children.

During the past two months have been pretty bad. They seem to be getting better, but I really dont want to hold my breath. It crushes me everytime I see or hear my Bella crying, or watching her eyes water but she forces the tears to stay in.

The first month was the worst. She went to school like she was on auto piolet. She would wake up in the morning , next to me of course, and shower. In the shower she would cry for an hour, then get out and cry on the bathroom floor. She would get ready for school and wait for me to finish making something for breakfast, though she barely ate anything. Once on school grounds, she would put up this fake act as if everything was fine, when we alll knew nothing was fine. Though we all just went along and played our parts.

After school was different. She would leave and pick up Kelsey, force her to learn more self defense even though the two girls from Forks havent really bothered her. She would teach Kelsey all that was safe enough for her to know. Lord knows the girl is a walking hazard.

After Sue would get home from the diner, Bella would leave Kelsey with her and leave to Billy's house. Once at Billy's Bella would spend all the time she could with the twins. They understood that 'cousin Bella' wasnt able to have babies, even if the story Bella told them when she came home came to their minds. Of course, one day Becca decided to try to sooth Bella and walked right up to her while we were all eating lunch one weekend.

The small girl had a look of confidence in her eyes, as if she were so sure about whatever it is tha she was going to say.

" Dont worry Bella. God will give you babies like he gave Us to Mommy. Dont be sad. You can be my mommy " The small girl said

Bella looked up from her plate of food with tears in her eyes, as did everybody else that was around. The second little girl who completed the set of Twins came up and crawled into my Bella's Lap taking her face between her tiny hands.

" Our mommy said you could be our new mommy. You wanna be our Mommy dont you Bella? " Rachal said in a small quivering voice.

Bella didnt need to say words to the small girls who looked up to Bella as a motherly figure.

She simply grabbed each girl in her arms and hugged them while she sobbed. They all three cried together as we all sat around crying silently thanking the two small girls for trying to make Bella happy. Alll the while suceeding.

Ever since then, Bella has been getting better. She's the maternal figure of the pack and outside of the pack besides the mother's that we all have.

The second month has been alot better though. Well as far as better can get that is.

Bella has spent alot of her time in the garage, and with the twins. She never leaves me out though she makes sure she had alot of time with me. How one person can work her whole day to involve everybody is beyond me.

She stays at my house alot. She stays at home as well. The times she spends at home Seth hates. She makes sure she keeps an eye on him and Kelsey. I asked why and she muttered something along the lives for 4 humping, I wasnt sure if she was asleep or if she was serious, and if she was serious what the hell it ment.

Things between Sam and I got out of hand a few days ago. He of course tells me I need to control my imprint more and tell her that she should be so hostil towards Emily. When I declinded and told him it whatever happened between those two wasnt my business, he got pissed off of course.

Which lead him 'Alpha Ordering ' me to tell her to lay off hating his pregnant imprint.

I had no other choice but to do so. No matter how hard I tried to fight telling her to 'lay off ' my whole mental screamed 'OBEY'. I honestly say that I regret having to be a wolf.

Bella of course was pissed off. Then she was even more pissed off when I told her that I had to follow orders. The gears in her smart brain shifted and she growled. It was so sexy but it wasnt something I could act on.

She was out of the house in a flash. I didnt really want to follow her, but I did. Who know what would happen if she got so pissed off and phased infront of Emily. Emily really didnt deserve to be attacked again, but Ill never say that outloud. I swear I wont. I value my balls and life way to much.

Bella was already in front of Sam, on her tip toes. It would have been funny if it were in other circumstances. She was just so small, and everybody else is so much bigger. Yet her words and everything else about her made up for the height.

She was yelling at Sam and jabbing him with her pointer finger on the chest. I really didnt listen to the words she said, it was just too hot seeing her act all protective over my choices. Sure, call me a pussy but it was fucking hot.

They ended up screaming at eachother, Sam controling himself just enough not to phase to lunge at her, knowing that I would phase and attach his ass if he even laid a paw on my girl. Then again, she was very good at fighting, phased or not phased.

At the end of the whole thing, Emily had been crying out , which raged Bella on even more, which of course raged Sam on more. The ended up not fighting after Bella gave him a swift knee in the balls warning him the next time it will be ripped off.

Just the sight of her kneeing the male Alpha in the balls was painful enough to make me even whimper.

The days after that, led to Bella secluding herself away from everybody. I would find her at the beach sitting on our log. I knew she just needed time to herself from now and then, which I never minded giving her space, it just bothered me that I couldnt comfort her and tell her everything would work out in the end.

Because who the fuck was I fooling. It wouldnt work out in the end how she or I both wanted. I knew we're to young right now and have to many things on our plates to even worry about kids. But I knew I always wanted to have one. A boy and a girl.

A little boy who would look like my smaller twin, to teach how to play sports and fish. To take to baseball, football, and basketball games. To show him how to woo a woman into liking him, and treat her right. To help him make a tree house which girls werent allowed in like Jared and I made when we were younger. To teach him about our ways, and watch him play around with his cousins and friends.

A little girl who held her mothers features and attitude. To protect her from the world around her, teaching her to be smart in her choices. Watching her play dress up and induring tea parties, seeing her grow up to be a young woman that had men falling at her feet very much like her mother, yet I would be there to aprove or not on which boy would get to date her. Seeing her get ready for her first day so I could scare the living shit out of the fucker who dared taking my baby out. Watching as her mother helped her get ready for dances and proms. Walking my little girl down the isle when she gets married, most likely I'd never allow it but would never have a choice.

I wanted to tell Bella so badly that everything would work out. That we would get our family in the end. That this was just some mix up, that there was a way for her to have my children. For the both of us to look forward to it.

Yet, I knew I couldnt. And that fucking hurt badly. It made me feel like a failure.

Though, Bella and I still took care of eachother in every way possible. Im coming to terms of everything, even though it pains me to see Bella struggling with accepting her motherly personality would never be able to have a child to be a mother to.

But like I said, things are getting better. As much as they can.

Which comes to today. My birthday.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I smelt the most awsome smell ever. FOOD.

I knew it was Bella cooking breakfast, shes the only one I know that puts cinnamon in her pancakes. It smells so good.

With a grin I hoped out of bed and take in a good whif of the air. There is nothing like smelling breakfast being made when you wake up. I'll admit, my mother and my girl spoil me to death.

I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and brushed my teeth, even though Im going to be eating, I still wanted to kiss my girl. She wouldnt dare let me kiss her if I had morning breath. Something about it being gross. I rolled my eyes at that thought and walked down the stairs.

The smell got stronger, and my mouth watered. I could hear Bella humming in the kitchen which brought a smile to my face. It was one of the things I loved about her. When she cooked she let herself go. When she thought nobody was looking, she would twirl around the kitchen as she cooked humming with no care in the world. Though if she caught her watching her she would scowl and be back to her bitchy self, well besides to my mother and myself.

The smell of the food, and the sound of her humming was the best present I could ever ask for.

I walked into the kitchen seeing Bella with her back towards me, her only wearing my shirt.

It made me feel smug that she was wearing only my shirt and the small boxers you could barely see peaking underneath of it. I made my ego burst even larger. Having your woman wearing your clothes after a night like we had , making breakfast for you was surely something to be smug about. Expecially if your woman was beyond fucking hot and beautiful.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her middle placing a small kiss on her neck.

" Morning " I whispered in her ear, earning a shiver from her.

She twirled around still holding her spatula and giggled. The sound bounced around the kitchen and made me smile at her happiness which made me even happier.

She tugged me down to her face level and placed a soft kiss on my lips

" Happy birthday Pauly " She whispered against my lips

I took the spatual from her hand and placed it on the counter turning off the pan on the oven.

I lifted her up and turned us towards the island in the middle of the kitchen and placed her on it.

Her legs wrapped around me as well as her hands pulling at the hair at the nape of my neck. It sent tingles all over my body. My hands on her hips pulling her even more closer to me if that were possible. She moaned into my mouth causing me to groan.

All too soon it ended when a throat was cleared, bring us back to the present.

I looked over and saw my mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen smiling brightly.

My mom loved Bella from the instant she met her, claiming along time ago that she was the one for me. She said something about if a girl can put up with my fucking attitude and anger issues along with my smart ass mouth, and then put me in my place with out even uddering more than a few words a quick glare, then she was the one.

I never believed her untill I got older and felt nothing for othe girls trying to push their way up on me, and seeing Bella attack a few of them. I knew she was the one, even with out telling her how I felt.

My mother stood there, looking from Bella to me then back to Bella and smiled even larger than she already was. Bella of course giggled at my mother's antics. Lets face it, those two together was something else. They got along so well you would have thought they were best friends in a way.

" Good morning Isa " My mother nearly shouted out in whatever had her excited.

Only my mothe was allowed to call Bella Isa. Anybody else would have their balls or throat ripped out faster than they could blink.

" Morning " Bella chirped back at her smiling

My mother walked farther into the kitchen and placed me in a hug that she would call tight. Being human , she would sqeeze and never really hurt me.

" Happy birthday Baby " My mother giggled out

I rolled my eyes at her and then placed a kiss on her cheek. The woman was something else.

Dont get her gigglyness wrong, if you pissed her off. Then the wrath of hell would rain down on your ass, then you had to deal with her partner in crime, Bella for pissing off my mother. I feel sorry for any man or woman who manages to do that.

We all sat down at the table and talked about things as we ate. There is such a big difference from eating with just the two loves of my life and the pack. Its more peaceful and natrual eating with these two, eating with the pack makes me angry, they either say something they shouldnt or stare for too long at Bella. Okay so maybe Im just a little to jumpy and jealous but seriously!

The only guy that doesnt make me angry by looking at her is Jared. I've known him since practically birth, he's truely my bestfriend besides Bella. My pack brothers are just that, pack brothers, but Jared knows me better than anybody besides mom and Bells. I know that if something happeneds to me, he will take great care of her. Her and Kim get along as well, so I know nothing should be a problem.

Jared was infatuated with Bella for sometime when we were smaller, I think before he imprinted to Kim he still had a crush on Bella. I never was jealous of the fact he liked her, it was to be accepted. Bella being the girl everybody wants. You know the perfect dream girl. She's beautiful, knows car's and football, isnt afraid to get into a fight, cooks , has a great personality, has a heart of gold, see perfect girl. Its only right that he had a crush on her.

I enjoy mornings like this one. I can day dream about it, Bella living here and waking up next to her, mom coming over for breakfast. I mean I really lucked up that my mom loves Bella. Not ever woman accepts the girl her son brings home. I really am blessed about that.

Sooner than I would have liked it, Bella jumped from the table kissing my lips sweetly and kissing my mother on the cheek, she then said she had to get ready and help 'set up' for her mothers house.

I know we are having lunch over there with the pack, the imprints, and the parents. I just wasnt sure WHY she had to leave now, it was only 9 in the morning. Either way I let her go. Even if I felt extreamly sad once she was out of my sight and upstares.

" Dont look so sad Paul. You will see her soon. " My mother laughed at me as she picked up dishes.

" Mom dont tease me. It just hurts being away from her. Its the pull of the imprint. " I sighed as I helped her wash, and dry the dishes.

We have a dishwasher, we just never actually use it. We always end up doing this everytime. Her washing as I rinse and dry. We're not as anal about them as my girl is, though... Ill never say that outloud. She just has a tendency to wash dishes, dry them, then put them in the dish washer.

Bella came bounding down the stairs not ten mintues later. Her small feet making light stepps as she moved from one to the other. It still amazed me how different she is from the rest of us. Leah's feet are loud, Bella's are soft and you can marely hear her unless your actually paying attention.

She came into the kitchen with her hair on the top of her head ina messy bun. Her make up off, and her clothes covered in a black mechanic's jumpsuit.

" I thought you were going to set up with your mom and Leah " I asked her.

She spends so much time in the garage I was seriously becoming jealous of it.

Bella just pout and made her big doe eyes go even bigger, she started to quiver her bottom lip like the twins do when they try to get one over on anybody. I guess I see where they get it from.

" I just have to finish a tune up, then Im gonna help. I promise Pauly everything will be perfect " She said in her small baby voice.

GAH! I hate when she does that. Gets her way with the pout and voice. It gets everybody! God Im such a sucker.

" Alright " I said sighing and yankig her towards me , then lifting her up .

Her legs automaticly wrap around me and I press her into the door of the pantry. She holds on to me with her arms on my shoulders.

Her kissing back and niping at me makes me growl. In pleasure that is. She's so soft and warm its insane. Her scent fills my nose and Im consumed by her. It's everything.

Again we're broke apart by a throat being cleared in the kitchen ... again. My mother is such a cock blocker.

" You have to get ready_ remember _Bella " My mother says raising her eye brows

I look at my mother then at Bells. Something is seriously up with those two.

" Oh yes, of course right. I need to go get ready. Absolutly. Um Ill see her later Paulie, love you " Bella studderes out as she jumpes off me, kissing my cheek then my mother then leaving.

I looked towards my mother, Im pretty sure my face is making me look stupid. She giggles so I assume Im right.

I turned towards her fully and step closer.

" What are you two cooking up " I ask her, still advancing.

Her eyes get wide and she looks left, then right, then runs away towards her room

" PAUL MERAZ YOU WILL NOT CHASE ME. IM NOT SAYING A THING. " She yells through giggles.

She makes it to her room just intime to lock me out.

I knew I had two choices. One, break the door down and tickle the truth from my mother, in return making her bust my ass for breaking her door. Or Two, leave the door alone, and shower and all that shit and sulk .

I decided the second choice was best for my health.

No doubt if my mother busts my ass, Bella sure as hell will. Thats nothing something I want to experience again... the paddle hurts.

Those two are up to something, and watever it is... Im not sure I really want to know. Together they're like Leah and Bella. A force to be wrecion with. I sure as hell wasnt going to be in the line of cross fire.

* * *

**[ BELLA POV ]**

Once I left Paul's house I booked it to my garage. I needed to get their ina hurry to finish up my last bits of his birthday surprise. Paul probably things nothing of it, maybe even that I wont get him something. Then again this is Paul , and I think he might think this morning was his gift. Which is seriously beyond stupid if he thinks that.

Once in the garage I close and lock the door making sure nobody can bother my space of peace. I turn on the lights and breath in the smell . For a garage it dosent really smell to bad of greese

Besides Paul's scent, its simply my kind of heaven! There are three things that are like therapy to me. Being with Paul, not even having sex I mean just laying with him or being around him is something like therapy for me. Being in my garage, tinkering around with different parts or just building one from the ground up, or replacing, its really nice. Last but not least, shopping. The smells of leather and different kinds of materials , new shoes, purses, belts everything, its really relaxing.

As of now, I've been spending alot of my time in the garage. It's to hard to actually go out and about seeing happy mothers or pregnant women. The garage just helps me let lose and take all my frustration out on everything. Yanking and banging on something. All this time in here, hasnt gone un-noticed by Paul either. He askes why I just dont stay by him, I tell him sometimes I dont want to sufficate him. He noddes and acts like he understands, which Im not too sure if he does.

What he doesnt know is what exactly I've been doing in here. I guess its another reason why Im in here besides all the calming feelings. Its a place were I dont have to be different or whatever. I hate that I'm even more different now.

Resenting, thats one thing that I've been doing. Envy? No, never. I could never eney another person , its just not in my nature. Resenting the other imprints and Emily is what Im doing. Even my twin. I even resent my own fucking twin. They can all have babies, and what the fuck do I get to have? Not a damn thing. I can never create another life, or experance the feeling of carrying a child in the womb, the kids, the pains. Yes, even the pain of baring a child I would go through that , I'd bare the pain to have a baby. Yet, its not something I can do because Im special. Ugh!

Ive always been different from everybody. I knew that since I was a little girl. I've always had more beauty, my parents were stable with money running their own business. I was a twin. I had slightly lighter skin then everybody else. I've always been different. I always gloated being different, always smug about my beauty, about the money and success my parents had even for indians on the reservation we were concidered 'wealthy' . Now, I hated being 'different' than others.

The only people who really know how I feel, would be Rose and Renee. I think the reason why Rose and I get along so well is because we're exactly the same besides the skin tone on our skin, and the different kind of creature we are. Renee have always got along with me since I was a small baby. I remember her craddling me when I was five years old and telling me no matter what her heart and my heart were connected even if she wasnt my mommy. Funny how I look back on it now, and realize its true. Our hearts are connected. Connected with the loss being able to create a child for the men we love.

Besides that, I even resent my own damn twin. The person who knows me more than anything. The girl I can count on. My other half of everything I am besides Paul. We've always been different from one another on certain levels. I knew that was a given. But now its beyond different. Im considered a whole different thing besides a shapeshifter. I'm so different from my own twin that my damn uterus is completely gone since my change and yet her's is still there.

I love Leah I really do, Its just. Its just that I really dont see Leah having any kids. I know she loves Billy's girls, but I just dont see her wanting kids anytime soon, or at all in the future. She never voiced having a home and a husband and childeren running around, that was always my dream.

Emily is a different story. We agree'd in the past when we were like in our early teens together that we would having the dream I invisioned, we invisioned together. I miss how close that the tree of us were. Like sisters. We always had eachother's backs. Or at least Leah and I were more like her older sisters than the younger girls we were at the time. We always stuck up for Emily when other girls picked on her for being quiet and shy. I still love my cousin, I just hold a very deep gash from what happened between Leah, her and Sam.

I know that Leah has forgave her, but I just cant for some reason. Now she's pregnant, I feel like she took that from me. Though, Im sure she wasnt trying to get pregnant, it still happened. Now I feel like she took from me like she took from Leah.

It's just so hard to put my feelings in check.

Even Paul wishes he had a child. He might not voice it to me. I can see it in his eyes when he thinks nobody is watching. He seems a father with his son or daughter and his eyes sparkle with longing and want. He may not voice it, but I see it. I see everything , people just dont think I noticed it because they assume I'm so wrapped up in my own self to notice other people and their feelings. Paul and I are soulmates, we always have been even before the imprint. I know the ins and outs of Paul.

I just wish I was normal, you know? Normal like Leah, well I guess thats as normal gets. But its true. I actually wish I was like somebody else for a change. I wish I could be what I'm not, and I hated people like that. Now, deep down I want to be like the imprintes and my sister. I wish I could bare Paul's child and be a family. I really do. It hurts so damn bad that I cant do that. Not even one child to carry on our bloodlines, not one.

You know, Renee has been talking to my mom about adopting Kelsey? Its hilarious. Renee loves that girl more than anything, well not more than anything, she still loves my sister and brother and I. But still. I actually think its sweet that Renee wants to have Kelsey as her own daughter. Their both pale faces, so it makes since. Besides, it would be just down right gross if my mom was to adopt Kelsey... I mean she is imprinted to my brother, so that would make them brother and sister. Ew.

Speaking of imprints. The twin's having Collin and Brady imprint on them was shocking. I of course pulled the boys aside a few days after that bonfire, and I told them I was sorry and kissed their cheeks and begged them to make sure they protected them from whatever they needed. They agree'd and cryed on me, as I cried on them. They were young yes, but I still felt as if they were my own babies, you know? I know Im so sappy.

The day they imprinted was funny when they retold the story. I guess the twins had been playing 'baeuty day' and decided to make them selves smell _prettyful _and spray Jake's _man spray _( his words, not mine ) but they werent really watching what they were doing and sprayed themselves in the eyes, nose and mouth. They started screaming because it burnt their eyes and Collin and Brady were the ones watching them at the time since Jake has to run a quick patrol. I guess once they looked into the eyes of the twin's... they were goners. Funny how things work out the way they do.

I _still_ kicked Jake's ass though for leaving two young boys to look after his baby sisters. He cried when I twisted his ear and spanked him with my paddle. Everybody besides Pauly laughed at that...he knows what it feels like to be spanked . hehe.

I was brought out of my thoughs as I checked to look over how my present for Pauly looked. I just finished putting the brand new tires and rims on his new baby.

Yeah, thats right. I rebuilt the whole engine with a top of the line engine, new chrome everything, new interior , everything on this baby is brand new.

His dream car, a 1969 Chevy Camaro.

I repaired the body of the car, and stripped it of whatever color was on there before, which a muddy brown. I re did the color with a nice Candy Red, it shined like no other.

I even switched out the interior, replacing it with new leather. It was one black, but I know his dream car didnt have black interior, he wanted woodgrain and white leather seating and red rugs on the floor of it.

I even stiched his initials on the head rests myself. It was a bitch to do, but I still did it. I still have the bandaids on my fingers from poking myself. But it was fucking worth it.

I just hope that Paul doesnt get mad when he sees the car. He always said he would get the car himself, that he would rebuild it with me together, and enjoy earning it. He's been saving his money to get this car since we were 8 years old. Everytime he got an allowence or even was given money for anything, he would save that shit. Im not sure how much he's got right now, but Im damn sure its somewhere around the right amount to get his own car. But I wanted to do this for him.

I wanted to build him the car he has always dreamed of. He's deserved it. I guess this isnt just his birthday present from me, but also me making up from the year and a half we had apart from one another.

I step back and take one more look at the car after wiping it down. I put the new cover of the car, so It cant be seen , or at least to make people think its mine. I got him the same cover I have.

I hurried up and cleaned up around the garage and then ran across the yard to the house.

After slipping my coveralls off, I walked in the kitchen from the side doors.

Inside the kitchen was, my mom, Leah, Renee, Kelsey, and Seth, as well as my dad and Charlie.

I hugged my mom and kissed her cheek first, then my dad, and then Renee and Charlie.

I went to hug Seth but he stopped me.

" You have a bit of greese on your cheek and a little above your eye brow sis " He told me as he pointed the offending spots that made him not want to hug me.

I just glared playfully

" No shit Shirlock " I growled out , again playfully

That caused Kesley to gasp and stand back. I swear the girl has been staying here how long and still doesnt know when Im joking and when Im not? Am I that bad of a person?

I just ignored her as I heard Renne sooth her

" She's only playing sweety " Renee said ina cooing voice.. ugh.

I just gripped Seth's cheeks between my fingers like grandma's do to their cute little grandsons. I tugged his face towards me and kissed his nose making him blush and everybody else laugh at him

" Oh grow up, your still my baby brother " I said winking

I turned towards my sister and Kelsey. I smiled wickedly and gripped both of their hands and yanked them down the stairs with me.

" You know, Im human... It kind of hurts when you hold on so tight " Kelsey whispered

Which only make Leah and I laugh, but I did loosen my grip on her hand. I actually felt bad that I did that. I still proceeded dragging them to our rooms. Yes thats right, Kelsey's room was moved down to the basement with Leah and I . As per request.

I wouldnt have ever insisted it if I didnt wake up at 4 in the morning to go up stairs to get some water, hearing Kelsey and Seth going at it.

I already had Emily pregnant, I dont need Kelsey pregnant. I couldnt bare two people beign pregnant at one time. Besides that, they were _dry humping _the living day lights out of eachtoher.

Ever since then, she has been sleeping down stairs in her OWN room. Where I can keep a watch on her and hear her when Im staying at home. Not to mention Leah keeps an eye out when Im not home. She was sooo grossed out by Kelsey and our baby brother _Humping_ she gagged.

Now I just call Seth Humpty. He blushes everytime.

I shoved Leah in her room and told her to shower, then I shoved .. well I didnt shove Kelsey, she was already getting in the shower, she doesnt like when we shove her .. last time she fell and nearly had a heart attack.

While they both showered I stepped inside their closets and picked out clothes for them to wear. Yes, Im picking their clothes, for now and for later. I cant trust the both of them to wear anything that is at least presentable enough for Paul's birthday lunch. Kelsey doesnt need an outfit for later, she's not old enough to go to the club.

After getting their clothes laid out on their respected beds. I went into my own room and climbed in the shower.

I let the hot water beat down on my back and body. It felt nice, whatever stress I was feeling it started to go away. I washed my hair with my shampoo and washed my body as well, I lastly put the conditioner, letting it set as I shaved my legs , I dont shave down there, it get it waxed.

I rinsed my legs and under arms, and then decided to rinse my hair.

After all that was finished I turned the water off and wrapped myself in my robe and put a towel in my hair.

I stepped through my room over to my large closet and searched for something casual yet fashionable.

I decided on my Victoria Beckham low-rise distressed skinny jeans. They were a light blue color which fit snuggly on my legs and butt.

For my shirt I picked out my Just Cavalli zebra print drap top, it was snug where it was ment to be, I decided against heels since I would be walking in grass, and heels just sink into the ground, which makes them dirty.

I chose a pair of black ballet flats with small studs on the top, which were rounded tiped.

I chose light make up yet eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop. I decided to only wear a few bangles on my wrists and top it off with simple silver hoop earrings and a locket necklace that Paul got me the last time we did my birthday together.

I dryed my hair and curled it in long loose curls.

I went up stairs and started helping my mom and god-mother start taking things outside.

All the food was safely in containers so bugs couldnt get to it and it stayed hot untill everybody was here to eat.

The cake was safely in the house, so nobody like Jared could get to it. That boy had a nack for sticking his fingers in frostings and shit then licking it off and doing it again, spreading germs. If he did it today I'll break his fingers.

Everything was pretty much set up, the picnic tables were covered and had flowers in the middle as center peices. The food was all set up on a table in a buffett line. The gifts that people started bringing were on another table saftely away from the twin's so they didnt get the urge to 'help' decide if they were good enough.

I did that as a precaution. I had a vision. Yes! I did. I can have them now while Im awake but I only have them while Im already off day dreaming about something, the only thing is the daydream Im thinking of is warped into a vision. Its really cool.

I started placing the plastic silverware out untill I felt a person behind me. I turned around, thinking it was somebody of use. It was Emily.

She had a gift in her hand, and was about to speak to me. I just pointed where they were to be located at and started to turn back around . She stopped me.

" Thanks for allowing us to come today and inviting us out tonight " She said softly.

God she makes it hard for me to hate her.

I started to nod to her, untill I seen what she was wearing. It wasnt right for her body, nor was her hair done, and she had no make up on, her shoes were nice thought. Flats.

I looked alarmed at her state of dress. I just gripped her arm and dragged her away, ignoring the pleas of Sam telling somebody to stop me. He thinks Im going to yell at her.

I brought her down to my room and told her to sit on my vanity stool.

I looked around my closet for something that would fit her. Im shorter than she is, yet my hips are slightly bigger than her's and my boobs are bigger at least by a cup size.

I told her to take off her clothes and lay them on my bed. She did as she was told while I was in my closet.

Walking out and looking at her, made me have to stop the sob that wanted to come out of my mouth, and stopping the tears that treatened to spill down my cheeks.

Emily's baby bump was showing, it looked like it was three inches out of her stomach. I just stood there staring at it, I couldnt move.

" Im sorry " Emily choked out.

I snapped my eyes up to her face and seen her crying. I felt like a bitch. I felt bad for making her feel uncomfortable around me. I felt abd for shunning her away . I felt bad for turning my back on her while she was pregnant.

" Its okay " I whispered.

It was the first two words I actually spoke TO her in so long.

" I dont mean to rub it in your face. Im so sorry Bee " She cried , and said my name her and Leah use to call me when we were all close.

I missed her, and felt bad. So I did what any other sappy girl would do. I cried with her and hugged her tightly, well carefully because her baby bump.

We cried for a good ten mintues, then started laughing like old times, feeling stupid for crying . Thank God for water proof makeup!

" Here, I picked you out some clothes. I figured you would like to feel pretty " I told her

She smiled a real smile to me. And nodded her head.

" Do you still hate me, if you do.. I understand " She whispered.

" I dont hate you Emily. I just resent being so different. I guess I was still so angry about the whole imprinting thing between you and Sam, and then before I could finally get over that, I found out you were pregnant. I guess I felt as if you took that chance away from me. " I told her truthfully.

She nodded her head and I handed her the clothes.

As she got dressed in the black leggings and white top that looked somewhat enough to be a maternaty shirt since it was so loose and flowy, yet it was snugg enough to help herself feel sexy.

Shes not exactly the most self contious person in the world. Since she got those scars on her face, she got worse.

I looked through my makeup drawers and picked out foundation and powder that matched her skin tone. I then picked out three different shades of eyeshadow to blend in, as well as bringing out the black eye shadow to give her the smokey look. I grabbed the eyeliner and waterproof mascara.

She was sitting down again, waiting for me to carry one. One thing that I loved about Emily when we were younger is that she liked girls nights, and sleep overs, and make overs. She wasnt as girly as I was, but she still liked to feel pretty.

" Im going to do your make up, no peeking. " I said sternly

I went to work on her face. Spreading the right amount of foundation on her face. Her scars still showed , yes. But they didnt show as much. The poweder helped the foundation stick and not smudge on much things. I then did her eyes, making them a nice shimmer gold yet highlighted the top of her brow bone with white and blended it in witht he gold. I did the bottom of her lid with white and gold mixed then did the outter corner with black blending it in with a circular motion.

Once that was finished, I did eyeliner on the top lid then the bottom. I curled her eye lashes with an eye lash curler and then applied the mascara.

I stepped back and looked at my work. Perfection!

I then took her hair tie out of her hair, and curled tight girls, yet they were loose. They looked somewhat like Taylor Swift curls. they looked nice on her.

At the end I sprayed her hair lightly with spray mist, then placed a rhinestone covered black bow in her hair, pulling it slightly back on one side. I then fluffed it up all around causing volume.

She almost looked like her oldself. I couldnt wait for her reaction and the others reaction. I could currently feel Paul outside. The imprint pull did that to us.

I stepped back and told her to open her eyes. With a nod and the twirl of my finger indicating for her to look. She did.

She stood speachless looking at her face and outfit. She turned towards me and hugged me with a death grip

" Thank you so much " She said with a sob.

" Hey, I just did all that work and your going to ruin it by crying.. I dont think so. Lets go show you off. " I told her and grabbed her hand in mine.

We walked up the stairs in silence. Everybody was outside so I hid her behind the door and stood at the enterance.

Sam was pacing back and forth muttering things about being choked and some short midget hiding her body. I was aware I was the short midget. I didnt say anything about It. I let it go.

I cleared my throat getting everybody's attention. I smiled at everybody and winked at Paul and Sam. Causing Paul to growl. which I just rolled my eyes.

Sam's eyes were darting around looking for Emily, everybody else looked worried.

I pulled Emily outside and we walked down teh stairs. Everybody gasped when she finally looked up.

She waved shyly.

Sam ran and grabbed her spinning her around telling he she looked amazing, she giggled .

Paul was doing the same thing to me, but telling me he was proud of me for being kind to my cousin. That he loved me and I was amazing.

I was about to kiss him when I was yanked from his grasp and was pulled into a tight hug by Sam. My feet were dangling highly off the ground, and my eyes were wide open.

" Thank you so much for helping her. You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you thank you thank you. " He said over and over then kissed my cheek and placed me on the ground kissing my cheek again.

I felt stupid.. and grossed out having him kiss my cheek.

I scrunched my nose up and looked at him like he was insane. Which caused everybody but me to laugh.

Everybody complimented Emily on her dressware. She just said I did it and that they should thank me. Of course, nobody thanked me.. they thought I already had enough of a big head with an ego.

Whatever.

We all ate and talked about our plans for tonight.

We are taking Paul to the club a few towns over. The younger guys were staying behind since they werent old enough. Which ment that us older imprinted couples were going, which pretty much ment us seniors and Sam and Emily.

Though, I did tell them that It was probably better for Emily to only sit around because she had to be careful. Which got me strange looks from everybody, which just annoyed and pissed me off.

What, I can care you know!

It was time for gifts first, then cake.

Everybody went before me.

Paul got an assortment of video games, clothes, and different things like an Ipod, and a bunch of music from the parents for Itunes.

It was finally my turn. I was nervous as hell, and I think everybody could see that I was nervous.

I could almost sweat if I really could have. God what if he hates it.

A smile from Paul's mother and my mother gave me enough to take the plung.

" I gotta get your gift, but first, I have to blind fold you " I told him

He looked reluctant, yet let Leah blindfold him while I went to get his car.

I went to the garage and pushed the car out, everybody was wide eyed and shocked, because it was a car... I guess.

All the boys wanted to say something but witha glare and a shh from me, they shut right the fuck up like good little boys that they are.

I walked up to Paul and grabbed his hand tugging him saftely over to the car.

I took off his blind fold and turned him around so we could see it.

He looked confused, then his eyes got wide and he turned towards me

" Is.. Is that mines Bella " He asked me in a hushed voice.

I just smiled and kissed his cheek and nodded.

I went to stand next to the car, and I gripped the car cover. Everybody was standing around now, so I yanked that bitch off and everybody gapsed.. Paul I think started crying.

Yeah, He was crying.

He looked from me to the car, over and over again a few times. He walked up to the car and touched it as if he were going to make love it it.

" This... this is what you have been doing in the garage " He asked me outloud.. well it was an excited yell..

" Yeah, I just.. I wanted to do something special for you. I missed your brithday last year, and this year is special... I just wanted you to be happy and have a car of your own.. You know.. Your dream car.. I know if your mad, I know you wanted to get it yourself, but I just couldnt help it I just - " I was cutt off by the feirces kiss over.

I think all my sense went out of my mind, because I was pressed up against the car one second the next my legs were around him the next. He started kissing down my neck and licking me, but AGAIN.. we were interupted by several throats being cleared.

I looked over the same time Paul did, and gave a sheepish smile. That said 'oops' which made everybody laugh at us, besides my brother and Jake who looked grossed the fuck out.

Cake was eaten and everbody got ready for the club.

The night at the club was awsome. No arguments, well besides the fact that Paul almost killed a guy for grabbing my ass.. nothing else went wrong.

The night and day was pretty perfect. Pauly got to drive his car to and from the club... okay well not from the club, he was drunk.. so I drove.

We made it to his house around 3 in the morning, and crept up the stairs.

I fell asleep with my head on Pauls chest, after we had 'happy time' . It was a good day.

* * *

**A/N **_- SOO this is the second time I've done this chapter, the first time, I was going to save it, and the damn computer shut off right as I was going to click save.. what a bitch._

_So now I had to re-do the whole chapter from memory. _

_Also , the Beta for my COV/TWI Crossover, is also the Beta fror all my stories now! ISNT THAT JUST FUCKING GREAT!_

_I swear I could just do kartwheels and shit . Anyways.. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Please review!_

_TOOTLES!_


	14. Chapter 14

**[BELLA POV]**

Energy pushing and pumping adrenaline through my veins as I look over to my twin, my partner. I nod to her with my back against the wall and my gun ready to fire at anybody who may or may not be on the other side of the corner we're about to round.

If your wondering, were inside Forks High, playing a game of war with paintball guns. Teams are split up, some in two's some in other numbers or odds. Leah chose me before anybody else could, I'm the best shot out of all of us, well except Jasper.

If your wondering why we're doing this, well its sort of a bonding thing amongst us. The only thing that was tying all of us together was me, but I decided I was tired of being in the middle. I suggested a bit of bonding time, something that would mix us together. So hence Paintball War in Forks High school. Sure, its trespassing and against the law, since we have no intention of cleaning up after we're finished, but at least the pack and the Cullen's will have fun together.

Leah and I are on a team, though we have an alliance with Rose and Alice who have also teamed up together. Being the only girls its critical we stuck together. Paul and Emmett teamed up together, not by choice but by demand. They hardly worked as a team for the first ten minutes, but then they could be heard laughing together and high-fiving. Embry and Jared are working together as a team, Quil and Jake are a team, Sam and Edward are a team, and Jasper decided to take the younger guys Seth Collin and Brady under his wing.

Now back to the action and task at hand.

Nodding to Leah, I confirm to her to cover my back so I can duck and roll across the hall to survey the area. The only good thing about being one of the smallest besides Alice, I can crawl above between the lockers and the ceiling, getting an advantage shot. Which is all part of the plan. All I need is to get across the corner so I can jump up in the small space. Alice and Rose are waiting at check point A for Leah and I.

I stealthily throw myself across the hall and tuck my body into a small ball so I can make as less sound as I can. Leah covering my back, I nod and get my gun ready, to shoot anybody who comes in our path. The coast is clear. Leah crouches down so her back is facing upwards, I take a few steps back, then sprint forward leaping on her back then jumping up quietly almost cat like on top of the lockers. I get myself comfortable on my stomach and my gun tucked securely in my side, I nod giving her my go.

As she takes careful steps, I'm taking silent crawls on my stomach. I feel great, my mind goes to a day dream of crawling in the mud in an army get up, something like Jasper would wear, with my small body creeping up on my next target ready to take him down.

Coming out of the day dream, I ready my gun and check to make sure Leah is staying in the shadows with her back against the lockers. Once we lock eyes we know its one.

Our targets have no idea that we're behind them, they stay lazily sitting at a table trying to quietly arm wrestle. I resist the urge to snort at the fact they both are suck pig headed me. Always trying to see which one is more 'manlier' I smile though despite the situation.

I position my gun, aiming it at the back of my Paul's head. Leah's gun already targeted right between the eyes of the very large vampire, who looks in deep concentration and possibly a large case of constipation. As they both still battle out their strength, Leah and I shoot at the same time.

Red paintball's splat loudly against the both of their skin. Emmett's perfectly centered red dot between his eye brows looks hilarious. Paul's red dot of paint running down the back of his head, almost like blood becomes comical as well. At the same time, they drop their hold on each other's hands and reach for their respective spots which just made determined them as 'out' of the game.

It really doesn't surprise me, both of their egos just decided their fate. Rosalie will be so pleased to know why Emmett was ousted. The man has almost no attention span, everything with him is proving how much more of a man he is than other people. He's the perfect target, along with Paul. They truly are a lot alike. It gives me hope that they can stay civil and become friends like Rosalie and me.

Knowing that they are no longer in the game, and we're taken out by girls they both growl and Leah and I just giggle and continue on. Though the look Emmett gives me when he finally see's me up in the lockers makes me want to cackle at him. His expression was so priceless.

Finally we met up with Rose and Alice, Alice and I taking both sides of the lockers, with Rose and Leah covering us from below as we cover them up high.

We come across Sam and Edward, of course Edward reading everybody's thoughts, he turns around and Sam and him start firing at us. Though they cant see me up high, I take them both out, thanking my quick skills that they didn't hit my girls.

We move on chuckling, I start feeling like I'm an assassin and cant help but picture the four of us girls in tight leather outfits, robbing banks and taking out criminals that come in our path. Alice seeing my semi-choice in career change she giggles and nods her head with excitement.

Of course Rose and Leah are annoyed because they are left out of the loop, but Alice mouths later to them, and they accept that for now.

* * *

**[JARED POV].**

Embry and I were hiding out between two classrooms, I know it seems a bit risky but trust me we were covered completely. The indent between the rows of lockers that paused for a class room was where I was standing. Embry was right across from me crouched down in his small class room gap.

I could hear walking, but didn't dare trust anything in my body to peek my head out from around the small wall that was a locker. I knew that if I had done that, I'd be hit and then would have been declared out.

Embry stood up and froze in his spot, that was until a red splat formed right in the middle of his forehead. I was so shocked, nobody could fire a shot like that unless they were trained.

I was about to make a run for it, when I felt a paint ball pelt me in the side of the head. Ducking my head out in anger, I looked down the hall and nobody was there.

"What the fuck, nobody is even out there." I growled out to Embry

He looked, well more like peaked out from his small locker wall and glared.

"Somebody is fucking cheating" He gritted out

There were two distinctive giggles. The fucking midget ass pixie vamp and the evil double mint twin.

At the same time they just jumped down from the ceiling and laughed loudly in our faces.

Alice and Bella high-fived each other and then hit their hips together in some sort of victory dance type of way.

I was too floored to actually say anything. Embry's mouth was wide open, then it closed as he glared at them.

" What were you doing, clinging to the ceiling. " He growled at them.

Their giggling stopped as they both glared at him. I decided now was the best time to act smart and not say anything. Bitch Bella was about to unleash, and the small vamp, well she didn't really scare me but her shortness already made my ankles ache at the thought of her biting mine.

"Why would we tell you our secrets. And don't growl at me again or else I'll have Alice dress you up and sell you on corner in Seattle little Boy" Bella growled at him.

He of course nodded looking scared at the almost excited look on the pixies face at the thought of making him up. Or the threat of being sold for sex, which ever one He just nodded and they took off laughing down a hallway.

" Dude, this fucking sucks " I sighed.

Bested by a couple of girls. I should have fucking known that this was going to happen, the damn evil double mint twin picked this activity out herself. Of course she would have something up her sleeve. How unfair is that?

* * *

**[BELLA POV - after the paintball war]**

We so fucking rocked! Men try to say they are the best at everything, but they are always proven wrong.

We beat all the boys, okay myself and Alice ended up beating all the boys. Leah and Rosalie got taken out by Jasper. That guy is seriously awesome with a gun.

If it wasn't for Alice sending Jasper all the lust and confusion she could think up, we probably would have been toast. Besides, Jasper would never take out his own woman, not if he knew what was best for him. Paul would have tried to take me out, unless we were on the same team.

Fucker.

After the paintball war, we all break into our two groups and went home.

I've been staying at my own house this week, tomorrow is school so after getting home I shower and fall straight to sleep.

This time instead of nice dreams, these dreams were full of the nomads.

They were drinking over bodies, so I couldn't see the faces. It seemed so real, like I was right there floating above everything.

Just like a blink of an eye, the nomads where finished feeding off the humans, and were cackling. Looking down, I could see the faces of two humans more clearly.

I automatically start sobbing and screaming out for them. The cold dead eyes were staring back at me, lifeless and dull. My sobs and screams only grew louder as I tried to reach for them, but couldn't get to them.

I finally wake myself up startled by my own screaming, I jump from my bed and automatically check on my dad.

Seeing my Daddy's eyes like that in my dream, made me determined to never leave him unprotected.

After making sure my parents, mostly daddy, was still asleep I threw on some shoes and took off in a sprint outside.

Once I finally reached my god-mother's house, I crept in as silently as I could. Tear's running down my face at the thought of losing her or anybody else I love or care fore.

I kiss my god-mother's cheek and tell her Ill keep her safe. The words making myself feel better and more determined.

I vow to my father and Renee that I'll do everything in my power to keep them safe, even give my own life.

I know they are alive for now, but that's just the thing. My dream took place next season, so I knew I had to act fast. I couldn't decide on weather or not to contact the pack or not.

I finally reach my home again and sneak back to my room, under my covers and close my eyes.

Sleep never came again, the images of my dad and god mother looking up at me with dead dull lifeless bodies were haunting me.

I knew I had to do something, because it was going to happen soon, I just didn't know exactly how to handle it. Sighing and feeling emotionally drained, I decided school can wait an hour. I need to call a meeting now. There's no way I can keep it to myself, It's not about me, its about others. I have to protect the others.

* * *

**A/N -**

_So, the nomad situation was coming back._

_Sorry it took so long to update, and I know I say that all the time. But I truly am sorry. I just have and had a lot of things going on. _

_Also, sorry for this being so short. Ill update soon and have it be longer. I'm just so tired from everything._


	15. Chapter 15

**[ LEAH ]**

It's been a week since Bella called for a pack meeting, informing us about the scum human sucking leaches that were going to target our dad and god-mother! The pack had been furious, as well as panicky. Since then we've been doubling patrols even if its not the next season yet, and making sure that all parents are well guarded. If its one thing I'm sure about, it's our loved ones safety. Bella and I would never allow a leach to get their hands on our dad or Renee!

Right now we're all at lunch and enjoying our small distraction from the 'real' world. The only person missing is Seth, he's been going to school at Forks with Kelsey to make sure nobody messes with her, plus he gives her a way home after school making it so Bella has less responsibility. Well not to mention Bella told Seth that if he wanted his imprint babysat then he would do it himself, since he gave up sports and what not since He shifted. Oh and not to mention the fact that Bella is pissed that Kelsey talked him into getting a Justin Bieber haircut, and he wont change it for nothing, so she's torturing him.

"She thinks she's so perfect…what because she had great skin and hair she's called the Siren of La Push and Forks? I don't get it, sure she's pretty, but like I look better than her" Called out a voice with jealousy.

Right away we all heard the voice, and looked toward it. Three tables to the right of us sat the cheerleaders, who don't even cheerlead, they just jump around and scream. The Captain Rochelle had a thing for my sister since she was able to talk. She's had it in for Bella because Bella really is the prettiest and most wanted girl around, but isn't attainable because Paul's had her on lock since he had the guts to tell her she was beautiful. Lets not forget the fact that almost every boyfriend Rochelle has had lusted after Bella in the worst ways, some of them even call out Bella's name when they are getting head from Rochelle. Sick but true.

I looked up at Bella and she had an evil smirk on her face, I couldn't help but copy that smirk. Bella was going to prank Rochelle and I had every intent to join in the festivities, All for one and one for all when it came to Bella and myself!

"What? What's wrong" Kim asked looking around

" Rochelle is shitting her pants because Bella is better than her Babe, nothing new" Jared chuckled out.

She looked over Quil's shoulder since his back was to Rochelle and glared openly at the girl. Of course Rochelle see's and glares right back, thing is Kim doesn't flinch at her anymore. After getting glared at by myself and Bella, she's learned to not be effected by other's glares. I must say it suits her well!

" So what are we gonna do?" Asked Linds who was tucked into Jake's side tightly.

Yeah Bella and I came to like her more, now that she keeps her panties on and legs closed to anybody who isn't Jake. Thank the lord, we don't need a hussy in our group or 'gang' from what other's have been calling us.

Ha! Like they could handle the true reason of what we are! Suckers. Though I'm just glad I'm not the only female wolf anymore, even if my sister is depressed about it and forces herself to pretend she's normal when she's not patrolling.

Bella and I looked around the table at the same time, then looked at each other emotionlessly. We tend to have that look, you know showing no emotions, but only when we plan something huge. Like mega watt huge!

" Oh we're gonna give her a little bit of razzle-dazzle " Bella said evilly then cackled at the same time as I did, which caused us many stares.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? CAN THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD AND HER TWIN NOT LAUGH YOU FUCKNUTS" Paul growled out, causing everybody and I mean everybody to turn back to what they were doing.

I'll tell you, the heart rates in the lunch room went up rapidly. With Paul's shouting and growling, and the glares everybody earned from the other guys, surely scared the piss out of everybody. I love my 'family'.

" What's a razzle-Dazzle? " Kim asked confused looking at Bella as if she just shouted out something over her educational level.

Though, that's more Lindsey's forte…you know being the slower ditzy chick. Though she's not even stupid, she just was born with some part of her brain making her seem like an idiot. Bella claim's she's a brainless blonde stuck in a reservation chicks body. I come to agree fully with her on that one. Kim is more of the nerdy girl with pretty looks, I call her Velma, you know like from Scooby-Doo. She knows so much, yet is pretty so you wouldn't even expect her to have a brain cell that actually works.

Everybody who knows Bella like the back of their hand laughed at Kim's confusion. Anybody who knows Bella like we do, knows that the Razzle Dazzle is a prank that is funny and also ruins somebody's reputation.

Truth is, Rochelle and Bella use to be friends back in the day, until Middle School came around, and Bella grew even more pretty, and Rochelle had zits on her face. Bella left Rochelle behind because Rochelle kept trying to tell Bella that hanging out with me wasn't worth her time, because I was a 'loser' which isn't completely true. Most girls didn't want to hang out with me because I was more into getting dirty then flirting with the boys.

" I'll explain later, I have to leave so I can start my shift at the Bakery with Emily" Bella said pushing her tray to Lindsay to throw away.

With that she kissed my cheek and then made out with Paul while staring at Rochelle in the eyes. Rochelle never looked more ugly , of course she turned away once Bella smiled and winked at her.

After that, Bella was gone.

The rest of the day was boring as hell, besides Kim tripping Rochelle in a mud puddle after school. That was the highlight of my day. The girl is learning fast from Bella and myself! I'm starting to become proud of her. Of course Jared thinks that Bella and I are going to _hell _for ruining his 'sweet innocent Kimie'.

After school I had to run patrols for a few hours with Jake and Quil. Worst times of my life. Quil sings songs in his mind while he's running, like he's some undercover agent and shit. Jake just laughs at him, which only encourages Quil's stupidity. Of course, that doesn't stop Jake from depressing Quil over the fact he hasn't imprinted yet, though the tales say that its rare for a wolf to imprint, yet we are all imprinted besides Quil.

Poor Quil as pretty much looked into the eyes of every single girl from the Reservation, as well as Forks. He thought that since Seth had some sort of malfunction in his imprinting on a pale face, that maybe he was to imprint on one as well. Though it's never happened. The only upside in watching Quil stare at girls like some creepy stalker, is then he actually got ganged up on by a group of girls on the chess team. That was a sight to see, he begged me to help him out that day, but It was just to funny to stop it. Watching Michelle stuff one of the pieces in his mouth then slap him was hilarious. The whole pack got a hoot out of it.

Though, instead of staring girls in the eyes now, he's a complete man whore. He's hooked up with five girls this week! Of course, he hooks up with different girls from different clicks, so he doesn't get caught up in his whoring! He tells them not to talk to him in front of the pack because Bella and I are very protective of them, then tells them it would make him cry if one of them were to come up missing. Bella and I stuffed him inside a water barrel for that one.

When I got home from patrolling, Bella was following my father around like a shadow. Of course, they know nothing of what she saw from her vision, she said it wouldn't be wise to tell him or Renee because they both would freak out, Renee more so.

" Do you need something Isabella" My father sighed out

I laughed under my breath and watched as she stumbled back a few steps from him startling her from turning around so abruptly. He's been annoyed ever since Bella started doing that. I just observe from a far, but Bella is more of a daddy's girl then I am. Sure I have a great relationship with my father, but Bella is closer to him than I am. Seth and I are closer to mom then Bella is. Its weird, because I'm not as girly as her and mom, yet I'm the one closest to mom. Bella doesn't get her way with mom as much as she does with dad, so she usually goes to him first with everything, of course with him being wrapped around her small finger she gets anything, I do as well, but still I'm closer to mom. Nothing is wrong with that at all.

Our parents love all of us equally, we just bond differently with them is all.

" No, I was just watching you move. Your strides are smooth dad, doesn't seem like you're a day over 25! " She chirped happily, covering her true reasons for following him around.

Dad of course sighed, and then smiled brightly at her after him realizing what she had said.

" See, I told your mom I've still got it " He beamed at her then kissed her forehead then proceeded to search out mom who just got home from the dinner to gloat.

Of course mom tells him that Bella is probably just sucking up or her eye sight is really horrible, then claiming she should help get Bella's eyes checked. Of course the whole house was in an up roar with laughter.

" I don't see what you all are laughing at. If my Bell tells me I still got it then I do! " He huffed out then sat down in his lazy-boy recliner.

" I hope I move like you do when I'm your age Harry. " Paul tried to suck up

Of course everybody chuckled at him, including my father, though Charlie laughed the loudest.

" Don't try to suck up now boy, your already dating his daughter, your golden as of now" Charlie laughed and took a drink of his beer.

Soon Seth, Brady, and Collin went and took their shift for patrolling. Paul, Jared, and Sam would patrol after them when Sam got off work from the police station.

Emily was staying the nights at our house when Sam had late night patrols, so she would be protected at all times, seeing as she's pregnant and all. Bella stayed at Paul's on those nights. She was working on her relationship with Emily, yes. But she could only take so much at one time. Being around Emily at work, was one thing, but having to be around her even longer was another. Bella was still sad around Emily because Emily was pregnant and she couldn't ever have children.

I really did feel bad for my sister, that she couldn't have the children she always dreamed of, when I can have the children I never even started to dream of yet. I wasn't even sure I ever wanted any kids. Sure we imprint and all of that to tie the bloodlines together to produce the next generation, but I wasn't sure I really wanted to have a child so they could be damned the life we all were forced to have.

I already got my wish at not being the whole female wolf, but did I really want to be childish enough to bring a child into this world of vampire and shape-shifters? Having to go through what I went through alone was horrible, but having a child and knowing that there could be a chance that they may or actually will have to endure this life as well, I wasn't really too keen on that.

Having a child as always been something Bells raved about even when we were younger. She already planed out their names and everything, whatever their names are, they wont ever get that, because they wont be born.

Sometimes I wonder if the vampire doctor was wrong, if that Bella really does have a uterus, that maybe he just didn't know what he was talking about. Then again, mom is a licensed RN and knows her shit, yet she agreed with the vampire doctor.

Anyways, so while Emily stays at my house, Bella stays at Paul's making sure that his mother is alright and protected. The pack truly does rely on her in many ways. She's got so many responsibilities on her shoulders than anybody on this damn reservation as well as more than the vampires on the other side of the border.

We rely on her visions, as well as her ability to be faster than us wolves, as well as her ability to move air and produce fire out of nowhere. We rely on her to keep us alive as well as each other, and so do the vampires we have a treaty with. They rely on her to trust them and them to trust her not to kill them. Not to mention she takes care of the small twins when Billy has things to do and while Jake is at school and on patrol, she helps with haircuts for the guys, and works at the bakery practically running the place, she cooks for the pack now because Emily's back hurts a lot when she stands for too long, she also tutors the boys when they don't understand their homework. She does the shopping for all of us, and uses her own money a lot of the time. Not to mention she keeps all of our car's running and making sure they are in perfect running condition.

We all do our part and make sure to do it greatly, because we don't have to worry about a s much as she does. We only worry about protecting our side of the boarder and our loved ones, and making sure we graduate and help out when needed.

I followed Bella to her room, while she packed a large over night back with clothes and shoes, as well as watched her pack her makeup box and another back for her hair supplies.

Tapping on her bedroom door and entering before she could even say that I can, I sit on her already made bed.

" So what are we going to do about Rochelle and her creepy ass fix on you" I ask her laughing at the end.

She giggles and sit down as well.

" I was thinking we could get Kim and Lindsay to have a little sleep over at Kim's " Bella said seriously

God, I was not going to a sleep over with them. They are horrible, face masks made out of some kind of organic muddy goop, and bright colored nails and toes, annoying moves I've already seen about 30 times…yeah, no thanks!

" I don't want to go to a sleep over Bella " I whined, which she just arched on of her eye brows at me.

" We, wont be there until Kim gets them drunk off their asses, and then.." She continued to rattle off her extreme idea of her plan, and to say.. I was seriously impressed.

Though, when you add Bella and a prank together, its always successful and out of this world good. We might just have to add the boys into this little genius plan of hers!

We ended the conversation with agreeing to tell the plan with the rest of the pack at lunch, but leave Kelsey out of it, she doesn't need to have any part of this because she isn't a part of it at all. Besides, Kelsey doesn't really have the balls to go all out this way.

Kelsey may be in the middle of getting adopted by Charlie and Renee, and may be my brother's imprint, but she could seriously get into trouble if this ended badly, and lets face it, out of everybody, I think Kelsey would be the first to squeal like a pig. Besides, she cant exactly hang with Bella and I like Kim and Lindsay can.

* * *

**[ BELLA POV ]**

I left my house as soon as Emily walked in. I didn't even bother saying hey or bye or anything. I didn't want to look at her any longer than I had today at the bakery. Half of me wanted to rub her belly and be happy for her, the other half wanted to rip her head off for flaunting her pregnancy in front of me. It's not like she couldn't have one of the wolves stay at her house with her, no she had have same ask my mother if she could stay at my house while he was out at night, saying she wouldn't feel safe.

Whatever!

I made my way into Paul's house and was greeted by his mom, which I love just as much as I love my very own.

We talked and watched movies until she was too tired out to stay up any longer. I made my way to Paul's room and laid down texting Rose and Alice. We were planning a little girl time together since I haven't really hung out with them as much. I sort of felt bad about it.

Our girl time consisted of shopping in Seattle, then going to the movies, stopping to eat for myself, then going to their house for a small sleep over and girly pow wow. Esme of course would be included in the girl sleep over, it would be criminal to not invite her seeing as its her house, plus the boys would be hunting for the weekend anyways, so we wouldn't be interrupted by them at all.

Emmett is the worst, he always wrecks our time by trying to search deep down with in himself and finding his true diva and joining in just to laugh and pick on us.

My relationship with all of them is a lot closer since we found out the news about my condition. Rose and Alice are like best friends of mine, but Leah will forever be my bestest friend no mater what! They can just relate to my condition. Esme relates to me and has been trying to help me get through it as she did, when she found out she cant have any more children then the one she lost before she was turned by Carlisle.

The huge surprising thing about everything is that Paul, Emmet, Jasper, and even Edward get along now. Though Paul doesn't trust Edward enough to be alone with me, which is understandable. Edward has feelings for me that I cant return because my heart is Paul's but he's been a great friend!

Even Jasper as gotten so use to my smell now, he can even hug me and sit near me without wanting to eat me. He say's he feels very protective of me like as if I was his very own sister! Which of course made me cry and then Emmett had to laugh because I was being emotional until Jasper pushed a force full of emotion to Emmett to the point where he was in his knee's in front of me crying with me. It was hilarious!

They are like a second family to me.

Its nice to have a family that can relate to you in one way another one cant, and another family that can relate to you in way the other one cant. The Cullen's can relate to my sadness and inability to have babies, and my pack can relate to me being a wolf hand having to deal with everything that comes with it.

The only thing they cant relate to me in, is the undying feeling of everybody's lives in my hands. Seriously, my part in this whole thing is crucial! Sometimes after school I have to run off and cry to myself, because I don't know if I can protect and do my job as well as I'm suppose to. Having so many people depend on me is over whelming at times.

I truly and the odd one out. Even though I know I'm not alone, I feel as if I am some of the time. I feel so different from everybody else, because I am different, and I just don't understand how the Spirits' chose me out of everybody else. At some point I'm very grateful, at another point I want to damn them and curse them out, but never will because I do believe that everything happens for a reason, and that everybody in this world has a purpose. Some people's purpose Is just greater than another's.

Another thing I sometimes resent is my beauty. I sometimes hate that my beauty makes other girls hat me before they even get to know me. They just envy me and dislike me because of how I look before they even try to know me. It also makes men lust after me in the most awful ways ever. Sometimes you hear the nasty things they talk about together, or hear them whispering to themselves about what they wish to do to me if they could get their hands on me. It's really disgusting. Sometimes I hate myself.

I know, its so unlike me to think this way but its true. It's like I'm torn between two halves of myself. I'm torn by the half of me that wants to be stay the way I was before I ended up a shifter, and torn between the me I am now, unable to have children and everything else.

I hate that Rochelle hates me because I've always been prettier than her, and I hate the way other girls dislike me because they think I think I'm better than them. Okay, I do think I am better than them but yet I have this huge dislike for myself. And they will never be able to understand what I'm going through because I can ever tell the pack secret or the vampires secret. Which end me back to where I feel like I'm alone.

Now to my plan of revenge on Rochelle and her stupid little cheerleading friends. Sure I wish they didn't hate me, but I hate them for being the way they are. It makes them uglier than they truly are. Though I've been waiting my time on getting Rochelle back for trying to get me to turn my back on my sister and all her friends for talking about my sister while I was gone, saying Leah was fucking the whole pack and saying dumb stuff like Leah is a slut and all of that. It's time Leah and I get those hating bitches back, and thrown out like the trash that they are.

I must have fell asleep in my mental rant because I was woke up by Paul lifting me up off his bed and started taking my clothes off.

I started to put his t-shirt on me, but I stopped him. I didn't want to have him hold me with anything between us. I just wanted him and me together, skin to skin.

I feel back asleep in no time with feeling all of Paul around my body. His calming smell put me back to sleep.

He's the only one who makes me feel like I'm never alone, through anything, I can always rely and count on him. He's my soul, and He truly makes me feel like I am his. He always has, even before the imprint.

* * *

**[ A/N ] -**

_NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PRANK ON ROCHELLE, THOUGH I'M NOT TOO SURE WHAT I'M GONNA DO WITH IT, BUT I HAVE A FEW IDEAS. I'LL HAVE TO REALLY THINK ABOUT IT._

_ALSO, TIME MY SKIP TO THE NEXT SEASON, WHICH WILL BE WINTER.. I THINK._

_IS THERE ANYBODY'S POINT OF VIEW YOU WISH TO HEAR FROM? IF SO, WHO LET ME KNOW._

* * *

**_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, IT LETS ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING AND I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU LOVE ABOUT MY STORY. SO PLEASE REVIEW. _**


	16. Chapter 16

_**[ SAM POV ]**_

_I'm currently sitting inside the Clearwater's Bakery waiting for Bella to finish with her shift so we can both go patrol. I was actually nervous because I've never actually patrolled with her before, she always made sure she was with somebody else. I really didn't want to know what was going on in her mind, it's a scary place to be honest._

_My friendship with Bella has gotten better thought. She's a lot more friendlier than she use to be. Other than hating my guts and muttering about finding a nice place to bury my body, when I get her going isn't as bad. She's been nicer to my Emily, and has actually been making a nice effort in restoring what they can of their relationship. I know she's taking baby steps, but any steps are better than none. She's actually been pretty calm around Emily, which I'm thankful for. I don't like when Emily comes home from work crying her eyes out for hours because how awful Bella had been with her._

_I of course I have been in the middle of everything, with Emily being my imprint I cant help but feel protective. Bella may be her cousin, but that never stopped Bella from beating her up in the past, and now that Emily is pregnant, I've been on extra protective mode when she's around Bella. Let's face it, Bella isn't the most calm person around. She's the female version of Paul, so you take it how you want. _

_I'm just glad things are slowly getting better around here with them. Bella smiles and talks softly around Emily and actually has been helping her with getting her confidence back up. She says that just because your scared on the outside doesn't mean your not beautiful or pretty. Your still the same on the inside. Emily's been smiling a lot more now, she's been sensitive more too though. Pregnancy hormones and all, but she's taking it all in stride and not bursting into tears when ever Bella has her harsh moments. Yeah, I feel like they will be just fine._

_Bella's shift was finally over, and Jared will be by in an hour to escort Emily to Bella's house. She stays there on nights I have to patrol so she feels safer. The back usually hangs out there since the Clearwater's have the biggest house on the reservation._

_Bella and I phase and we both take off in different directions to run a perimeter around the reservation, then doubling back going in the direction the other person went to rest for half an hour before doing it all over again. It's a system we both as Alpha's thought was the smartest and safest._

_I lay down under a large tree and focus on Bella's thoughts. She's thinking of cars of course. She wants to do some changing in her car and she isn't sure what to do._

_She gets bored with things, so she changes her car so much there isn't a color it hasn't been and different types of speed she's set. There is only so many things she can do to just that one car. She's been tinkering around with Paul's lately, he's been grumbling to me and the boys since. _

' _Hey Sammy' Bella's thoughts rung out to me._

_I groan because I hate being called Sammy, it makes me feel like a chubby 12 year old, which I'm not. I'm packing a pretty fine body if I must say so myself._

' _Yeah Bella' I think out to her_

' _What do you think of the pack opening up a shop, we could fix car's on the reservation, and maybe get business from people in Forks. The Diner and the Bakery bring us good business all around, but what if we expand what we can do? An Auto Shop seems perfect. You and I could run it, but the boys can work for us. The reservation will grow more popular and give us more funds for our people' She thought out in a happy voice._

_I sat and thought about it. It's true, it would give us more funds for our people by the government. Opening more things would work wonderfully, we usually keep things simple around here, but take our money else where. Why take our money off the reservation, when we can keep it right here, and opening up one could help us with funding food and clothes for the pack._

' _Honestly I think it's a fucking awesome idea. So many people take their cars and spend so much money getting things fixed out of town, but they could be getting what they need right here. With your knowledge and mine, even though its not much, mixed with the boys, they could have jobs and it would look good on college applications. The economy is shit, but we could boost the reservation up a bit' I tell her through my mind._

_She's silent for a few minutes._

'_College? We cant go to College, we have to stay here forever to protect our people.' She said in a small bitter voice._

_I quickly disagree with her._

' _Community college Bella, you guys are going to graduate soon, you could already be taking classes and be done with school because your so smart. The other's could go to school by day and patrol at night when they are needed. We have enough wolves and sure it will be hard but we can manage. I don't think we should let this phasing shit hold us back from anything. Everybody will just have to work at everything much harder. I'm only suggesting it, you guys don't have to go to college. I got a business degree from online schooling' I think to her_

_Soon after that her mind is going a mile a minute. It's almost giving me a headache listening to her thoughts and watch them fly by in my head as I think at the same time. A wolves mind is seriously freaky._

_A few hours pass and we're quiet again after going over details and ways to bring it up to the council. Since I'm the male Alpha I'm a member of the council, and Bella along with her father is as well. She's the first female Council member in such a long time, maybe at least a hundred years. It's amazing even to me._

'_Are you guys having a baby shower' Bella things to me._

_Her voice is small, and sad. But I know its because she's hurting and sad over the fact she cant have children. She loves babies and kids._

'_I'm not really sure Bella, why do you ask?' I ask her_

_She sighs and huffs_

' _You cant just have a baby with no baby shower, its like… criminal. Leah and I want to throw her one. Look Sammy, I know I haven't been the most supporting person around with you Emily, but… I'm trying to get past my self to be nicer. It hurts that others can have what I cant, but I'm coming to terms with it. I just think that she deserves a baby shower, and my sister and I want to throw her one.' She rushes out in thought_

_I gently tell her that's fine and I agree to keep it a secret because she tells me if I blab anything to anybody about it, then she will cut off my balls and feed them to me. I take her threat seriously, because I wouldn't put it past her to do it. Besides It makes my balls hurt at just the thought of having them removed from my body._

_After Patrolling, I'm over joyed and cant help but smile. Bella is making huge progress slowly but surely. And her wanting to do this for Emily and our baby, means the world to me. I'm slowly starting to earn her trust and kindness. I hurt her sister in return that hurt her, but things are looking up!_

_I get home and Emily is there with Jared who dropped her off but was waiting for me. It's my off day and I'm spending it with my girl and her baby bump._

_Everything is great, but I still know there is a threat out there coming soon, so I'm trying to make the best out of it before its taken from me. Stress will come back and being on extra alert will cause stress with everybody else. Right now I'm going to get all the calm and happiness that I can._

_

* * *

_

_**[ KIM POV ]**_

_Lindsay and I are sitting here freaking out on the inside, but looking calm on the out. Bella and Leah are bring in numerous black duffle bags that seriously look suspicious._

_They start telling Lindsay and I to put in ear pieces so we can hear them, and they are giving us walkie-talkies that look like cell phones in the sort._

_Everything in those bags look like they belong in the FBI and the CIA. Everything is so technical and gadgety._

_Tonight is the night we're all pranking Rochelle and her small group of prissy bitch friends that think they are god's gift to earth. Bella and Leah came up with a really nice place, set in three phases._

_First we're to get them all drunk while doing facials of some sort, then we're going to get them to open up on all their dirty secrets, last but not least physical embarrassment recorded not only by video but pictures._

_Leah as placing the small hidden camera's in high places that Bella couldn't reach because she's so short. Bella is placing them in lower places where they cant stand out or be seen by anybody. Not that any one of us think Rochelle & Co could actually be smart enough to see them, or anything._

" _Alright, Leah and I will be listening in and watching closely. I already mixed the drinks with liqure, you are not to drink the stuff with the red lids, only the white lids. Do you understand!" Bella said very serious, almost motherly._

_Lindsay and I both nodded our heads in acknowledgement and then told her don't drink from the red lids, only the white lids. _

" _Have the drinks ready for them before they get here, then go back and get yourselves a drink or have them set aside, whatever I don't care. Keep filling their cups up, once two bottles are gone, start the facials and keep them drinking. Once they have finished the third gallon of juice, start talking. I don't care what you say about me, act as if your not friends with us. That should get them going " Bella said_

_Leah then stepped up._

" _Don't leave this room, tell them that your parents got home and that they said as long as they stay in your room, they will not bother them or you. We will be watching and listening in. If you have something to say, flip open the walkie-talkies and whisper what you need, pretend to be texting Jared or Jake." Leah informed us_

_Soon they both left us to it. Lindsay got our drinks out which had been placed in black cups. The rest of the drinks for the victims are in hot pink metallic cups, with their names on them. I don't know how Bella had those made so quickly but she did. She said if they seen these, they will think we're really trying to gain their friendship. Making them seem important to us, will only lead them into the trap._

_Three hours later and mud masks on everybody except Lindsay and myself, the girls were totally trashed and giggling around. They already started telling us their secrets, unwillingly , liquid courage did that to you._

" _I once made out with the princible just to get a passing grade in gym. It was disgusting, but so worth it. I went from an F- to an A. " Rochelle giggled with her nose scrunched up._

_The stuff went on and on, we finally got them talking about the pack and the Clearwater twins._

" _I honestly would go lesbian for Isabella, she's the most beautiful girl in the world. Rochelle you only hate her because she doesn't like you, besides the fact you made a pass at Paul once she left and Paul nearly ripped your head off calling you a desperate slut" One of the girls giggled out which made all of them giggle out._

_Rochelle just glared, and then cried._

" _She was my bestest friend, and she left me hanging for her horrible sister. She acts like she's better than everybody. And everybody falls to their knees to worship her! I hate her and she has Paul, she doesn't deserve him, she has her beauty why does she need him. He's like sex on legs." She cried in jealousy_

" _Do you think they have sex" someone asked._

_Lindsay and I just blushed and ducked our heads. Of course they have had sex, we've actually heard the two going at it before at her house. They were in the bathroom. They even broke the sink!_

" _Yeah, their like animals! Paul cant get enough of her. He said something about her being uber flexible and the way she tasted when.." But I was cut off by Lindsay who started to giggle uncontrollably._

" _Those two are going to get married some day. Beauty and the Beast is what Jake calls them. " She sighed_

_We all giggled then gave them more to drink, soon they were all knocked out after telling more secrets. I was disgusted at them all. Having sex with boys they barely knew just to get into college parties in Seattle. Yuck!_

_Rochelle seriously was the ring leader. She and two girls argued on my floor, I thought there was going to be brawl, but thankfully Lindsay calmed them down. Rochelle uses her friends and blackmails them into doing things like sleeping around, but at the same time, I think they are stupid for letting her control their lives, when they could have easily disowned her friendship and made her to be a loser. She deserved it._

_Bella and Leah came into the room soon after they all fell asleep and started making them all into compromising positions and taking pictures. It was gross, but funny at the same time. _

_They were working on getting Rochelle and her right hand girl, who is just as bad as her naked, but quickly stopped when they noticed the rash on Rochelle's girly bits._

" _That has to be an STD! " Leah said with disgust laced in her voice._

_Soon each girl was transported out and put into the back of a truck. They carried the girls to the school and carried them inside through a window. They left each of the girls in underwear and bra's in the principles office! They disconnected anyway of getting communication in the morning before school. The phone wires where cut and they then glued the windows closed._

_We cleaned up everything from my room and hid their clothes in Rochelle's beat up pee green VW beatle car. Then placed it in the parking lot of the school. Bella quickly took the video footage and pictures to get developed at the Cullen house. _

_She came back soon after that then we all went to sleep in my living room._

_When the morning came, we were all excited, you see. I cant be caught because my room was transformed into something else. It didn't even look like my room, Leah and Bella were genius. The funny thing is, My room looked identical to Rochelle's room, that they didn't even notices because they're all stupid. Until Rochelle gave a drunk statement on camera._

" _Mom will kill me when she gets home, I cant believe she trusted me to have no people over tonight. Oh well, what they don't know what kill them" She slurred out._

_True, her mother and my mother both had these meets in Port Angelus and always dragged our fathers with them, so no, it wont be me getting in trouble it will be them._

_We all made it to school with the boys, and all of us girl gleefully walked happily to the café for a quick breakfast. Since we were early, to catch the girls get into trouble, we might as well eat._

_Not twenty minutes later, you could hear the dear old principal screaming about girls and almost naked and their mothers._

_We all walked out of the Café with smiles on our faces and giggling._

_Oh I just cant wait for the video and pictures to be displayed!_

_

* * *

_

_**[ A/N ] -**_

_That's all for now folks. I decided to wait for the nomads to reappear. Next chapter will be the end of the Rochelle & Co prank! - then time will laps and it will be the new season, which means Vicky & James return, only to wreck hell on our pack members…. _

_Hope you all liked it, I know it wasn't funny or whatever, but I liked it._

_**Please Review & Thank you all for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**[ Bella Pov ]**

Okay so things might have gotten a little crazy after the whole sleepover prank, but whatever those girls got, they deserved.

I may have emailed the video of the conversations to each of their parents and to the council members, but I felt that those bitches needed some serious help. Who in their right mind travels for hours just to go to some college party, and sleep with guys just to feel pretty, not to mention let some spoiled two faced bitch run their lives?

Needless to say, the girls who were in the video spreading their secrets, minus Kim and Lindsay, were all sent to a female boot camp for a year. Their parents were embarrassed, and the Elders decided not to send our people away, and just get them help. So that's where those girls and Rochelle are, Boot Camp.

Now on to more pressing and important matters. The season has changed, which means that our nomad vampires will be paying us a visit sometime soon. Alice and I haven't exactly gotten a good vision on it, but we know it's soon, rather than later. They have waited long enough to try to get revenge on not only the Cullen's but my pack as well.

I'll admit, I'm not only nervous, but I'm scared as well. I cant afford to lose a family member, nor a pack member. I've grown to love everybody since I came back home. We're all a big family, even Sam and Emily are included in that in my books. I've never actually had to kill a vampire before, nor have I ever had to chase one. But I'm not going to going after these human drinkers in wolf form, I'll be on foot in my human form.

I've formed a plan. The Pack and the Cullen's might not agree with what I want, but it will happen. I wont allow being in wolf form slow down my abilities in being able to torch those fuckers.

In order to have somebody patrolling at all times, I actually managed to finish off school early. Now I patrol until school gets out, go to work, then patrol again. I haven't had much time lately with Paul and I can tell it's not only getting to him but to me as well. Being very physical people, we cant help but need to touch and kiss, and smell each other all the time. I do manage to at least get home to his house or to my house with him there when he's asleep. But it's not the same as being awake and spending time with each other. At least when I was going to school, I was in every class with him so It felt like I was with him all the time.

So here I am, patrolling around the perimeter of the Reservation, and I smell a scent that I've never smelt before. I know it's a vampire's scent because It sure as hell doesn't smell human, nor wolf, nor like the any of the Cullen's for that matter. Everybody in the pack knows each and every single scent of the Cullen's. Precaution, you know just in case.

I followed the scent until it stopped right at the boarder of the treaty line, it joined in with another scent as well. BINGO, my mind screamed at me. These are our human-suckers, I let out a howl to my pack knowing they will hear it and stop whatever their doing and join in.

I saw a flash of red in the corner of my eye and spotted a red eyed vampire, this one was female. She was in the memories I've seen from the pack's mind. I let out a low menacing growl at her, my dream of my father and god mother's death's pissed me off even more.

I didn't have any of my shit I made with me, so I guess I was going to have to do wing it. I slowly started towards her, never leaving my eyes off her eyes, which drew her eyes to me. I walked on all fours slowly, as if she were my prey, because this bitch surely wasn't going to near any of my family!

I could hear several of the pack member's phased and reading my thoughts and seeing through my eyes what was happening and where I was. They were screaming at me to just hold her there till they came to join. But I wasn't listening. I wanted, no needed to kill this bitch because she was a threat to my people and the people off the reservation.

Holding her gaze, I some how was able to phase human and standing. It was different than any other times I've phased back, but I didn't let that stop me. Standing their naked, in front of her, holding her eyes to mind, I started to hum a tune, walking closer to her. I knew I had her mind in control, holding her to where she was rooted at the base of a tree, across the treaty line.

I could hear the pack coming in one direction, and the male vampire coming in another direction. Both of them getting closer and closer. I held up my hand forming fire, letting it swirl around a bit in the air right above my palm, smirking at her. I knew her companion could see what was happening, he was only about five hundred feet away. I felt the Pack behind me, not crossing the treaty line, they didn't have permission to do so, only I did.

I threw the fire at her, and controlled it to take a frenzy like motion to her very flammable body. I was aware of the Cullen's presents not to far off to the side where the red head's companioning was, watching everything.

I let out a laugh, which probably sounded something like an evil cackle. Her companion was growling as she died screaming, leaving nothing but ashes and purple smoke in the air.

Twirling around, still aware of being naked, I sent him a satisfying smirk and giggled. I know it's not very wise to piss off a vampire, but seriously, this is me. I sort of get off in hurting people who may or may not harm those who I care about. Why do you think I beat the shit out of my own cousin for hurting my sister, even if she never meant to? I'm a sick and twisted bitch with the occasion calls for it.

He growled at me some more, which only caused me to giggle at him again. Did he seriously think I was going to be scared? I mean, he has a ponytail for god's sakes! Sure, he's attractive, but a ponytail? Fuck off! That's hilarious.

His dark black angry eyes glared at me and his teeth were showing. You could action see the venom dripping out of his mouth.

"Oppsies…I get a little carried away with fire. " I said laughing at him

In a flash, which my good eyes seen perfectly normal, he took off in the direction he came from. I glared and stomped my foot, yes I actually stomped my foot, WHY do the bad guys always have to be runners.

" YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CANT HIDE PONYTAIL BOY" I growled off after him.

I could hear the Carlisle telling the pack they may cross over, and they all thundered after me.

I ran as fast as I could in my human form, which is pretty fucking fast if you want me to be honest. Almost as fast as a vampire, but slightly slower, so I was like right behind this fucker.

Throwing fire at him and pushing the wind to help, I tried to hit him with it. He would dodge it every damn time and it was pissing me off even farther. I know I can just sing, but seriously, where the hell is the fun in that. Killing the Red Head only made me want to kill this guy even more, but with a better challenge. I'm sadistic like that.

Finally he ran into a clearing, and caught in with wind and swirled it around him like a tornado, stopping him in his tracks and holding him in the air with no where to go.

His face turned from anger, to panic, to fear. Which only made my heart beat faster, and my excitement to get even higher. I lowered him closer to the ground, never letting up on the wind, and just stared at him as if I were curious. I was really just waiting on other's to hurry up.

When they finally showed up, I knew I was growling at the stupid annoying shit the human-sucker kept shouting at me. It only pissed me off even farther.

With out thinking another thought, my body started to shake, and my anger took the best of me and lit his ass on fire, while he twirled into the sky. Purple smoke started filling the air again, and his ashes where being sprinkled out towards everybody.

Still being angry and in protect mode, I growled loudly at the person who touched my shoulder. I knew that my hands where raging with red hot flames, and wind was picking up because of my emotions, which effected Jasper who started snarling in his spot at nobody.

I felt a deep pain shoot through my body, which caused me to let out a scream, before everything went black.

I knew I was passed out sleeping, because a bright light closed in on me, surrounding me. And Smokey like figures in different color's started walking towards me until they looked human, or normal. They stopped in front of me, and hey looked to be Native American like myself. They were wearing actual natural things, in which you would see Native American's do in the movies. The only difference is that even though most of them looked young, they all had that aging white grey hair.

" What's happening to me" I whispered out at the person who was closes to me in this dream.

He looked at me with concern and amusement.

" We are the spirits that have selected you to lead your Pack, and protect the people. " A man said with a deep voice smooth voice.

I looked around me, and they all had no expressions on their faces.

" What am I doing here? Why are you coming to me now? " I rushed out in nervousness.

A woman stepped forward, and she looked something like my mother, just a tad bit older than her. I wondered to myself if this was the last female to be and Elder and what not.

" Because, we're here to guide and warn you about the future. " The female said

**- A/N -**

_Sorry took soooo long, I've been having writers block._

_Sorry that this is short, and what not._

_Please leave a comment as a review, thanks for reading_.


	18. Chapter 18

**[ Leah Pov ]**

Everybody, including the vampires, started freaking out. Bella passed out, in anger, or something else nobody knows. Now it's three hours later, and she's still out like a light.

It took a half hour to get her moved to our house and into the living room on the couch, because every time somebody would go near Bella, Paul would growl viciously. It didn't help the fact that he'd been hovering over her protectively, butt ass naked. It was seriously hard to take him, serious!

Finally Sam lost his patience with Paul, and Alpha Ordered him to allow somebody to pick her up and take her home, or for him to pick her up and carry her. So of course he picked her up as if she were a baby and cradled her to his chest. It was almost hilarious, well it would have been if the situation had been different.

Just seeing Bella being carried so gently and delicately made me start crying. She's never been one to let somebody act like she was fragile. She's the toughest girl I know, so that's got to tell you something.

"For God's sake Paul put some damn clothes on. Don't be sitting on my couch naked! Nobodies been naked on that couch since Seth was 5 years old!" Dad spat at him

Everybody took a step away from the couch and Paul just went stiff, yeah that's right, the whole time he refused to let Bella out of his arms, so he's been on the couch with her still being held like a baby. He would whisper every few seconds, and kiss her face, or caress her hair.

"Harry stop! Don't worry Paul your fine, just don't…don't flash your-" Mom was trying to say

" FOR FUCK SAKES, JUST DON'T STAND UP AND SHOW ANYBODY YOUR BALLS OR YOUR DICK. Even though you really should put clothes on, I think I saw Jared checking out your ass, on the way in the house" I yelled, then had to keep my face serious at the last thing

I really didn't want him sitting on the couch naked, holding my sister. That was just way too much for my imagination. Besides seeing Paul naked wasn't appealing to me, I rather have Embry naked than him.

" WHAT, DUDE THAT SO GAY" Paul spat out

He got up fast and turned so nobody could see his ass, he placed Bella in Jakes arms and ran to her room. I finally giggled about it, until I looked back at Bella.

"What are her emotions?" I asked Jasper.

Sam was allowing the Cullen's on our side, only because of Bella.

"They are going haywire. I'm not sure I really understand. One moment she's confused, then scared, then angry, then she felt at peace." Jasper said while staring at my sister.

"Could she be having a dream, a dream of something like what just happened?" Dr. Fang asked, his eye brows were pinched together tightly and he seemed to be thinking about something.

"I don't think so, I've felt emotions from people when they were dreaming. The emotions always held the same thing. Whatever is going on right now, that's keeping her shut down, is most defiantly not a dream." Jasper said shaking his head and ended with a pointed look

Paul finally came back up with basketball shorts and a sleeveless basketball shirt.

"Dude, her closet has another closet!" Paul said. His face looked between horrified and in awe

Everybody looked around in confusing. How can closet have another one? Like one built inside the one she has? I think all the phasing was turning Paul as dumb as Jared usually is.

"She has a hidden closet in side of the one you know about, is what Paul here is trying to say." Edward said

"Who gives a shit right now, HELLO a family member from both sides here is not waking up. " Rosalie hissed out

"I think she may be having a vision." Alice said quietly

She hasn't bounced in place since Bella passed out.

I thought about it, it made since. Bella usually has visions while she is sleeping, then again she allows her self to have visions while she is awake, while she is zoning out. Nobody is really sure how it all works with her. It's all weird to me, one moment she's with us then the next she's off in wonderland, it gives me the creeps but you will never catch me telling her that.

We all took a camp in the front room. Paul and Edward just stop growling at each other. Edward wanted to hold her, Paul told him to fuck off, Edward got pissed. it's a whole other situation with those three. Paul and Bella are very much in love and imprinted. But Bella still has a soft spot for Edward and Edward makes it obvious about how he feels about her. Even a blind man could sense that the poor guy is in love with my twin.

The living room was quiet until Bella started coughing.

We all jumped up and rushed to her. Finally after forever she wakes up. Jesus, she better have been having one hell of a dirty dream!

Everybody started yelling out if she was okay and what happened and this and that. I was just sitting back, waiting for them to stop yelling and shouting in her face. I really don't see the need, they are all less then a foot away from her.

"The way your all yelling is as if she did something wrong. My god she's right there, your worried about if she is okay, but your screaming. Geesh." I said loudly

It was quiet in an instant, and Bella looked up and smiled a big smile at me. I smiled back, even though I was worried its nice to know she's still full of that happy smile.

"What happened when you passed out?" Sam asked

"I cant remember. " Bella said in a small whisper.

Of course that caused a loud ass up roar in the house. Dr. Fang and the elders huddled together for some reason, minus Bella that is, and kept speaking about possibilities and such. I wasn't too interested in hearing what they had to say, let alone stay around and wait for them to keep talking and find out a conclusion.

Bella was just sitting there, spacing out with this weird look on her face. I wasn't sure what it was, either if it was worry, or if she was actually thinking, but she snapped out of it with a gasp, which she obviously didn't notice.

Everybody had their eyes on her and her alone, but she was only looking between Sam, and two of our other pack brothers, Embry and Jacob. They all three might be scared of her, no, they are scared of her and it's funny.

"Embry, where is your mother? " Bella asked in a sharp voice

Of course that startled us all, she has never spoke to him like that, ever. Besides the fact that she wasn't even talking about what happened with the Nomads. She just shrugs and brushed it off saying it had to be done. But she's so worried about where the hell somebody's mother is.

"Uh, she's at home. " He said looking at me, almost pleading for help in case she was going to eat his mom.

The thought of that made me laugh on the inside.

"I'll be back, and mind your own business by not following me." Bella practically growled out

Well nobody followed her alright. She's pretty scary for a short person. Either way, she got her wish for not being followed.

**[ Bella Pov ]**

Lie, it was a lie when I said that I didn't remember what happened when I passed out. I really did remember but I wasn't allowed to speak of it, to anybody. It felt wrong lying to everyone but I knew it had to be done. I had certain instructions about things, things that will happen in the future. Not for at least a few years, but the time will come. Then when that time comes, I will be able to revile what happened when I did pass out.

Sitting there in the living room, I went back to Paul's party. I had been looking at Embry when that event came to my mind. I remember looking at him, wondering why he was part of the pack if he isn't even from this reservation. He couldn't be part of the pack unless he was from here, or unless his blood was the same as one of ours. But he's from Makah, so it never made since.

Looking at him now and studying his face, I could see similarities in his face as I had seen in someone else. I couldn't place the face right away until I heard his voice. Sam's deep voice still rang out to me even with his hushed whisper. As if he could feel eyes on him he looked at me. I studied his face as well, scanning his with Embry's in my mind. Then with Jacob's. The three of them almost had the same eye shape and color, but only Embry and Sam's were identical.

I looked at their faces as a whole. They had the same lips, eyes, and facial shape, as well as exact hair color.

I gasped in my mind, and realized Embry's story and Sam's story. Sam's father skipped out on his mother and him after he was a few years old. They said rumors went around that he went to Makah, but they were never proven. Embry's mother is from Makah, and she said she met Embry's dad but he left as well before Embry was born.

It came together, and I asked Em where his mother was. He said at home. And I made the decision to take a little visit to her. Leaving after telling everybody to not follow me I headed straight for his house.

I knocked rather harshly and she answered the door.

"Hey Bella, how are you" She said cheerfully.

I growled out and she stepped back. Of course she should, keeping family away from family is an offense by our tribal law. It's not allowed, not only can you face death, but also exile.

"I need you to come with me please." I said trying to sound calm.

I drove her back to my house, parked Paul's car in the drive and followed her into my house.

Everybody was there, minus the Cullen's. I knew they were going to leave, they needed to feed. Being around the imprints while they were hungry wasn't wise, it would just cause everybody to stand on edge, and at the moment its not needed.

Embry's mother was sat down when I pushed her into a chair and glared at her. I couldn't believe this woman could be so selfish, keeping her son from his brother all these years they have been here.

"What's going on?" My father asked me in a shocked and sharp tone.

I bit back a growl.

"Tell them, Tell your son." I demanded

She looked up at me with fear, and her eyes were forming tears.

"Tell me what? What the Jesus H Christ is going on here Bells!" Embry said in a panicked voice.

"Your mother has been withholding information. She's broken Tribal laws. Keeping family away from family, brothers away from each other!" I shrieked out.

Gasped were heard all around and I almost laughed bitterly. I know I might not like Sam to much, but It's been improving. And Embry has always been a sweet kid, annoying as fuck sometimes, but sweet all together.

"I only didn't say anything, because I didn't want Sam to hate Embry or to hate me. His father leaving then coming to Makah and shacking up with me isn't something I'm proud of. I knew he was married, but he said he was getting a divorce. When I told him I was pregnant, he skipped out on me saying he wasn't fit to be a father, that he already had a son, and wasn't there for him. He told me what makes Embry and I so special for us to be an exception." She sobbed out.

Of course that moment is when Embry and Sam stared at each other. They were seeing it, seeing what they never saw at first. The similarities in each other.

" Explains why Leah imprinted with Embry, being Sam's brother and all. " Quil said trying to be funny.

It wasn't funny, I didn't think it was funny in the slightest. Not only did it sound insulting, now wasn't the time for jokes.

**[ Paul Pov ]**

After all the insane shit calmed down we all set off in different directions to calm down and be alone with our other halves.

Sam, Emily, Embry, Leah, and Embry's mother went to their house and talked over things. Neither guys were angry at Her. Leah and Emily were though. They double teamed her and yelled saying the boys still had a right to know. That they wouldn't have been so alone they would have had each other. Both girl's even said that Sam probably wouldn't had been so depressed a few years ago if he at least had some sort of family around him. I agreed.

I didn't really give a shit, all that mattered was my mother and my imprint, my Bella. I took her home with me and let the rest of them be in peace.

I wanted to ask her about what happened when she passed out. When you imprint you can feel when your other half is lying, and I felt that tingle in my brain when she said she didn't remember. But I decided not to ask her about it. I figured if she wanted to talk about it she would. Bella never lies to anybody unless its necessary.

We arrived back at home with in a few moments. I carried Bella upstairs to my room and left her to get out of her clothes. I went into my bathroom and ran a nice hot bath adding the water salts she loves that allows her to relax completely.

I went back in the room and carried her naked body and placed her gently in the tub. I was going to allow her to relax on her own, but she gripped my hand before I could completely turn away. I looked down at her. She looked so beautiful, with her hair splayed at the top of her head in a messy bun. Some of it falling down the side of her head since she never cuts it.

" Join me" She stated. It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

I nodded and took my clothes off allowing her to watch. She never was one to have any shame. She liked my body just as much as I liked hers.

She scooted forward a little, allowing me access to get behind her. Once inside I pulled her to me so her back was flush with my chest. She relaxed against me and allowed me to message her arms and shoulders. I loved the way she let me do this for her. With everything being so crazy lately I haven't been able to spend much time with her. So it was nice to just be like this, together, alone. I honestly couldn't express how much I had missed her.

She turned around so she was straddling my lap and started to kiss my jaw and finally got to my lips. I loved the way her lips felt on mine. So soft, and plump. I let her nibble on my bottom lip as I circled my arms around her bringing her tighter to me. Her chest inline with mine. Just having her soft warm skin on my hot skin made me melt.

She lifted her self up and sat down slowly on my dick. I moaned and squeezed her even together. It's been so long since we've been together like this. She didn't move, she just sat there letting me be inside her while we kissed. The sensation driving me mad. She was so tight, so warm. I couldn't help but kiss her deeper and buck my hips up allowing me to be deeper inside of her.

The sound of her moan made me get into action. One arm stayed around her back holding her to me, the other around her waist lifting her up and pushing her back down slowly as I pushed deeper into her. I couldn't hold the growl that came from my throat, I kept a slow hard pace as she gripped my shoulders, digger her nails in them. The pain from her nails breaking the skin only made the pleasure I was feeling from being inside of her make my eyes roll back into my head.

Bella kissed me again, running her small hands up and down my chest, forcing herself down when I trusted up making both of us growl and moan at the sensation of pure pleasure we were both feeling. She leaned back and rested her hands on my thighs and lifted her self off of me and plunging herself down on me. I gripped her hips, and watched as my dick went inside of her and out of her, over and over again.

I brought one hand down across her belly and placed my thumb over her clit and started working it. Slow hard movements making her walls clench around my dick and she started bouncing on me harder and faster. I was releasing nothing but growls as she kept moaning and purring at the feelings.

I gripped her in my arms and stood up slamming into her as her back hit the tile walls. Her being so short, her face met with my chest. Her legs held her up and I placed my palms on the wall and just slammed into her over and over.

Bella's walls tightened around me even more, she screamed out and bit down around my nipple marking me. I didn't let the pain get to me, as she soothed the bite with her tongue, I just kept my pace.

Soon enough she tightened around me again bringing me to my brink, as I roared out leaned my head down and bit down, marking her, as she screamed from cumin again. I slowed my strokes down letting the both of us ride out our high as Bella wrapped her arms tight around me.

We ended up making love until the next early hours in the morning. Bella fell asleep on top of me, while I was still inside of her. I drifted off to sleep wrapping my arms around her, not bothering to pull out. I was happy, blissfully happy. The Nomad situation was taken care of, nobody got hurt, the vampires and the pack were all on good terms, and it was all because of the beautiful girl sleeping on top of me.

Life for me was great.

_**- THREE MONTHS LATER -**_

It's been three months since the nomad situation was taken care of. And everybody has been happy, everything has gone smoothly. We all had regular routines. Patrols were still happening, the vampires even patrolled on their side as well.

We still had our weekends when both sides would get together and bond per request by Bella. She wanted everybody to get along, she wanted all of us to be a huge family of some sort. She stated that the Cullen's were no different from us, saying their bodies were just cold as our were hot. Even with the whole mortal enemies situation, we managed to get along.

Edward still annoyed the fuck out of me. I hated the way he looked at Bella like she was the answer to all things. I didn't want him looking at her that way, only I could. But we formed a truce of some sort. Bella's happiness meant more to us then fighting. And whenever we did fight it pissed her off, which made us feel bad.

I understand he's in love with her, I cant blame him. Bella is a remarkable girl. She's any mans dream. I was just lucky enough to have her, and not him. He respected that and told me that his feelings for her wouldn't try to take her from me. No that it was possible anyways, but he said that he would protect her just as much as I would. I respected him about that. I know Bella loves him, but she's not in love with him. Even when we both weren't imprinted together, we were in love. I know her bond is one of the strongest of not the strongest out of everybody.

Right now all of the girls are at the Clearwater's decorating the house for Emily's baby shower. The Cullen girls were there as well. Emily and Rosalie didn't get along, but she was still helping. The men were doing the cooking this time, going by the instructions given by Sue and Bella.

Emily of course has no idea what so ever. She thinks she's not getting a baby shower, because it will hurt Bella. But having the baby shower was Bella's idea. That made me swell with love and pride. My girl was trying so hard and she really did want nothing but happiness for everybody.

" How do you think the girls are doing " Jared asked all of us.

I looked around and met the eyes of Jasper and Sam. Those two were both snickering and shaking their heads.

" I'm sure they are all doing whatever they can to make sure both of the smallest girls don't bite their heads off. Bella and Alice together planning a party is insane." Emmett bellowed out cracking up.

I always did like him even if he attacked me accidentally. He's easy to get along with.

" I just hope they aren't over doing it. It's bad enough Emily is trapped at the bakery with Sue and Esme. She's going to have a heart attack when they get over there. " Sam said shaking his head.

Yes, Emily is at the moment doing a fake order given by Sue. One thousand cupcakes, which will go to the soup kitchen. Poor girl was frosting all the cupcakes, taken orders by the two most mothering people in the world. Esme and Sue were practically drooling over plans and secrets. Though I was worried about Sue. She cant keep a secret to save her life. So we made sure Esme was there, nothing like a vampire mother to keep the wolf mother to keep her trap shut.

" I bet Sue is dying to burst out what's really happening. " I chuckled

Harry shoot me a glare and I just shrugged and pointed at him

" You know I'm right old man, that woman cant keep a secret to save her life! " That caused everybody to laugh.

" I have you know, Susie has kept a great secret for awhile now! She's getting better!" He huffed out.

I watched Embry stiffen and turn around slowly with panicked eyes.

"You told her!" He accused

" Wow really, that's great! " Edward said happily.

He sounded so gay right then. Of course he heard that and growled. What! You sounded gay dude, I'm just saying!

I told him with my mind.

" What the fuck is going on! " Jared shouted along with Emmett.

Idiots, those two are,

" Embry asked Harry here to marry Leah." Edward said like it was no big thing.

It really was a big thing. I was being bested by him! No doubt the other girls would be expecting a marriage proposal as well. I wasn't ready for that. I'm not ready to be married.

" What!" Seth growled out.

I was stunned. Seth, never really gets angry. I didn't know the boy had it in him.

" Your not marrying my sister, I'll kill you before any of you dicks marry my sisters. " He said getting in Embry's face

His whole body was shaking and trembling. His growls didn't calm down they got louder. The human's took a step back. Billy, Charlie, and Harry both moved a few feet away. Yeah we had to tell Charlie. He sort of seen Quil and Jared phase, of course Renee was with him. She passed out and when she woke up she freaked out and passed out again. Some people just aren't meant for this life. Then again she had a fit when Leah and Bella admitted they were wolves.

" What the fuck dude! Why cant I marry Bella. Not that I'm going to marry her anytime soon. Both of us aren't ready for it. But shit! We wont cheat, and we wont leave them. WE'RE IMPRINTED FOR FUCKS SAKES! " I shouted out

I started to shake and of course since is me everybody blocked me from everybody. I'm really not that bad!

" Because, they would never want me to marry my imprint. " He said in a sad whisper.

My shaking stopped and my body slumped. I didn't bother to object. Because I know that Bella would more than likely want to tear him into shreds if he mentioned marrying her. She's just now started to actually really like Kelsey. So I have no doubt that Seth might be right.

" I don't know dude, she's starting to like her. Besides were all a bit young to be getting married right yet. Let her embrace Kelsey fully before you make that step. Besides, even though they are your sisters, they want you to be happy. So don't sweat it dude." Jared said then nodded his head

Everybody stopped talking and just stared at him. Even Carlisle looked surprised that Jared said what he said. Of course he started to switch on his feet feeling insecure

" What? Why are you all staring at me like that." " He asked

" Well, that might just be one of the smartest things to ever come out of your mouth son. " Charlie stated rubbing his neck. Nervous habit he had, I had it as well.

It was weird with him knowing about us. So no doubt him, Renee, and Kelsey all be gossiping about it. They make a strange ass family. Of course Kelsey demanded that her real parents pay Charlie and Renee child support, so they did. They still don't care about her. Last time I heard they moved. Poor girl. It is beautiful tough seeing those two so happy to finally have a daughter. I just wonder how they survive, none of them can cook worth a damn. Renee and Kelsey have been getting cooking lessons from Emily, Sue, and Bella.

Leah needs to be taught how to cook. Now that Embry asked to marry her, the dude needs to be fed. She cant cook worth shit, the only thing she ever made that tasted great was a pie. I'm glad my Bella knows how to cook.

Eventually all the food was made to order just like instructed by the women. All of Emily's favorites where made. There was so much food. The vampires even have animal blood to drink, since they are invited. At first Sam was reluctant but they told us, the only way they would be in a frenzy or uncontrollable is if they were hunting. But since the blood was already stored to be drank it would be fine.

We all carried the food to Charlie's car, and set off to the Clearwater house. I drove in my car with the vampire boys. I was a bit stifled by the smell, but I put it out of my mind. We smell just as bad to them as they to do us. Minus Bella that is. I still don't understand how that is. I wonder how different she is from everybody. If she got bit would she die like we would? That thought made me shiver.

We arrived at the house and could hear Bella barking out orders for the girls. Kim and Lindsay grumbling about slave labor. We all who could hear laughed loudly at that.

The front yard looked no different seeing as it was a surprise. But the back yard and the house, looking amazing. There was nothing to point out the sex of the baby seeing as nobody but Emily knew what she was having. Of course the girls all hound her to know, not to mention the mothers. Sam wasn't told because Emily doesn't want us to see it from his mind and spill to the imprints. So everything has been hush, hush.

Not to mention Bella and Alice had been furious when Emily wouldn't even spill to them. She held her ground. But the place looked great. There were a bunch of different colored balloons in light colors, as well as streamers, and other decorations. They even had center pieces.

The back yard was decked out with activities. Their was a giant tent that covered a large part of the back yard. Where presents would be opened and cake would be ate, not to mention where pictures would be taken at. Bella and Leah decided to give Emily the ultimate baby shower. They were going to make a scrap book for her. The whole thing is insane. But I still never commented on it.

Emily's mother, sister, brother, and niece where here. They were all happy and proud. Of course Emily doesn't know about it. It once again is a surprise. Sam of course didn't even know, then again they never wanted to tell him. Emily's mother sort of doesn't and hasn't really liked him all that much. Bastard can never catch a break.

Half hour later, Emily was being brought to the house by Sue and Esme. Everybody was brought in the house to hide while we shout SURPRISE! When she comes in. The foot steps made my Emily were so slow, I groaned out in annoyance and of course I got whacked in the back of the head by Bella.

The door opened and the mothers stepped forward first, followed by Emily who was asking where everybody was. Of course we shocked the shit out of her when we all yelled at the top of our lungs.

"SURPRISE" startling her.

She screamed, started crying, and then started laughing hysterically while crying holding her hand to her heart.

The twin's and her niece ran up to her saying surprise again. Which was cute as shit if you ask me. Those three little girls became best friends in the small amount of time that they been around each other. Claire is about a year younger than the girls. She is a cute little thing, short hair to her chin like Emily. She's quiet and shy, like Rebecca. They will get along the best I think. Rachal is full of joy and just chatters away like she is doing right now.

"- and we filled up balloons for you, and made the whoooole place look pretty just for you and the baby. OOOh and Bella and the small white girl, they're scary! Bella said that if us girls didn't help out by keeping the place clean she was gonna let the white girl hang us by our toes! I didn't want to be hanged by my toes so I cleaned!" Rachal ranted away.

Everybody laughed at her then looked to Bella who shrugged.

" What? I wasn't seriously going to hang the small ones by their toes. " She said in her innocent voice

We all cracked up including Emily, who looked teary eyed at Bella and Leah. And walked toward them. Bella tensed up, she really doesn't like hugging Emily. She gets weird. Her hands tense and ball up, and she shakes. I think it's the fact that she cant have what Emily's got. A baby. When she get's sad over that she sort of pushes me away, thinking she's not good enough, because she cant give me a baby. But I hope she lets that go. I let her know all the time that as long as I have her, then nothing else matters.

Emily didn't hug her though, she cried and whispered thank you. Leah let her hug her though. I walked over to Bella and hugged her to me. I knew today was hard for her, and I'm just proud of her to do this for Emily. She still has a hard time with the baby issue but she's getting better.

After Emily calmed down, she of course got worked up again after seeing her family there. They greeted each other, hugged, her mother and her cried, then hugged some more. It was getting to emotional for me. I'm a man, the only emotional I can take is my mom and Bella. They're enough, especially on the nights they watch their sappy shit movies. I was starting to feel like that's how today was going to be.

Thankfully Bella decided to move things along with food. So everybody went to the back yard which made Emily started to get all sappy again but she reined it in, thank god. We all sat down to eat, well the vampires they sat to drink their blood and talk. The guys mostly lingered to a few tables. I felt manly again after that.

" How are you doing with the emotions bro? " I asked Jasper.

He's actually pretty cool. I asked him about his scars, and he let me know his full story. The boy is bad ass. Seriously.

" I feel like I should be wearing a tampon or some shit. " He said mixing some vodka in his blood.

I raised my eye brows and soon enough the liquor was pouring at our table. Even Edward poured some in his blood. That surprised the hell out of us.

" The thoughts are insane. The only mind that's silent is Bella's. " He whispered

He seriously looked like he was having a headache. Do vampires get headaches?

Either way I kept drinking, and started eating. The guys were doing their thing, and the girls were doing theirs. I looked over to see Bella, and she was already looking at me. I smiled a wolfish grin and she giggled. I winked at her and went back to talking to the boys.

" How long do these thing's last, dude? " Jared whispered to me

I shrugged. I honestly had no fucking clue in what was going on, or how things like this lasted. It's not like I've been to a fucking baby shower before. I hope there wont be to many of these things. They suck.

After everybody ate, we moved along to the games. Somebody put candy bar's in diapers to make it look like shit, and you had to look at it to guess which was which. Either way it didn't work out that well, the smaller kids mainly the girls ate over half the 'shit' in the diapers before it started.

They did some sort of measuring thing, and I was ready to shoot myself. The girls all seemed to be having fun. The guys and I decided to join it. We did a baby bingo and some other shit.

Cake was brought out and of course we pigged out on it. Well half of it, because Kelsey decided to shove cake in Kim's face, and then Kim went to do it to her, but got Lindsay, and Lindsay just started throwing cake everywhere which landed on me, and I through it at Jake who laughed, after that I don't know how it got everywhere. All I know is that Bella and Rosalie and Alice were hiding under a table trying to stay out of it.

Sam and Emily where battling it out, she shoved a huge ass chunk of cake in his face. The smaller girls were hiding behind their imprints, Brady and Collin. Brady and Collin were shoving cake and other food at people.

We ended up having to change before we went any farther. Well besides the three that hid under the table. Everything was cool, we were all getting ready to just open up the presents for Emily in the living room since the tent was a no go. Until drama started.

" Did you notice the way Bella through the shower, but avoids Emily. How rude is that. I mean why throw the damn thing for her if you don't like her. " One of the girls said.

I went still, and so did everybody else that could hear.

" She's jealous because everybody but her and her freak flock of vampires cant have kids. I like the girl but seriously she needs to get over it. The sun doesn't shine and set on her ass. " Another imprint said

" Guy's she's not jealous, stop talking about her. Your suppose to be her friends, what the hell is wrong with you" a girl said…Kelsey

" Don't be such a suck up. She doesn't even like you because your white. We are entitled to think and feel what we want. Half the time the crazy chick looks like she wants to tackle Emily and eat her." a girl said.

Growling was going around, hissing, and sobbing.

The vampires were growling along with whoever wasn't imprinted on the girls, I was growling and shaking, the vampire women were hissing, and I had to snap into action to catch Leah by the arms to stop her from charging into the bathroom.

Kim, Kelsey, and Lindsay all walked out of the bathroom. Kelsey looked disgusted and almost in tears. The other girls looked innocent. Of course their faces paled when they seen the looks on all of our faces. Sam escorted the human's out of the room.

Of course, Bella walked out as well. She shut up and kept her face calm, but I know that inside she was in a rage and wanted to cry. She through the baby shower because she wanted to do something nice for Emily. She's been trying to fix their relationship and not everybody is making it easy.

Emily as sat down in this huge chair, with Sam sitting next to her. Leah calmed down enough to help Bella. They passed the gifts around, and allowed the couple to open them. Well Emily opened them and Sam was left buried in a pile of baby shit.

Diapers in many sized, clothes in many sizes, bottles, pacifiers, bibs, blankets, rompers, toys, a portable crib, a bassinette, strollers, car seats for infant and toddler, pretty much any and everything you can think of, Emily got. She and all the women cooed over the gifts. Even Bella made sure she cooed and awed at the right moments.

Bella and Leah's real present was already at Emily's house. They told her that her nursery was already set up, and that it was already stocked with the works already, and that now she as set for awhile.

Everything went in stride, and the guests left. Emily's family had to head back because they had to run the business they had on their Rez. She hugged them and left after them. Billy and the parents all went home. Of course, Jared and Jake rushed their imprints home before Leah, Alice, and Rosalie could get to them. They were practically waiting like the girls were their prey.

Everybody was quiet and started to clean up. Of course Sue and the other parents besides Esme and Carlisle asked why everybody was quiet. We told them. They weren't pleased. Of course Kelsey felt horrible. She kept saying sorry to me, and everybody else. But we let her know that she stuck up for Bella and that it wasn't her fault.

Bella was nowhere to be seen, and the pull of our imprint started to hurt. She was getting farther and farther away from me. The pain hurt so bad, that I collapsed and cried out in a roar of pain.

" What's wrong! What's happening!" Everybody screamed rushing to me

I couldn't speak, I just kept clutching my chest wanting to claw at it.

" Bella" was all I could gasp out.

Everybody freaked out and Edward picked me up and started running in the direction where my mind was feeling the pull.

The others followed as well, the vampires that is, besides Carlisle and Esme. We needed the rest of the pack on the Rez for protection and some vamps on call just in case anything were to happen.

We came across Bella's shredded clothes, letting us know she phased to travel. Edward put me down and I phased. I couldn't hear her thoughts, she closed her mind away.

I howled in pain and desperation. The pain making me whimper and howl and whine. I ran letting my mating pull take me to where she was heading. We could smell her scent and the vampire's followed that never rushing ahead of me.

I was feeling pain and anger. Pain because my mate was running off, and anger because those fucking bitches are the cause of it. I felt another burst of pain and I pushed myself harder ignoring the burn in my legs.

I just needed my Bella, I needed to be with her. I could feel her pain, anger, and sorrow. I prayed as I ran, hoping she would stop and let us catch up to her. Praying that even though she closed her mind, that she could hear me.

I'm going to tear those girls apart when I get back to the reservation.


	19. Chapter 19

**[ Paul Pov ]**

We ran for hours trying to catch up to Bella, but because she's the smallest, she can run the fastest. Harry and the other elders think its because she's so different that she's the fastest, even in human form she can run almost at vampire speed if her adrenaline was high peeked enough.

When she stopped we could hear the most heart breaking howl. I push my legs to go faster, and mentally told Edward to tell Rosalie and Alice to race a head if they could to Bella. They did, but they barely went any faster. We were really running as fast as we could to catch up to her.

When I got to the small clearing she found while running, she was still in wolf form an was amazingly tucked into a small ball howling and whimpering. She could feel that I was near, and she lifted her head up and I locked eyes wit her. She still didn't let me into her mind, and I honestly didn't need to hear her thoughts to know what she was thinking or feeling.

Her eyes said it all, her eyes were blazing with anger and hurt. I didn't blame her, how could I? How could I blame her for having feelings? How can I blame her for being angry at the two girls who she thought of as friends, that were speaking so harshly about her? How can I blame her for being hurt, because their actions and words cut her deeply? How can anybody honestly blame somebody for feeling how they should be feeling?

The vampires formed a circle around us and I laid down next to Bella still in wolf form and nuzzled my head to her head and whimpered. I couldn't help but whimper. She ran away from me, she had to know I'd come after her, but she kept running. The mating pull we shared was the only thing besides her scent that lead me to her. Granted she could take care of herself if something were to happen, but why the hell would I want her to be alone? I wanted to be with her, always.

When she finally calmed down, I ran with her to a tree and we phases back human form. She didn't have any clothes with her, but luckily I had a shirt she could wear that was so long it went to her shins. It still amazed me by how tiny she really was, sometimes I felt like I could crush her or would crush her.

We walked to the clearing after covering ourselves up and Rosalie and Alice rushed forward and hugged Bella tightly. Emmett and Jasper held back, and Edward was finished off the phone, telling the others we got her, and not to worry. I laughed bitterly in my mind, it wasn't them who had to worry, it was the two imprints who will have to worry.

"Sorry for running away, I was just so angry. If I had stayed I would have killed them." Bella whispered.

Everybody started rushing to say some soothing words and some angry words about what happened. Bella just looked around as we ranted and then started giggling. That was one thing about her that usually only Leah and I knew about. When she was upset or angry sometimes it formed into some type of hysterical laughter causing tears to form from her eyes and then she would actually let her tears come out and cry it out. Bella's not really one for letting people see her emotions, she's always the one people thought didn't give a shit about anything. But she does care, she just hides her emotions away, because giving people the right to have and see her emotions, gives them some sort of power over her, at least, that's what she told me.

So we watched as she laughed till she cried, and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. The whole time I held her and the others sat down on the grass. I was surprised Alice didn't complain, but then again the closeness that those two vampire chicks were to my Bella, was simply Amazing. Who would have thought that this tiny girl would join enemies together?

We talk to her for a few more hours in the clearing, the others on speaker phone. She wasn't ready to leave, because she wasn't sure if she went back, if she wouldn't attack Kim and Lindsay. Sue and Harry made sure those girls weren't allowed back in their house, and Renee and Charlie said the same in more than less colorful words. Bella smiled when she heard Charlie grumbling out curse words about the two 'twats', Leah's words not any of ours.

* * *

_**- THREE WEEKS LATER -**_

* * *

Everything was almost back to normal as normal could be that is. We all still went to school, but we didn't sit with Lindsay or Kim. Jared and Jake didn't even sit with them, they always spoke to them outside of school, at their own homes. They were still seriously pissed off about what they said about Bella. Jared and Jake are very loyal guys, but they need their imprints so they decided it was best if they spend time with them away from everybody else.

Leah was just itching to attack one of them, every time one of them was in the same class room as us, or the lunch room, she would growl and scowl at them. They were seriously afraid of her, which is good. Then again my growling and baring my teeth at them scared them worse. Hurting my imprint is something I take seriously. I wanted to bite their heads off, I didn't give a crap if they were human or not, I wanted them dead for how they hurt my love. But of course Sam Alpha ordered me not to since Bella wasn't going to order me to do such a thing.

Bella's gotten better, she's calmer and happier lately. We all been trying to make sure her insecurities about not being able to have a baby didn't effect who she is, but she's been managing quite well on her own. She's even hugged Emily now every time she see's her. That of course scared Sam, and wondered what was up. I simply told him Bella is trying to honestly fix what relationship she had with Emily before everything else had happened in the past.

Those two's relationship is getting better as well. Sam and Bella can be in the same room together and wont fight once, or even growl at each other. Okay so Bella doesn't growl at him anymore, he growls at her because she insists on calling him Sammy all the time. Sam and Bella are even working together to add an extension to her garage, everybody else offered to help, but she said she needed the bonding time with Sam. Since their both Alpha's they need to have a nicer relationship. I admit, it was a good idea, but sometimes I got jealous. Like when they get along and he makes her laugh, I know its not a bit deal, but I want to be able to make her laugh, and only me.

Of course I think Bella's been happier because the twins, even Claire has been coming up to visit more often, Quil ended up imprinting on her. Emily almost had a panic attack, and Bella told her it was Karma for Emily berating her for getting mad when Collin and Brady imprinted on the Black twins. Of course, that just made Emily smile and tell Bella she was probably right.

The twins are always near Bella most of the time. Always playing dress up, getting their hair done, or just simply letting her paint their little toe nails and finger nails. They love playing outside together with her, they mostly chase her around with muddy sticks while she screeches away from them, while they just giggle madly. It warms my heart seeing those two little girls take to Bella like that. Of course, there is only one down side to them being around her.

They thing they are real princesses. Bella treats them like royalty. She gives them small innocent facials and spa days in her room. They even told Billy that he couldn't kiss their cheeks because they had a facial either that day or the day prior. So when it came time to have dinner with the pack and everybody else, Billy glared at Bella telling he she was corrupting their child like innocence. She just said that every girl should feel pampered and like a princess, because she too went through that same treatment. Which is true, Bella had always been the extreme girly girl, and at a young age Sue let her have those same treatments by her.

We still run patrol's around the reservation, while the Cullen's do patrols around Forks. We're taking more precautions still. We are the protectors of our people, so we are still doing our jobs, we just aren't patrolling like crazy when we had the nomad situation. Besides, Bella's visions are getting stronger, she's able to flashes of things that will happen during the day now. They aren't exactly like Alice's where she zones out for minutes at a time, but they only last seconds, and she doesn't zone out entirely.

Of course, Bella is still teaching Kelsey self defense, as well as Renee and Sue. She thinks its smart. We all agree with her. Just because we live in small towns and the reservation doesn't mean that somebody wont go loco and try to take advantage. Not to mention there had actually been a few muggings around Forks lately, and of course Charlie being the extreme police Chief that he is, made sure the _'perp' _was caught. I swear during that whole week, he had been forming stake outs with Sam and they were always dressed in home-made 'SWAT' outfits. It was hilarious. Charlie is seriously one hilarious dude, he even let Emmett come with him one night when Sam was worried about Emily when she wasn't feeling well.

That night was a huge disaster of its own right. Emmett decided he wanted to wear an original SWAT uniform, and bought one off EBAY. He was dressed to the nines, seriously, helmet, shield and all. I couldn't help but let out the biggest belly laugh I could when I seen him. He glared and sniffled and then ignored me, mumbling under his breathe about not respecting the law or some shit. As if he was really an officer of the law, I swear that dude may be massive, but he's missing a few screws loose in his brain.

I went straight home and told Bella, she lost it. She laughed so hard sitting on top of the counter top in the kitchen, that it shook. She then decided she had to see it for herself, so of course she ran off wolf form and spied him and Charlie out. Those two were in the same fucking car, talking on walkie-talkies using code names and shit. They were even interrogating one another, to make sure that the other person really had their back. I think Charlie's words were ;

" Now, I need to know you have my back tonight son, I'm itching for some action. But my body doesn't seem to be flowing with my brain. So I need you to move quickly and if you don't, I swear to Jesus himself, I will shoot you as God as my witness. Don't leave me hanging out there." He said in a deadly serious voice.

Bella snickered next to me and shook her head. She then phases human form and called Charlie on his cell phone.

" Yes Bell" He greeted her.

He sounded like he had one too many cans of Redbulls, I wonder if Bella got that from him? But then again, how could she they aren't related in blood. Then again she did spend a lot of time with him as a child, so things do pass on to others over time.

" Hey daddy C, how's the stake out? Need me to get my strap and come help you?" She asked trying hard to not blurt out laughing.

We both saw Charlie look over at Emmett, knowing that Emmett could hear the conversation. Emmett shook his head violently in the 'no' motion and mouth hang up, abort and other non-sense.

" Um, err, it's alright Bells. I've got my new deputy with me, we're all set. Thanks though sweetheart." He coughed out

Their conversation ended and Emmett practically berated Bella saying that no woman, especially one her 'size' should be allowed on their 'team' and some other sexist shit. That totally pissed Bella off because she stalked up quietly behind Charlie's SUV and jumped on the top of it. Causing both Emmett and Charlie to yelp out and jump out of the car.

Emmett had his shield raised, and Charlie had his shot gun at the ready to fire. When they both seen Bella's scowl on her face, they immediately dropped their weapons, okay so Emmett kept his shield up to cover his face, and Charlie looked thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"My own God-Father, taking the side of a sexist man, who is scared of a girl of my 'size'. I'm hurt, really hurt that you really didn't want me to help you. " Bella sniffled and turned away like she was really crying.

Both men were suckers to her act, and coached her off Charlie's SUV and tried to sweet talk her saying they were only worried she would get hurt, knowing damn well that she couldn't, well not technically. She could injure both Emmett and Charlie with her pinky fingers. Of course, Bella being Bella decided to get revenge in her own way.

She stared both men in the eyes, and asked them to promise to go shopping with her the following week. They had no choice but to accept and promise. Which brings us today, the day both men are taking Bella shopping in Seattle, just the three of them.

" I cant believe I'm being subjected to such, such coercion. This is going to be hell!" Charlie huffed as him and Emmett were seated in the Clearwater's living room, while the rest of us sat happily trying not to laugh around them.

" What exactly did you do, to HAVE to take her shopping?" Sue asked worriedly.

She knew what it was like to go shopping with Bella, and she knew it wasn't a pretty sight. Poor Charlie's dogs are going to barking loud tonight, Emmett might just end up having cramps as well. Those two are about to become Bella's bag boys, her bitches.

" I didn't do anything! It was this big idiots fault!" Charlie grumbled and stuck his thumb in Emmett's direction, who had the audacity to look appalled.

" I only said that somebody her size should have been at the stake out with us is all." Emmett whispered.

Nobody dared laughed, the only real person who was honestly offended was Alice, seeing as she's a wee bit shorter than Bella. She looked like she wanted to attack him herself!

" HER SIZE? AND WHAT EXACTLY IS HER SIZE? " Alice yelled.

We all covered our ears, but Emmet didn't get the chance to answer, Because Bella bounced in the room looking extremely happy, carrying her large purse type bag. She was almost bouncing on the spot when she seen the two men who were now her bitches until the Mall or whatever stores closed. I felt bad for those two fuckers.

" Oh don't you worry about it Alice, its alright. Don't worry, Men, their size should be able to buck up and not worry. " Bella said giggling quietly while looking at the two fearful men.

Once they left, we all laughed loudly. Of course it didn't last too long until Esme was worried about Emmett being left in the hands of Bella. She was worried Emmett might not make it back from the trip without any limbs. Of course we told her that he would come back intact, Bella needed him to carry her things, Charlie may be a nice sized human but there is no way in hell that he is going to be able to carry much. She seemed to agree and then decided that it might do him some good to be brought down a few notches.

The vampires left to go hunt and then it was just us Wolves, the Blacks, Emily, and Embry's mom. Things had blown over about her keeping Sam and Embry apart, which was good. We had enough drama to deal with. Bella had even been a bit nicer to her, but not by much. Leah still was haboring some resentment about her, seeing inside her mind while she was phased was intense. She cared for Sam still of course, she always will, but now its brotherly love, but she cared about him all the same. She was just worried and wished that Sam had Embry before Sam phased. Because Sam wasn't always the most stable person either.

I mean we all have things that made us act up, like me and my anger issues. My family was never perfect, but I always had my mother. Sam didn't really have much or anybody after his father skipped out when he was small. Sam use to be into some heavy shit. Drugs and drinking, but when he met Leah, he seemed to switch his life style right away. Then the whole reservation though he had gone off the deep end when he went missing during his Phasing period.

They figured he went off to snort and drink his life away, saying that it was too much for him, being engaged. Of course that got to Leah, then when he came back, it was weird. Then he went from Leah to Emily. So they figured he was seeing Emily behind Leah's back. It was a huge scandal. Something the whole reservation decided was going to be the talk of their lives.

So Leah figures that if Sam had Embry, then he wouldn't have even went to drinking and other shit when he did. I tend to agree with her at some point, but who's to say that Embry wouldn't have done the same thing if he seen his big brother doing it? It's a blessing to this day that Embry kept his nose clean and stayed in school as it is. Hell it's a blessing that I stayed in school. But I think being with Bella made me strive to be better, even though I was still a ticking time bomb waiting to blow, I still stayed in school and made sure I did the best I could.

I'm still doing the best I can. I'm even taking advanced classes, not all of them, but some. Math comes easy for me, something about numbers and shit that calms me down in a weird way. I love figuring out a problem, its almost like kicking some body's ass. I love history too, not as much as math, but history is the shit. I love the times of Roman and all of that. War movies get me, and shit like Troy.

I even plan on taking online classes after I graduate. I'm thinking of getting into construction. I would do Auto Repair like Bella, but lets face it, I'm not really all that great with cars. Jake and Bella's forte is cars, the rest of us are more into building. So I'm sure she will open up her own shop, not to mention Sam may or may not open up a construction business to help out families around the reservation, and possibly in Forks and a little farther out. That would bring a lot of business to the reservation, and bring us a lot more money.

Sure the Dinner and the Bakery are a bit hit, but we need to expand our skills out farther. The Dinner is more for the reservation and Forks, a few people from Port Angeles travel to the reservation for Sue's fine cooking. But the bakery is really booming. Those cakes, cookies, cupcakes, and other sweet treats sure as hell sell fast. I think Bella had 600 deliveries and orders just this week as it is, that's insane! So I feel like we should expand our possibilities to the reservation. The amount of jobs it would bring is outstanding when I think about it.

There are many things to do in order to start up a business. First we need permits to build, and get government things, but since we're on a reservation, we're not really ran by the government, though we would need to get a grant to get the money to fund the cost of building and what not. Then we need to get the provided education and licenses as well. There are so many things to do, but first we all need to graduate, if we don't, then nothing will happen.

The vampires have been gone for a while now, and Bella and her two new shopping bitches aren't back yet. I decided to call Edward and see if he's heard from Emmett. I'm sure he's at least called for a little back up, my tiny imprint would have probably literally busted him on his ass for it, but if he was a normal dude, he would be calling for some sort of rescue.

" Hello?" Edward answered on the fourth ring.

That annoyed me, he had caller ID on his cell phone, just like any other person, so why did he have to make me wait for him to answer? He knows it annoys me, which is probably why he done it.

" Heard from your Brother?" I chuckled out, ignoring the annoyance I was feeling previously before.

He in return chucked for a moment

" Yes, from what I could hear, he was pleading for Rosalie to come rescue him from the shopping troll, Charlie was even in the background whimpering about pastel colors, and the difference between warm wash and cold wash. I assume they should be getting home with in the hour. Before Emmett hung up, there was a gasp, a growl, and I believe tearing of close, after that, nothing. I think Bella might have crushed his phone, we're not completely sure because when we called back he didn't answer, so its either she took it away, or destroyed it. I'm assuming the latter." He said, and there were giggles in the background.

We spoke a few moments longer and hung up. I finished some homework, and helped my Bella's mom around the kitchen as much as I could. I managed to chop potatoes in half and get them into a big pot. It's as much help as I could give her, I'm not exactly Mr. Chef now am I? Hells now, I can make some good ass eggs, but other than that, its over with.

She placed a few onions, green and red bell peppers , chicken boneless breasts, steaks, and pork boneless chops, in front of me in different wrappings on the cutting board, I looked up at her, and she nodded towards them and told me to cut the meet into strips and dice up everything else.

She pulled out all sorts of spices and mixed some together, she then pulled out a huge platter, lettuce for salad, and other things to mix into the salad. That's one thing I loved about Sue. When she cooked, she went all out and made enough to feed an army, even before anybody phased she was like that. Tonight is different though, the whole pack wont be with us, it will just be the Clearwater's , my self, my mother, and the Swans. Minus Leah, she's eating at Sam and Emily's with Embry's mother and Embry. Everyone else was at their own homes.

Part of me wondered how Jared and Jake were doing. I haven't really seen them much unless it was at school, or in wolf form while switching patrols. Billy and the twins come around all the time, but it's like Jake is scared to come around and face the wrath of Isabella and everybody else. I know he's ashamed, which much tug hard on his imprinting pull, but hey, what's a guy to do ?

They were still part of our family, our pack, but with the tension that those two girls caused, not to mention the hurt, it's been almost impossible to be around Jared and Jake. They want to be around, and try to be around as much as possible. Though their time between school and patrolling, is given to their imprints, which isn't an option, it's a given. They have no other choice but to be around them, being away from your imprint causes you pain, and you both feel that absence. So nobody really ever talks about them not being around, its not their faults, it's their imprints faults.

I heard the familiar crunch of gravel outside, alerting me that Bella was indeed home. I didn't smell Emmett so I only assumed that she dropped him off or had him leave as soon as they got into Forks. Those two have the most weird relationship, it sort of a love hate brotherly sisterly relationship, almost as if they really are related. Seth and Bella never fight, they get alone smoothly just like her and Leah, the three of them have a strong bond, which is good. I have a nice bond with Leah and Seth as well, knowing them for so long, and being around them when Bella was away did that. Seth is like my own little brother as well, its cool to just hang out with him because his whole aura is bright and innocent. Leah's funny to be around, its nice to bug the shit out of her and play fight and argue. But I love the Clearwater's like family, they have been my mom and my family since forever.

" Bella's home." I told everybody loudly.

Renee got up and rushed to the door, and laughed. We all abandoned whatever we were doing to see for our selves.

Bella was standing outside of Charlie's car, tapping her small foot on the pavement, her arms were folded across her chest, and she had a look of extreme annoyance on her face. Charlie was sitting in the car with his body turned away from hers shaking his head in the 'no' motion like a stubborn child.

" You have till the count of five to get out of this car now, and show them all your new look, or I'm going to allow Alice to cross the border and dress up herself!" Bella screeched, her eyes blazing.

Charlie wasted no time what so ever after the threat had been made. He knew that if Bella was to say it, then she meant it. Besides, he's seen Alice's insane work on one of the boys, not to mention Alice always asks Bella to 'assist' her, and that's plain torture. So he jumped out of the SUV with haste, and muttered a nice low,

" In your dreams sweetheart will you ever get to torture me any farther!" He said so seriously that even I cringed at whatever could be going through his head.

Then I took a nice long once over at him. He was dressed from head to toe in new clothes. His usual jeans, t-shirt, and flannel button up were gone. Now he was wearing a new pair of Jeans, and a nice black button up shirt, and his shoes were new too. They were black boots, Timberlands to be exact. He looked a bit younger, and fresher. I almost gagged when Renee's arousal wafted in the air.

" Wow." Kelsey whispered.

He's outfit didn't stop there. His mustache was trimmed down, and his hair was cut shorter, almost a cropped cut like mine. His eye brows I think, well I can tell were waxed so they weren't so bushy, and they actual had more separation than they had before. He looked cool.

Harry whistled and then barked out a laugh. Sue hit in him the stomach and told him to shut up. Renee ran out to Charlie and walked around him slowly. When she got to his side, she reached behind him and pinched his butt, making him gasp and jump in the air with surprise.

" Please, don't do that in public, its embarrassing Mama R." Bella whispered in disgusted and shook her head.

She then started pulling bags out of the SUV. I was amazed by how little she had compared to her usual amounts after a shopping trip. Knowing she was expecting me to help her, since I'm her 'man' I crossed the distance from the door to the vehicle and grabbed the rest of the bags with both hands and shut the trunk portion of the SUV. I carried them all pasted Charlie, who grunted at my out right showing off. I gave him a wicked grin and just followed my tiny imprint inside the house.

Everybody else decided to come inside, besides Renee and Charlie. Those two disappeared for awhile, but came back just in time for dinner. I could tell what they were doing, hell, we all knew what they were doing. Even Kelsey, she managed to hide her shiver pretty well from them and just pretended to act like she knew nothing of the sort about what transpired after her parents, disappearing act.

Dinner was hilarious, Charlie decided he was going to tell everybody about his shopping adventure through Hell, as he called it. I couldn't help but laugh every other minute. The guy looked pale as a ghost when he explained the process of fashion, and then he went on talking about how his original trend was out of season, and that Bella and the sales girl told him his style was outdated and ghastly. He looked very offended, and gave Bella a pointed look while explaining that men his age who don't have a care in the world done need to be up to date in fashion.

Renee decided to hand him his ass there. Telling him she always shops according to what she thinks he will enjoy seeing her wear. That caused everybody to cringe at the table. Thank fuck that Harry and Sue had the decency to not talk about their sex like, even in a subtle way. It was just one thing hearing the Swan's talk sex, but if Harry and Sue even started to, I'd phase and hightail my ass out of their. Something about old people speaking about what goes on in their bedroom, makes me nervous and nauseous.

I'm sure those fuckers would have the same feelings if I started talking about what I liked to see Bella wearing, or not wearing. Harry and Charlie would probably try to shoot me. I know they know that Bella and I have sex, a lot, but they never hear us, see us, or anything. So that gives them the chance to be ignorant about it and pretend in their minds it never happens. Some times I wonder if they should come to me and ask me about it, I'm sure I can give him awesome pointers and up to date positions and teach them the art of making their woman go to their highest peak and then release.

Then again, I couldn't give away my secrets. Not to mention the fear of being shot by one of them always makes my skin crawl and a sliver of fear race from the end of my tail bone up to my neck, causing the hairs at the nape of it to stand on end. Just because I'm a shape shifter, doesn't mean that I want to be the one wolf to be shot, only to see how much it hurts and if I survive. I'll never think one of those men who I respect highly wouldn't ever shoot me. When it comes to Bells and Leah, they will commit murder if they have to.

Once dinner was over, and who ever didn't help cook, washed the dishes. We all settled into the large living room to watch a movie. Poor Charlie didn't last the first half of it, he was out like a light and snoring softly one fourth into it. It just showed the extreme amount of energy he spend today trying to keep up with Bella in shopping.

I looked down at Bella, around the half point of the movie, she was asleep as well. I told everybody I was going to lay her down.

" If your tired, go ahead and go to sleep Paul. Your mom is going to sleep in Leah's room tonight. Goodnight." Sue told me softly and kissed Bella's cheek and then my forehead.

Sue always made me feel like a child when she acted all motherly towards me. The same effect my mother left me, when she done the same thing, only my mom makes me blush underneath my tan skin. I thank god silently for allowing Bella to be asleep and not catch my blush, she'd never let me hear the end of it.

I carried her down to her room, and changed her clothes. I didn't bother trying to wake her up for any fun. I just wanted to hold my girl in my arms and embed it in my mind how it feels, how she smells. As if I don't already know how it feels and how she smells, but every time I love to just hold her tightly to me and it never once stops the feeling of how lucky I am to have her back in my life.

Bella may never be able to have a child, but as long as she's alive, and in my arms, then nothing else matters in the world to me. Nothing. The only thing I feel is her, the only thing I smell is her scent, the only person I see is her, the only person I love is her.

It will always be here, and holding her in my arms tonight, listening to her sleep mumble, I know she's finally allowed herself to be secure with that. Which makes a tear come to my eye and feel proud and happy.

* * *

_**- A/N ;**_

_**Paul has a sensitive side to himself too you know. **_

_**Please Review.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry for the wait. I had recently moved from Austin to Iowa, then from Iowa to Santa Fe. I had a lot of family troubles going on, and other things to get taken care of. I really am sorry for making you all wait. Here is the new chapter… In a few chapters, things will be getting a bit out of control. Soon, the Denali Coven will be introduced to the Pack, they have brought their drama and of course, the Cullen's only know of one person who is powerful enough to help along with her pack. - Also, there will be a Battle… do any of you know with who? Any guesses or ideas? I already know whom is going to fight whom, I just don't know the out come of some of the Characters lives, there will be deaths though..**_

* * *

**- Bella Pov ;**

Emily's ready to pop any day now. I've been staying at her house for the past week, while everybody else runs patrols. It seems like I'm the only one Sam trusts around Emily right now, anybody else who comes with in 10 feet of her practically gets attacked, besides me. I tell the pack not to get offended because he's just protecting his imprint and his baby, it's his inner wolf that's causing him to be that way.

I didn't bother arguing about being with her until she has the baby. So much time as flown by and Emily and I have gotten closer again. Her, Leah and I have spend girl time alone, and talking through our problems and about how we feel. Which I honestly feel better about it all. I'm usually the one to hold my feelings in and pretend like everything is fine and that I don't care but deep down I do care. And spending that time bonding with her and Leah together just the three of us, really helped.

I've forgiven her and Sam for hurting Leah, because they really couldn't help what happened. Fate is fate, and things happen for a reason, and I believe that eventually even if Leah and Sam would have stayed together, that Leah and Sam would have broken up either way. Because Imprinting is only placing you in the right direction of your soul mate, your true soul's other half, though imprinting is just our wolves inner calling to our soul mate faster than the human way of mating. So we got that out of the way. Emily forgave me for beating her up and treating her like shit, which I'm thankful for because if she wouldn't have been able to forgive me, I'd feel awful.

This whole feelings out in the open shit is really fucking with me. I feel extra sappy and that's just not me, not if it involves somebody other than Paul. Which things between him and I are fucking awesome. We've spent more time together, He graduated! Can you believe it? My Pauly Graduated high school! So did Leah and Jared! The rest of the pack still have either a year left of a few years left. But when Pauly graduated, I made sure he received a nice gift. I upgraded his car and I might have gave him a nice few rounds of 'sexy time'.

I threw all of the graduates a party at my house, but I paid for it all. I even cooked everybody's favorites. The parents were grateful to not have to do anything, Emily and I planned it. It was nice, of course all of the pack were invited, their imprints as well, even Lindsay and Kim, though nobody would even speak to them. Not even when they tried to start a conversation. After the party, people took whatever little food was left over, home with them. Not that I wasn't into storing left over's but, why keep it for myself when everybody else can have extra food?

Then Paul got his special present. I bought a stripper pole in Seattle at a popular adult store. I installed it in his room while he was at school, I had to make sure he didn't touch his house until after the party. Which thank God he listened to me. I put on some sexy lingerie, I even had a garter, and the strappy things that attach to the underwear. I made sure they were his favorite colors as well. I had a bottle of patron on ice in his room, as well as chocolate covered strawberries.

When I called him up to his room, I turned the music on and started dancing as soon as he hit the door. He froze as soon as my body looped around the pole and twirled upside down with my feet hooked together. I think he rather enjoyed it since he left the pole there, not even bothering to take it down for his mother to see. Of course, I could have blushed if my skin was light, it would have been seen. I didn't particularly want her knowing the kinky shit I did for her son. But oh well, her house she might as well get familiar with it, at least until both Paul and I move out on our own.

At the moment I'm on watch duty at Sam and Emily's. I'm currently cooking in their extremely small kitchen making up meals, and freezing them, mostly for Emily because I know that dinners are for the Pack and we all pretty much eat together, but I've thrown together large meals as well. By freezing already prepared meals, it gives them a lot less to stress about, at least Emily. She doesn't need to be running around a kitchen with her head cut off trying to cook and sooth a crying child. So I'm deciding for her, I'm sure she wont mind me helping out this way.

I've also went a head and cleaned their house from top to bottom. If cracks in the floor had dust, it's gone. I don't half ass when I clean. You can smell the fumes outside with our wolf sense of smell. Everything cleaned with organic and safe cleaners, I also locked them up. Okay so I baby proofed their house already, with out asking, but I'm only trying to help. Yesterday I organized the babies room. I placed clothes in order of size. They had at least enough clothes to cover the first two years. With everybody buying things for her baby shower, and all the gifts that were shipped to her from Makah, she had so many things. I doubt they run out diapers, Old Quil even got her a pack of pull ups, which I found hilarious. His grumpy old ass may have or may have not glared at me when I asked if he gave the pull-ups away to them on accident, then asked if they were really his instead. Either way everybody got a laugh out of it, he cracked a wrinkly smile eventually.

I continued to clean and tidy up until Sam came home. Once he arrived I gave him a small hug and went to work. Things at the Bakery have been insane lately. Carlisle started ordering cupcakes for his staff for meetings a few times a week. Of course, now that they have a benefit ball coming up being held right outside of Forks, so they want a few cakes being done. Which only gives me a few days left to finish the order on time. I would have liked it if he would have cleared it with us before he went ahead and thought we didn't have anything better to do. But it was bringing in business, so I couldn't complain, well not exactly.

It just sucked only having very few people on hand, I actually had to let Kelsey help out the other day, that's how short we were. Mom's thinking of hiring some high school kids who are willing to learn and who want to earn money. That will help them stay out of trouble and have something already as skills when they go off to college. I think hiring kids from the reservation would be great. Not to mention I cant wait to boss new people around. I'm really great at that.

When I got to work, some of the boys were there, not to mention Kim and Lindsay. I growled in irritation lowly so only the wolves could hear me, and glared wishing they were burning alive. Though I could make the burning alive thing happen, I didn't really want to kill my brothers, though, I wouldn't mind catching the girls on fire. Those bitches will never get my forgiveness. No matter how many times they ask for it, it will never be granted to them.

I stepped behind the counter and started to pull my hair up in a high ponytail. It was hot in the shop today and I honestly wasn't trying to get flour in my hair again, it was a bitch to get out last time. After pulling my hair up, I took my apron from the hook under the counter and started to wrap it around my waist so it would fit properly. I could feel those annoying bitches eyes on me, but I continued to ignore them. Well for now.

" How's it going Bella?" Kelsey asked from Seth's lap

I looked up at her and smiled, she was really starting to grow on me. Not to mention she allows the twins to torture her with their make-over's. I guess she's not to bad for a pale face.

" I'm great, how's your day going? I'm going shopping with Leah tomorrow you should come." I suggested.

It would be nice to have her come along. She really has been alone a lot besides hanging out with Renee, or Seth. Having her get some fresh air and retail therapy would do her some good. Poor girl needs a hair cut as well, her ends are split to hell.

" Bella, don't you think you should hear them out? People make mistakes, there shouldn't be any distance between any of us, we're all suppose to be family remember?" She whispered in a soft voice.

I looked up at her with a glare. So much for seriously like this girl, her words were like a slap in the face to me. They showed me great disrespect by saying what they said, in my house which makes it worse.

" I will never forgive them. If they know whats good for them they will stay the fuck away, before I make Emily's scars seem like a fading scar compared to what I'd do to them. Those bitches will never be my family. You'd better start to get that through your stupid skull. " I growled out with my body vibrating in place.

I was on the verge of phasing and if I didn't calm down, it would be Kelsey who ended up at the end of the threat that was meant for those two. Just thinking about them made my body convulse even harder.

The boys were so afraid to make any sudden movements, they stayed in their spots. Kim actually was so afraid she pissed her pants and Lindsay was clutching Kim tightly to her.

My vision was red, and my mind was blurring but I still kept trying to fight phasing. It was hard, and the burning in my muscles and bones was almost too painful. Usually fighting phasing wasn't so hard to do. But I couldn't make it easy this time. The pain I felt and the things they said that day came back to me.

I befriended them, gave them a chance and treated them like family, like sisters. Yet they go behind my back and talk about me. So what if I had a hard time being around Emily? So what if I mourned not having a child, a child that I so rightfully deserve in the future that I will never have. I have my reasons and rights to feel how I felt, and they betrayed my trust by acting like backstabbing bitches.

People really need to stop trying to change me. I am who I am. I'm a bitch, I'm don't trying to be nice for everybody. I've been keeping my mouth shut and being nice because I'm actually making an effort in letting people in. But letting people in only got me hurt. It wasn't only Kelsey who kept begging for me to forgive those two bitches who I'd end happily if it wasn't for my vow to the sprites to help protect my people, and my land. The only sad thing is they just so happen to be a part of my people.

I could hear more people run in, and I knew somebody had called Paul and the others. They were all here. Good, because I'm only going to say this once, and once only. Fuck any of them who wish for me to be some sweet innocent forgiving spineless girl. That wasn't me, and it never will be me.

" I will never ever forgive the two of you. The only reason for you not being dead at this point are the two boys whom I call brothers. If you die, they die. I will not lose any family because of you two ignorant fake bitches. You are no family to me. But hear this, if you at any point piss me off any farther, I wont kill you. I'll only beat you to an inch of your death wishing you were dead. I will protect my people when the times come, but I shall not protect you, it will be my brothers doing, though I shall protect them. " I spat directly at them glaring and growling.

I turned towards the pack and my family members.

" I'm done trying to be nice just to make you all happy. I wont change, I'm going to be me. If you don't like it, go fuck yourselves. Ever since I came back here all anybody wants me to do is be smiley and be nice. To get along with everyone and forgive people all the time for shit. If you cant accept who I am or how I am, then you can be taken from my life as well as those two useless bitches." I growled out.

I turned on my heel and quickly ran from the place that I was suppose to work at. I knew if I would have stayed a second later, I would have phases in the kitchen and I would have caused damage, meaning repairs that I didn't really want to help fix.

I ran to the forest and ran towards the beach. The place where I come to, to feel at peace with everything. The sound of the waves, the smell of the water and earth around it calmed me down as I phased back into human.

I found the small hidden clothes from not so long ago that were placed there. Small shorts and a tank top. I put them on quickly and went to my and Paul's spot on the beach. I always felt at ease here, even with him not being next to me in the moment.

I came here not to long after the nomad fight. Remembering the dream I had with the spirits, of their warning and of their information. I knew that it wasn't really a dream, I knew it was the only way for them to come to me to speak to me. The pack, the vampires, and my family that remained human didn't understand whats to come, and what I'm sacrificing. But I guess that's what life is about, making sacrifices for those you love. Even if that sacrifice is something that you want so badly you can taste it.

I had been laying in this same spot, so tired and just needed a few moments to myself, to think and to relax. I must have been so relaxed because I fell asleep.

* * *

_**- THE DREAM ; MEETING THE SPIRITS -**_

* * *

_I was in a clearing, alone, with the wind blowing softly blowing the scents of the forest together, making the most calming perfume. I inhaled with my eyes closed, and when I opened them I wasn't alone anymore._

_I let out a gasp and stepped back. Before me were these ancient looking people, they were my people. Though they weren't wearing any modern day clothing, they were wearing animal skins to cover their bodies in the appropriate places. Their bodies were surrounded by this white glowing sort of fog. There were a few men and two women, one of the women held something in her arms. What, I'm not exactly sure._

"_You grown into a beautiful and amazing woman Isabella" One of the men said stepping towards me._

_His voice was soothing and its sounded wise and I felt comfortable and safe were I was._

" _Where am I?" I asked looking around at each person._

" _You are on the battle field. This is where your life will change in many ways, Young One." another man said stepping forwards followed by the others._

_That was when I seen what was in the woman's arms. It was a very small infant, smaller than a newborn even. So tiny, though it was the most beautiful tiny infant I had ever seen. I stepped closer, with out even realizing it until I was standing so close the woman handed me the small baby._

_It was so small it was half the length from my wrist to my elbow, the size of my hand, basically. I looked at the tiny infants face and let out a sob. I started to feel over whelmed with happiness. I knew this child was meant as mine and Paul's child._

_The baby's small tuffs of hair were my color, its skin light like mines, but its face was all Paul's besides the lips, it had my lips. I held the baby closer to my chest and drew my finger from the top of its forehead to its chin. The baby's eyes closed and a few heartbeats later it opened its eyes._

" _Is this my baby?" I whispered out_

_The young woman, looking slightly like a mix between my grandmother and Mother nodded at me. She wasn't smiling, instead a look of sadness came upon her._

" _This is the child that you would have had, if you didn't phase, if you tried to defy your fate. You see how small he is? He would have been born prematurely and wouldn't have made it. You are a mothering spirit my sweet Isabella, but your fate has sealed you to not be able to mother your own. You mother those around you. For this your happy , but at the same time it's a great sadness. I ask of you to not feel sad, but embrace your fate and try to accept what has come of you. You saved yourself the grief of losing a child. " She whispered out._

_I looked down at the small tiny infant in my arms. He. She said it was a boy. I would have had a son. Paul and I would have made a son, a son that would die either way. A cry came from me as I kissed his small chubby cheek._

_I had been blaming the spirits for things, things that were fated either way. I would have lost a child, and that would hurt even more than it hurt knowing I couldn't have children. In a way I understood what was said to be and at the same knowing accepting my fate, my destiny as the soul protector of the Pack and my people and those around us, made the hurt slightly lessen. _

_Looking down at the small infant again, I smiled a teary smile. He was so beautiful, and I wasn't just thinking it just because he was part of me and Paul. He really was beautiful._

" _I wish Paul could be here, sometimes I feel like he holds resentment towards me. If only he knew what we would have had, and that even if we didn't phase, we would have lost this small amazing little baby." I said looking up at the many people . this time they were surrounding me._

_It made me feel loved, they were holding hands, chanting . Once they stopped the man who first spoke to me, spoke again._

" _Your wish shall come true. We must ask that you do not share this with anyone else of the pack, if you think of it while phased, your mind will not reveal a thing, it will become a blank state to them. Paul will join your dream, and we shall give you privacy. But once the time is up, he must go and we must speak to you. You must be warned properly. " The man stated _

" _Though even as spirits we don't know everything, we just know the majority on it. We will not have all the answers you will seek, Young One, but we shall try to guide you through it all. Some challenges will come before you that you must decide, choices will have to be made, and these choices will effect those around you. " A man said that hadn't yet spoken._

_After he spoke those words, I was about to ask a question, but then Paul appeared at the opening of the forest. The people stepped back forming a half circle behind me and allowed him to see me, with our small child in my arms._

_He stepped towards me slowly, looking at the bundle in my arms. His eyes were watering and tears were falling down his beautiful face. Once he reached me he looked up at me and asked the silent question. I nodded to him and handed the baby over to him. The baby looked even smaller in his huge muscular arms, and the gentleness Paul was showing was so much I couldn't help but cry. _

_He looked up with tears running down his face, and looked at me and the people behind me. _

" _Whats happening? Is this a dream? Where are we?" Paul asked gruffly from crying._

_The spirits again told him what they told me. That the baby in his arms is the child that we would have lost. At those words he rested the baby in one arm and pulled me into his side with his other arm, and crushed me there. His head resting on top of mine as we cried together. Not in sadness though._

_We were crying in happiness, happiness of being able to meet our precious child that was apart of us that still lived with the spirits. He was happy to understand fully, but sad that either way we would have lost this precious little wonderful infant._

_We stood there together until it was time for his dream to end, but he was told the same thing I was, that if we thought of it, the pack wouldn't be able to see it in our thoughts if we so happen to be in wolf form. He was told not to mention to others, that this was a gift just for the two of us. That this was them trying to give back, even if it seemed unfair at the time._

_Once Paul left after handing the woman our son, he pulled me to him and crushed me to his chest._

" _I would never resent you, but thank you for this gift. I love you so much, never forget that. We have each other and now we have this memory to share together. You may not be able to birth a child, but the pack will have children and we can love them just as much as if they were our own. The twins need you Bella, you're the mother of the pack. Don't cry because your sad, cry because your happy that either way we have been blessed. " Paul whispered into my neck._

_I nodded and whispered my love for him as well. He placed me gently on my feet, and gave me one last kiss before thanking the spirits numerous times, and walked back to the entrance from the forest to the huge clearing we were in. Once he reached the entrance, he looked back and thanked them once again and told me he would see me when I woke up._

* * *

_**- END OF DREAM -**_

* * *

Some may not think of it as a sacrifice. But to me it was a sacrifice. I sacrificed myself to become what I am, to protect. I sacrifice my life just by being what I am. The Pack does as well, but everything falls to me, their safety. Lives were ruined by us all sacrificing ourselves our lives to be who we are, what we had to become. Our people walk around everyday living their lives carelessly, so naive to the knowledge of whats going on around them. That their lives are in our hands day in and day out.

Kim and Lindsay don't understand that we all, not only me, will be risking our lives to protect them. But yet they are so selfish and ungrateful and have some sort of balls to do what they did. Not only could I have ended them, and gotten away with it mind you, but I could have done worse by making them suffer. I could have allowed Leah to do it, but I didn't. I may have run that night, but I came back. Running wasn't cowardly, I needed to run away from the reservation to keep myself from doing what I really wanted to do to them.

I don't now how long I was at the beach, but eventually I wasn't alone. I smelt her before I saw her, and I also heard her before I smelt her. Wolf senses and all.

* * *

_**- Emily Pov ;**_

I was almost afraid to get any closer to her, but I had to make sure she was alright. Bella and I have been through a long rough rode, but we still made it back somewhat to where we were before all the phasing and imprinting happened. It was nice to somewhat have that sisterly relationship with her back, along with Leah.

Being away from my reservation took its toll, and not having much support from anybody took even more from you. Now I've got it back, the support and the relationships, it's made me more secure knowing that I'll have them after I have this baby.

I walked slowly, careful not to trip over anything, though I knew Sam and Paul and Bella of course since I'm sure she can hear me walking behind her. Not that I'm not hearable with their hearing. I'm panting slightly hard from towing around all this baby and myself. I'm still walking carefully, tripping would only add more stress, and nobody needs that right now.

" Is this seat taken?" I asked softly.

Looking down at her, I couldn't help but smile. Bella has always been extremely beautiful, even when we were children she was the prettiest of all of us. Seeing her leaning her body on the log of wood made her almost impossibly more beautiful. Her body was relaxed, and her eyes were closed. She had makeup on, but only around her eyes, eyeliner and mascara. She had a casual shirt and jeans on along with her apron from the Bakery. I always found her more beautiful when she was wearing something so casual than when she dressed up.

" Well, since Paul's not here, then no its not taken. " She said opening her eyes.

She helped me sit down next to her, which I whispered a thank you in return, and she leaned her head on my shoulder as I leaned my head on her head. It's been a long time since we ever sat like this.

" Are you alright now?" I asked her trying not to talk to loud, something about this spot just screamed peace and silence. Almost like it told you to respect its peacefulness, which I did respect it.

Sam and I had our own little peaceful spot.

Bella let out a sigh and nodded her head.

" Yeah, I just wish people would accept me for me. I know that I'm hard to get along with, mostly when I'm not letting new people in. But I let those girls in Em, and they betray me like that. It not only made me feel like a fool, it made me angry with myself for allow it to happen. I pledge my life to the tribe, to protect the people and the people around us, so I cant do anything like kill them. But I so badly want to hurt them." She whispered

" You wish to hurt them like they hurt you." I said nodding letting her know I understood

She nodded as well, telling me she was indeed wishing to hurt them like they hurt her, but she wouldn't say it out loud. She was too tired, you could tell.

We sat for awhile together, her head on my shoulder and my head resting on hers. It was nice. Leah eventually joined us, and made a smartass comment about how we looked like we might be cheating on Pau and Sam together, and that if that was happening, then she was going to join. That of course ended our peaceful quiet. Leave it to Leah to say something hilariously perverted about one of us, but it killed the tention in Bella's body.

It was nice to see her laugh for once, her and Leah. I remember when they would scowl all the time, but now they seem happier, and it makes me happy that they are. I wont lie, I'm also happy to have them back in my lives.

" Can I ask you two something?" I asked turning my rounded body towards them.

They both looked at each other, and then looked at me.

" Sam and I were talking…and well just incase something were to ever happen to us, the baby would need somebody, or somebody's to take care of them if we were to die. Sam and I wish to make you two the god mothers, and Embry and Paul the God-Fathers to our child." I whispered looking down at my swollen fingers.

I honestly was nervous. I didn't want to be rejected. I wanted Leah to be a god mother because she would be a silly aunt, and would love and spoil my child. And Bella, Well I wanted her to have a chance at being a mother in anyway I could help. Not to mention I know with her motherliness, my baby would be loved more than any child in the world would ever be by her. She may have this bitchy cold hearted iciness about her, but her soul is one of a mother, but she isn't granted the same thing I am.

" I would love to, that's fucking… that's fucking awesome!" Leah shouted happily.

I looked up and laughed at her huge smile on her face. She was doing the cabbage patch sitting down. I looked over at Bella and she was staring at me, her pretty eyes wider than usual, and they were leaking tears.

I started to panic, shit. She thinks I'm throwing my baby in her face.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I know how much you want a baby in the future, its just… who else would love my child as much as me? I didn't as to insult - " I was cut off thought.

By a tiny body colliding softly with mine. Bella's arms were around my neck, and her cries got louder and I just hugged her, looking at Leah. She had tears in her eyes too. She was smiling as well.

" Thank you." Leah mouthed to me

I just smiled and squeezed Bella closer to me, without hurting the baby that is. Her hold around my neck was pretty strong, but it was alright. It was nice to have her hug me this tightly again. Usually she just patted my shoulder and gave me and awkward hug.

Soon she let go, and sobbed quietly thanking me. I didn't say your welcome, I told her it was me who was thankful, and that she deserved to be part of all of this. I knew my Baby would be safe with her and Paul had anything happened to Sammy and Me.

" You have no idea what you just did. You've made my day! MY YEAR! Thank you so much, I swear I wont let this baby down or you! OH IM GOING TO BE A GOD MOMMY!" SHE jumped up and screamed happily while sobbing all at the same time.

Leah and I watched as she danced around happily, twirling and jumping, it was hilarious. The joy she was letting out was contagious, and Leah and I couldn't help but giggle at her. Okay so I was giggling and Leah was full out laughing, since she doesn't do giggles. Her words not mine.

" This means your going to tell us what your having right?" Leah asked suddenly.

This made Bella stop her happy dancing. She was looking at me intently, and then got an evil grin and looked towards Leah.

" How about we make a bet Leah." Bella said smugly

I started to shake my head, no way was I allowing them to do this. They use to always do this, bet something about me and whoever one got to make me and the loser do whatever the winner wanted for a day. And as pregnant as I was, I sure as hell didn't want a day of makeovers, I love them but no thank you! And if Leah won, she would make us eat something disgusting, I just know it. We may have gotten older but it was like we were little girls all over again.

" Fine, I bet She's having a boy!" Leah said firmly with a nod while eyeing my very pregnant belly.

" I say it's a girl, if I win, then you have to watch the sappiest movies I pick out, AND get a make over. Of course Emily will be helping me make you over." She said evilly.

I just sighed in relief, glad that I wasn't receiving a make over, We've had a lot of those since she's been helping out so much around the house. I swear it took me almost an hour to get the green gunk off my face that I forgot about as I slept. My face was red for days!

Those two started arguing, and I tuned them out, and relaxed against the log again. This was nice. I only hoped they wouldn't rub off on my baby, because then we'd all be in trouble.

* * *

_**- A/N ;**_

_**& there you have it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Once again sorry for the long wait! Thank you to everybody who has stuck with this story and me. **_

* * *

_**ALSO , WILL ANYBODY BE WILLING TO MAKE ME A BANNER FOR MY STORY? **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**- - PAUL POV ;**_

I looked around the beach at the sad, tear stained faces of my pack and other people of the reservation. Today was Billy Black's funeral, he died two days ago in his sleep. It was all so strange, the previous day we had all gathered and had a bonfire celebrating Leah, Bella, Embry, and my induction of being god fathers and god mothers. It was a happy event, everybody was laughing or smiling and joking, Billy being one of those people. He told jokes of Leah and Bella dressing Seth and Jake in girls clothing when they were little and sending them off to school.

Now he's gone. He seemed fine, in good health, minus his legs not working. But he just went to sleep and didn't ever wake up. Bella and Emily had been the ones to find him. It was horrible. They were taking him and the twins to do a little shopping, but when they got in the house, the girls were sitting in the living room watching cartoons in the small TV, and hushed the girls.

" Shhh, Daddy's sleeping." Beka whispered to Bella.

Emily and Bella looked at each other, then told them to stay in the living room. Bella entered first followed by Emily's belly then Emily.

Bella knew right away what happened and broke into sobs, followed by Emily. They called the pack over right away and asked Leah to take the twins to Charlie and Renee's.

Now by tribal tradition, we're having his funeral on first beach and then rowing him out to the council island where all council members and Chief's were buried.

I tucked Bella's small shaking form even farther into my body and looked next to me at Jake who had the girls clutched to his legs. He look lost and he let his tears run freely. He had already spoken his words to everybody and even the twins added their two cents in. Soon it would be Bella's turn right after Charlie and Harry finish out their shared speech.

" My daughter Isabella would like to say some words as well. " Harry finished off and stepped down from the small stand that had been carried out from the Council Hall.

Bella's body shook harshly before she calmed herself down. She gave me a squeeze and then started walking up to the stand. Her shoulders hunched slightly, showing everybody her loss, which she usually covers.

She stood up looking out running her eyes over every person before she took a heavy breath and locked eyes with Jake.

" I don't have speech wrote on what I'd like to say, because lets face it who wants to write something planned at a time like this? Billy was a second father to me like my God- Father Charlie. He use to tell me stories and act them out with my Barbie dolls and even use to force Jake to help. Billy has always been a strong man, strong leader. He loves openly and strongly, he always pushed forward even in bad times, encouraging people when they were down. When Billy lost his ability to walk, everybody cried for him, when he didn't cry for himself.

" What the hell are you crying for, I may not be able to walk, but I sure as hell can still kick your ass in this wheel chair if you step out of line." He told us all when cried for him.

Like I said he's always been strong, he raised his children alone after Sarah died. He made sure the girls were taken care of and had mother figures in his life. He gave me the privilege to be that motherly role when the girls asked. Not many of you know, but I'm not able to have children, and when I pitied myself he stepped up to set me straight. He told me that I may not have the ability in me to have a child, but there are two little girls who look up to me, and young boy who does as well. Don't let that get in your way of taking care of them when the time comes, Isabella Clearwater. He will be greatly missed, but we shall remember him for how strong he was for all of us when we needed it. He was beyond a great father, a great friend, a great brother, and above all a great leader. Forever his memory will stand strong and his presence is always going to be around us. His spirit will live on and his life will live on, through his son, and his two little girls, and all of us who were his family." Bella started out in a weak voice but her voice finished strong and her eyes never left Jake's as she spoke her words.

I could tell by the hushed murmurs of the pack that they were surprised she gave away that information about herself, about us.

She stepped down and walked towards us again, only to stop in front of Jake and the twins, who honestly didn't understand much.

" You aren't alone, you have me, the girls, and all of us. Grieve as you must, but just remember he's with your mother now, and he's really not gone. He's still in your heart just as Sarah always has been. I love you Jake." She cried out as she hugged him tightly to her and he in returned did the same.

Soon Billy was buried next to his wife and the rest of his passed family. We all went back to the Clearwater's and decided to have a huge family dinner with each other.

The twins and Jake gravitated towards Bella the whole night, not really allowing me much contact with her but I understood that they needed her. It seemed that Jake's imprint noticed that he needed Bella as well. Because when Bella looked at Lindsay, Lindsay smiled at her a teary smile and mouthed she was sorry. Bella nodded and went back to rubbing Jake's back.

Everybody was telling stories about Billy. Most of them funny ones. Charlie and Harry went around telling stories of their high school days and when they were younger. It seemed Billy was a bit of a rebel. Doesn't really fit right with him as he grew older, but it sort of made sense in a way.

All the laughing was stopped when the childish voice of Rachal.

" Emily wet herself." Rachal said looking sad for Emily.

Everybody gasped and Emily blushed and looked embarrassed.

" Don't worry, I still wet the bed sometimes too. " Beka assured Emily.

" Um, I don't think she wet herself, I think her water broke, dude." Jared said scratching the back of his neck looking scared.

Sam bolted out of his seat and started to frantically yell numerous things. Most of which I didn't completely understand. We kept telling him to calm down but it wouldn't work.

Bella helped Emily up and they both stood next to Sam, and each slapped him on both sides of his face. His franticness stopped and he looked down in surprise at our imprints.

" Well, now that your in the now again. You obviously are in no state to drive. Everybody in your car's. Paul you drive the twins and Jake, everybody I don't care who you take or what cars you drive. I'll drive Sam and Emily to the hospital." Bella said calmly

Nobody moved a muscle even Sam.

" NOW DAMN WE HAVE A BABY TO DELIVER." She all but screamed

Everybody scrambled and got to yelling at who was going to ride with who. Bella and Sam escorted Emily out the door into her car. Then Bella freaked out and said no way, so now they are taking her car, just for Emily's 'pregnantness' ruined her leather.

Finally once everybody was at the hospital, we had gathered in the delivery room, before Emily goes into labor. She was doing well so far, besides when a contraction would hit and she would be so angry with Sam that she would actually ask Leah or Bella to hit him for causing her to be pregnant.

The sad thing is that Bella and Leah actually did it with evil grins on their faces. Poor Sam, the bastard was getting picked on by his wife, his ex-girlfriend, and my tiny mate from hell. I had to chuck to myself at that thought, but it frantically went away when I realized I chuckled out loud.

Emily's glare was staring at me, as well as the trouble some twins. I was worried about the problematic pregnant woman who was allowing her mate to be abused, nor was I worried about the taller twin. The small twin, my mate, she is what scared me.

Her nostrils were flared and she looked like she was ready to explode any second now. She looked so scary that even her parents stepped away from her.

" What is so funny? She's in pain you jackass!" Bella bellowed

After she screamed, a nurse popped her head in the door and looked around frantically till she spotted Bella. It just so happened to be the same nurse that tried to refuse Bella into seeing Harry.

" Ma'am, either calm down or I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said with a shaken voice.

My mate's glare was off me in a second, and I exhaled my fear. Don't judge me, she's scary, for a small person.

" I suggest you leave this room before your next." Bella whispered menacingly towards the nurse.

The nurse's eyes went wide with fear and she popped her head out faster than she popped her head in. Bella's eyes went back to mine and I stood up straighter waiting for her attack. Inside I was frantic but on the outside I stood strong staring down at her as she stared up at me. She gave me a quick glare before turning around as if nothing had happened.

Sam looked up at me as well as the others in the room with wide eyes, almost in awe. I shook my head and twirled my finger in the air near my hear and mouthed ' insane'. Jared laughed followed by Quil. Those two idiots were never good at keeping it in.

Bella decided to ignore them I'm guessing, before she went in front of where Emily's legs were resting up in a comfortable position. Just as another contraction hit, Bella lifted the end of the blanket almost as if she were trying to get a peek at Emily's goodies.

" STAY UP THERE, WHERE NOT READY FOR YOU YET!" Bella yelled into the … I honestly don't or don't want to really think about it.

The room had gone completely silent at that moment and that's when she looked up and realized she really did what she just did. She looked embarrassed and smiled a small smile and with my enhanced sight as well as everybody else, we could see her blush slightly.

It was adorable, my girl blushing.

Everybody went back to talking and doing their own thing. Bella sat on my lap and snuggled into my resting her face into the crook of my neck as I buried my face into her hair.

" It's sort of amazing how you went into labor tonight, after laying my dad to rest." Jake said quietly from across the room.

The room got quiet again, and Sue and Bella went to comfort him, but he shook his head no and waved them to sit back down. Bella's feelings look sort of hurt, but I could understand why he did it.

" I'm not pushing you away Bells, its just I'm not gonna break. I believe in reincarnation and all of that. I think as buried Dad, that his soul or part of it some how is now being recreated into this baby here." He explained

She nodded slowly and smiled at him. He smiled back and rolled his eyes ushering him towards her. She giggled and ran to him and squeezed him almost to death.

Once again she sat on my lap and relaxed, I almost thought she was asleep but she was just sitting there with a dazed look in her eyes. She was somewhere else far away and I knew it had to be something. I shook her slightly but she didn't focus back to me. I Patently waited and just talked to the guys.

Sam and Emily were still over by the delivery bed, Emily's contractions were coming and going getting closer together. Every time somebody would move to try to jerk Bella out of her daze, Old Quil would slap who ever in the wrist with his cane. The old bastard really was tough, he whacked me hard enough for me to slightly feel it.

" We mustn't touch her. She's speaking with the spirits." He said in his weird wise voice.

Harry just looked at his daughter with worry in his eyes.

" Why do you look worried?" I asked him squeezing Bella closer to me

" When the spirits contact her while she's awake, it's important. From the old testimonies and journal's from the Great Warrior Protector in the past they come in two different ways for communications. In their sleep, usually to answer questions as good as they can with out revealing to much to cause a change in what is to happen. Or while your awake, while awake it's usually a warning, or information concerning a warning." Old Quil answered for Harry.

The room gone silent again and Emily started worrying if it was the baby they were warning her about. I doubt it. It has to do with the pack more than likely. With her being so different and her different abilities it usually has something to do with the pack.

Her visions are stronger now, they come better than Alice's even. She's always seen things that involve the pack or the Cullen's since her life and ours are involved with theirs and vice versa.

Emily's contracts were coming closer and the nurse and doctor came in and checked on her. He said something like she was dilated 10 centimeters and that she was ready to push when she felt the urge to do so.

We all started filing out but Sam and Emily insisted on leaving Bella there because they wanted her and Leah to part of the birth. I was going to protest but Sam practically begged with his eyes. I think that many be feels some sort of comfort with Bella being there.

Their Alpha to Alpha connection was weird, but well respected. I nodded and kissed Bella's forehead and looked at her eyes one more time. They were slightly dazed still and her breathing was picking up.

I hated to leave her there, but the nurse kept bitching that I couldn't stay. I left the room calmly and went out to the waiting room to join the others.

" You left her in there?" Sue asked shocked.

" There wasn't nothing else to do. Emily and Sam wanted Bella there, even if she's not there exactly. She would have wanted to be there for Emily too. I don't think the spirits could keep her away from catching the actual birth." I said shrugging and rubbing the back of my neck.

Harry chuckled and we all looked at him.

" They would feel her wrath if she missed out on that." He turned towards the other girls, Kim, Kelsey and Lindsay. " She wouldn't miss the birth of your children either." He whispered with a nod.

Kim and Lindsay looked like they were about to protest, but Jared helped Harry out with this one.

" Bella is still upset with you all, because what you said. She let you in and accepted you but what you did was wrong. She will forgive you but not forget. Also, she takes the birth of children seriously and now that we know her condition, she will take it even more seriously. She's the pack mother, OUR protector as we protect you all. She wouldn't miss anything for the world." He said strongly.

They nodded with tear's in their eyes. Lindsay and Kim walked up to me and I just looked at them confused. What they had to say to me was useless. I didn't want to hear what they had to say, they needed to say it to Bella. They hurt her, which causes me pain and angers me.

" We just wanted to say, that we were sorry for how we hurt Bella. We know we need to say it to her, but we realized we needed to say it to you as well." Kim said softly

I frowned and Looked confused.

" We need to say sorry to you as well because whatever she feels, you feel. Not to mention, we disrespected your imprint." Lindsay finished

I told them that I didn't accept until my imprint and mate accepted, because then they would fully forgiven. They nodded and hugged me and went back to Jake and Jared. The guys nodded in appreciation and I nodded in return.

To be honest, since Bella hasn't been phasing with many people, usually only me, Leah, Seth, and Sam. She hasn't seen Jared and Jakes memories of the girls frantically worrying over Bella. Not to mention their fear for her. Kim actually thought a tree branch outside of her window was Bella coming to finish her off once time.

I howled in laughter after that.

An hour later A smiley Sam ran out of the delivery room, his presence just radiated happiness.

" Do you guys want to come meet my son?" He shouted

Everybody got up and laughed hugging him and congratulating him. All of us guys howled out obnoxiously loud, showing our Alpha our congratulations towards him. We received glares from people around the waiting area but Jared, Quil and Embry decided that we might as well scared them as well.

The three stepped forward and growled lowly causing people to move away. I burst out laughing followed by Sam and we made our way back towards the room they moved Emily in.

My beautiful girl was awake and functioning, cooing along with the other girls at the baby.

I felt myself tear up, seeing her that way towards the baby. It was beautiful. She sensed me, and looked up with tears of her own in her eyes. I smiled a small smile letting her know it was alright, that we were alright. She winked causing the tear in her left eye to drop down her cheek.

" What did you name him?" Somebody asked

I didn't really pay attention because I was staring at Bella and Emily. They came along way. I was proud of her and it made me love her even more. To see her support Emily made me swell with pride.

Emily is special to the pack. She's taken care of us the best she could when Bella was gone. She always let us vent our feelings freely to her, and she didn't even mind the vulgar thoughts or stories we all told her. She was a shy sweet down to earth girl. No matter how harsh somebody was towards her, she always was the kindest and was the first to make sure you were alright if you were upset. Regardless if you were horrible to her in the past.

So seeing Emily and Bella's relationship fixed and mended. It was beautiful. It was nice seeing them together along with Leah. They were like sister's again.

I watched as the protective side of Leah and Bella come out as they walked around the bed and stood in front of Emily out if sight from the two imprints who hurt my mate.

To them, the two girls were a danger to the infant and Emily.

" They wont do anything. " Emily's whisper was almost un heard but we wolves heard it.

Leah nodded and Stepped aside but Bella stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest shaking her head. Not allowing them near her or the baby.

" Bells, just let them see him. They wont try anything, I also believe they have something they been meaning or trying to say to you but you wont listen." Sam asked giving the imprints a meaningful look

Five minutes later after hugs, the girls were allowed to pass. It was hilarious to be honest. Emily was just grateful there wasn't an attack breaking out in her hospital room, and we all were just grateful that we weren't kicked out.

" Again what's his name!" Sue and Renee said at the same then giggled together.

" We realized that giving birth tonight was a blessing and a sign. We wanted to honor Billy but not take away the honor of letting Jake name his son after him if he so decided. So we would like to introduce you all to Avery William Uley." Sam said proudly

Bella's nose scrunched up and Leah looked at her evilly with glee.

" Not only that, but Bella and I made a bet." Leah said and the whole room groaned.

Their betting was worse than the Cullen's Emmett and Jasper.

We've all been caught in the middle of their betting wars. Who ever one it didn't matter, the outcome of whatever the other person had to do, wear, or eat. We all got caught in the middle.

" EMILY LET US!" They both shouted at their mother who looked ashamed of them and slightly embarrassed that they were her children.

Sue looked at Emily and Emily just smiled and shrugged.

" Bella bet that the baby was girl, I of course bet it was a boy. I'm right, she's wrong!" Leah gloated happily.

Bella growled loudly at her causing the humans in the room to jump.

Eventually we all left, minus Sam and Emily. He opted to stay the night with her until she was allowed to go home, along with little Avery.

Bella and I were laying down in my bed, my mother was out of town on business. I had her body pressed close to mine and we were talking about the baby. I was worried she would go back to being depressed but it didn't happen. She was happy for Emily and Sam. She understood.

" Tell me about you dazing out earlier, that shit is weird." I muttered as I nuzzled my nose in her hair, smelling her.

Bella looked at me through her eye lashes and frowned deeply. She scooted up the bed and sat up with her body leaning against the headboard of our bed.

" There will be a fight, a huge one." Bella informed me

I tried to get more information from her but she wasn't allowed to give all of it away. She just said there will be a huge fight and some lives will be lost, and that she wasn't sure what lives would be. I asked her if she was serious and she said by the tone that the spirits were talking it she only guest lives would be lost but she wasn't certain. She also said that she couldn't reveal much because it would mess with the future and if anybody tried to change fate, there would be harsher consequences.

I decided not to worry about it right now. I'd worry about it later when the time came, because something told me that when the time comes, we will have a warning. Not only one from the Spirits but some other source.


	22. IM NOMINATED

**Hello Everyone!**

**I know people hate Author's notes, but please take the time to read this!**

**I have just been nominated for the Burning Diamond Awards!**

**Please go to the site provided below and vote, if not for me than for everyone else on those list provided to give them or myself the chance to win something other than reviews (not that I or any other writers arent happy for your reviews, but to us, these things are huge. ) please go now and vote!**

**I also want to thank all of my readers and anybody else who reads my stories, not just my Crossover stories, but all of them. So please for the love of all that's holy and the sexyness of all the hotties of Twilight, Supernatural, The Vampire Daires and any other crossover male dude ever, please please go vote!**

* * *

**Information provided to were you can go vote, just copy paste them in your search boxes and take out the spaces.**

**Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com**

**Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th. **

**Winners announced: 05 January 2013.**

* * *

**Once again thank you to everybody! **

**Just vote, give us writers all a chance, we all deserve it. Like I said if you don't wish to vote for me, please vote for another writer! Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Oh my loves! I am so sorry I have been so slow for updating this story! Have no fear, I shall be updating the stories that have waited the longest for this and then going down a list for updating. I can't tell you an exact schedule for when each story will be updated, but they should all be updated by the end of this month. I am deeply sorry to have kept you all waiting.**

**Since the last chapter had held a death and a life being born, I'm going to keep this chapter light and funny. I miss the funny, don't you all agree? The story will remain hilarious, but there will be points where something sad or bad happens, but it's needed.**

******.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

* * *

Sue Clearwater paced like nobodies business in her kitchen. She and everyone else on the reservation been subjected to the wrath and aftermath of the crazy situations Leah and Bella brough upon them through their past betting and dares. If Sue was honest with everyone, she would admit she never really got over the last dare the girls put her through.

It had been a few years ago, Leah been dared to dress up in an all black outfit and make a ruckus around the house in the dead of night. They knew their father or mother would hear it and try to do the parental thing and creep around the house with the metal baseball bat Harry kept around for '_security_' purposes. Only Leah wasnt alone, she begged Bella to do it with her, since it was only fair that they get into trouble together, than un-united.

Bella and Leah donned their all black attire, they thought it was awesome that they were going all out, they always went all out, no matter the occasion. And this particular occasion was no different, they were on a mission and that mission was scaring the piss out of their parents, and possibly even their younger brother, only that was a bonus. The both of them creeped up the basement stairs where their rooms were, and purposefully went to the kitchen to knock a few thing around, making enough noise to start their parents, only to pause for a few moments, giving them a false sense of security. It wasnt a secret that Leah liked to wake up in the middle of the night to get a drink, and Bella was a repeat late night eater, always wanting a snack.

After they suffered in silence for a good five minutes they made more noise closer to the dinning room leading to the stairs to the level where their parents and brother slept in. It was all a huge disaster.

Sue woke her husband up in the dead of night, and they both creeped down stairs with their weapons at the ready. Harry and his baseball bat of security and Sue with her umbrella, ready to smack it on the intruder if they even touched her fine china set she received before the children were even born. They both were ready for attack.

Harry called Charlie before they went down stairs to let him know somebody broke in the house and he wanted Charlie there to arrest the culprit. And Charlie being Charlie, ready to take down anybody for the thrill and excitement of an arrest got him running out of bed in his sleep pants and a jacket. The poor guy was ready to get some action.

Bella and Leah didn't know that they were about to get into huge trouble, they didn't think Charlie was going to sneak up behind them as Harry and Sue held their weapons in the air ready to strike. They shrieked and ducked as Sue couldn't hold her emotions causing her to hit Charlie. She had knocked him out cold and she burst into tears saying she was going to the big house for assault on a police officer, that she was to pretty to go to jail, and a bunch of other stuff nobody really could understand from her blubbering.

Long story short, Leah and Bella ended up grounded for a month. Well, Harry cracked and let them off on good behavior, but during their house arrest, they were to go from school to home, and home to school. Also, they been escorted to and from school in Charlie's police cruiser which scared away many of the boys. Paul being one of them, he didn't talk to Bella for even longer than the month she been grounded for. He was paranoid that Charlie was going to see him around Bella and notice his very red glassy eyes he was consistently sporting.

Embry's mother ended up blue for over a week, Paul's mother ended up losing six inches of her long hair but it stayed on her body, Bella dared Paul to super glue his mother's hair to her back while they both as high as kite. Poor old Quil ended up mysteriously losing his cain while he was asleep. His old whisper like voice wasn't cooperating to go louder so he could shout for help, and since he lived alone he didn't have anybody home to help him, not even get to a phone on the second floor which had him cursing himself. So he sat in his own shit for three days until somebody finally decided it was weird that he wasnt sit on his front porch yelling at the neighborhood children to shut up and stop being so damn demonic.

And those are people they cared about and loved, the rest of the reservation either got worse or equal attention from the girls. So of course when word spread that a bet had been made they hid, and they tip toed around the trouble twins. Nobody was safe, including their parents, so none of them were going to take the chance to end up in the cross hairs.

"Oh mom, stop walking around so tense, nothing is going to happen to you. Whatever I have Bella do or not do will not even be near the house. You can chill out, the whole scared for life stuff really means something to you doesn't it? It was years ago! Let it go!" Leah ranted as she paused while eating her breakfast.

The truth was Leah loved how scared her and Bella made people when it came to their little games. It sort of made her want to top the last dare she gave her sister, to see how the town reacted to it.

But this one was going to be different. She knew Bella had seen the weekend was going to be Human Drinking Vampire clear. So she and the other older wolves and the Cullens are going to Seattle for the weekend. It wasnt like they had any work to do, Bella and Leah both go time off from the Diner/Bakery. Which meant that while they are in Seattle, Seth, Collin, and Brady would be on the reservation keeping an eye out. Their Imprints, Kelsey and the Black twins were staying of course, and Sue and Renée are watching Sam and Emily's baby. So it all worked out perfectly to her advantage.

Bella wasnt going to know what hit her, then again Leah wouldn't be surprised if Bella had no problem with what she had planned for her dear sister.

"It had better not be anywhere near my house Leah Marie! Or so help me, I will make Sam alpha order you to stay outside in wolf form and you wont come inside, it will be feeding from a dog bowl for you, missy!" Sue said sharply and walked hastily out of the kitchen.

Leah stared wide-eyed after her mom left and then giggled. It was hilarious to get Sue Clearwater going. The woman never cussed but she came up with the damnedest things to say in return.

One thing she knew, is she was going to make sure none of it came back to the reservation! There was no way in hell she was going to eat from a dog bowl, nobody would let her live it down if it came to that.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

* * *

"Whos a handsome boy? You are, so handsome!" Bella cooed to baby Avery as he giggled a toothless giggle.

Bella was saying goodbye with Emily, she had been helping since he was born. Emily needed to be focused on the baby, so Bella helped around the house and while Emily got some sleep every now and then. So she grew very attached the little guy named after Billy.

Avery was a chunky baby, Rollie pollie, as she says. His thighs and cheeks and little fists and his neck were chunky. She loved it, she loved kissing his cheeks all over and blowing on his thighs and Bella earning gleeful laughs. Being around Avery sort of calmed the Helion in Bella out, well at least when she was around him. Not even a curse word was allowed to be spoken, or else they would get the spoon and have to slap money in Bella's swear jar. And so far, Avery had been a great little money collecting assistant.

So as she said goodbye with Emily for their much-needed weekend away, she held on to the baby a little tighter and said a prayer to whatever gods were up there.

_Sweet, newborn 8 pound 9 oz baby Jesus. I pray to you that whatever plan my sister had cooked up, or whatever activity I have to endure just to pay off this bet, please don't make me o to jail. I'll wear hobo clothing for a week! With stains on them! No Jail, let me stay free! Amen!_

Once she said Amen, Bella's tightly screwed shut-eye opened up to find everybody surrounding her and baby Avery.

"What?" Bella asked with a scowl

She kissed the baby's chunky cheeks one last time and handed him over to his mama so she could hand him over to Sue. Emily wasn't one of those other who panicked about something, like leaving for a weekend. She knew it was good for her and that she needed to get out after staying in the house for so long since Avery turned 4 months. Not to mention she just needed to breathe air that wasn't polluted to the smell of baby throw up. If she were to ask Bella, baby throw up wasn't so bad of a smell, but to her, it nearly made her gag.

"Were you just praying to baby Jesus, again, Bella? Really?" Leah asked as she snickered

Bella gave her twin her best icy glare and then poked her tounge out at her when it worked.

"I'll have you know, that praying to sweet baby Jesus is very cleansing. Whatever frowned upon thing I'm about to do, I always pray first. Good Karma and all of that." Bella snootily replied

Everyone around her chuckled or giggled.

"So you ask for forgiveness before hand? Did you ask to have your precious baby Jesus to forgive you when my grandpa sat in his shit?" Quil asked arrogantly.

Bella smiled a huge smile, showing all of her teeth in reply.

"Nope." She said popping the 'P'

"Old Quil is still trying to figure out a way for you to pay for that." Jared snickered out

Bella shrugged and gathered her things.

After the baby was dropped off with extreme directions to have Emily called or Sam if anything happened. Sue and Renée agreed but rolled their eyes behind her back before they all left.

"Dear God, If your listening, please keep my children out of jail tonight. Because if they get locked up they're staying there!" Sue said with her head thrown back looking towards the ceiling.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

* * *

They reached Seattle with record time. Then again if you're a werewolf that can run fast, and carry a person on your back, then why bother with gas mileage. Not mention if you're a vampire and even faster, then there is no need to waste gas either. So the werewolves phased and their imprints rode on their backs, while the vampires carried all the bags, mostly Emmett.

He was on bitch duty for pissing off Bella, Rose, and Alice. Apparently trying on one of a kind outfits and wearing them hunting isn't so funny. Not to mention the skirt he squeezed on had been Bella's which she allowed Alice to borrow. She was nearly rabid when she found out what he had done.

The Hotel Bella chose when she and the Cullen's went to Seattle the night of their prank, had been the same hotel she decided on this time. It was easy to get out of undetected by cameras and if anything were to go wrong, with the law, then they would have an alibi. Be seen checking in and going to the suite, never seen leaving. It was perfect in that way. Not to mention Bella, Leah, Alice, and Edward covered all exits with planning.

The suite was double the size from the last one. It was pricey but none of the pack had to pay for anything. The Cullen's decided to treat everyone, since it is pack members being the entertainment for the weekend. The main entertainment that is.

"I say we go out for a night on the town. Tomorrow we settle business." Leah suggested with her brow raised.

Bella snorted and rolled her eyes while Paul squeezed her closer to him. He was glad they were doing the whole couples to a room deal. That way it shoved Quil and Edward together, he hoped Edward and Quil could go at it. They annoyed the shit out of each other, more so than Edward and Emmett annoyed each other.

The girls stepped away from their men, and decided to get dressed in Alice's room. Make-up and hair were done with Alice and Bella leading the situation, Rosalie on stand by if either of them needed any help. Their outfits, all dresses with jewelry and shoes, were all laid out read to be put on.

Emily, Lindsay and Kim all three looked nervous to be in their bra and underwear around the other girls. Emily the most, since she just had a baby not too long ago. But if any of the girls had any say in it, they would say she looked great. Working out daily for an hour and two hours on the weekends and eating right, corrected her weight that she gained while pregnant. She looked nearly ask skinny as she did when she first moved to the Rez, maybe just a little bit more meat on her bones. She still looked great.

"Alright, I'll take Leah and Emily, Alice you can attack Lindsay and Kim. Rosalie go ahead and get ready, when you're done you can help them get into their outfits with out anything touching their faces.

With Emily and Kim more reserved, their dresses weren't as short as the other girls, and they didn't mind that. Bella on the other hand along with Alice, being so tiny looked hot without looking hookerish. Rosalie was in her signature Red color, a mid-thigh number with a plunging neckline that screamed for attention, attention she would no doubt get. Lindsay wore a shimmery forest green dress that didn't show as much boobage, but it was short enough to show off her tone tan legs. Kim and Emily's dresses were similar, black with floral patterns. Alice wore a campaign glittery dress that hugged her small body like a second skin. Bella's dress, it was a pink lace dress, almost see through if you had the enhanced vision, and it too was tight around her body, leaving everything outlined.

The men weren't too different from each other, then again they all had similar styles. All wearing either dark jeans or black slacks with button up shirts rolled up to their elbows. Sam, Paul, and Emmett wore wife beaters under theirs, they had the most muscle out of the other guys. The only same thing they all had on their bodies were the dark boots on their feet.

They ended up at a club, with no need to wait in line, not with the girls looking as beautiful as they all did.

The drinking started heavily for the vampires and werewolves. The human's drank as well, but they weren't knocking them back like the rest. Emily and Kim were pacing theirselves, they didn't want to get too drunk, just buzzed and have a good time.

Emmett bought a few bottles for the table, as did Edward and Jasper. Rosalie and Alice didn't buy any bottles, they were fine with drinking whatever their men bought. Bella went all out and bought bottles as well. She and Leah started concocting their own drinks mixing different things together.

"Here try this." Bella said as she passed a glass to Emily.

Emily looked at the drink with narrowed eyes and looked up to Bella and Leah. She didn't trust them, not with their deviousness. She didn't want to be shitting on a toilet all night like they've done to other girls.

" What is it?" She shouted over the music causing Bella and Leah to lean back because their ears could pick her words up even if she whispered.

"It's a WHOOP WHOOP!" Bella and Leah shouted with maniacal smiles on their faces.

Emily scrunched her brows together and looked around noticing all eyes all on her.

"What the hell is a whoop whoop?" She asked

"I can guarantee that after a few off these you'll be saying WHOOP WHOOP!" Leah said as she fist pumped twirling around wildly, nearly taking Embry out with her other arm.

The night was filled with drinking and dancing, laughs and stories from each family.

Paul even sat back and let loose not minding at all that Edward and Bella were dancing. In truth, she had danced with him getting him comfortable to dance with other women, with her whispering to him how to control himself.

Edward was letting loose for once, and it wasnt just because Bella was there. Though make no mistake, his feelings for her shown and shined, anybody could see it, she just decided not to pay attention to it. But he was relaxed and allowed himself to drink and dance, not only with Bella but with strange women and girls.

Emmett and Jasper could be anymore proud.

Soon even the vampires were getting drunk, they kept bottles flowing and coming to their section of the club. Leah and Bella were so drunk they didn't even bother to care about how they were action, not like they were being horrible. But they did dance on top of tables with Rosalie. They didn't mind, a few 'whoop whoops' did them in along with the bottles they drank by themselves.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

* * *

It was five in the morning by time the werewolves were sobered up and the heat from their bodies running so high knocking whatever drunkenness they had worn off. Nobody got a wink of sleep, besides Emily and the other two human imprints. They were actually snoring from being so drunk. Leah took it upon herself to recruit the vampire girls to help her, make those sleeping pay for not being able to keep up with the nonhuman's they're subjected to be around 24/7. Not to mention she never really got her pay back from when they betrayed her sister and hurt her feelings.

Though they've all passed that, even if trust isn't fully built back up yet, they were all getting along with Bella. Bella herself was being nicer to the two girls, even having sleepover with them for her girly shit that Leah never really wants a part of.

So Rosalie, Leah, and Alice decided to do the old slumber party tricks. Making one pee on their self with a hand in warm water, making another smear shaving cream all other their face after being tickled with a feather under their nose, and last not least, drawing on the face of the last one. It took a delicate hand to do such a thing to not wake up the person asleep, to keep them unawares. Leah made a promise to Sam, and only had Emily smear the shaving cream. Since she has had a couple of rough nights with the baby and all, and being pretty awesome with letting Bella take over with him from time to time, Leah decided it was the better thing to do. Not to mention Emily started to become a little scary now that the baby was born.

So the other two got the harsher of evils. Poor Kim really pissed herself.

"That's a lot of piss." Leah whispered trying not to laugh

Rosalie and Alice crunched their noses up in disgust at the smell of it.

"Girl shouldn't have tried to win a drinking game between Jared and Bella. How stupid!" Rosalie muttered as she finished drawing a perfect picture of a vagina around Lindsay's mouth.

"I think that's a good Vah-jay-jay Rose. Once she opens her mouth, the twat will open as well. Perfect." Leah complemented her with a snicker

This only caused Alice to silently vibrate in place from laughter and run out of the room.

"Home girl is an amature." Leah muttered shaking her head after Alice ran off.

Rose snorted.

"I'm dying to know, what's the payment for this bet you and Tiny B made?" Rose asked with an arched brow.

The truth was, Rose had a bet going with Emmett and the boys in regards to the Leah's payment demand. Rose suggested that it could be law breaking, Emmett hoped it had to do with getting naked and parading Bella around in a crowded area, the wolf boys, being men after all, couldn't help but hope for both.

_Jared wasnt one to lie, he thought Bella was fucking gorgeous, he always has. If his best friend was never with her, and they never became what they are with Imprinting being involved, he would have went after her. In a heart beat._

_Quil is just a little perverted boy who wants to see any 'chick' naked, for free._

_Paul, being Bella's boyfriend and imprint wasn't too parshal on the idea of Bella being naked in front of others, but he wouldn't dare protest against it. He knew she had no problem showing off her body, she was that conceited, and she also wasnt one to allow anybody to protest on what she does or doesn't do. He enjoyed his balls, and having them buried deep inside of her on a daily basis, so he was keeping his mouth shut like a virgin's legs._

_Sam, well he wasnt about to go against anything with it came to the twins. Those two were evil and he's been on the harsh end of the stick when it came to Bella and Leah. So no matter how close Bella and him have gotten since she phased, and how protective he's gotten of her since his son was born. He was going to shut up and if she just so happened to get naked, he'd close his eyes and pray he never had to see it from another members eyes._

_Seth, well he wasnt there but he was in on the bet. He hoped she had to wear ugly clothes around for a month. He didn't want to hear what was being said after the word Naked left one of the guys mouth. He didn't relish in the idea of seeing her naked ever again. Walking in on her showering last year had him praying to God, the image would be washed from his mind._

"Sorry, Rosie, but you're just going to have to wait just like everyone else. Bella may hid her emotions well, but I know she's internally shaking in her knee-high six heeled boots!" Leah giggled as they left the room

"If anything, would it perswade to you pick something law breaking, I sorta got a couple of grand riding on the outcome. You pick that, and I'll split it with ya." Rose told her in a serious voice but kept her voice in a low whisper.

Leah's eyes shot open so wide, Rose was sure that they were going to pop out, or dry out! Then an evil grin spread across Leah's face and Rose had to step back from how close they were.

"You got your self a deal Barbie!" Leah snickered as she left Rose alone.

Around noon, the other girls woke up.

Kim never been so mortified in her life, and she ran around like a chicken cut off her head trying to stop crying, from peeing on herself. It took Jared carring her into the bathroom and not commenting or looking like it bothered him to smell or feel her pee soak his clothings.

Emily woke up startled and could smell weird men's scent on her and thought maybe just maybe she ended up so drunk she went home with another guy. Freaking out she ran into the main room of the suite and sighed in relief once her eyes landed on Sam's. Emily would have felt miserable if she cheated, but she berated herself for even questioning if such a thing would happen. Sam would never go for it, he wasnt into share.

"Dude, is that a vagina on your face?" Quil blurted out staring at Lindsay like she was an alien.

"WHAT!" She screeched out

The other girls cackled and the boys all chuckled out.

There wasnt just a vagina on her face, there were various words written as well. The set of balls drawn on her chin, and to set the vagina off right, they glued small hairs on her upper lip for pubes.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

* * *

Once everyone calmed down and had taken a shower, the human and werewolves went ahead and pigged out on food, while the vampires stepped out to hunt.

After eating and hunting, they all went around shopping a little, enjoying their time away from the reservation and Forks. It was nice to have fun and blow off some steam. Bella and Rose went all out on Baby clothes and toys for little Avery. Bella even bought Seth's girlfriend Kelsey some things for her birthday that was coming up quickly.

She spent her time shopping away from the others after the baby shopping was done. Because truthfully she was a little worried about what she was going to have to do to have this Bet business over and done with. Leah has never kept it so hush-hush before and to herself. It was never her style, and Bella was sure this time was going to be some seriously fucked up shit.

She hopped she could con Edward and Alice into bailing her out, or at least assisting her in a jail break.

And since she was worried, it freaked her out even more. It was starting to mess with her head, Leah bamboozled her mind! She was purposefully messing with Bella by not telling her or at least giving her a small little hint on what was to come, like she usually did.

Bella finished up her shopping. She bought Paul some more clothes, it wasnt as if he didn't have money or like his mother didn't pay him when he fixed thing around the house. Because she did and so did other people around the rez and some in Forks paid the boys to fix things for a fee, it wasnt low, but it wasnt an expensive fee like professionals would do. But she wanted to do it for him, he didn't have very many clothes to pick from for non-wolfy activities.

She bought him a few pairs of work boots, jeans in dark and blue wash, t-shirts that would hug his body and show off his nice muscles, some that were a bit more loose, and some button ups that would look nice on him. And for when it was cold outside, like as of lately, a few hoodies to blend in more so he didn't have to wear the thin jacket around that he's had since forever. She may have bought him a leather jacket as well, but that's only because a Paul in leather, is a sight to behold.

She bought Jake new clothes as well. He was running low on things, the twins were set for a while, they liked hand me downs from Bella. Sue has saved all Bella and Leah's clothing since they were babies, save a few pieces she's decided to keep for herself, for memories. She knew how hard it was for some young mother's and single mothers, so she gave hand me downs that didn't have stains away for free to help out.

She joined the other's a the food court from in the mall they were at, and they all just stared at the huge amount bags in her arms.

"Oh no, Bella...what did you do?" Leah asked with wide eyes

Bella looked around and down to herself, wondering what the hell was wrong.

"What?" She asked

"You're shopping addiction is seriously scary. How can you afford all of this?" Emily asked

Bella giggled and sat her bags down, all 30 of them, those didn't include the bags with baby things.

"I have a job, working at Mom's and I've saved up since forever. Not all of my clothes are bought in the stores. I buy second-hand things just as you all do. When things come out, I bid for them online on Ebay. Not to mention Granny and Grampy Clearwater left money from their wills and set aside trusts for Leah, Seth, and me for college." Bella said as she shrugged her shoulders.

It was true, the Clearwater children were pretty set for college if they got the chance to go, if not they were to use their money however they wished. Just because Harriett and Quinton Clearwater lived in the reservation, didn't mean they didn't save and invest. They were smart with money and built it up to an enormous amount that nearly left Harry fainting. The money set aside for Harry and Sue paid for their house and the extendtion, as well as the business Sue wanted to start, and they still had some left over sitting in savings.

Bella ignored the comments about her shopping, and the looks, well Alice didn't give her any looks, she only complemented Bella on the things she managed to score. Which perked her right back up. She went to the Chinese line and got herself some Mandarin Chicken and Marinated Chicken, with noodles and rice, and an egg roll with four crab ragoos. She got her order, picked up some sauce and some napkins. She sat her food down and started to dig in like it was going to run away from her.

She was famished, she moaned and groaned with her eyes closed as if it'd been forever since she had a meal, not only hours. Shopping and getting worked up did that to her.

"Wow, it smells so disgusting but by the way you sound while eating that, makes me what to take a bite." Rose snickered

"I bet you make the most awesome sex noises." Emmett said with his head in his hands staring at her, only to get a whack in the head from Rosalie.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Leah.

"It's time you just tell me what I have to do tonight." Bella said as she wiped her mouth and glared at her sister.

Leah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's a major one, are you sure you can do it?" Leah asked

Bella shoved more food in her mouth and just nodded her head. She wasnt about to give her sister a verbal reply that didn't have a few cringe worthy insults.

"Your payment for losing the bet we set to each other, is for you to steal a Seattle Police cruiser, and drive it around Seattle naked. It's up to you to allow yourself to get caught, and if you do, then you keep all of us out of it." Leah said with a sinister chuckle.

Bella shoved some egg roll in her mouth as well as some rice and chicken. She snorted and gave her sister a challenging smile as she chewed her food and giggled.

"That's it? Wow, your losing your touch. Alright, but remember pay back is a bitch." Bella mumbled through the food in her mouth.

"So unattractive." Alice said grossed out.

Bella showed Alice all the food she had in her mouth and stuck her tounge out.

"Well alright, lets finish up here and get our gear on!" Bellay chirped and shoved her tray over to Paul.

He gave her a confused look, because he was honestly full and the thought of him having to finish her meal, what little was left, made him want to vomit.

"I think the lady means throw it away." Edward suggested quietly.

Paul scowled at him and shoved it at Edward instead, which Edward gladly threw away for Bella.

"Why do we need gear? This is about you and Leah, not us!" Jared protested

"Because I said so! Now move your ass!" Bella snapped as she picked up her bags she walked in the food court with and left them all behind to catch up.

"I thought she would argue, and be worried." Leah said as she pouted following after with her own five bags.

This time all the other snorted at her.

Bella, protest about fulfilling a bet, not a chance in hell. The girl was evil, and they were all pretty sure she was already plotting her revenge against her sister.

"I need to get a jimmy!" Bella muttered to herself.

"Who's Jimmy?" Embry asked Quil

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

* * *

**_A/N ;_**

**_SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE UPDATE AND THE CLIFFY.. LMAO_**

**_NEXT UPDATE I'M WORKING ON IS BELLA VOLTURI, IT NEEDS UPDATING PRONTO. & IT'S ALMOST FINISHED, NOT THE STORY, BUT THE UPDATE!_**

**_LEAVE ME SOME LOVE IN A REVIEW... CHEERIO!_**

**_- CULLENSBABYMAMA7_**


End file.
